Power Play
by Kaytori
Summary: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts.
1. Prologue

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

_**Prologue**_

_**Noorwood Enterprises, Piccadilly, New London, UK **_

ACCESS GRANTED flashed the electronic lock on the retinal scan. The thief smiled and placed the cloned eye back in its refrigerated case before confidently stepping into the lab.

The lab was well lit, with banks of computer terminals and monitors lining three of the two walls. Mounted to the fourth wall was a display of highly protected niches containing several interesting weapons.

'_Toys...,' _thought the dark haired thief with a smile,_ 'such a pity I don't have time for all of them.' _

Walking to a niche set into the wall at chest level, the innocent looking compact disk contained within sat on a small pedestal surrounded by lasers.

'_Lasers… never had to deal with those before,' _he grinned as he used a small handheld device to hack into the niche's self contained security terminal. Within seconds the lasers dissipated and the thief delved into the pocket of his lab coat to pull out a CD case. Flipping the case open he switched the identical looking disk with the case with the disk on the pedestal before resetting the lasers.

He then walked out the door and into the washroom. Five minutes later a fifty-year old green-eyed blonde man stepped out and walked towards the elevator.

"Hey Dr Bowers," a security guard waved as the thief walked passed.

"Evening Frank," he responded with a grin as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Moments later he stepped out of the elevator, crossed the lobby and exited onto the street.

Half an hour later the real Doctor Bowers punched in the code to deactivate the lasers. Taking the disk he inserted it into a computer and sat down at the terminal as the program loaded.

"_I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in"_

Bowers stared at the computer as the song continued…_  
"And stops my mind from wandering  
Where will it go"_

_Surging to his feet he ran to the wall and jammed his thumb onto the alarm buzzer. "Security we have a theft! Someone has stolen the Medusa Project!"__  
"I'm filling the cracks that ran through the door  
And kept my mind from wandering  
Where will it go"_

_'We are in __**so**__ much trouble' _thought Bowers

_And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong  
I'm right  
Where I belong I'm right  
Where I belong. _

**Footnote:**

(1) Song: Fixing a Hole Writer, lead vocal: Paul McCartney


	2. Mace’s Mentor

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter One: Mace's Mentor**

**221b Baker Street, Westminster, New London, UK**

Holmes drew the bow across neck of his violin as he played a morose tone that was still rather soothing. Three months had passed since Moriarty had attempted world domination and subjected Holmes and everyone he cared for to torture. There was no sign of the villain save the murders of the Harrisons and Young was in a vegetative state and was likely to remain in that condition for the rest of his life. Leads had been followed but they had turned up nothing. The master criminal was nowhere to be found.

The detective's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the vidphone. Sighing Holmes carefully placed the violin back in its case and went to answer it.

"Holmes I want you in my office asa-mmediatly! There's been a robbery and the prime minister has requested your services. So get over here." Greyson growled his face disappeared from the screen before Holmes could respond.

'_Well this should prove interesting,'_ Holmes observed mentally as he called out for Watson, that had been abrupt even for the rather brusque Greyson.

Moments later the compudroid appeared from the kitchen.

"It appears we have a case. Come, we are to go to New Scotland Yard. The good chief inspector was a new shade of red and the prime minister has asked for our services. Last time he did that we had a rather amusing venture."

"As I recall he was tricked into consulting you," Watson commented dryly.

"Shall we go?"

Watson chuckled and grabbed his coat.

oo0oo

**Chief Inspector Greyson's Office, New Scotland Yard, Westminster, New London, UK**

Holmes and Watson entered Greyson's office to find the chief inspector looking less red and Lestrade had been staring out the window before turning to face them upon their appearance. The prime minister was also present as were two men who, judging from their attire, stance, and the fact that they were here, could only be MI5 agents.

"Mr Sherlock Holmes I presume," said one of the MI5 men who was about six feet one inch, with black hair and brown eyes, and he appeared to be about forty-five years of age. His somewhat overweight associate stood at 6''9 inches, had light brown hair brown eyes and was clean-shaven like his compatriot.

"And Dr John Watson," Holmes pointedly informed them as he gestured to Watson with his hand; they were not going to ignore him. The thin man nodded curtly in Watson's direction, while the pudgy one did nothing but glance at the droid.

"I am Agent Milton and this is Agent Stott," the tall man introduced his partner before settling down to the matter at hand. "I'll get straight to the point Mr Holmes, Dr Watson, and Inspector Lestrade, there has been a series of robberies committed by a man named Abeo. He changes his appearance the way people change clothes. He enters establishments disguised as one who works there and uses cloned organs to bypass security.

"Just yesterday he entered Norwood enterprises as a Dr Bryers and stole a very important disk, he then exited the building as a Dr Bowers. The two men have been working on a programme called the Medusa Project that would enable a retarded five year old to hack into the most secure computer system. I cannot stress this fact enough Mr Holmes, any and all information is easily accessible to whoever has that disk. The databases of the British ministry, records of numerous intelligence agencies—MI5, the Canadian CSIS, the American FBI and American Secret Service—every bit of data in every country."

"Hmmm," Holmes had heard of Abeo before as the detective had made certain he knew of all this century's major and unique criminals. "Quite the dilemma. What other thefts have occurred?"

"Various chemicals that can be combined to form corrosives, nerve gas, even salt clouds and cause them to rain. The Cubbits' growth formula has also been stolen; I believe you are acquainted with them?" Holmes nodded at the agent's inquiry. "About twenty viruses and other biological weapons have been stolen as well."

"And you are only now seeking out my assistance?" Holmes inquired as he raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You're an amateur detective who died over one hundred and fifty years ago and knows little about such things, frankly I doubt you can do anything at all." Stott informed Holmes curtly.

"Heh-em," muttered the prime minister as he cleared his throat and fixed a stern look upon Scott. "Mr Holmes I am sure you can appreciate the gravity of the situation, and I don't have to tell you that it must remain secret. If the public were to find out, we would have mass panic."

Holmes merely smiled and asked, "Am I to assume I have access to any and all resources you have should I request them?"

"Of course sir," replied Milton.

"Excellent, I shall need all documentation pertaining to the thefts, everything you can find. I need to have a clear idea of what was stolen and how the theft was accomplished. I shall also require any personal information you are able to furnish me with—those associated with the crimes thorough even the smallest link. Finally, I should like to visit the scene of the latest occurrence."

"Of course," replied Milton, "I will accompany you and Stott will acquire the files you have requested, and bring them to your residence at Baker Street."

oo0oo

**Noorwood Enterprises, ?, New London, UK**

Within the hour Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Milton were at Noorwood Enterprises examining the security footage and the scene. Holmes looked at everything carefully and minutely though he was not able to ascertain much. Abeo had come in disguised as Bryers, used a cloned version of Bowers' eye to gain access to the lab, stole the programme, and substituted a disk that played a song sung by the Beatles.

"_And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong. I'm right."_]

"Will someone shut that music off!"

"Not a fan Lestrade?" smiled Holmes.

"The substitute disk contained a virus that is causing the system to play that song repeatedly. However, the technicians believe they will have it fixed momentarily," Watson informed the two detectives and MI5 agent.

"The sooner the better, it's driving me insane. DNA scans only reveal DNA belonging to people who work here and an Edward Terrell?" Lestrade turned questioningly to Milton.

"Yes, that is Abeo's real name," the agent informed them. "You'd be wise not to call him that to his face though, the last time someone did he cut off their hand."

"Cut it off? What type of weapons does the man use?" asked Holmes.

"He is in the habit of always carrying a machete—of all things—with him for close-up hand-to-hand combat."

In response to that bit of intel, Lestrade and Watson felt their eyebrows rise skyward. Holmes steepled his fingers before his face, fingertip meeting fingertip. "Hmmm, can you tell me if Abeo has lived in London before?"

"Yes, several years ago, but he has not been here in years prior to these robberies," replied Milton with his own eyebrows raised as he wondered how the information could possibly be useful.

Lestrade and Watson, however, both glanced at Holmes. They knew he was wondering if Abeo had been around when Mace had started her network; if he had been she might know something.

"Would you like to interview the doctors now Mr. Holmes?" asked Milton.

"It is doubtful they will have anything of use to add but one occasionally is surprised," Holmes observed drolly as he removed his communicator from his pocket. Keying in the necessary string of characters, he addressed the individual on the end when they answered. "Mace this is Holmes, can you meet me in our usual spot in two hours?"

"Two hours? Ya I think I can manage that, might be a little late though," the woman's answer was audible to everyone in the room.

"Not to worry just get there as soon as you can," Holmes reassured.

"Was that Mace Malone? You work with her?" Milton inquired as he gave the detective a considering look. "Girl's been a thorn in MI5's side for years. Keeps sending us small but useful pieces of information and demands large sums of money before she gives us any more useful details. Though I must admit her information is always accurate."

Holmes smiled, Mace had many last names Malone, Callaway and Manning were her favourites. Malone was what she used in the phonebook, her poker acquaintances called her Callaway. It was due to this inconstancy that he called her by her first name. "Those sound like characteristics of the woman I'm acquainted with. I would not be too quick to judge Agent Milton.

oo0oo

"Well those interviews weren't very informative," said Lestrade as the trio strode through the parking lot, headed towards their respective vehicles. Agent Milton had departed their company at the entrance of Noorwood Enterprises as he was required to report to his superiors.

"Indeed. It is most annoying when individuals insist upon their innocence when they could be aiding investigators by answering the questions posed to the best of their knowledge," Waton's voice was slightly irate, but only slightly as they strode across the parking lot. "Unfortunately, it is quite clear that there were several opportunities in which anyone could have obtained a DNA sample from them."

"Ya and cloning body parts isn't that difficult," added Lestrade as the three wove through vehicles, "you don't have to be Fenwick to pull it off!"

"We have some time before my meeting with Mace. Shall we head to Baker Street and see if the good Agent Stott has the requested files?" inquired Holmes.

The other two nodded and the three headed of for 221b. As they landed their hovercars outside the house thirty minutes later they found Agent Scott waiting for them with arms crossed and looking very sour by the front door.

"Ah Agent Stott you have the files I presume?"

"Of course I have them, all the relevant information is in these disks," the agent shoved a small package containing the disks towards Holmes before stomping off. He resented being the errand boy for a worthless 19th Century rent-a-cop.

"I take it I cannot persuade you to join us for tea?" Holmes called cheerfully to the agent's retreating back. Stott ignored him and continued to walk.

"I say Holmes what if he had accepted the invitation? I would not want to spend any amount of time with that fellow if I could help it." Watson commented.

"Not to worry Watson I was sure he would refuse. Now shall we review the files?"

Moments later the three were in the sitting room looking at the files through their preferred method. Lestrade was viewing them on a screen while Holmes had printed out hard copies; Watson had simply downloaded the data and was turning it over in his head trying to determine what was relevant.

"Watson, in sum how may thefts have occurred, the time the items were stolen, and the method of procurement of the stolen items?"

"Certainly," the droid answered. "MI5 have linked together six thefts due to the presence of Edward Terrell that occurred at Cross Tech, Genetech, Cubbits' Farm, NewGate Indoor Water Park, and Noorwood Enterprises. The first theft occurred on the 6th of this month at Cross Tech where a large amount of silver iodine and dry ice was stolen. Mr Terrell impersonated one of the company's drivers and stole a large truck containing the chemicals. The second theft occurred on the 11th and several lethal viruses were taken from Genetech. The relevant report does not specify which viruses were taken and I surmise MI5 is reluctant to release the information to consulting investigators," Watson added in a dry voice.

"It appears that governments are no more fore coming then they were two hundred years ago," Holmes observed deprecatingly. "They seem to be under the impression that I need not know what I'm suppose to be looking for."

"The report does say that every virus is contained within a metalazoni sac—which is a sort of battery for viruses. The sac is designed to run out after a twenty-four hour time period at which point the virus dies."

"Well that's comforting," said Lestrade.

"Unfortunately every virus stolen is air born and kills within six hours."

"That's not."

"Indeed, exactly how many such viruses were stolen?" asked Holmes.

"Twenty-six."

"Biological warfare," Holmes muttered in disgust as he considered the theft of the viruses, "as if man did not have sufficient means of killing himself off. What was the next theft?"

"The third theft occurred again at Cross Tech on the 15th where a large quantity of phosphorus trichloride was stolen."

"Half the necessary ingredients for Sarin nerve gas," Holmes observed as he had an idea what had been taken from the water park. "Did the theft occur in the same manner as the previous Cross theft?"

"Yes it did. The fourth theft was the Cubbitts growth formula on the 21st—stolen in much the same fashion as the Medusa Project two days ago on the 27th. A shipment of chlorine heading for the NewGate Indoor Water Park was high jacked on the 24th—fortunately there were no injuries."

"Chlorine, wonderful," Lestrade muttered sarcastically. "Combine that with the phosphorus trichloride and you've got Sarin." Sighing at the knowledge, the Yard inspector glanced at the mantel clock and noted the time. ""Holmes you should probably head out; you're due to meet Mace in twenty minutes."

"Hmm," the detective hummed, his exacting mind still occupied with arranging the facts of information into a logical picture.

"Would you like me to drive you Holmes?" Watson offered.

"No need Watson I can handle it," the Victorian responded with a shake of his head as he stood.

"Maybe I should call a cab," suggested Lestrade.

"That will not be necessary," replied Holmes as he reached for his Inverness and deerstalker, before heading out the door.

oo0oo

**Café, Crêpe, New London, UK**

Seated at the café he used to rendezvous with his informant, Holmes put down his cup of tea as he pulled out his pocket watch. Mace was fifteen minutes late. While this was not surprising it was still annoying.

"Hey Sherlock," the redheaded woman called out as she breezed into the café and headed towards him, taking the seat across from the waiting Victorian. "What's new?"

"There have been a number of connected thefts that merit looking into," Holmes responded amiably. "I also wish to know what you could tell me about a man named Abeo."

"Real name Edward Terrell, born May 5, 2060 in Manchester," Mace answered promptly as she waved an advancing waiter away. "Calls himself Abeo because of his ability to change his appearance—as I'm sure you know Abeo means 'change' in Latin. Few know what he really looks like though I can tell you he's an albino. Lived in London several years ago. I used to do transportation jobs for him as payment. He taught me some of his art—he's one of my mentors."

Mace took a moment to observe Holmes's reaction to that last bit of information. Beyond a slight dilation of his pupils there was no response, and even she couldn't be sure it simply wasn't because of the light as outside sunlight broke through the clouds and brightened the interior of the café.

"He is a true psycho Holmes. He is not evil, simply lacks a conscious. He takes no pleasure in killing, but he doesn't mind it either—he would not hesitate to kill me if it profited him." Mace said with a neglectful shrug. "The only think that binds him to others is he word—which once given is given. A comparison that you could understand would be a gentleman's debut of honour—his word is his bond. He has no friends and no family. Also, he's honest. He doesn't lie because it doesn't profit him to be doubted. An interesting character really. Avoid crossing him if you can, he's not the best fighter but he's fair and he's wily…. Now why do you ask?" Mace concluded as she leaned towards the detective.

"What can you tell me of his recent activity?"

"Answer my question," Mace responded with a determined look of inquisition.

"He has stolen items of value," was all Holmes was willing to volunteer.

"Liar," Mace hissed a hard look on her face as she levelled a glare at her companion. "If it was merely an item of value you would not be in such a hurry to meet. He has stolen something dangerous, and from what I hear he may be working for the current most dangerous man in London. I know you met with MI5—this is not the time to play games; tell me what you know or this conversation is over."

Holmes gave the redhead woman a considering look, he had suspected that this side of her personality existed—and investigation had supported his deduction—but he'd never witnessed it before. Mace was not a woman that appreciated being kept in the dark or being played with.

"My dear Mace, items of value usually are dangerous," Holmes chided. "I would hope you of all people would be aware of that." He held up a hand to forestall her sharp tongued response and continued. "In sum: four chemicals, various strains of infectious agents, the Cubbitts growth formula, and a computer hacking program."

"Hacking program? You mean the Medusa Project? I heard there had been a break-in at Noorwood," Mace pondered allowed as she tried to decipher what the Victorian meant by 'infections agents'. Wait, the definition of virus was 'ultramicroscopic infections agent' which meant, "The viruses stolen from Genetech two and a half weeks ago." At the detective's confirming nod, Mace continued speaking. "Sorry I hadn't told you, I had been sworn to secrecy. Did I miss anything?"

"The chemical thefts, which occurred from NewGate Indoor Water Park and Cross—" [Pink text modification.]

"Tech." Mace hissed again, green her eyes narrowed. "That company is messed up Holmes, no matter how hard I try I can't find out much about it, but what I do find out is not comforting." Mace paused and glared at the table, then she turned and looked around, "Where's the waiter?"

"What do you know?"

"Cross Tech is a company focused on research and development owned by Xavier Cross, once they have a working item they sell the contract rights—with very benificial clauses to themselves—to government endorsed manufactueriers." Mace paused as she saw a waiter approach; she waved her hand and said, "We're leaving." Placing five credits on the table as a tip she rose, "Walk with me."

Holmes obligingly rose and the two departed the café, walking down the street in silence for roughly twenty minutes before Mace casually glanced around to confirm they were on a crowded street.

"I'm sure you're aware of the Manhattan Foundation, the biggest developer of weaponry currently in existences. According to public records the owner of the Foundation is Howard Haycraft… who is on the Cross Tech payroll as the 'personal assistant' of Cross. Now forgive me if I'm wrong," Mace drawled sarcastically, "but wouldn't a man of Haycraft's political and economic stature** not** be someone else's employee? The reason I investigated was the fact that I couldn't find anything about the Foundation or Cross Tech that wasn't public knowledge without great difficulty—otherwise I wouldn't have bothered looking. It took me months of searching and a whole lot of creds to get my hands on those employee registers.

"Thus Haycraft actually works for Cross and serves as a front man, that way Cross can play the role of the 'peace loving philanthropist who refuses to make weapons because he only wishes to serve man kind and doesn't care about making a profit'." These last words were uttered in a sickly sweet sarcastic voice as Mace intertwined her fingers and brought her hand up to the right side of her face as a schoolgirl who gushes over the high school football captain. Dropping her hands back down, she snorted, "Ya right."

"You believe him responsible."

"There's no evidence to suggest that, all that's known is that he is a suspicious character who keeps secrets. Still…" Mace shrugged. "My gut tells me he knows a fair amount more then he lets on. It wouldn't be the first time someone stole from themselves to wave off suspicion. I'll try to locate Abeo."

"And Cross?"

"The last contact I had in Cross Tech was one of his scientist. After our last meeting his hover car crashed into the Thames. My prior contact was killed while being mugged the day after our last meeting. I knew the former for one month and the latter for two; they were the only contacts I have ever had in Cross Tech. Abeo is our surest lead. I'll keep an eye on Cross as best I can, but my greatest chance for finding anything is Abeo."

"Very well, I will interview Cross, I am investigating the thefts. It should not be difficult to arrange."

Mace nodded. "Heard you got stuck with Stott. He's an annoying prick if ever there was one but he's good at his job. Milton's okay."

"He believes you demand rather large sums for your services."

"Large but not outrageous. 'Sides, I'm trying to create 1.5 million cred trust funds for all the kids who are in any way dependent on me, so if I die in the near future, which seems probable, they will be provided for."

Holmes's head turned towards the woman at his side, "You're quite serious?"

Mace nodded, "Ya, it's a lot of credits considering I got twelve kids, but so far I got seventy-five percent for each currently not in college and twenty-five percent for the others so—"

"Do you believe yourself in danger?" he interrupted.

"I operate on the assumption that a lot of people want me dead Holmes so yes—and the fact that we are being followed isn't helping."

"I know. There are six, the man in the black jacket seems to be the leader."

"I only count four."

"The woman in pink and the man with long black hair."

"Oh. Well do you want to lose them or confront them?"

"I think it would be best if we waited until we were holding a few more cards before we attempted any confrontation."

"Alrighty then, this way," grinned Mace as she turned a corner and walked into an ally. "The structural integrity of these buildings is somewhat lacking in certain areas," Mace told him as she jumped for the ladder of a fire escape and started to climb Holmes following behind.

"And this will be of service to us?"

"Yep! Ever wonder why I carry a crow bar with me? And hurry up Sherlock we gotta hurry if my plan's going to work," she called over her shoulder as she started to run up the fire escape. Holmes followed suite. Once they were halfway up he heard the three of the six he had spotted earlier begin their climb, two more were waiting on the ground, and the other appeared to be running to the other side of the building. He turned his attention to the task at hand and quickened his pace.

Once they where at the top platform Mace turned to him. "Quickly Sherlock get onto the roof and be ready to grab me." Holmes didn't question he just climbed onto the roof while Mace addressed their pursuers.

"Lady and gentlemen I feel obligated to inform you that it is in your best interest the cease chasing us, you have lost."

The men froze to listen and the woman in pink laughed, "We outnumber you."

"And we are smarter then you. One, we have advantage of higher ground. Two, the structural integrity of this fire escape is lacking. Three, I have a crow bar," Mace held out the aforementioned object with an eager grin and went to where the fire escape was bolted to the wall and with one swift movement brought it down and began to pry it lose.

The woman's eyes widened and she continued to climb, her and a man in blue. It took Mace but a moment to pry the bolt lose, she then ran to the other side of the platform.

"Mace take my hand!" cried Holmes.

"Hold on and get ready!" she shouted as she set about loosening the last bolt. Once the bolt was just about out, she grabbed Holmes's offered right hand with her right as the fire escape began to wobble. Trusting the crowbar into her belt, just as the woman and her compatriot almost reach the top she grabbed Holmes's left hand with her own. Twisting around so that her back was against the building she gave the railing of the platform a good kick with both legs.

Holmes grunted as Mace's sudden shifting weight jerked his arms crudely, nearly dislocating one of his shoulders as he maintained his grip.

The kick caused the fire escape to pull away from the rest of the building and collapsed to the ground with an angry screech of twisting metal and human cries of pain.

"Ha! Take that suckers! Beware the wrath of Mace!" she cried as Holmes pulled her up and the two looked over the edge, their pursuers were in bad shape: the woman's leg was crushed and the man was bleeding from his forehead.

Mace winched at the sight, "We should call an ambulance."

"You have bigger problems my dear," a voice Mace recognised said from behind them.

Turning around, Mace and Holmes found the man in black on the roof with them.

"Abeo," Mace greeted frostily.

Abeo clapped in approval. "Well done Mace, it does one good to see one's student triumph over adversity and don't look so surprised—some of us take the stairs."

Mace glared and crossed her arms, after giving the man a considering look she smiled. "Going to take us on Abeo? Last time you fought me it didn't work out so well for you."

"So true, so true, but I'm not here to stop you my dear. You must be Sherlock Holmes, hmm the famous Sherlock Holmes and the infamous lady Mace quite the duo. How's the arm Mace?"

"Fine, no thanks to your employer."

"What makes you think my employer is responsible?"

"The fact that you know about it."

Holmes glanced at Mace, he would ask later, they had bigger problems. "He is attempting to distract us Mace, we had best be moving."

"Right," Mace started forward but Abeo manoeuvred in front of her.

"I regret that you must remain here for the time being."

"Try and stop us" said Mace as she removed hermanriki-gusari from her wrist.

Abeo smirked as he maintained his distance. "Rather not. I'm paid to infiltrate not fight, that's what they're for" Abeo gestured with his thumb to a hovercar that had just arrived to circle the roof. Mace could see Damon at the controls with Kerai in the passenger seat. The car landed and Kerai stepped out, followed by Damon.

"Not you two again," whined Mace as she massaged her temples, "I don't want to deal with you."

"Too bad," laughed Kerai as she rushed the redhead. Two things happened simultaneously; Mace tossed a fine white powder into Kerai's face just as the woman hit a pressure point on her arm. Mace's arm went numb and fell limp to her side as Kerai collapsed to the ground coughing.

"A little something I rigged up just for you, I heard you were back in town," Mace informed the coughing woman before she addressed Holmes. "My right arm is useless, can you hold Damon off while I call for help?"

Holmes nodded and readied his cane.

Abeo shook his head as his lips curved up into a smile. "It would take five minutes for the Yard to get here and I have little doubt you two could handle us, seeing as Mace has excellent aim with an ionizer and a knife with her left arm," he gave a sidelong glance to the incapacitated Oriental woman who's disabled Mace's right arm. "We were not sent to kill, just ruff you up a bit and deliver a message, 'This is a dangerous game and you will be given no quarter.' Personally I don't see the point in such a warning as, if you two didn't have a fondness for danger, you would not have chosen such professions. Still, my employer believes that a warning is a simple common courtesy that must be entertained."

"And no doubt to find out how much we know," Holmes added as he placed the man as an individual that had been outside 221b when he'd departed. "You were watching myself, Watson, and Lestrade this morning."

"If you guy's were talking within view of the window chances are he knows what you said, he's really good at reading lips," Mace informed him. "And don't look at me like that! I was going to tell you before we parted."

"Same old Mace," Abeo reminisced with a chuckle. "Still neglecting to bring up important details when she is distracted. Well considering Holmes's shoulders are no doubt sore from that little stunt and Mace has lost the use of her right arm temporarily, and of course the message has been delivered, I think I'll consider our job done, good day Mace."

Giving a curt nod in their direction Abeo headed to the exit, leaving the parked hovercar for the two hired toughs. Damon strode over to Kerai, Holmes and Mace stepping out of the way quickly as the giant took his compatriot into his arms. Kerai coughed and sputtered as she was lifted into the air and deposited into the passenger seat of their hovercar, her eyes were mere slits of malice as she watched the detectives shrink into the distance.

A few moments later the EMS had arrived as one of the neighbours had decided to call the authorities when they'd heard the fire escape come down. Assured that their presence was of no significance within the gathered crowd, Mace and Holmes departed the scene and began the long walk aback to where their vehicles were parked.

"You were attacked earlier," stated Holmes blandly as they neared their destination, Mace having filled him on what she knew.

"Ya, a few punks attacked me. I managed to fend them off, but not before one got me with a knife in the arm. It is minor so I patched it up and headed to the café. I'll go to a clinic after I see you to your hovercoach."

"Allow me to transport you there," Holmes offered.

"I have a hovercycle and you should tell Lestrade and Watson what you know and what just happened. I'm fine, really," Mace insisted.

Eyeing the stubborn expression on her face, Holmes dropped the subject temporarily and picked up another one. "What exactly did you mean by 'Last time you tried to take me on it didn't work out so well for you.'?"

"Oh, well, me and Abeo had a disagreement of sorts during our last encounter. He wanted me to transport something he had stolen to his employers. Not a big deal I did that all the time, but this time I found out that it was something rather dangerous, that his employers should not have access to it. When I didn't deliver he hunted me down, we fought, I stabbed him. He has a large scar on the left side of his abdomen. There's your coach," Mace exclaimed cheerfully as she lengthened her stride, in a hurry to end the discussion.

"Mace I insist upon seeing you to a clinic," Holmes insisted sternly as he lengthened his stride to keep up. "It is very unwise for you not to have sought professional attention and assistance especially as your life has been, and is being, threatened."

"Aww your sweet," Mace said with a grin as she tapped the detective on the side of the face with her mobile arm. "But one, I can take care of myself, two, he's not going to try anything tonight. The guy just warned, which means I'm safe until I do something else to tick him off."

Uncomfortable at the touch Holmes's never the less saw it for what it was—a diversion tactic. Blowing out a breath in exasperation he spoke again as they reach his vehicle, "Is there at least any improvement of mobility?"

"Its fine," Mace insisted as she purposely flexed the elbow of her right arm, the only movement she could make at the moment as the nerves slowly unfroze. "I can engaged the autopilot if I need to. Also, I doubt there are any, but just in case, I'll have Mickey drop by tonight with a special scanner Charlie rigged up to scan 221b for any bugs, okay?"

Holmes nodded in acquiescence at the offer as he ducked into his hovercoah; Charlie Moss was a child of Mace's that had an uncanny knack for invention. Acknowledging Mace's farewell wave with a tilt of his head, he joined the traffic and headed back to 221b.

Mace walked the half block to her hovercycle and headed home herself. She had tended to her own injuries since she was thirteen and had no intention of going to a clinic or hospital. They would ask annoying questions and she would have to fill out a report; it was a mess she would rather avoid. She would get some rest tonight and begin her search for Abeo in the morning.

**Next Chapter will be on December 17**


	3. Xavier Cross

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Two: Xavier Cross**

**Principal Pearl's Office, Cashman Community School, New London, UK **

Principal Pearl looked up from her desk towards the military droid that was stationed beside her office door. It hadn't moved since Jones the vice-principal had asked it to retrieve a file from a highest shelf. The principal sighed at the reminder of Shinwell's popularity in the office. Her secretary—who was notorious for disliking people—was his biggest fan. However, Pearl suspected it was due to the fact that children who were sent to the principal's office tended to be far less annoying when the droid was present.

As she leaned back into her chair Pearl was still not sure how Mr. Holmes had managed to convince her that the military droid was necessary. Military compudroids were classified as weapons and weapons were forbidden on school grounds, which meant Shinwell's continuing presence was illegal. And it had taken a message from the prime minister informing the school board of the exception they were to make towards the military droid to shut down the protesters.

'_The man certainly has friends in high places,'_ Pearl thought as the bell rang effectively ending classes. Shinwell came to life and walked out the door, leaving the principal to smile at his departing back. _'Just another day at the office.' _

oo0oo

Hallway, ? School, ?, New London, UK

"Hey Shinwell!" thirteen year old Deidre called out, not that the droid need her voice print to locate her with his existing bio-scanning system. Deidre was thrilled, her face lit up like the sun as she had gotten an A on her math test.

With school ending, the Irregulars and their shadow intended to head over to Baker Street. As the military droid joined her and Tennyson, she glanced at the youngest Irregular who was looking for Wiggins in the sea of students.

"Beep beep" (I see him), the computer wiz told her as Shinwell joined the two.

"Oi Wiggins!" waved Deidre. "Get over here!"

The oldest Irregular smiled and waved, but didn't hurry his pace as the mass of students continued to exit the building—he simply allowed them to carry him to his friends. "Everyone ready for Baker Street?"

"Let's go, I wanna ask Mr. Holmes about his latest case," the brunette informed them and Wiggins exchanging a look with Tennyson as they descended the hoverchair ramp and headed towards Westminster.

All three were in a good mood, but at the mention of a Holmes case his mind drifted to the incident they'd been involved in three months ago, and his right hand gently touched the scar on his forearm. He'd managed to keep the scar a secret and intended to until he came of age and could have it surgically removed—it was something his mother need never know. If he went now the surgeon would be obliged to inform his parent of the requested procedure to acquire permission to operate. That prospect sent a shiver down his spine.

He smiled as he remembered when Mace had given him a ride home after the celebration a week after the incident. His mother had invited Mace in for a cup of tea despite the late hour. While she had been getting a second pot ready the redhead informant had turn to the youth and said: "I like your mom as sweet as a honey and as formidable as a mountain, best hope Moriarty crosses her path, he wouldn't stand a chance."

'_That certainly sums up mom_,' the young man thought fondly.

"Oi Wiggins! Wake up! We're here," Deidre waved her hand in front of Wiggins face.

"Huh?" Wiggins blinked, his head jerking back when he discovered Deidre's hand practically in his face. "Oh, right."

The four opened the door to 221b to hear violin music pour from the sitting room. Pleased at the prospect of hearing the Victorian play, the three Irregulars took a seat as Shinwell assumed his usual place by the door.

About a quarter of an hour later Holmes put his violin in its case as Watson entered carrying a serving trey. The Irregulars smiles' broadened at the sight of the tea and cookies.

As Watson began distributing the tea cups and baked goods, Holmes began speak out the latest case that had landed itself on his lap.

"Now Irregulars I have a new case in which I believe you may be of invaluable service, however as I have I been sworn to secrecy, I can only tell you that there have been a series of related thefts and that the items stolen would prove very dangerous in the wrong hands. Our opponent does not play games. While engaged in a rendezvous with Mace the other day we were attacked, by a group of six lead by a thief for hire named Abeo.

"Abeo disguises himself as one who works at the establishment he wishes to infiltrate and has adapted the use cloned organs to this purpose; He is not aggressive and will avoid confrontation if possible, our quarry has also engaged the services of our old friends Kerai and Damon."

"What?!" Deidre jumped to her feet with a yell. "Those two are back?!"

"Regretfully, it seems so," sighed Watson.

"Do you have a suspect?" asked Wiggins.

"Possibly. Mace believes that as Abeo has stolen chemicals from Cross Tech on two occasions that the company owner Xavier Cross may know something. She has only had two contacts within his company and both died within two months of meeting her."

"Cross huh? He just donated a million credits to our school for a new science lab; dude's supposed to be cool," volunteered Wiggins.

"He may very well be, I have not met him nor do I have any evidence against him. All the same I would appreciate it if you could see what you can find." Turning to the youngest Irregular, "Tennyson if you would...?"

"Beep whur bepp beep" (I'll get right on it), replied the youngest Irregular as he hovered to the computer.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Deidre.

"For the moment? Your homework."

Deidre crossed her arms and fixed the Victorian with a glacial look, he, however, remained decidedly unruffled in the face of such a glare.

Wiggins decided it best to change the topic, "Ummm I take it Lestrade wasn't happy when you told her Kerai was back?"

"She was understandably upset though she took it better then I expected."

"So I shouldn't look too hard into the fact that there are new fist sized dents on your desk?"

"I count myself fortunate that it survived the assault."

"Where is the inspector?" inquired Deidre.

"She is attempting to discover what she can with regards to Cross from the Yard's database. Now I expect you two have homework to do, should you have any questions feel free to ask," the detective invited as he sat down in his favorite chair and began to read from the files Agent Stott had brought over.

Wiggins sighed but he knew Holmes would give them leg work as soon as there was some, the detective was obviously worried. If their new opponent had already attack Holmes and Mace what was to stop them from coming after the Irregulars?

It was another hour before anyone breached the silence.

"Whur beep beep." (Mr. Holmes I can't get in.)

"You cannot breach Cross' defenses?"

(His security makes MI5's security look like Swiss cheese. I think I can get in but I would have better luck with my own computer—it has a few programs that would help. Even so it will take awhile.)

"Ya and it's got about ten processors," added Deidre. "It's practically a super computer."

"Dare I ask why you're familiar with MI5's security Tennyson?" Watson questioned, he was after all still very much a law enforcement compudroid.

"Whhurrrrr…" (Hummmm…)

"See what you can find, I think it's time I met with Mr. Cross," Holmes intervened, sparing Tennyson an explanation. "Watson, if you would be so good as to accompany me on an interview with Cross then we may both escort Tennyson to home on route. Deidre, Wiggins, how would you feel about mounting a little surveillance operation?"

"You bet Mr. Holmes."

"Good, I want you to observe the facility from a distance. Please note any details you may notice with regards to the security, blind spots, possible weaknesses, Shinwell shall accompany you."

"What can Cross do 'sides call the cops? It'd look suspicious if he tried anything else," Deidre pointed out.

"Never the less, stay on guard."

oo0oo

**Cross Tech, Surrey, South East Region, UK**

Dropping Wiggins, Deidre, and Shinwell off before they reached the Cross Tech compound in the country near the outskirts of New London, Watson continued to the front gate with Holmes sitting quietly beside him in meditation.

Reaching the security gate, Watson rolled down the hovercar window and addressed the security guard on duty. "Mr Sherlock Holmes to see Mr Cross, we're investigating the robberies, is he available?"

"Hold on a sec…," the guard said as he raised a hand to his ear piece and activated the two-way radio to hold a short conversation with his superior. "Excuse me sir a Mr. Sherlock Holmes to see Mr. Cross…. Okay." Dropping his hand back to his side he addressed Watson. "Mr. Cross is in a meeting at the moment and likely will be for another hour you can go in and wait, his assistant will see to you, or you can comeback later."

"We will wait," said Holmes.

"Very well," replied the guard as he opened the gate and waved them in.

As they parked their hovercar in the small section marked 'Visitor Parking', they entered the building to be greeted in the lobby by a tall blonde woman in a blue suit. Her hair was in a tight bun and her posture was perfect and stiff. She had the air of one who will tolerate no nonsense.

"Mr. Holmes, Dr Watson, I am Cecil Arlington, I will be tending to you while Mr Cross is engaged, I have been told to accommodate you in anyway possible."

"Is it possible to tour the facility? I am curious as to what exactly you do here." said Holmes airily.

Arlington nodded obligingly as she turned towards an elevator, "If you would follow me gentlemen." The two friends fell into step behind her.

"We here at Cross Tech research and make advances in many fields, medicine, space exploration and agriculture to name a few. This is one of our research labs," she began lecturing shortly after they departed the elevator to the first floor. Stopping in front of a door, she punched the key code into the electronic lock to open it. "These researchers are trying to find new treatments for cystic fibrosis."

"Hmmm, interesting. Tell me, does Cross have any contracts with the military?"

"Actually yes though we don't design weapons, Mr. Cross does not endorse warfare, come with me."

The two were lead out of the room and down the hall and several minutes past before they reached their destination. Arlington opened another door and gestured the two investigators in.

"This project is Mr. Cross's pride and joy, we're all very proud of it," she said as she lead them to a man who was leaning over a desk that had a white strip of fabric stretched between two poles. "Doctor Macmillan these two gentlemen would like to see your project."

"Sure thing Miss Arlington," the doctor responded easily, his voice carrying a strong accent that marked him as a native of the southern states of the USA. "Come here gentlemen, you see those filaments embedded in the fabric?"

Holmes bent over to examine the fabric with his magnifying glass, then stood and nodded.

"Well if you run an electric current through the fabric bends light instead of absorbing it," the doctor explained as he used a cylindrical device to pass an electric current through the fabric which promptly disappeared. Holmes reached out to feel the 'empty' space and his finger tips contacted the canvas like fabric.

"Most impressive I can see why the military would be interested," commented Holmes.

"It will help keep our troops safe," stated Arlington with a hint of a smile.

"Thus enabling them to kill more."

"It's a fine line Mr. Cross wishes only to save our troops."

"Indeed, I'm sure this country is much indebted to Mr. Cross," Holmes' tone was polite but there was a hint of dubiousness in his voice.

Arlington arched a sculpted eyebrow. "Mr. Holmes, I request that you do not speak with sarcasm or innuendo. Neither is conductive to polite conversation."

Watson decided it was best to end the conversation. "Have there been any other thefts?"

"None save the two you are here to investigate. Perhaps I should acquaint you with our security measures."

"I've noticed you have cameras in every room as well as one spaced every ten feet down the hallway. Given the size of the complex that would add up to several thousand monitors."

"You are correct Mr. Holmes each level is divided into six sectors, each sector has its own security center. Every entrance to the building, including ventilation shafts and garbage shoots, is made impenetrable with high tech lasers that will disintegrate anything that comes into contact with them." Arlington informed the two men as she gestured for them to once again follow her. "A power outage could render them useless," observed Watson.

"We have a backup system capable of keeping this establishment fully operational for five days it kicks in two seconds after any power outage."

"Impressive; yet Abeo was able to bypass all this with a simple disguise and a cloned hand, if memory serves," Holmes commented blandly.

"We have upgraded the system," Arlington reassured, "voice recognition and proper passwords are now needed to gain entrance to the service areas."

"Why did you not implement these security measures after the first theft?"

"Silver Iodine and dry ice are easy to come across and used to salt clouds, it was given a low priority."

"One would think that any theft would be a top concern for someone as esteemed as Mr. Cross."

"Are you insinuating something again Mr. Holmes?" the assistant asked in a distinctively displeased tone. "I do believe I already mentioned how unproductive innuendo is."

"Merely stating facts, Miss Arlington," replied Holmes calmly. "Perhaps it would be best if you showed us the service area."

oo0oo

**Outside Cross Tech Grounds, Surrey, South East Region, UK**

"Man this place is huge," commented Wiggins as he Deidre and Shinwell looked for a good vantage point from which to view Cross Tech.

Cross Tech was a fifty stories tall building and the size was about a half a mile in width and length. The drive to the building was a quarter a mile long and the entire area was fenced in. Getting in close to the building without trespassing was impossible, and because they were in the middle of the country, there were no tall buildings to use as a vantage point.

"Guess the best thing to do is walk around the fence we can find out when the guards make their rounds," suggested Deidre.

Wiggins nodded and the two humans and military droid began to walk around the fence. Within five minutes of walking they were intercepted by a security guard who'd been sent to deal with them.

"You kids are a long way for nowhere, what can I do for you?"

"A top of the morning to you too sir," said Deidre cheerfully.

"It's the afternoon."

"Whatever," shrugged Deidre. "Mr Cross donated a lot of money to our school, and us being the grateful hard working industrious students that we are want to do a project on 'im, and we know the best way to learn about a man is to see how he treats those who work for him. So could you please spare a few minutes for an interview, I bet you know all about Mr. Cross, and Cross Tech you being a smart strong guy trusted as the first line of defense. We can keep you company by walking along the fence."

"What's with the droid?"

"Over protective parents," Deidre shrugged again. "Please sir it would mean a lot to us," Deidre brought her hands up to her face and intertwined her fingers as if begging. Utilizing her classic Oliver Twist voice and defenseless-school-girl look to pleaed for help—though the last tactic was severely hampered by Shinwell's presence.

The guard was not immune and obligingly volunteered, "What would you like to know miss?"

"What is a normal day like for you? What exactly do you do? How much do you make? Have you ever meet Mr. Cross? What do you think of him?" Deidre began gleefully firing off questions.

oo0oo

**Low Priority Service Area, Cross Text, Surrey, South East Region, UK**

"This is the service area Mr. Holmes," Arlington informed the detective as she waved about the room. It was the size of a Boeing 777 hanger, several stories tall with hovertrucks lining the walls. Everywhere Holmes looked he saw people moving about and looking at inventories.

"That is the entrance besides the titanium alloy doors there is a laser grid," the blonde woman gestured toward the aforementioned objects. "To enter the driver must undergo a palm scan then get the gatekeeper to let them in. At least that was how it worked—now they have to give a password and the guard watches the palm scan."

"Hmmm" Holmes steepled his hands before his face.

"Would you like to have a look around?"

"Yes although I doubt we will find anything useful after so much time has elapsed," with that Holmes began examining the door. The Victorian had only been at it for ten minutes when Arlington received a call on her wrist communicator.

"Cecil the meeting finished early, send them up," a masculine voice ordered.

oo0oo

**Xavier Cross's Office, Cross Text, Surrey, South East Region, UK**

The dark man stood before the window of a corner office surveying the grounds in the bright sun. He is tall though not exceedingly so and well build. His black suit with grey shirt and back tie with equally dark combed back black hair and van Dyke beard; his eyes in contrast were a deep green, set in sharp featured face with a hooked nose. All aspects of his appearance impressed upon an observer that this man was a man of prestige and power.

Xavier Cross was a busy man but even he could find the time for Sherlock Holmes the greatest detective of all time. Even a hundred and fifty years after the Victorian's death the man was considered the detective—but now he was no longer famous for his brains alone, he was the first to ever be brought back from the dead.

Curiously no one pestered him with questions about what he had seen, if anything while he was dead. At least as far as Cross knew, and he knew a fair amount about the detective, after all such medical wonders were worth knowing about, especially to a man like Cross.

Sherlock Holmes was proof death could be overcome and old age beaten, provided of course the detective was as healthy as he seemed. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Mr. Cross this is Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson," Arlington informed him briskly as she escorted the two men into his office.

"Thank you Cecil, will you excuse us?"

Arlington nodded and departed the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Now gentlemen why don't you take a seat," Cross invited as he moved from the window to his chair, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk. Holmes and Watson took the offered seats, well aware that by remaining behind the desk Cross was placing himself in a position of authority.

"Now you are investigating the two burglaries that took place here. I understand they are believed to be connected to other thefts could you tell me if that's true?" Cross asked as he leaned forward, propping his elbows onto his desk and rested his chin on his hands.

"I am afraid not, why did you not implement new security measures after the first theft?"

"For silver iodine and dry ice? Mr. Holmes the garage you visited is used only to transfer some of our more common easy to come by goods, chemicals that anyone can acquire through proper channels. Rest assured the garages that oversee the transfer of the 'really cool stuff' is far more heavily guarded. That garage has always received a low priority security level."

"And the phosphorus trichloride?"

"Once again easy to get, or make if you know how, and not particularly valuable."

"What reason could someone have to steal them?" inquired Watson.

"These chemicals though not of great value are kept track of, stealing them is the only way to get them without anyone else knowing you have them."

"Why would anyone wish to steal from you twice? When they could procure these chemicals from several other companies?" asked Holmes.

"I expect that question is one you will have to answer Mr. Holmes. I have no idea why anyone would wish to steal from me in such a manner. Now Mr. Holmes if you have any other questions to ask? Otherwise Miss Arlington will show you out. "

Holmes shook his head as he rose. "Very well thank you for your time Mr. Cross, it has been most informative."

Cross nodded and pressed a button on his desk. "Cecil our guests are ready to leave please see them out."

The door reopened and Arlington gestured for the two investigators to once again follow her. As they rose and crossed the plush carpet, Cross rose from his seat and addressed the Victorian.

"Oh Mr. Holmes, one more thing before you go," Holmes turned to face the man across the desk. "You were dead for over a hundred and fifty years, do you remember anything?"

"No," was the detective's flat answer before he and Watson departed.

oo0oo

Once more Cross stood facing the window surveying the grounds, Holmes and his droid companion had departed hours ago and the sun was beginning to sink over the far horizon bringing evening to England. Behind him the door to his office opened after Arlington gave a perfunctory knock, entering the room the blonde woman placed a few folders onto his desk and stood at attention as if she were a subordinate waiting for her commanding officer to address her.

"Well Cecil what was your impression of the two?"

"They were what I expected sir, they are suspicious."

"Have you traced the attack on our systems?"

"Yes sir, as you suspected it came from 221b."

"The second attack?"

"Was a more sustained attack than the first that managed to download a few non-incriminating files. The technicians suspect after viewing the code that it was the same hacker that attempted from 221b and surmise the hacker simply switch location to a more powerful terminal sir."

"And the hacker's ID?

"One Tennyson Oldman, born December 22, 2089 to Bryon and Jordan Oldman of Saint Lowell, Mars sir."

"He's a Martian?"

"Of dual Martian and British citizenship sir."

"How unusual…" and it added a degree of political challenge if anything were to happen to the boy. "In any case the fact of the matter is that he did manage to get in. First Qadish, now this boy… if he can hack the system at his age, imagine what he could do with training."

"You wish to recruit him sir?"

"No, I know from what I've learned he would never betray Holmes. If we were to force him he would turn on us at the first opportunity—untrustworthy people are useless."

"Very well sir, what are your orders with regards to the boy?"

"For the moment do nothing, but keep an eye on the system for any hint of hacking either from Tennyson or Qadish. Now about the other two Irregulars?"

"The guard that spoke with the other two—Deidre O'Neill born March 27, 2089 to Pádraig and Siobhán O'Neill of Dublin, Earth and Charles Wiggins born August 3, 2086 to Bradley and Sarah Wiggins of New London, Earth—the guard has filled his report and is included with the files on your desk sir."

"Sum it up."

"They gained a few security details and know the general lay of the compound. Also they know the guards opinion of you, nothing that I believe will serve them greatly, it seems the guard spoke highly of you, not surprising you, help his daughter with a few legal problems she was having, they certainly have nothing suspicious."

"They were accompanied by a military droid, yes?"

"Yes he responded to the name Shinwell sir."

"Heh, Holmes is worried about them as I wasn't able to find out much about what they endured at the hands of Moriarty. Qadish got to the man's files before I could."

"Mace and her hacker are proving a nuisance, I could have them removed if you wish sir."

"No, Mace is a point of interest and may yet be persuaded to assist, the woman is nowhere near as sweet as she leads others to believe." Cross smiled at the memory of what she had done to one of his men, no Mace was nowhere near as nice and compassionate as others thought, not if she could laugh at such screams for mercy.

"And Qadish sir?"

"His death would have Mace declare war, and extinguish all chance of conversion—not that there is much."

"If you don't mind my asking sir, what point of interest could Mace possibly present?"

"Besides her network? When my plan succeeds I will need someone like Mace to keep an eye on the underworld, and there is another point, as you well know," Cross chided.

Chastised Arlington nodded and looked at the floor. "And Holmes sir?"

"When my plan is successful he will also be needed, Moriarty is a threat, one that Holmes would be of great assistance in removing. Still should both refuse to cooperate they will be dealt with. I can find someone else to do their work—Moriarty is not invincible."

"Sir I know Mace may not be bribe, but Holmes?"

"You have never read the stories have you?"

"Never seen the point sir."

"Well let's just say Holmes would rather cut off his hands then use them to accept a bribe.1 No he must be convinced that my way is what is best for England."

"Very well sir, is there anything else?"

"No Cecil you may go."

"Goodnight sir."

Only after the door had closed did Cross make his way to his desk and taking a seat he reached for the files. On top was the report filed by the guard, smiling at he put it aside as he preferred to finish perusing the files on the Irregulars. '_This should prove interesting reading, new players always make things more…amusing. I do hope I am not forced to kill them. From what I hear they have potential.' _

Footnote:

1 This line is from Bowen. Great ain't it?

**Sorry to the one person who reads this, it's late another chap will follow in minutes**


	4. Rules and Plans

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Three: Rules and Plans**

**Computer Lab, University of New London, Malet Street, New London, UK **

Vidur Qadish sat at the computer in the University of New London trying desperately to avoid detection from Cross's lackeys; not an easy task. He had been hacking into the system regularly for years trying to get Mace whatever information he could find. As his fingers raced over the keyboard he became aware of soft footsteps behind him in the quite of the empty lab. As if someone was trying to sneak up on him.

"Hello Charlie."

"Aww man I can't believe you heard me," the woman sneaking up behind him whined, dropping any further attempts at stealth.

"I've know you how long? I've learned to stay alert, plus you really should spend more time stealth training with Elise."

"You're one to talk; you can barely throw a punch."

"I can hold my own against most, besides I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Right, that's why you're single."

"I'm working."

"What'cha working on?" the Asian asked as she leaned her slight body over his shoulder to peer at the screen. "Oh wait I recognize this, you're trying to hack into Cross Tech again."

"Yep."

"Why?" she asked as she sat on the desk and dangled her feet over the side.

"Mace and Holmes were attacked," the hacker explained patiently. "Also there was someone else trying earlier but their attack didn't last long before they were detected."

"Longer then you on your first try?"

"By a couple of minutes, must be that Tennyson kid, he's good."

"But you're better."

"More experienced."

"Are you two playing nice?" asked Mace from behind two techno enthusiasts.

"Yes mom," the two groaned simultaneously. Turning they saw Mace was accompanied by a woman in a green cloak and scarf that allowed only her blue eyes and wisp of blond hair to be seen.

"Glad to hear it, find anything?" continued Mace.

"Nothing new, and thanks to being distracted I have been detected," Vidur exclaimed with a narrow eyed look at Charlie as he turned back to the monitor and quickly logged off the system. Spinning his chair around the computer wiz addressed his pseudo-mother, "Sorry Mace, I got nothing new."

Mace inclined her head, she hadn't expected much.

Rotating his chair some more, Vidur turned his attention to the cloaked woman. "Elise, what are you doing here?"

"Geeks," the woman said dryly as she shook her covered head, "cannot keep track of time. The movie starts in twenty minutes. Mickey is getting the tickets and will meet us at the door."

"I should probably get some more coding done."

Charlie sighed and, grabbing Vidur's ear commenced to drag him to the door. "It's been ages since we've just hung out and seen a movie, you're not skipping out on this."

"Oww Chaaaaarrrrliiiiie."

"Suck it up Vid," Elise advised her foster brother as she followed the two out the door.

"It's so nice when the kids get along," Mace said with a fond smile as she watched the eclectic trio depart the computer lab. Assured that they'd reached the lift and begun the long decent to the ground floor, she turned back to the terminal Vidur had been using and sat down. Logging onto the university system using Vidur's ID and password she commenced to hack into Cross Tech. She knew that she wouldn't succeed and was already detected but getting into Cross Tech was not the goal. She had been at it for several minutes when Cross's face appeared on the screen.

"If you wanted to talk Mace you could just call, I'm never too busy for you."

"Vidur told me you sometimes call him when he's detected, I figured this was a good way to get your attention without having to go through Cerberus," Mace replied as she lifted her fingers from the keyboard and leaned back into her chair.

"You mean Cecil?" Cross asked in amusement, connecting the mythological reference to the three headed dog the guarded the gates of the Greek Underworld to his assistant. "Come now Mace she's not that bad."

"Ya she is, but that's not important, you had your cronies attack me and Holmes yesterday."

"I did no such thing Mace, but rest assured I will do everything I can to find out who did."

"Spare me your disingenuous backbiting, I have little time, I'm due in at a poker game."

"Then why pray tell have you called?"

"We are going to be butting heads in the near future—our rules are still in play?"

"Have I had Vidur or Tennyson arrested for hacking?"

"Good, then we are agreed—the rules extend to Holmes, Lestrade, Watson and the Irregulars."

"Of course, but make sure Holmes is aware that there are rules when dealing with me and he had best obey them."

"Rest assured he will."

"You're confident you can convince him?"

"Leave Holmes to me. Now if you will excuse me—" said Mace as she rose.

"A moment Mace, if anyone breaks the rules—you, Holmes, Lestrade—anyone—all bets are off."

"Understood." Mace terminated the call.

oo0oo

**221b Baker Street, Westminster, New London, UK**

It was 4:12 p.m. the following day when Mace walked up the steps to 221b. She had arranged to meet Holmes, Lestrade, Watson and the Irregulars here at 4:00 p.m. sharp and she was not particularly looking forward to the meeting either.

"Hey all," she greeted as she opened the door.

"Ah Mace, you have arrived with your characteristic punctuality," Holmes greeted deprecatingly as he gestured for the informant to seat herself, "Pray take a seat and acquaint us with the purpose of your summons."

Seeing that everyone else already seated and simply awaiting her arrival, Mace sat heavily down on the nearest chair. Steeling her spine for what was to follow the redhead fixed her blue eyes on Holmes and began to speak.

"As I'm sure Holmes informed you all, I've been dealing with Cross for sometime. Cross is an incredibly powerful and dangerous man who has unlimited resources at his disposal and if he were to dedicate himself to the removal of an obstacle—say me—I would die as would anyone I'm personally connected too.

"The only reason that you haven't been arrested Tennyson for cyber crimes—yes, he is well aware you hacked his system," Mace added before the youngest Irregular could even ask, "is that the rules we play by have been extended to include all of you. And make no mistake, you will abide by them."

Mace kept her gaze locked with Holmes. "Do otherwise and die."

The others broke into babbling protests at her words, but when she held up her hand they fell obligingly silent. Once the room was quite again, she began ticking the five rules off on her raised hand. "These rules are… no evidence to the press, no slandering of his reputation, no harm or threats against his employees for information, no informing individuals of the Underground about him, and if I go to the authorities with any evidence against him I have to give him an hour's forewarning. Which as you can guess gives him and his lawyers amble time to rip it apart and destroy any corresponding evidence, before we can gather it. This last one has cost me many victories."

Mace paused to see the effect of her words on the others staring at Holmes the longest whose face remained expressionless, leaving her unaware of what he was thinking. "In return for abiding by those five rules, he will not… remove us from the picture. Our homes are sanctuaries, any attacks will be direct confrontation—no poison, no car bombings, no assassination, etc—and most important he will not use those were care for against us.

"Holmes since you, Lestrade, and Watson give orders to the Irregulars, any harm they cause will be seen as your doing and you'll be held responsible. Thus any retribution for their actions will be directed at you. This agreement keeps those Cross views as 'subordinates' safe." Mace gave a hard eye look at the three Irregulars. "It means Tennyson can hack away to his hearts desire and not wind up in juvenile hall. Rest assured you would be there now if the rules had not been extended to you. If anyone breaks the rules, all bets are off."

The informant turned to Holmes, a deadly look of promise in her sapphire eyes. "This means not only will the Irregulars become targets, so will my kids which means I will hunt you down, and torture you to death myself. Is that clear Holmes? These rules will be abided by."

There was a long tense silence between the seven individuals in the sitting room.

"That agreement makes warrants useless, we need evidence to get them and if he knows we're going to search him—" Lestrade began.

"You don't think I don't know that Inspector?" the redhead snapped as she surged to her feet, turning her gaze to the brunette woman. "I told you the fifth rule has cost me, and cost me dearly, but it keeps everyone safe." Mace gave a tired sigh and a shake of her head before collapsing back into her seat. "We're just going to have to be clever, and we need only give him an hour's warning before going to the authorities. An inconvenience to be sure but I believe it's worth it."

"As do I," Holmes stated firmly, drawing everyone's attention to the detective. "Is there, perhaps, something more you wish to communicate?"

"Similarly, their homes are sanctuaries. We can break in and search 'places of business' as they can with us. However if caught trespassers will be held accountable… this condition can't be circumvented by sending, for example, an Irregular, if caught that individual will be held accountable—we can't hide behind them, that's it really," she paused as she recalled the terms and conditions of her and Cross's deal.

"Well actually, regarding combat situations, Cross's cronies always have their ionizers set to stun. So if you guys find yourselves fighting, chances are the worst that will happen is you're forced to take a nap. You'll wake up where you fell or in the hospital. The same can't be said for me, Holmes, Watson or Lestrade, as 'commanders' we're free game."

Once again silence descended upon the room as everyone thought about the implications of these rules.

"Very well then, as we are all so conveniently present, Mace," Holmes finally broke the silence in a dry voice, "I must ask you to enlighten us as to the character of Mr. Cross, as it would seem that you have not shared your information in its entirety."

**oo0oo**

**Mace's Residence, New London, UK**

Mace keyed the electronic lock on her door as she simultaneously inserted her key into its keyhole and heard the manual tumblers unlock. An added preventative measure when so many homes were only protected with electronic measures. If both locks they weren't disengaged at the same time, a message was automatically sent to her informing her of the intrusion—which it had forty-five minutes ago.

Opening the door she cocked a red eyebrow at the individual waiting for her in her front hall. Abeo stood before her, surprisingly not in disguise as his naturally red eyes were visible in the dim light of the entrance way.

Eyeing the albino she half closed the door behind her, okay that decided the issue of what she was doing for supper tonight—take-out pizza it was. Dealing with Abeo never put her in a good mood, and a good mood was necessary for cooking herself supper.

"What are you doing here?" Mace growled at the thief.

"No worries, I'm just here to make sure Holmes and the others have decided to obey the rules."

"They have," Mace snapped as she swung the door fully open once again. "Now get out before I have you arrested for trespassing."

"You haven't changed, I'll be seeing you real soon." he told her as he left.

oo0oo

**221b Baker Street, Westminster, New London, UK**

Holmes sat in his chair pondering the problem, his agile mind shorting through angles and possibilities with logical clarity as some possible actions were discarded or shelved for further considerations.

Mace had managed to collect a fair bit of evidence against and even more information about Cross. The warning however, would make the evidence useless.

It seemed that Cross was in habit of selling many of his Manhattan Foundation works to less then reputable warlords, was known to perform experiments that went against the Geneva Convention, and the man had even managed to rig a few elections.

'_The element of surprise has been denied us_,' Holmes mused, '_yet I must still endeavour to end to his tyranny__.' _

'_It's going to be one of those cases,' _ thought Watson as he watched his friend sit in his chair, chin resting on his knees as he pondered their new problem and knew the Victorian would not be getting any sleep.

oo0oo

**Electronics Wing, University of New London, Malet Street, New London, UK**

"So Wiggins, what do you think Mr. Holmes will do?" asked Deidre as the trio walked the halls of University of New London.

"Who knows, but he'll think of something. What do you think this Vidur guy is like?" replied Wiggins.

"Can't be that bad if Mace uses him, what room is he in?"

"Beep beep" (245).

Mace had suggested that Tennyson meet with Vidur who had a lot of experience in dealing with Cross Tech's security system. While Vidur and Tennyson did their hacking, Wiggins and Deidre were to head to Baker Street. The three entered room 245 to see a man of East Indian descent working on a computer, he turned towards them as they entered.

"Hey you must be the Irregulars and Shinwell, I'm Vidur, pleasure to meet you," Vidur greeted and introduced himself as he extended his hand which Wiggins took.

"Hey I'm Wiggins, this is Deidre and Tennyson."

"Pleasure," he told them as he shook each hand in turn. "Well Tennyson shall we start?"

"Beep."

"I take it that means yes," replied Vidur with a smile as he sat back down.

Deidre, Wiggins, and Shinwell left the two computer hackers to their work and headed to Baker Street.

**oo0oo**

**221b Baker Street, Westminster, New London, UK**

"Mace has been kind enough to provide Inspector Lestrade with such evidence as will necessitate an unscheduled penetration of the Cross records," Holmes informed Deidre and Wiggins once they had sat down by the window with curtains drawn to prevent any lip-reading albino from eavesdropping.

"While she is engaged in this endeavor, Watson, who will accompany her, will be given the opportunity to inject a virus into the system which will enable Tennyson and Vidur to infiltrate the Cross security network. I have every hope that they will be able to uncover a variety of useful information. You two shall join Mace and myself on an excursion into the New London underground, where, as I have been informed, our quarry has initiated the construction of a new undisclosed facility."

"What about the trespassing rule?" asked Wiggins.

"Not only is it a 'place of business'—undisclosed means off the books." Mace interjected with a fiendish twinkle in her eye. "Cross doesn't own the area so we won't be trespassing. 'Sides we're just going to scope out the area, it's new so I think it may provide a clue to his latest plot. If you two are ready I think we should head out." Mace concluded before heading out the door, Deidre, Wiggins, and Holmes following suit.

Lestrade who stood by the door as the group departed, had to wait another half hour before she could report to Greyson and get the search warrant.

oo0oo

**Cross Tech, Surrey, UK**

"Missing drugs? Inspector Lestrade we make medical advances here, of course we use highly addictive and dangerous drugs, just because there was a filing error does not mean that I or someone in my employ is a drug dealer." Cross told an annoyed Inspector Lestrade from across the terminal she was using.

"Then you won't mind us searching your records." Lestrade responded sweetly.

"So long as that is all you do," Cross advised as he turned his attention to Murdock who he'd had the displeasure of meeting a few years ago, the sergeant was also the Yardie Mace usually used when she decided to make use of the authorities.

"Cross why the sour look? One would think you weren't happy to see me again. I mean, just because I tossed your carcass in jail once and lost your paper work so you were stuck there for five days sharing a cell with a guy who thought bathing was the work of the devil, and kept singing drinking songs off key." Murdock shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the multi-billionaire.

Clamping his hand on Cross's shoulder he continued, "I ask you, is that any reason not to be friendly?" he patted a very annoyed Cross' shoulder a couple of times before removing his hand.

"And we're talking about four truckloads of very expensive highly addictive drugs; I mean it would be irresponsible of us not to check it." Murdock walked around the room as he spoke a bit louder then necessary attempting to attract attention so Watson could deliver the virus undetected.

Watson was in the midst of doing just that. Murdock had by now attracted the attention of everyone in the room; even the cameras were looking at him. Watson could only hope Murdock kept it up long enough as the virus had to be delivered carefully in order to avoid detection. It was another few minutes before he was done. Fortunately it seemed Murdock had quite a history with Mr Cross.

"I mean we have had some good times. Remember that time I was poking around your storage facility and a crate came crashing down nearly killing me? It was full of these cylinders containing a bunch of green goop, I remember accidentally kicking one right under your foot, you went crashing straight into a janitor-bot and slid seven feet on the wet floor before crashing into the wall. Good times huh buddy?" Murdock gave Cross one final pat on the back.

"Touch me again officer and I'll have you brought up on charges for assault."

"Not the forgiving type are you?" smirked Murdock.

"Have you found anything Inspector?" asked Watson signaling that he was done.

"Ya I've managed to account for two of the trucks."

"And I'm sure with a little more digging you will find the other two. Perhaps if you allow one of my people to aid you—"

"No."

"Oh come now Inspector I am a busy man," Cross conjoined.

"You're free to leave."

"Heh, I'm not that busy."

"Afraid we'll find something?" inquired Murdock.

"Rest assured Sergeant there is nothing to find. Maybe you should get out of the detective business, the number of arrests you've made recently are far from impressive. Perhaps you should leave detecting to those more capable," Cross responded frostily.

"Coming from you that hurts." Murdock replied with an expression of false indignation before he smirked, "Whatever shall I do?"

"I've found the third," Lestrade announced for as much as she was enjoying watching Murdock make fun of Cross, she thought it would be best if he didn't push Cross too far; if Holmes and the others were caught, their welfare could depend on his mood.

Cross smiled and approached the brunette Inspector. Arm resting on the monitor he leaned over staring at the Inspector who kept her eyes on the screen.

"Inspector I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot, why don't you join me for diner tonight?"

"Buzz off creep."

Cross wasn't fazed as he leaned over and whispered, "Your safety is guaranteed in the rules, and who knows? I might slip." Leaning back he continued, "I wish you would reconsider, I'll drop by at your place around 7:00 p.m. At which point if you tell me to 'buzz off' I will. If you do change your mind dress warm and casual."

Having extended his invitation Cross stepped back and watched the Inspector work while keeping a wary eye on Murdock in case the officer got touchy-feely again.

Lestrade continued to work and a few minutes later found the remaining truck. "Seems you just had some filing errors, try not to let that happen in the future."

"Whatever you say Inspector, hope you change your mind. Cecil will show you out."

"Man that was fun," said Murdock a few minutes later from the vidphone from his own cruiser as the Yard officers returned to New London. "So you gonna go on the date? Any invitation guarantees safety."

"I'm thinking about it."

**next update on the 24**


	5. Deidre meets Jason

Chapter Four: Deidre Meets Jason

Entrance to the Underground, New London, UK

"Here we are Irregulars. I think it best Shinwell stay here for his design does not lend itself to stealth," Holmes quipped as he got out of the coachcraft.

Deidre nodded and turned to the droid "Stay 'ere with the coac Shinwell, we'll call if we need you."

"Shall we?" asked Holmes as he headed to the stairs that would take them to the Underground the two Irregulars following in his wake.

As the four entered Deidre observed the Underground was as dismal as ever. The local was never one she liked visiting but was willing to endure when assisting Holmes with one of his cases. The group walked as silently as possible—it was never a good idea to alert the Underground inhabitants of an intrusion as they tended to be a very suspicious and violent bunch.

Mace walked ahead of the others carefully leading the way, looking around every corner with a pocket mirror before turning as she worked to avoid detection. Nobody spoke, just followed Mace's lead as quietly as they could.

They had been walking for sometime before Mace looked around a corner and smiled. Turning to the others she mouthed "Found some guards" before handing the mirror to Holmes so he could see for himself.

There were two men, one five feet eight inches the other five feet nine inches. He observed the shorter man lived on Lester Square and had eaten at Wilson's Chip Shop recently which provided him with a lead he could follow up later. The taller appeared to spend a fair amount of time at the gym with his muscular build and his eyes were constantly scanning the area. Holmes pulled away and gestured for the others to return the way they had come; they had seen enough for now. Once he judged them far enough away from the guard's station he spoke in a low voice.

"I saw no more than two security guards, nor any other means of entry other than the point we just located. I doubt however that Cross would permit an attempt at infiltration at so easily an accessible point therefore I believe we may safely say that the main entrance is concealed elsewhere. I should like to make another search for it while it is still possible that we may come across it. If that fails, than we will have no other choice than to take advantage of the door we have already discovered."

The others nodded and they set off once again, they Holmes leading the way using Mace's mirror to look around corners with Mace bring up the rear, in case they were attacked from behind. They continued in this manner for three hours and found three other entrances in addition to two ventilation shafts which were protected by laser grids.

Entering a tunnel area with no longer functioning lighting Mace halted their progress as she and Holmes retrieved the torches they packed in just such an occurrence.

"It may be best to wait until we see what Vid and Tennyson find before attempting to gain entrance Holmes," Mace advised as she shown the torch around, "they may have found something useful and if not we have enough information to work on a plan."

"I am inclined to agree. We have made a thorough exploration of the area which encompasses the estate and therefore already acquired an acceptable knowledge of the terrain. We can only hope that Tennyson and Vidur have been as successful in their line of investigation."

"But Holmes you just got here," a fifth voice intruded with a whine from behind the foursome, "and I've so been looking forward to playing with Mace."

Mace closed her eyes and voiced a frustrated groan as she recognised that saccharine voice. Mace was not the only one to recognise the woman's voice and as the four turned they saw Kerai with her hulking shadow Damon as per usual. The small group shifted into their fighting stances, Holmes readied his cane as Mace reached into the pouch containing her 'Kerai Deterrent'—the rather nasty chemical concoction the woman had already had the misfortune to encounter.

Kerai eyed the two Irregulars _en guard_ stances with distaste. "Four against two hardly seems fair, especially when me and Damon have the 'don't harm the kids' handicap, c'mon where's the fun in fighting kids if you can't disembowel them and listen to their screams," she smiled as she turned her gaze to the redhead and concluded brightly. "Oh well, there's always you Mace."

"You are deranged," said Mace a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh don't play innocent with me Mace I know all about Hayes," Kerai purred, pleased with the redhead informant's eyes narrowed eyed glare. "At any rate you'v—"

Holmes suddenly turned and struck a man that had been sneaking up on him.

"Ah!" the third assailant's cried out the sharp rap of Holmes's cane hitting his hand audible through the tunnel.

Kerai took the opportunity to charge the detective and Mace who reached for one of her knives in the Victorian's defense, but soon found her hands full with Damon. Holmes was managing fine without assistance as he managed to stop Kerai's attack by stabbing her with his cane with milliseconds to spare.

Wiggins and the other irregulars were managing to hold their own against two of the three men who had been sneaking up on the group.

Unfortunately the third managed to grab Deidre his hold relaxing involuntary when she kicked him in the shin and made a break for it. The man made a second grab and snagged only her jacket; giving the teenager enough time to gain some distance. Deidre turned to re-face her opponent just as the man drew his ionizer. Remembering Mace's words about the setting and what Lestrade had taught her she delivered a Taekwondo hopping kick to the man's gun hand.

The ionizer discharged and blasted the ceiling.

An ominous sound groaned through the tunnel. Freezing the nine individuals present in a fighting tapestry that looked choreographed just before the walls surrounding them gave.

Rock, cement, and a thick choking dust filled the air as Deidre shielding her head from falling debris. Visibility was nearly none existent and she tried to locate Holmes's position, the light from her mentor's torch refracting everywhere because of the dust.

"Deidre!" shouted the detective before he was forced to run to avoid a large piece of concrete.

"Mr Hol—" Deidre was cut off as a muscular forearm seized her around the waist and carted her bodily away from the collapsing tunnel—away from her friends. Her confusion and difficulty breathing from the dust inhalation and arm compressing her ribcage kept her silent.

As the sound of the collapsing tunnel faded behind, the thirteen-year-old was gently deposited on the ground on her butt in another dark tunnel and a light flashed into her face. Deidre raised her hand to shield her eyes from the beam and squinted but was still unable to identify her rescuer.

"Are you alright?" asked a masculine voice Deidre recognized.

"You! What do you want!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"For you to answer my question," Damon replied drolly as he pointed his torch down the tunnel they'd just evacuated, "though considering you didn't flinch or anything when you rose and I don't see any blood I'm going to assume you're okay."

Following the torch beam, Deidre turned her head to examine the destruction behind her and even with the barely settled dust clouding the air she could tell too much of the tunnel had collapse. There was no way she could dig through and if she tried chances were she would cause another cave in.

Barely quelling her fear she drew back further from Damon and assumed a fighting stance. The torch moved and Deidre realised the hired tough had just shrugged at her action.

"You can come with me if you want, I won't hurt you."

"Ya right," Deidre snorted at his offer.

"Unless you have a torch you don't really have a choice—or do you like stumbling around in the dark?"

Deidre glared in the giant's direction, wishing she did have a torch and that he was more than just a disembodied voice in the dark. She'd feel more confident about his claims if she could see him to judge any body language.

"Deidre!" her wrist comm. flickered to life, Holmes's voice barely audible through the static. "Are you alright! Answer me!"

"I'm fine Mr. Holmes. I can barely hear you, I'll call you once I get to the surface."

"Can… find yo… way?" even distorted with the static Holmes's voice sounded far calmer.

"Ya I'm okay Mr. Holmes, how about you and the others?"

"We… all accou… for…"

"You're breaking up too much, I'll call you once I get to the surface," Deidre advised as she turned off her communicator and looked hopefully in Damon's direction.

The torch moved again, first in a shrug than forward as Damon began walking down the tunnel. With the light shining in front Deidre could make the giant out much better now and worrying her lip enviously she followed.

A few minutes of silenced passed as the two walked, "Why did you save me?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"How can saving your enemy be considered a good idea?"

"You're not my enemy, you're just a punk kid who knows a few judo throws."

Deidre shot him a spiteful look. "You didn't answer my question."

"Actually I did, you're not a threat to me by any stretch of the imagination, and there is always a chance you'll return the favour. Spelunking alone is never a good idea, which way?"

They had come to a fork and Damon kept flashing his torch in both directions. Deidre looked at him, he wasn't telling her everything. It was almost as if he had helped her solely because it was the right thing to do, but that couldn't be right, this was Damon.

"You're letting me decide?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Left then."

Damon resumed walking, taking the left fork with Deidre continuing to trail behind. The adrenaline fading from her system now that the immediate danger was past, the cold of the Underground began seeping into Deidre's body and she hugged herself reflexively. Keeping her eyes on the floor to avoid tripping over debris that had fallen from the ceiling and walls, she was startled to feel warm fabric being draped over her shoulders. Looking up in shock, she discovered Damon had removed his jacket and given it to her.

She looked at him quizzically and offered a shy, "Thanks."

"No problem, I can take the cold better then you"

Deidre rolled her eyes, this guy seemed to be continually reinforcing the fact that he was stronger then her. "You still haven't forgiven me for tossing you five feet and kicking you in the—er, family jewels have you?"

"There is nothing to forgive, you were defending yourself, I can hardly begrudge you for… that…" Damon's torch beam fell onto a mouse with its tail trapped underneath a slab of concrete. As the large man drew closer it's squeaking increased and it fugitively tried to dart away. Reaching the trapped mouse Damon gently removed the concert block and the mouse darted to freedom.

Deidre felt her mouth drop open as her shock level increased. Damon had walked over to the mouse as if nothing else existed, as if his sole purpose in life was to free the creature. He had been careful not to shift the slab before lifting it so as not to cause the thing further aggravation. He had been so purposeful, so careful and deliberate she could not believe this was the same man who had caused her and her friends so much grief.

"Why?"

"It's squeaking was annoying."

"I mean why do you work for Kerai, you're…" she couldn't bring herself to say nice, he had caused her a fair amount for grief, but there was more to him then she had originally thought.

"We should get moving," he said turning.

Deidre sighed and followed, "Your name's Jason right?"

"Jason Rider is dead."

"No he's not. He just saved a mouse."

Damon stopped abruptly and keeping the torch beam on the ground turned towards her. The light illuminated his soulless eyes as they bore into hers and she barely managed to suppress a shiver.

"I am allowing you to follow me."

Something about the man's tone allowed Deidre to shake off her shiver and keeping her smirk purely mental she shrugged nonchalantly. She was getting somewhere with this unusual character.

"Not much for conversation are ya?" she inquired after they had been walking for some time in silence.

Damon continued striding forward.

"Thank you … for saving my life."

"No skin off my nose. The tunnel ahead has some lighting," he informed her as the reached a T intersection, the tight branch poorly lit by a decrepit lumies that seem to cast more shadows than they dispelled.

"This area is inhabited," she turned to Damon "Cross…"

"No, he doesn't have a set up here."

"You sure he'd tell you if he did?"

"I'm sure he doesn't want to be on my mistress's bad side by providing unnecessary surprises, she asked him about the location of his underground set-ups he told her."

"Well, well what have we here," a woman's voice drawled from the left branch.

Turning their attention to their company they observed a woman with a heavily tattooed face sporting a blonde mullet.

"Looks like a couple of tourist Lise," a dark haired man stepped out of the shadows behind mullet headed 'Lise'.

"Hey you two I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask to see your passports."

"You must realize I can take on the both of you," Damon asserted calmly as he looked at the blonde, "you got a chain, a laser sword and two knives, one in each boot and," he turned his gaze to the man, "you just have a laser whip, and a couple iron knuckles."

"Oh it's not just the two of us you have to worry about," smirked the woman with a wave of her hand and ten other peoples immerged from the shadows to confront Deidre and Damon.

"I don't suppose your skills have improved since last time?" Damon inquired, his tone almost idle.

"Just try not to get in my way."

The corner of Damon's lips twisted, he had to admire the girl's spunk. Turning his attention to a punk who was charging at him with a crowbar he gave a gusty sigh and seized the iron bar before it could contact with his chest. Yanking it out of his opponent's hand he delivered a bone breaking punch that sent the attacker and the guy behind him crashing into the far wall.

He turned to check on his young companion just as she tossed a guy five feet much like she had him months ago and delivered a debilitating kick to another. Damn, the girl liked to go for a man's weakest spot.

Noting blondie was uncurling her laser whip and knowing how painful those things could be Damon ignored the remaining opponents and lunged forward to intercept the attack.

Deidre noticed the whip just as it was about to hit her face, her eyes widening in fear as she raised her arm—

—only to see a hand reach out and grab the whip.

Deidre felt her mouth drop open for a second time as Damon stood there holding lash in hand. She knew laser whips were designed to knock people unconscious by delivering a shock similar to an ionizer or deliver crippling bursts of electricity that could melt skin. In fact she could smell Damon's hand begin to burn.

Damon grabbed the whip with his other hand and gave a hard yank. It flew out of the blonde's hands and nearly dislocated her shoulder at the same time. Surging forward, one punch to the abdomen later and she was out. The others had been so surprised by the show that they had stopped to watch. Once he was done with Lise Damon surveyed the remaining crooks.

"Who's next?"

They all charged him at once. A couple leaped onto his back and tried to strangle him and Damon picked them off like flies and tossed them away like rag dolls.

Deidre retreated to watch from a safer distance, as much as she hated leaving him with all the fighting he seemed up to it she had the strong impression that if she tried to help he would probably hit her. The giant seemed to be attacking everything that moved.

He was just finishing off the last two when Deidre noticed one of the guys Damon had tossed was pointing a plasma pistol at him. Deidre knew those things tended to kill their targets when the charge hit a vital part of the body.

"Damon look out!" she cried as she started running towards him.

Damon turned just in time the see the guy pull the trigger. His body relaxed and time seemed to slow to a standstill.

Deidre's small body hit the giant in a perfectly executed soccer (1) tackle drilled into her by Wiggins and forced Damon to the ground. As the two bodies hit the dirt Damon turned their tumble into a smooth roll, his hand grasping a concrete shard as he covered Deidre.

Swiftly Damon aimed and threw his projectile at his opponent's head. The fragment hit the man square between the eyes, a pink mist exploding from the skull as the man dropped to the ground, dead.

The still conscious thugs were stunned into immobility by the death of their comrade before those still mobile melted back into the shadows. Satisfied they weren't of concern for the moment, the giant turned his attention to the small body pinned by his own.

Deidre looked at the dead man with sick fascination, her blue eyes windows of horror as nausea began to build in her stomach.

Satisfied that the girl was unharmed Damon rose to his feet and swiftly approached the nearest conscious punk. Grabbing the man's dirty and thread worn collar the giant hosted the unfortunate soul upward to pin him against a tunnel wall.

"Nearest exit."

"Ge-get the hell away from me you freak!"

Damon grabbed the man's arm and with one swift movement forced it to bend the wrong way at the elbow.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Nearest exit."

"Down the tunnel behind me a few hundred feet there's one to the left you can't miss it!" the man blubbered.

Damon released his grip and the man crumbled to the floor. He turned to Deidre who had not moved. Sighing he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know the way out."

She turned to him horrified. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You know another exit?"

She turned her gaze to the floor, hearing the soft rebuke in his voice as she fought the nausea churning in her stomach that began proceeding up her throat.

"I couldn't risk him taking another shot."

Deidre nodded numbly and felt as Damon gently grabbed her by her arm and carefully hoisted her to her feet. Damon accurately judged her pale skin and sickly expression, letting go as she bent forward to brace her hands on her knees and throw up.

'_Oh God oh God… calm down Deidre you've seen worse. Stand up!'_ Deidre furiously chastised herself as her abdomen stopped convulsing.

Her hyperactive breathing and the whimpering of the man whose arm Damon had broken were the only sounds in the tunnel; the others were unconscious, gone, or dead. Nearly certain her vomiting was done Deidre straightened just as Damon's large hand descended onto her shoulder and began steering her away.

Dazedly Deidre obeyed the guiding hand and ten minutes later they emerged from the Underground onto the surface. Just as Damon had guided her from the tunnel he walked her over to the nearest vid booth.

"You can manage from here, right?"

Deidre gave a jerky nod.

"Okay then," Damon turned his back on her and headed into the night. "I'll see you around spitfire."

Deidre wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring at the shadows the man had vanished into before she activated the vidphone and with trembling fingers entered the code for Holmes's vidphone.

"Mr Holmes, I'm at Broad Street and Watson can you come get me?" she asked as she looked around at the old flats nervously.

"Of course," Holmes assured his eyes worriedly studying her face through the screen. "Deidre are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it when you get here," Deidre responded vaguely as she hung up.

Within minutes Holmes arrived in the coachcraft with Wiggins, Mace, and Shinwell as they'd first scouring the collapsed tunnels and then all possible exits in an attempt to locate the missing Irregular. And though Shinwell bio-scanning system had known her location a majority of the time, there'd been no way to get to her as they had no way of navigating the labyrinthine underground.

It was only Holmes that recognised the too large jacket that draped her frame and madded at how it made her appear smaller and more waif-like then she already did.

Deidre's skin was still a ghostly hue, her blue eyes haunted with an untold horror as small tremors afflicted her at random intervals.

Holmes was torn between worry and rage at what Damon had possible done to the thirteen-year-old, he had not seen that look in her eyes for over a month and he'd never wanted to see it again.

"Deidre what happened?" Wiggins demanded unwisely, eyes wide as he took in her shell-shocked appearance.

"Do not press her Wiggins, Deidre can enlighten us once she is safely within the walls of Baker street with a hot cup of tea." Holmes intervened, knowing that she still needed, and most likely wanted, time to cope.

"I'd like that," Deidre ventured in a hesitant voice.

Gently Holmes placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to the hovercoach and Deidre realised perversely she drew as much comfort from his warm grip and shielding persona as she did from Damon's jacket still protecting her body from the cold air

**Next update on Dec 31**


	6. Dating the Enemy

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Five: Dating the Enemy**

"And that's what happened." concluded Deidre as she sipped her tea.

"I am beginning to feel that perhaps Lestrade was right in cautioning me against endangering you as I have been." said Holmes as he leaned against the mantel of the fire place, a look of quiet regret across his face as if he knew it no longer mattered.

"Don't worry Mr. Holmes, I've seen worse."

"Oh? And when pray tell was that?"

"Six months ago when…" she couldn't finish the sentence, but the unspoken words hung in the air like the blade of a guillotine. '_When Moriarty tortured you…_'

"Mr. Holmes" continued Deidre "I'm stronger for bein' your friend, we all are. I can protect myself in a fight, I'm getting A's, and Wiggins has a chance at a great education. We got through what happened with Moriarty; if we can get through that we can handle anything that comes our way, and you mustn't forget Mr. Holmes this is our choice, it's what we want."

"She's right Mr. Holmes, for all the dangers and tough times we're better for them. We can handle it."

"I have no doubt you can handle it Wiggins, I am sure you can, it is a question of whether or not I have the right to put you in danger."

"It's our choice Mr. Holmes, like Deidre said we want this, we're benefiting from it, and you need us." Wiggins smiled "'sides in this case you really don't have to worry about us that much, with these rules—"

"And when Moriarty returns? Or when any other number of dangerous criminals make their move?" interrupted Holmes

"We'll be ready for 'em" said Deidre and Wiggins simultaneously.

Holmes smiled "Very well. You two return home and I shall update agent Milton, it's only a matter of time before the Yard finds the scene and with Miss Deidre's DNA in the area…" he let the statement hang and noticed Deidre paled, she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the images haunting her mind.

"Hopefully" continued the detective "Milton will be able to keep the affair quiet. I hate to imagine what would happen should Chief Inspector Greyson find out." The others nodded.

"You guys want a ride home?" asked Mace.

"Yeah Mace that would be great" said Wiggins "Deidre, you and Shinwell want to spend the night at my place? Mom won't mind." Deidre nodded she didn't want to be alone.

Holmes watched the four leave and went to the vidphone hoping Milton was in an amiable mood.

***

Lestrade, meanwhile, was getting ready for her date with Cross. She decided on a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, purple sweater and brown jacket; Cross had said to dress warm.

At exactly 7:00pm the doorbell rang. "Ah Miss Lestrade, your wearing a jacket, that bodes well for me."

"Yeah, shall we go?"

"By all means" said Cross with a wave of his arm and a smile on his face. From what he had read on Lestrade the woman should prove most engaging.

Cross was sure to open the door for Lestrade, who rolled her eyes. "Oh come now Inspector I'm treating you to dinner, it is expected for me to be a gentleman. Besides, I bet you wouldn't complain if I was Holmes."

Lestrade glared "Where are we going? And why is there a hover cycle?"

"That Inspector is our ride. Come now, I'm a multi-billionaire, a limo ride and a five star restaurant is hardly pulling out all the stops now is it?"

"So where are we going?"

"Get on and find out."

Lestrade smiled and sat in the pilot's seat "Just tell me where to go" smiled the Inspector

"If only all the women in my life were as willing to take orders as you" the billionaire replied as Lestrade glared. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist saying "Head north."

***

"Stop here, you want to land in that alley" said Cross pointing to the ground

"What are we doing here?"

"Breaking into the building."

"What?" said Lestrade as she landed and began to dismount.

"No worries I own it."

"Then why are we breaking in?"

"Because it's hard and fun. Now c'mon, see that camera? Give me a boost and I'll make it loop, then we can sneak past." He sounded like a kid at Christmas

Lestrade raised her eyebrows and shook her head, she then intertwined her fingers and gave Cross a boost. Within a minute he was back down on the ground and setting about unlocking the door with a high tech lock-pick "One of my people just came up with this lock-pick, useful little device don't you think?"

He opened the door to reveal a hallway and with a wave of his hand he gestured her in. Once they were inside Cross brought his finger to his lips and whispered, "There is a shaft behind this wall a couple feet above my head. I'll give you a boost and you can use this laser cutter to make a hole, this way we avoid the grid."

Lestrade just nodded and took the offered cutter, Cross gave her a boost and said, "Right there inspector"

"This what you do on all your dates?" asked Lestrade as she began to cut a hole.

"Agree to go on a second and you'll find out."

Lestrade rolled her eyes and gave the piece of the wall she had just cut a shove before climbing in, once she was in she extended her hand which Cross took and she hoisted him up.

"Okay we're in the vent, now what?"

"Ladies first" replied Cross as he gestured for her to crawl further down the shaft "I'll tell you where to go."

Lestrade sighed. It was another five minutes before Cross told her to stop. They were next to the sectors security room; Cross smiled before handing Lestrade a gas mask. Once she had it in hand, he put one on himself and waited for her to do the same, he then took out a grenade-looking device and pulled the pin. Instantly smoke began to fill the shaft and the adjoining room, the guards were unconscious within seconds. Cross gave the vent a kick, jumped out, and then gestured for Lestrade to do the same. By the time she had joined him on the floor the gas had cleared. Lestrade removed her mask.

"What the hell was that about? You can't just go gassing your employees!"

"Rest assured Inspector they will receive hazard pay, and a **very **nice bonus. Now" he said as he sat down at a terminal. "I'm going to cause the cameras to blank at ten second intervals along the hallways we'll be traveling."

"Uh huh and where are we going?"

"I did invite you to dinner did I not? We're going to the kitchen and we're going to have to keep moving so follow my lead." With that he darted out the door and Lestrade followed suite. A couple minutes later they were in the kitchen.

"I've already had the food prepared, it just needs to be heated. You ever try Torterre?"

"Never heard of it."

"Great stuff, Canadian dish, Mace got me hooked on it one time when I broke into her place and raided her fridge.

"I was hungry and rest assured I repaid her. Also got the recipe" he added with childlike glee. Lestrade watched Cross quizzically as he set about putting what appeared to be a pie in the microwave.

"Now" he continued, "while that cooks I'll get the wine"

"I'll have water"

"It's very good wine."

"I'll have water."

"Very well" sighed Cross as he pored Lestrade a glass of water and himself a glass of wine; he turned when he heard the microwave beep, and a few minutes later the two were sitting down to a nice hot meal.

They ate in silence for a time, before Cross attempted conversation, "So Lestrade you're what, sixth generation cop?"

"Fifth"

"Your accent is American, why did you come to the UK?"

"You have a detailed file on me, consult it."

"Rather hear it from you."

"Where are you from?" Lestrade though it best to change topics

"Originally Denmark, my family came here when I was ten, but you already know that, no doubt Mace has given you a copy of her file on me."

Lestrade had in fact received the file, it had been waiting on her doorstep when she got home, and she had just finished reading it when she'd had to get ready. She figured now was as good a time as any to bring up a subject that had been on her mind since before this date started. "You had Murdock kidnapped and beaten."

"The man is annoying and does not know when to keep his mouth shut."

Lestrade glared.

"It was our first introduction. Mace found out where I was going to be conducting some, let's say, less then legitimate business and told Murdock; thanks to his interference I lost a very important client. He then followed a few leads and found some evidence on me. I dissuaded him from its use."

"You had him kidnapped, beaten and stole the evidence."

"Man's gotta make a living."

Lestrade's hatred for this man was beginning to rival that which she felt for Moriarty.

"I know he's a friend of yours Inspector. Rest assured I view killing as a last resort, but it is something I will resort to; I felt I owed Murdock a warning."

Lestrade glared, this whole date was one big power trip. You could not just tell someone you killed in a casual manner, especially a police officer. It could be used as evidence but Cross' lawyers would rip it apart. He was displaying how powerful he was showing her holes in his security, telling her outright he had assaulted another officer. Telling her he would kill if it profited him, the man thought himself invincible.

She decided to change topics "What are your plans for those viruses?"

"That Inspector would be telling. I've already given you a few tips for breaking into my buildings what more do you want?"

"Straight answers, and we haven't gotten in undetected; I noticed a security camera in the security room, my guess is that every security room on the floor monitors every other."

"If they do it's new, and I owe my security chief a raise for his initiative. How's the food?"

"Good I'll have to ask Mace for the recipe."

"Glad you like it. So tell me, any luck finding Moriarty?"

"I don't want to talk about him." Lestrade's grip on her fork tightened.

"Yes I read the report, it was somewhat informative. You were the first to realize Moriarty had returned correct?"

"Yeah,"

"How fortunate you were the one to discover him, if it had been anyone else he probably would have succeeded in world domination by now,"

"He's been causing problems for you hasn't he?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you're asking about him"

"You are astute, no wonder you made Inspector by age twenty five."

"Enough of the flattery it's annoying. What do you hope to get out of this diner?"

"A deeper understanding of my opponents. If you're done we can continue with the next stage of our date."

Lestrade nodded and the two exited the kitchen. To find several ionizers pointed at them.

"Good evening Mr. Cross, I hope you didn't think security was lax but I did not wish to interrupt your dinner."

"Mr. Gerrard nice to see you, tell me, cameras in the security room?"

"Yes sir."

"Heh well see me tomorrow first thing, other then that how did we do?"

"Admirably Sir."

"Well Lestrade since our cover is blown what's say we use the doors?"

"Works for me."

"Excellent."

As they walked towards the exit Gerrard turned to Lestrade, "It was a pleasure meeting you Inspector, I hope you'll drop by again soon."

"Don't count on it." Gerrard smiled as Cross held the door open and Lestrade walked out.

"So where to now?" asked Lestrade as they approached the hover cycle.

"You'll see" replied Cross as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Lestrade sighed and sat down behind him, "It would be safer if you would hang on Inspector."

Lestrade sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist _'so this is why he went for the cycle' _she thought grimly as they took off.

A little under half an hour later they landed on the roof of an old abandoned building "What are we doing here?"

"Believe it or not inspector I was not always rich, I used my collage savings to make a few good investments. I used to live in this building, wasn't much then either, c'mon." He gestured for her to follow.

"What do…you…wow" New London had never looked so beautiful. The buildings rose up like pillars of light, with the artificial lights providing an eerie glow. Contrasted by the night sky it appeared to be set apart from the rest of the world, like something from a dream.

"I would gaze at new London from here and dream of escaping this place, now I come here when I want to be alone." the billionaire reminisced

They continued to stare at the sight for some time before Cross once more interrupted Lestrade's thoughts. "I'll take you home now Inspector." With that he got back on his hover cycle and gestured for Lestrade to do the same.

"Take me to Baker St" she told him once she had sat down.

***

"Well Inspector here we are, Baker St as you requested. I do hope you'll join me for dinner again." He looked up at the window "Seems your friend anxiously awaits your return." He grinned, "I don't think Mr. Holmes likes me, oh well have a nice night." With that he took off, and Lestrade began her climb to 221B.

"What was the purpose of your meeting with Cross?"

"Watson didn't tell you? He asked me to dinner."

"He neglected to mention that fact" said the deceive turning to the droid.

"Why don't I get us some tea?" said Watson leaving the room, praying that a watched pot truly never did boil.

"You accepted the invitation?" His tone indicated he doubted her sanity

"Obviously, since the guy just dropped me off. I came here to tell you about it and ask how things went in the underground."

Holmes took a sudden interest in the left wall.

"What happened?"

Holmes told her.

"Oh my God…" said Lestrade as she collapsed on a chair. She looked at Holmes and he could read her thought process; anger at him, for never taking her warning about endangering the Irregulars seriously, pity when she realized he felt terrible and acceptance when she realized the Irregulars were right, it was their choice and they were needed. She could not dissuade them, nor could Holmes, not anymore, besides what was there left to protect them from? _'In for a penny in for a pound'_ thought the Inspector grimly. They were already involved, it was too late.

Lestrade sighed "Well at least she's okay, and Damon… he helped her."

"Yes, I have little doubt that Mr. Damon will be of some use to us in future"

"I'm telling you Holmes it was a power trip for the guy." Lestrade told him.

"Indeed, though it did provide an excellent opportunity to examine his security." Holmes turned to the window, a look of deep concentration on his face.

Lestrade sighed and casually reached into her pocket, where her hand touched a piece of paper that had not been there before. Taking it out she unfolded it.

_Mace Bradshaw last 400_

"Holmes, look at this."

Holmes turned to Lestrade, on noticing the piece of paper in her hand he walked up to the inspector and took the offering; he then began to examine it in minute detail.

"Ripped from a small notebook, Moleskin brand if I'm not mistaken, male, the shakiness indicates the writer was frightened at the time, it was written rather hurriedly at the last moment."

"That's it?"

"The man is right handed, muscular, diabetic and has a girlfriend."

Lestrade sighed and shook her head.

"As for the nature of the missive it's self, it had been addressed to Mace and it is to her that we must take our inquiries. It seemed obvious to me that only person for whom it would have been convenient to slip this note into your pocket is Mr. Gerrard. With the exception of Cross, and I do not think I need point out that the handwriting does not belong to the latter."

"Do you want to call her or shall I?" asked the Inspector.

**Sorry for the lateness won't happen again next update on the 7th**


	7. Bugs in Jars

**Chapter Six: Bugs in Jars**

**221b Baker Street, Westminster, New London, UK**

"Hey you two, perfect timing I just got back from a few meetings. How did your date go Lestrade?" Mace inquired solicitously, her animated face filling the vidphone screen.

Holmes gave Lestrade a sideways glance; did everyone besides him know about this date?

"That's why we're calling, Cross' head of security put this note in my pocket tonight." Lestrade held the paper up for the informant to read.

"Bradshaw last four hundred… great just where I want to be at four a.m. in the morning. Joann Bradshaw was my last contact with Cross Tech, the note it referring to our last meeting place. Thanks for the call guys, I'll tell you how our meeting went tomorrow."

"Don't you think you should have back up, this could be a trap?" said Lestrade.

"I'll bring Elise, she's a kick ass fighter. By the way, Tennyson and Vidur have managed to get a lot off Cross' system but it's heavily encrypted, it's going to take awhile. Tootles!" the woman exclaimed cheerfully before hanging up, her face disappearing from the screen.

"Well that was informative," complained Lestrade as she turned to Holmes. "Who's Elise?"

"Another of Mace's children. Elise is a highly accomplished fighter and has won a number of tournaments."

"Well I should probably get going… how did Milton handle the news of what happened to Deidre?"

"Rather well, despite the inevitability of the usual formalities and documentation. He has given me his word that he will not allow her name to enter into the matter publically."

oo0oo

**Docklands, New London, UK**

A strange figure crouched on the roof of a warehouse by the docks holding a pair of night vision goggles to her eyes, ever draped in her green cloak and hood, her eyes shone like pinpricks in the darkness, as did the large FGH sniper riffle with night vision telescopic lense that seemed to glitter in the moonlight. The figure stroked it before speaking into her radio. "Meeting Cross's head of security in an abandoned decrepit building by the docks, oh yeah this is safe," the electronically generated voice hissed into Mace's ear with clear disapproval.

"You check out the area?" Mace responded calmly, her lips barely moving as the powerful mike concealed in her left earring easily picked up her voice. Eyes scanning her surroundings from her position leaning against a warehouse near the outskirts of the docks and barely illuminated by the light fixtures scattered throughout the area.

"No bugs or anything and not a soul in sight save for Gerrard who's heading over to you now," Elise informed Mace from the radio.

"Thank you Elise, I know you had a date with Murdock tonight."

"Hey no problem, just a late movie and breakfast in bed," grumbled the fighter.

"I'll make it up to you."

"You always do, and I'll shut up seeing as Gerrard is approaching."

"Evening Gerrard, to what do I owe this impromptu meeting?" Mace greeted with a bow and a wave of her hand as he came into view and stopped just a few feet from her.

"Cross is planning something big, I don't know what but it's huge." he told her as he continued to shift his weight from his left foot to his right and back again.

How huge?"

"It's political, I was with him during a few meetings," the man said hurriedly, "he's putting a few people who are indebted and loyal to him in power--he's got a way of fixing the up coming elections, I don't know how. And he's got a lab in the underground a new one. He's experimenting I think—on people, if it were animals he wouldn't have the kind of security he's asked me to set up."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" he near shouted before he took a deep breath. "Sorry, after what happened to Joann…"

"It's okay, if you're that worried I can have you out of the country and set up with a new identity by early afternoon."

"No I'll stick it out, Joann was a friend."

"See what you can find out about the security details for that lab, I want to check it out. You want to contact me leave a note with the bar tender at _The Den _in case of emergency, you can contact me at this number," she handed him a piece of paper. "My advice, memorize it and destroy it. You want to leave first?"

"Yes actually," Gerrad answered, casting one last look around before turning and walking back into the shadows.

"You can head off now Elise, I can handle myself this wasn't a trap," Mace murmured lowly after the head of Cross' security had disappeared from sight.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, and thanks."

"Anytime," sighed Elise over the radio.

"See ya Elise, and thanks," Mace responded and was unsurprised to not receive a response—one wasn't expected. As she mentally counted her heartbeats to give Gerrard and than Elise to clear the area she mustered aloud, "Maybe I should speak to Murdock about springing for a romantic date."

oo0oo

**221b Baker Street, Westminster, New London, UK**

"Ah Mace how did your meeting with the good Mr Gerrard go?" asked Holmes as Mace entered 221B soon after the clock struck five.

"It wasn't a trap, though I suppose it could still be a set up for one. I've noticed in recent weeks that a few homeless people have gone missing. I haven't been able to find them and haven't had time to look very hard into it…" Mace looked at the floor and sighed wishing she had made time. "Gerrard says he thinks Cross is using that lab of his to perform experiments on human subject."

"You believe him capable of such an act?"

"Yes."

"That's monstrous we must do something!" cried Watson leaping to his feet.

"Wish we could, but it could take days for Vidur and Tennyson to crack that encryption; those two are great and talented but they don't have the same level of experience and training that Cross' people have. Attempting to get into that lab with no idea what we're up against is shear suicide, and an hour's warning is sufficient time for Cross to clean house. So evidence alone won't do the job and we are not breaking the rules." Mace stated firmly. She would gladly risk her own life but her kids were another matter--there had been too many close calls before the rules had been set up.

"Mace…" said Watson.

"Break them and we'll bury the Irregulars in closed caskets."

The droid looked at her, eyes wide with horror.

"Mace is correct, our best option is to break into the lab, free its inhabitants, gather what evidence we can and circumstances permitting, destroy the facility."

"I have some good news: Gerrard should contact me soon with security details on the facility."

"Do you believe that he will be at liberty to contact you in the near future?"

"Yeah I think so, if he ever does, guy was as nervous as hell but Joann was a friend of his. I think he'll stick this out, at least far enough to get us the security details. Meanwhile I'm gonna spend the day looking into the missing homeless; worst case scenario I dress up like one and set myself up as bait. I'll wire myself so you can get the details that way."

Holmes's expression clearly indicated that if anyone were to be bait it would be him. Watson prayed the situation never came to that, as the resulting fight between Lestrade, Holmes and Mace over who would be bait was not something he wanted to deal with; he barely suppressed a shiver at the prospect.

"At any rate hopefully it won't come to that, we'll see what I can turn up today. I'll tell Mickey to tend the network, maybe he can turn up something." the redhead concluded with a tired sigh before departing the house.

"Hmm…I think it would not be unproductive if we were to spend our day at the University of London, I would no doubt be a good idea to ascertain how our two computer experts have been progressing," proclaimed Holmes as he gathered his Inverness and deerstalker.

Watson smiled and got his coat hoping the two hackers had found something.

oo0oo

**Location?**

"Tennyson? Vidur? Are you here?" called Watson.

"Booga Booga!"

Both men jumped back at the sudden and vocal appearance of a young Asian woman in jeans and a mesh shirt that covered a black tank top. Also she was wearing a turban made out of a white lab coat with the sleeves sticking out.

No sooner had the woman appeared then she leaped up and latched onto Watson wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"I say—" cried Watson, it was all he had time for before the woman released her hold and turned to Holmes giving him a bear hug. The detective was too surprise to react, never had he been greeted in such a manner by a complete stranger.

"HiyaI'mCharlieMossYou'?"

"Well that explains matters," said Holmes his voice dry.

"Then kindly explain," requested Watson looking more confused then ever.

"Mace said you were huggable, I gotta say she was right," the woman told Watson with a smile.

"Watson, this is Charlie Moss one of Mace's children, her first, if I recall. Mace warned me you were overly affectionate and slightly insane."

"And proud of it."

"Tell me, where can I find Vidur and Tennyson?" asked Holmes.

"Do you know how to fix a turban?"

"…Yes…" replied the detective his tone cautious.

"Good, help me fix this so the sleeves don't stick out and I'll tell you."

"Very well." the Victorian exhaled a long sigh "Although I am afraid I know very little about the different distinctions between male and female preferences, I shall endeavour to create a reasonable facsimile of one of the more common styles. The first step if to lay the…er…cloth over your head like so, you then twist them in opposite directions and wind them together crossing them in the front. Secure the back and that is all that is required." Holmes informed Charlie while tying up the turban.

"Hey, looks great, thanks. They're at Vidur's, here I'll write down the address. By the way, you want the results of that organizational algorithm I'm implementing?"

"Come again?" asked Watson.

"Well one of the things Gerrard told Mace was that Cross has a method of fixing the next election. She asked me if I could find out who he would need to do that, I told her I just had to run a variation of an organizational algorithm. That's what I'm working on now," she gestured to a blackboard in the corner with her thumb covered in mathematical equations and Arabic numerals, "I'm almost done making the necessary modifications, should have the results tomorrow."

"That would be greatly appreciated," replied Holmes.

"She didn't tell you did she, I had to ask if Gerrard had mentioned anything other then human experiments, she's like that sometimes gets focused on one thing and forgets everything else. She really feels guilty about not looking into the homeless thing sooner. Don't hold it against her," the eccentric woman said as she turned her back to the black board.

oo0oo

**Vidur's Residence, **_**Cadmen**_**, New London, UK**

"Well this is Vidur's address, not a bad looking place," commented Watson as the two friends approached the door.

"Not at all," commented Holmes as he rapped his hand on the green door. The building was a small house, that Holmes suspected Vidur shared with other university students, it might be small but it was still a house located in a nice part of town, he could not think of how a university student could afford it on his own.

"Oh hey you must be Watson, pleasure to meet you," greeted Vidur from the doorframe as he extended his hand, which the compudroid took. "Come in, come in. We're still working on the decryption but we're making headway, should have something for you soon. C'mon work room is this way." he told them as he lead them through his home, and into a small room.

"Beep beep whur beep." (Hello Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson. I'm afraid we don't have much to report we're close to breaking the encryption, but we haven't yet.)

"Yes Mr. Qadish was most informative on that point, I'm glad to hear you've made progress."

"So did you get my address from Mace or Charlie?" asked Vidur with a smile.

"Miss Moss," the detective replied his tone slightly ruffled.

"Pity I missed that introduction," Vidur suppressed a grin, familiar with the Victorian's voice which indicated the individual had just had their first discerning encounter with one Charlie Moss. "Charlie works in that office on occasion because sometimes the other mathematicians find her… distracting."

"I can imagine," said Watson.

"It's not the hugs," Vidur hastened to explain, "so much as the occasional shouts of glee and the happy dance she does when she solves a difficult problem."

"That doesn't sound too bad," commented the droid.

"The happy dance involves getting up on her desk and doing the CanCan," the hacker explained pointedly.

"I see.." Watson drawled amicably as he turned to his companion. "I wonder if Mace did not curtail the truth, Holmes, when she told you Charlie was **slightly** insane?"

"It would seem she did," was Holmes' amused reply, "not to worry Watson the girl is not dangerous."

"So long as you stay on her good side." Vidur flashed a grin, his white teeth standing out starkly from his dark complextion.

'Anyway, I don't mean to be rude but me and Tennyson should probably get back to this, is there anything you want us to look for besides the underground lab?"

"Yes but those can wait," Holmes responded congenially "You will contact us as soon as you have the data?"

"Beep whur beep, (Don't I always?) replied Tennyson before returning to his work.

oo0oo

**Just outside St Bart's public school, New London, UK**

Deidre was waiting for Wiggins in their usual spot when she saw him approach, "Hey Wiggins! Over here."

"Hey Deidre, you ready for Baker Street?"

"Always am, think Tennyson finished?"

"Dunno he wasn't at school today, so hopefully he's made some progress."

"Well I can't wait to find out what Cross has been up to," Deidre exclaimed as they began making their way down the street, shooting her companion an inquiring look when he looked momentarily confused.

"Well we'll find out when we get to 221b. How are you holding up?" he asked, concern on his face.

"I'm fine, just wondering about Damon."

The pair continued to walk in silence before Wiggins once again attempted conversation, "What do you think Tennyson found?"

"Who knows? Mr. Holmes hasn't told us what he expects to find, you know how secretive that guy can be."

"Yeah."

Deidre eyed Wiggins; something about his tone was off, like he was annoyed with Holmes for withholding information. But Wiggins was never annoyed with the detective for such things, none of them were, they knew to expect it. Something wasn't sitting right about this whole thing. Wiggins was off.

"So you think it has anything to do with what happened in the underground?" he asked.

"Let's wait till we get to Baker Street," Deidre responded and at his annoyed expression decided to casually ask a question.

"So how did Jacey take the news that you're canceling your date for this Friday?"

"Better then expected."

Deidre glared, Wiggins didn't have a date scheduled for Friday.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

Instead of answering Deidre drew back her elbow and delivered a punch towards Wiggins's kidneys which he skillfully dodged, a look of confused amusement on his face.

"Hey? What was that for?" the dark skinned boy exclaimed.

"Deidre!" a voice shouted the female Irregular's name from up the street.

Wiggins and Deidre turned their heads to see, well another Wiggins charging towards them.

"Ah well," Wiggins One voice changed drastically revealing the disguised man's deception and calling over his shoulder he sprinted away, "better luck next time kid!"

"Deidre! Don't even think about it!" Wiggins Two shouted, halting the girl's intended pursuit of the impostor. Closing the distance between them the real Wiggins stopped a few feet from the brunette.

"Argh I can't believe I fell for it!"

"Did you tell him anything?" asked Wiggins.

"Nothing much I think… we need to talk to Mr Holmes."

Wiggins nodded and the two hurried to 221b, taking the front steps two at a time they entered the flat to find the Victorian standing beside the windows he'd been watching their rushed approach.

"Mr. Holmes? We have a problem," said Wiggins as nervously as he stood before the detective.

Holmes turned towards the youths and raised a questioning blond eyebrow towards the roof.

"Mr. Holmes I think I made a big mistake," Deidre sighed and told them what had happened.

"Do not worry too much Deidre I don't believe Abeo was able to gleam much information. He knows Tennyson has a means of discovering information, though he does not know exactly what that information is; he must know it has something to do with the underground base. We will have to move quickly, if we are to be successful."

"What do you think Cross is doing down 'ere anyway?" asked Deidre.

Holmes glanced at Deidre then at the wall. "Human experimentation."

"Whoa! What, you mean he's kidnapping people?" asked Wiggins though he already knew the answer; nobody volunteered for that sort of thing.

Holmes turned to face them and sighed, "Mace, Vidur and Tennyson should arrive soon, hopefully they will have the relevant information."

"How will we know it's really Mace and not Abeo? I mean he can probably act like her, he was her teacher."

Holmes looked at Wiggins and smiled; Abeo would not be able to fool them again. "True enough Wiggins, what do you suggest?"

"We could ask her a question that only she would know the answer to."

Suddenly the door burst open and Mace threw up her arms, "Hello all you happy people!"

"I do not believe that will be necessary Wiggins," chuckled Holmes.

"What won't be necessary? Oh never mind, tell me later. Gerrard sent me the security details for the underground base as well as the location and security details of a few other bases and buildings." Everyone stared, Mace had come closer to a girlish squeal then they thought her capable of.

"We are **so** going to find the necessary evidence to put Cross in jail and finally we shall rid the world of his pestilent presence. Mwahahahahahah!" Mace had tossed her head back and held out her arms laughing maniacally, suddenly she stopped.

"Just as soon as they get here" she continued with a smile, "We begin to plan our assault. Where's Lestrade? She should be here"

"I have no doubt she will arrive momentarily."

"Good I want to hear about her date with Cross in detail."

Deidre nearly choked on the crumpet she was eating and Wiggins all but spat out his tea.

"What!" they cried at once.

'_Seems I was not the only one uninformed on that point,' _thought Holmes.

oo0oo

**Power Station, **_**Hammersmith**_**, New London, UK**

Outside the power station a silver and red hover van sat waiting.

"Remember the plan Wiggins?" asked Deidre.

"Yeah, yeah sneak into the power station and implant a virus to cause a power outage, let's do this, he replied stepping out of the van which housed Deidre, Tennyson, and Shinwell. As nonchalantly as possible he walked towards the power station wearing a brown jumpsuit, it was the uniform for the janitors.

The plan was fairly simple: Tennyson would monitor the situation from the van and keep tabs on all parties, while Wiggins would cause a power outage—so Elise and Vidur could get to the security center and let the others into the area of the base they knew held the test subjects—then plant explosives and get them out.

Wiggins sighed, he was not looking forward to sneaking into the building. Fortunately Cross didn't own it, so worst-case scenario he was arrested. He walked up to the gate and showed the guard his I.D card.

"You're the new janitor huh?"

"Jump suite give it away?"

The guard smiled "Go on in."

Wiggins walked a ways toward the door before whispering, "I'm in" to the radio in his ear.

"Good, now stop talking before someone sees, replied Deidre.

oo0oo

**Underground, New London, UK**

Somewhere in the New London underground near Cross's experimentation facility, Vidur and Elise got into position.

"Elise, you got that whatchamacallit so the guard's radios don't work?" asked the hacker.

"I got it."

The duo sat in silence waiting for the go-ahead from Tennyson.

Beep whur beep beep whur." (Wiggins has implanted the virus, it will shut down the power in ten... nine… eight… seven… )

The two got into position; they would not have much time to make it to the security center once the power was out.

(Two… one.)

Elise ran around the corner to confront the guards; they raised their ionizers only to have two knives suddenly slice into them. They looked up to see the green cloaked figure running towards them, but before they could react Elise jumped kicked the guard on the left's face, then aimed a side kick to the one on the right.

"Well they're taken care of."

"Nice work," said Vidur as he opened the wall that doubled as a door. Quickly the two darted in. The security center was not far but they only had another ten seconds before the power came back on and they were detected.

"This room here," called Elise as she opened a door; Vidur followed and closed the door behind him. He turned to see Elise had taken out the three guards in the room.

"You always work so fast."

"Got that right."

oo0oo

Lestrade, Mace, Watson, and Holmes meanwhile stood waiting for the signal.

"Think the Irregulars will be ok?" asked the inspector.

"Worse comes to worse my van has excellent body armor in the back," Mace responded cheerfully, pointedly ignoring the diamond hard look Lestrade shot her, "and Murdock's on stand by."

"Beep whur beep." (Vidur is in, and has looped the cameras, you can introduce yourselves to the guards now.)

"Finally some action, you three wait here," ordered Lestrade as she turned the corner and walked up to the guards.

"Inspector Lestrade New Scotland Yard, we've had reports of unauthorized activity in the facility, I'm gonna have to ask you two to come with me."

The guards looked at each other and laughed, Lestrade smiled and fired her ionizer at one, and before the other could react she stunned him as well.

"No hitting? You must me disappointed," commented Mace as she approached the inspector.

"I'll get over it."

"Hmm," hummed Holmes as he looked for the trigger that would open the wall. He found a lose brick and gave it a shove; the wall instantly slid open. The group entered into what appeared to be a storage room. The floor needed dusting and sheets covered large machines. On closer inspection Holmes noted that the equipment being stored was some of the most advanced cloning and genetic technologies currently available.

"Where's the room with the test subjects?" asked Lestrade.

"Through that door second to the right," replied Watson.

"Let's go then," she said walking to the door. She opened it carefully and upon seeing no one she gestured for the others to follow. The walls and floor were made of stone but the doors appeared to be made of steel.

"Well, the lack of titanium alloy indicates we don't have to worry about anything to nasty," commented Mace.

"How comforting," Lestrade drawled sarcastically. "Well this is the door… Oh my God."

The room was a veritable Frankenstein's laboratory: there was a surgeon's table surrounded with unpleasant looking needles and various other equipment, as well as morgue shelving like the kind found at forensic institutes. There were also cells with glass walls to enable whatever scientist worked there to look at their subjects like bugs in jars. There were six cells and all of them were occupied with humans.

"Mace?" asked a white haired man in the cell to the right.

"Patrick? Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine lass."

"Let me out, for the love of God let me out," yelled another cell's inhabitant. Watson went to the man and told him to be quiet and that they would all be free soon. The man calmed down somewhat as Watson began picking the lock. Mace returned her attention to Patrick.

"Then why is there a really ugly and infected wound on your right arm?"

"These nutters have been experimenting with some new healing technology, and I guess they're a might impatient to see if it works. They made my arm so bad that no hospital can help but they think their machine can."

Mace pinched the bridge of her nose. "Cross has lost it. Look Pat we'll get you out of here, ten people have gone missing where are the others?"

"Well two were disposed of, and another three are in those metal drawers over there. I think they're still alive, he said scratching his chin nonchalantly.

'_Great that makes eleven.'_ "Thanks Pat!" said Mace as she ran to the metal drawers, opening and closing them searching for the prisoners.

Watson and Holmes were trying to open the locks of the other cells while Lestrade was at the computer. "Tennyson, I'm sending you the remote access codes, get whatever information you can find on these experiments."

"Beep Whur ."(On it)

"Nothing, nothing," chanted Mace as she opened and closed random drawers "Cindy! Gods child you okay?"

"Mhuunmm… Mace?"

"I'm here sweets. Hold on." Mace gently lifted Cindy off the stretcher and onto the floor "Sit tight and try to get yourself coherent. I gotta look for the other two."

Watson meanwhile was having trouble picking the lock. "I say Holmes these locks are impossible."

"There is the low tech way," replied the detective blasting one with an ionizer.

"Thank you so much," replied a dark haired woman who had been calling the cell home for the past several days as she climbed out. Holmes noted she appeared rather sickly, she also had yellow cat like eyes and fangs not to mention gray fur.

"What have they done to you?"

"Some kind of experimental gene splicing; isn't going too well. Think I still have a chance. At least I won't die in a bloody cell."

Holmes nodded; the woman wasn't panicking and seemed fit to help. "Go help Mace." He ordered, the woman nodded and ran to the red head.

"Hey Stacy, fancy meeting you here, thought you left town."

"They grabbed me at the station."

"Bad luck that."

The man who had been crying to be let out ran past Watson as soon as the droid opened his cell and headed for the door, Holmes stunned him with the ionizer. They could not risk the man raising the alarm. He then addressed the other prisoners.

"We will get you all out and we will get you all help, but you must remain calm or all will be lost, so please, do not run for the door."

"I'm just glad you shut that loser up," replied a thirty-something blond man in another cell.

It was another ten minutes before everyone was out of their cells, or draws.

"Tennyson how are we doing?" asked Lestrade

"Beep beep whur beep beep." (Well, the guards you the others knocked out haven't been missed but that's going to change soon. Plant the explosives and get out. Elise and Vidur will be doing the same.)

"Finally I get to blow something up," replied Lestrade, a sadistic smile on her face.

Mace chuckled. "Okay folks stay calm while the good inspector indulges in her favorite past time."

"Ummm does she always look this happy when she has explosives in hand?" asked Stacy.

"I scarcely see her happier," replied Holmes smiling.

Watson tended to Patrick's arm, while Lestrade set up the explosives, "I'm afraid your arm is a lost cause sir the sooner it is removed the better.

"Damn." said Patrick, life on the streets was harder for cripples.

"I'll buy you the best cybernetic one available," Mace assured him.

"So I can get knifed for it."

"I'll get you an elasto glove, and some long sleeve shirts, so long as these guys don't blab." she waved at the other prisoners, "You should be fine."

"Thank you lass, you sure—? "

"It's not. Look guys I'm sorry I should have looked into the disappearances sooner."

"You're getting us out" replied a man with scales. "Frankly that's more then I ever hoped for."

"Okay Tennyson explosives are set," announced Lestrade a few minutes later.

"Then we had better be going, Watson you have the man I stunned?" asked Holmes.

"Right here Holmes," replied the droid, he was cradling the man in his arms.

"Then let's get out of here," Lestrade headed for the door the others followed suite, "we have three minutes once Tennyson activates the bombs."

They met no guards; they had planned their exit by carefully memorizing the guard's rounds.

Once they had left the facility, Holmes noticed the prisoners' moods brightened.

"I've just received word from Tennyson," announced Holmes. "He has activated the bombs, we will meet them at Baker St. I suggest we move quickly."

Three minutes later the group was above ground, they didn't hear much less feel the explosion.

"Hey," the blond man complained "thought you were going to blow the place sky high."

"That would be illegal, I can't temper with evidence. Those were precision explosives to make moving the place hard. Because by the time the Yard gets here that lab will probably be gone."

"What!? Can't you Yardies move faster?" demanded the blond from earlier.

"It's not their fault, it's mine." Mace told him.

"It's a corrupt system, that's what! I'm out of here."

"Let us take you to the hospital."

"Buzz off."

"They might have given you something contagious," she pleaded.

"How old do you think I am?"

"thirty"

"Try fifty-five, whatever they did it didn't do me any harm. This might not last, and I'm not gonna stick around town long enough for them to follow up on their experiment," with that he walked away.

"We should go," said Lestrade "you, you and you come with me," she said as she pointed to three random people before turning to her hover car.

"Best do as she says mates, she can get really cranky," Mace told them.

oo0oo

_**Saint Joan Hospital, Fulham, New London, UK**_

Soon the group arrived at the hospital, where a veritable army of nurses were waiting for them, said personal wasted no time in escorting the human gunuie pigs to doctors.

The inspector and Mace sat in a waiting room waiting for the doctors to bring news, Watson was helping the doctors and Holmes was questioning the witnesses. Mace looked up from her seat and noticed Lestrade was looking nervous, she checked her watch and walked up to the inspector "It's been an hour Lestrade, you can call Greyson now." Lestrade nodded and called the chief inspector.

Mace then wondered off to see how Pat and the others were doing. It didn't take her long to find them, one of the nurses was having a discussion with Holmes about questioning sick people, using a voice a little louder then was generally considered polite.

"What's the damage Watson?" she asked as the compudroid walked out of a nearby room.

"Two of the victims will not live the week out, Mr Agar will lose his arm, Miss Lee…I am afraid that they have not yet been able to ascertain the extent of her condition, the case young man with scales is also undecided. Holmes has contacted Nancy Barclay on their behalf; hopefully her participation shall produce some positive results."

"The other three?"

"Will be fine."

"Damn! That's four people we've failed."

"We did what we could Mace, rest assured Cross will pay."

Mace turned to him with puppy dog eyes "Can I have a hug?"

Watson smiled and embraced the redhead.

"Hey Lestrade you okay?" asked Mace as she saw the inspector walk up to her and Watson.

"You think Greyson isn't going to wonder why I waited an hour before calling? My job is finished!"

"Oh don't worry Lestrade your Yard has some corrupt higher ups in Cross' pocket. I called him when we got here, he'll make sure your job is secure, he dosen't want to waste his time figuring out your replacement."

"The fact that there's corruption in the Yard at high levels is supposed to be comforting?"

"In most cases, no, in this case, yes."

"Argh! Where's Holmes?"

"He is informing Mrs. Barclay of Miss Stacy and the young man's condition, she may be able to help," said Watson.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. You two hear from the others?"

"Yeah, the Irregulars are fine they didn't run into trouble. I've told everyone we'll meet at Baker St. tomorrow, since it's so late, or early, it's what three am? The Irregulars have school today and you have a report to fill out. Oh word of warning, your boss's boss or some such person will probably drop by and make sure you fill out that report properly."

"In other words a corrupt Yard official will come by and make sure I keep my mouth shut where it counts."

"Ya pretty much, chances are they'll be waiting for you when you report in."

"Perfect."

"I don't envy you, feel kinda sorry for whoever Cross sends in though."

Lestrade smiled and shook her head; Mace was right whoever Cross sent in was not going to have a fun time, she would make sure of that.

"Look you two, sorry but I'm gonna talk to Pat then head home, not like I can do any good now. We can catch up tomorrow."

"Do not concern yourself, Mace you should go home and get some rest. I expect Holmes and I will once we have questioned our new friends," the droid reassured.

Mace smiled and turned to Lestrade, "What about you?"

"I think I'll keep whoever Cross sent over waiting by taking my time getting statements."

"You do that." Chuckled Mace "In the meantime I'm going to do what I came here to do, Watson which room is Pat's?"

Watson, pointed a room a couple doors down.

"Thanks doc, I'll see you two tomorrow." she called over her shoulder as she walked into the room. "Knock knock, het Pat how you holding up?"

"I'm fine Lass, about to go into surgery to have my arm removed, but it could be worse… far worse."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

"Right. I'll drop by tomorrow and we'll see about getting you a new arm. Bye Pat." Mace embraced her friend and left. She needed a good night's sleep.

oo0oo

**Mace's Residence, **_**Tower Hamlets**_**New London, UK**

"Help! Someone please help me!"

Mace awoke with a start; quickly she located the source of the screams, the side ally, not right outside her window but close to. Quickly she grabbed her coat and hat which were right beside her bed and headed for the fire escape, climbing down with all possible haste making as much noise as she could, hoping that the fact that someone was coming would frighten the attackers away.

Once on the ground she ran towards where the screaming had occurred. _'Please don't let me be too late again.'_

"Hello? Can you hear me!" she called.

"Well, well Mace fancy running into you here. Hmph forget to get dressed? It is a bit chilly out and you don't even have shoes."

Mace turned to the voice; she hadn't had time to get dressed, at least, she though she hadn't, she was just wearing a pair of white shorts and a tank top underneath her trench coat.

"Arlington! What do want?"

"You, of course," the blonde responded coolly "You are not in your home and therefore free game, you didn't even bring your backpack."

Mace looked around as she reached for one of the knives she had stored in her coat. Arlington was not alone, there were at least ten others with her. Mace was surrounded.

"Oh please," said Arlington when she noticed Mace's knife "we are not some street punks with chains and knives come to beat you up." With that she raised her ionizer, as did all of her companions. Before anyone could blink, Mace thru her knife at Arlington's hand, years of experience made her aim dead on, the knife went straight for where Arlington clenched the handle of the ionizer right below the trigger, penetrating the middle finger bone severing it as the knife imbedded itself into the handle.

"Ah!" cried Arlington as she stared at her finger lying on the pavement in disbelief.

Mace smiled if she was going down she was going to give that woman hell for it.

The smirk was short lived however, no sooner did Arlington cry out than Mace was hit with five ionizer blasts and she crumpled to the ground.

**Next update will be on the 14 see ya then**


	8. Recurring Encounters

**Chapter Seven: Recurring Encounters**

**Holding Cell, ****Unknown Location, New London, UK**

"Argh, why do I keep getting myself into these situations?" asked Mace out loud as she assessed her new environment.

She was tied to a plain wooden chair with her wrist behind her back; she was happy to note her legs were free, and playfully dangled them while she observed the rest of the room. The room was small, the walls and ceiling were dry walled, and the floor was concrete. _'Hmm looks like a warehouse or something… Great that narrows it down. Gods that light is bright." _There was a single light fixture on the ceiling, which was producing a blinding light.

Mace hated bright lights.

'_Naturally I don't have my coat, that's understandable it will take them awhile to sort through all the hidden compartments and remove my lock picks, knives, explosives and other such things, but… the hat? C'mon I like that __hat! sigh, it's going to be one of those days. Wonder if I've been missed yet?'_

Just then Mace's stomach grumbled, _'Forget bein' missed I want food now! Hmm…There should be a camera in this room… Ah! There it is.'_

"So when are you gonna feed me Cross?"

oo0oo

**221b Baker Street, Westminster, New London, UK**

"I fail to understand Mr Holmes why you claim you cannot discuss the case I gave you!" cried Milton angrily; this conversation wasn't going the way he wanted. "I think I've been fairly patient, all things considered: first that incident with the girl in the underground, now this mess with that underground facility! You claim it belonged to Cross but we can't trace what little of it we were able to find back to him! Just some dummy corporation! You have wasted your time."

"We saved seven people," Watson reminded coldly.

"I don't care about seven homeless people, I'm more concerned with the rest off England."

"Agent Milton," Holmes interjected smoothly "rest assured we are investigating the one who hired Abeo, he is the same one responsible for that facility, and we will see to it that he is brought to justice."

"By 'he' you mean Cross! Cross is a friend of the Prime Minister and has numerous other very powerful friends and not just in Parliament! Not to mention the reputation of a pacifist. He is highly respected and admired by the people in and out of parliament. Do not accuse him unless you have hard proof—which you lack!"

"Mr Milton if you would be so good as to cease your remonstrance's I will not feel obliged to have you forcibly removed from my presence. I will remind you that as a free agent I retain the right to share as much or as little information as I see fit. It is in fact due to this lack of evidence that I hold my tongue. When I have something solid rest assured you will be the first to know." Holmes reprimanded the MI5 agent sternly, "Now if there is nothing further, it is a beautiful day and a walk in the park does wonders for clearing ones head, I suggest you look into such a pastime."

"Bad enough you brought Mace into the matter," Milton growled unhappily "now you're employing her agents! I trust you have not been so foolish as to tell them the nature of your investigation."

"Rest assured I operate on a need to know basis," Holmes reassured gruffly he hated dealing with officials especially officials who didn't seem to give a damn "now if you are quite finished I suggest you look into the pastime I have recommended."

Agent Milton glared at the detective turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him as he stormed out of 221b slamming the door behind him.

"Seems Cross did an excellent job of covering his tracks, if that facility cannot be traced back to him," commented Watson.

"So it would seem."

"Any news from Mrs Barclay?"

"I had Tennyson send her all the relevant data on the experiments, and she has promised to look into the matter. I expect to hear from her again soon, when she has something to report. Any word from Lestrade?"

"Yes, I'd say she actually had a bit of fun dealing with the corrupt official Cross sent over. I expect he will do all he can to avoid crossing her path in future."

Holmes chuckled. "I take it then her job is secure?"

"Yes, her report was filed away into some dark obscure place, from which it will never be seen again."

"Just as well… for the moment. It is nearly noon, any luck in reaching Mace?"

"None. I expect she is still asleep, she did seem rather exhausted last night."

"Hmmm."

"Perhaps she is not the only one who should be in bed."

Holmes smiled "Later… perhaps,"

Watson sighed and rolled his eyes, some things would never change.

oo0oo

**Holding Cell, ****Unknown Location, New London, UK**

'_Bloody ropes, they're too tight I can't…argh get lose!'_ Mace mentally growled, her struggles against the restraints creasing when the door opened and Cross entered the cell

"Mace there is a camera."

"I'm not trying to escape, just get these bloody ropes off, how about a little help?"

"Hmmmm," hummed Cross a serious look of contemplation on his face. "No. How are you feeling?"

"Grateful my trench coat doubles as body amour." Mace responded acidly, referring to the otherwise lethal amount of izoner she'd been shot with

"I noticed it was made out of lycromess, I expect its flame proof. Good thing you were wearing it or you would doubtless be in critical condition. I'll have to talk to Arlington about that. Now we have other business to discuss."

"How's Arlington's hand?"

"The finger was reattached, no permanent harm done."

"Sorry to hear that. What do you want?"

"To make you an offer. As you may or may not know, I plan to put my own people in Parliament," He leaned in close to Mace so their faces were an inch apart. "I would like you to be one of those people. You can have whatever job you want. Prime Minster even— think about it, you could do so much for the unwanted youth. I know how much you would love to affect real change."

"I've got my hands full with my network, besides you're a psychopath, I can't trust you let alone work for you."

"Your pet rodent is in a good position to take over," Cross countered knowing full well the informant's lieutenant was fully trained to take over the woman's networks "he works for you, you work for me."

Mace stared at Cross. "Haha like that would ever happen! Mickey hates you. Might have something to do with the fact that you refer to him as rodent.

"You're the one who named him after a cartoon mouse."

Mace shook her head. "Anyway, in answer to your question. You know those old James Bond movies? Well there's one where the bad guy says to Bond, 'Join me Bond and together we shall rule the world.' Now this is where Bond can infiltrate the bad guy's operation, bring in the full force of MI5 and crush the bad guy, but instead he just looks at the guy and says. 'Hell no.' I have never understood that part… until now." She looked him in the eye and spat out "Hell no!"

Crossed smirked and shook his head, and holding out his hand and dangled a silver chain with a strange looking cross for a pendant. A Cathar cross; _her_ Cathar cross.

Mace's eyes widened, she didn't think she would ever see it again.

"Abeo told me the story behind this and what it means to you. You accept my offer, you live a long life and enjoy all its pleasures, you will have the power to affect great change and maybe do a little damage control on my activities. Come now Mace you've noticed I take care of those who work for me, so long as they do not betray me. I could make England a powerful country, I would do right by it."

"You would rob it of all freedom… Big Brother."

"You could save a lot of people by accepting my offer, I could use you."

"Last I checked you hated me."

"I do, but you are a point of great interest, and would be an asset," he walked around to her back and set about placing the necklace around her neck. "Think of it as a choice between the correct decision and the right one." He told her as he did the clasp. With that he walked towards the door then turned.

"You really should make the correct one," he advised gently before closing and locking the door behind him.

Mace stared at the door remembering the last time she had seen her cross—the night of her last encounter with Abeo. She had stolen the package he had ordered her to deliver and naturally was now out for her blood. She had hid in the one place she knew he would never look for her, his flat; if only he hadn't comeback to get a few supplies with which to hunt her down.

_The redhead listened carefully for any signs of her mentor. After waiting ten minutes she ventured to step out of the closet only to have a baseball bat connect with the left side of her face__, fracturing her cheekbone._

"_Aah--!" her scream of pain was viciously cut short when her attacker seizer her by the throat and commended to apply pressure. Desperate for air Mace began to claw at his hands._

"_Hello my little pupil—you've been very bad stealing from me. In my business reputation is everything," her attacker crooned as his fingers tightened more and he lifted Mace right off the floorboards and slammed her body against the wall._

_Dangling nearly __a foot off the floor Mace's vision began to blur at the edges from the lack of oxygen. Knowing she now only had seconds left before unconsciousness claimed her, she stopped clawing his hands and went for her attacker's eyes, feeling her fingers make contact with the gel like organs before Abeo let go and pulled away. _

_Gasping for breath as she fell to the floor.__ Though disoriented she had enough sense to run for the door and as her hand closed around the handle and electric current burned though her._

"_Aaah!" Mace shrieked as she fell to the floor, muscles twitching uncontrollably from the high voltage._

"_Like my security?" he inquired as Abeo walked to her convulsing form, "it's always been my belief that it pays to be prepared. Now whelp," he said coldly as he reached down and grapping her arm bodily dragged her__ to her feet, "where did you hide it?" _

"_Abeo you can't do this!" cried Mace. "If they get their hands on it thousands will die!"_

"_More likely over a million," replied the thief calmly "however, that is not my concern or yours for that matter. Come now Mace, you may be my student but I will kill you if I must."_

"_You're not getting it."_

"_Tell me where it is you little brat!" he began to squeeze her arm. _

_Mace glared and gritted her teeth, as she swung her right arm at Abeo's face, he sidestepped and grabbed her necklace as he threw her against a desk._

"_Arrgh" cried Mace as she connected with the desk and sank to the floor. Abeo was tall, he had half a foot on her and was a good fighter, unlike her he was not sleep deprived or half starved nor had he just had who knows how much electricity pumped through him. He was older, stronger, and currently in far better shape. At least there was a bit of distance between then now._

_At least that was what she told herself before she looked up and saw that, the new found ten feet worth of distance was now a disadvantage,__ he had a blaster pointed at her head. A blaster—an ionizer she could probably survive but a blaster would put a large hole through her skull._

'_Okay now I'm worried. Shit' she thought_

"_Mace, Mace, Mace look at what you've made me do. Bruise your pretty face and neck, probably fractured your arm, and your hair is such a mess. Just return what you have stolen and I'll let you go home, I would rather not kill you. You know I might __**actually**__ mourn you if I do." _

"_I'm touched," she gritted through the pain. _

"_I've wondered why you wear this, he told her as he held up her necklace, it had an odd cross as a pendant. "A Cathar cross… they're religion is no longer practised hasn't been for centuries."_

"_It reminds me that the right decision and the correct decision are not always the same."_

"_That makes no sense."_

"_In the city of Bezier the Cathars and Catholics got along, and then Pope Innocent the III decided to suppress Catharism and sent an army to give the city an ultimatum—hand over their Cathars or everyone would be killed. The city refused to surrender half its inhabitants and they were all killed as a result. Every man, woman and child raped, tortured and brutally murdered. The city made the right choice morally speaking but the incorrect one in that it got them all __**killed**__," Mace emphasized the last word as she threw a small knife at Abeo's hand._

"_Arggh" he fired but missed, before he could reorient himself Mace was in front of him, her father's knife in his gut._

"_You know I always carry knives with me," she hissed as she twisted the seven inch blade._

_He stared at her, eyes wide, "You little …"_

_Mace yanked out her knife and ran for the door. She tossed a small explosive at the handle and the door blew open, she continued to run and didn't stop till she was blocks away. It was only then she realized she had forgotten her necklace._

oo0oo

**221b Baker Street, Westminster****, New London, UK**

"Mickey, have you seen Mace? I have been trying to raise her all day, asked Holmes from his end of the vidphone.

"No, I haven't. Went to check on her, her bed had been slept in but… she wasn't in. I'll check in with the others, I wouldn't worry too much she disappears from time to time."

"Hmmm."

"If you're worried Cross has her it is a distinct possibility. But believe it or not, it's not major cause for concern. He won't kill her or cause permanent damage. They have a lot of history."

"Would you care to explain further?"

"No. Sorry I can't, I'll check in with the others and call you later," he replied his face promptly disappearing from the screen.

'_Where could she be…?'_

"Holmes," Watson's voice interrupted the Victorian's internal monologue "Lestrade is on her way over, as are the Irregulars."

"Good."

"Any word from Mace?"

"Mickey believes Cross may have her, but is not too concerned. Apparently they have history that prevents him from causing any permanent damage." Holmes quoted the other man aware that there were some worrisome connotations to that wording.

"It would surprise you what the human body can survive."

"My sentiments exactly. I shall look into it once we are done here, perhaps Mickey can uncover something in the meantime, Holmes replied his head tilting to the side as he listened to the angry—and familiar—footsteps moving up 221b's front step.

Lestrade stormed though the doorway, her face a mask of rage as she snarled "I hate crooked cops!"

"I take it your meeting did not go well," observed the detective, his words and nonchalant manner understating the obvious.

"Let's just say we both don't like each other and will avoid future meetings," a small smirk played around Lestrade's lips and led Holmes to believe that Cross's agent had had the worst of the experience.

"Did anything of importance occur?"

"Not really, he was pretty upfront about the whole thing, didn't dance around the bush. I asked a few questions, like what I would find if I looked into his spending habits and finances and carefully comb over his reports and dealings, and he became… more hospitable, but really all that happened was that he complained about waiting for me for seven hours, and 'helped' me write up a report that he then took."

"Hmmm did he give a name?"

"Commander Summers."

"We shall have to look into him."

"Are the Irregulars coming?"

"They shall be here momentarily."

"What about Elise and Vidur?"

"Both will be arriving shortly. Now actually; that is their tread upon the steps."

True enough a few moments later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Elise, Vidur," invited Holmes.

"Excuse me Mr Holmes," Elise began as the two entered house and moved into the parlour. "But is it true you have received no word from Mace?"

"I have been trying to reach her all day, Mickey does not seemed concerned. Would you care to enlighten me as to why he exhibits such obvious indifference?"

"Can't," responded the two simultaneously.

"And why not?" demanded Lestrade.

"Because it's personal," snapped Elise.

"Look, why don't I make some tea and biscuits or cookies and we all just calm down and wait for the Irregulars to arrive, then we can catch up," suggested Vidur.

Elise nodded and took a seat by the window.

"Dr Watson could you help me in the kitchen?" asked Vidur, Knowing Watson did a fair amount of cooking and would know where everything was.

"Certainly," Replied the droid cheerfully, he turned on his heel and guided Vidur out the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

The remaining three sat in silence waiting for the Irregulars to show up which they did just as Watson and Vidur returned with the tea, biscuits and a few sandwiches.

"Alright fresh biscuits!" whooped Deidre.

Once everyone was settled Holmes began telling them what had occurred.

"Why that no good. How can you two not be worried about Mace?" asked Deidre

"Simple" replied Vidur, "he can't kill her. Torture her yes—which is why we have to find her, but we don't have to worry about finding her dead; panicking isn't going to help."

"I don't get it," said Wiggins, "Why can't he kill her?"

"They have a… bond. Look I'm sorry but we can't go into it. Not **won't,**" he said staring at Holmes, "**Can't**."

"Very well then," replied Holmes in that cool tone for which he was known "Irregulars, did anything of note occur?"

"Naw, Mr Holmes," replied Wiggins, "the plan went off without a hitch. The guards fell for my disguise, and let me in, no one paid me any attention and I was able to upload the virus with a little help from Tennyson."

"Nothing happened while you and the others were monitoring the event?"

"I got out, returned to the hovervan and helped Tennyson monitor. Once we received word from you that you were out we returned here, then you called us up saying we would met here tomorrow after school. I noticed a couple guys keeping a close eye on us during lunch and we were followed here, but other then that nothing."

"It was creepy," Deidre chimed in "I could see these two guys standing outside the window of my classes all day. Same with Tennyson,"

"Beep beep whur." (They kept me in sight all day),

"We didn't try to lose them cause we figured they knew where we were heading," added Wiggins.

"I am sure you 'figured' right. Now Elise, Vidur, perhaps you could tell us of what happened on your end?" questioned Holmes.

"We got in without detection thanks to the irregulars shutting down the power, and by taking out the guards and moving quickly; once in we looped the cameras and shut off the heat sensors and motion sensitive lasers so you guys could get in undetected. We then kept the other guards from checking into your area when they heard screaming by assuring them that the prisoners were alone and one of them had simply lost it, we had to send a few on a wild goose chase but we managed it. Obviously," replied Elise.

"I uploaded the security details and tried to do a little hacking but I didn't get much done, too busy keeping an eye on the guards," added Vidur.

"Good thing too, I'd say," remarked Watson.

"Excellent work all of you," complemented Holmes. "Now Lestrade, why don't you inform everyone of what occurred between you and Commander Summer, then you will escort Vidur and Elise home. Watson you will do the same with the Irregulars. While I shall go see what I can uncover regarding Mace's whereabouts."

"Holmes are you certain you wish to go alone? There could be considerable danger," cautioned Watson.

"I shall prove up to the challenge Watson, do not worry, I should much prefer it if you would take it upon yourself to see the Irregulars safety to their homes." With that he turned and hurried out.

"He always like this?" asked Elise.

"Worse," replied Lestrade.

oo0oo

**Mace's ****Flat, **_**Tower Hamlets**_**, New London, UK**

Holmes stood in Mace's apartment. Everything seemed in order. He knew Mickey had touched nothing when he came to visit, certain that Holmes would want to take a look.

The detective began to scan for DNA, using the scanner Lestrade had given him a few days after he first arrived in this era not that he used it much normally he had Lestrade or Watson to scan. He Mace's DNA after a few moments as well as Mickey's and a few of Mace's other children, and he found some of Abeo's but it was days old.

'_They would not have attacked her here, the window is open. It leads to the fire escape, hmm… promising.'_ Examining the structure the detective climbed down, and once he was on the ground began to look for clues. The ground was too hard to discern footprints, however there were a few drops of blood; someone had stepped on a piece of glass.

'_It must be Mace's,__' _he thought as he used the DNA scanner to confirm._ 'No one else would run around this area barefoot. She was lured out here, most likely by a plea for help, since she did not even put on her shoes. Doubtful she even noticed, the cut appears to be rather small.'_

Holmes followed the direction of the blood. The trail faded after a few feet, but by continuing in the same direction he was able to find a large pool of blood; fearing the worst he scanned it's DNA and was relived to find that it was not Mace's. It did, however, confirm his fear that she was with Cross--it belonged to Arlington. Holmes noted a few ionizer burns on the wall before continuing to look for any clue as to where Mace had been taken.

It was about fifteen minutes later that he found something.

'_Wood shavings? Hmm… not from around here. Perhaps if I can ascertain their origin, I can find Mace.__'_

After another half hour of careful searching Holmes returned to Baker street.

oo0oo

"Hmm…"

"Found something Holmes?" asked Watson who was sitting at the seat by the window waiting patiently for Holmes to finish his analysis of the wood shavings.

"Yes Watson," replied Holmes from his chemical table, "I have found chlorine, in rather high concentrations, actually."

"Chlorine wood shavings… What does it mean, Holmes?"

"Paper."

"Paper?"

"Years ago chorine was used as a way of bleaching paper, these wood chippings contain that chemical, therefore, I think it is safe to conclude that they originate from a paper mill. If that is so than it must be fairly run down." he started walking the vid screen as he continued his lecture "as environmental concerns has rendered this technique obsolete." Holmes remarked thoughtfully as with a few strokes of his fingers on the keyboard he pulled up a map of New London. "There are three such places within a realistic distance of New London, we shall divide our efforts and examine the first two separately, you examine the warehouse at 85 Carter lane, while I examine 14 Erebus drive I shall meet you at the third at 88 Leman Street."

"Do you not think it would be safer to examine them one after the other?"

"Perhaps, but I do not want Mace under Cross's mercy longer then need be. Besides Watson, we are only going to observe, we shall stay in contact and not engage."

Watson eyed the detective, not believing him when he said he would not engage Cross's men should he find them, but nodded all the same.

oo0oo

Holmes took a cab to the mill and had the driver let him off a few blocks away. He approached carefully not wanting to trip the alarm, if there was such an electronic system; he saw no cameras but that did not mean there were none. Upon seeing a window slightly ajar the detective climb in. The room had numerous crates and the floor was littered with wood shavings. Holmes heard voices too faint to make out, but they were getting louder. Quickly he ducked behind a crate and waited.

"I'm telling you man, this old mill gives me the creeps, can't believe I got stuck with the nightshift," said a man appearing to be in his twenties.

"The boss is whacked using this place," replied his companion.

"What is he using this place for anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care," replied his companion as the two continued to walk past.

Holmes smiled certain he had found Mace. The detective considered trying to find her, but in the end decided to call for backup, it would do Mace no good for him to be caught. He was about to head back when he heard an ionizer charge, he sighed and turned his head.

"Miss Arlington, good to see you're well, you left a rather large blood stain in the alley next to Mace's flat."

"That… woman sliced off my finger with one of her bloody knives Mr Holmes, I would love to take it out on you, don't push," replied Arlington with a slight smile.

"Did she really? I must remember to congratulate her on her aim."

"Move it Holmes." snapped the woman as she motioned the detective out from behind the crate and into the open. She led him to a large room and on a catwalk to their left. Holmes saw Cross with Mace's hat and coat.

"Cross! Where is Mace?"

Cross stopped mid stride and turned. "Cecil you didn't tell me Mr Holmes was here."

"Just found him Sir."

"I see. Well Mr Holmes, Mace has not been harmed; her wrists are a little chaffed from being tied but nothing more. I was going to see her and return her hat and coat to her, my men are confident that they have removed every knife, bomb, smoke pellet, ionizer, and lock pick. The woman has quite the arsenal. Who else knows you're here?"

"No one."

"You're lying. Cecil tell the men to move out, starting with Mace, as soon as I'm done with her that is; bring Holmes to my office, I'll see him once I'm done." With that he continued on his way.

"Stop glaring and start walking, Mr Holmes"

oo0oo

**Holding Cell, ****14 Erebus, New London, UK**

"Ah Mace, have you considered my offer?" Cross inquired as he entered the cell, trench coat draped over his right arm and hat in hand.

Mace looked up and smiled when she saw her clothes. "Finally! What took you so long?"

"You had over twenty five pounds worth of weapons hidden in this thing," he told her lifting her coat, "how do you manage to move?"

"With grace."

Cross rolled his eyes, "About that offer?"

"The right one."

Cross let out a mournful sigh as his shoulders sagged a little "Very well. Such a pity, you could have been very useful." smiling he advanced towards the red head crouching down so he was eye level as he placed her hat on her head. "Feel better?" he asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"Much."

Cross smiled and draped the coat over her shoulders.

"Don't suppose you could untie me so I could put it on?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm waiting for someone to bring a sedative to knock you out."

"Why?"

"Because this facility has been compromised, and we have to leave, you're far too dangerous to move while conscious."

"It's Holmes isn't it? He found me. Ha! Even you can't hide from him, you are **so** going down this time."

"He has been caught and will soon be rendered unconscious for the move. Do not get excited. Now, the sedative has arrived," said Cross as he reached for a gun looking syringe it used a trigger, instead of a piston pump to force it contents into other living creatures. It was offered to him by a tall fair skinned man who had just walked in. "We will continue this conversation later," he forced the needled into her arm and pulled the trigger, Mace smiled, hoping she would see Holmes again when she awoke. with that he injected Mace and turned to leave.

oo0oo

**Cross's Office, ****14 Erebus, New London, UK**

Holmes sat waiting in Cross's office, Arlington had an ionizer pointed at him and several guards posted just outside. Opposite to him there was a metal desk with a large brown chair behind it. Holmes noted a box containing large quantities of knives, a chain, explosives and other such devises.

"About twenty five pounds worth of weapons Mr Holmes," said Cross as he entered, "and that is just the coat, her pack back is still in her flat," he sat down across from the detective. "Now, I hope I did not keep you waiting. Before you ask Mace is fine, you worry far too much; I am sure her brats told you I would not cause permanent damage."

"You would be surprised what the human body can recover from."

"No I would not, I have studied the subject most carefully," Cross earnestly reassured the detective "I will no doubt torture her in the near future."

"Mickey mentioned you two have history."

"Yes we do, it is a highly personal matter Mr Holmes. Now we have matters to discuss. How did you find this place?"

Holmes said nothing, merely steepled his fingers before his face.

"Mr Holmes this is getting tiresome, but really it hardly matters, since we are moving. Now as you may or may not know I'm going to be putting my people into Parliament, and run things from the sidelines. I would do right by this country, turn it into the great power it was during your time."

"Times change for a reason Mr Cross."

"So they do, with the technologies at my fingertips England would be a force to be reckoned with."

"A force to be reckoned with? You intent to put our army to use?" Cross said nothing, but a smile played around his lips. "Of course what else would you need silver iodine for? You plan to invade other countries that would require an army, the silver iodine and dry ice, will be used to salt clouds with the Cubbits' growth formula. But why steal it?"

"Honestly I wanted to give you a hint, and tests need to be run, I can't very well allow anyone I don't trust to know I'm running experiments on a stolen growth formula. Their formula needs to be modified somewhat for the environments I will be using, but it will be of great assistance."

"And no doubt in reclaiming land ravaged by the sarin nerve gas." as he began to mentally go thru the list of stolen items.

"Of course, land with no food is useless. Rest assured world hunger will be a thing of the past by the time I am through."

"The Medusa Program will be useful for espionage." continued Holmes resisting the urge to count the items of his fingers.

"That goes without saying."

"And the viruses will leave the wealth intact." Holmes continued to drawl.

"You've figured it all out, bravo! Of course it will take years but I'm patient and, with your help, long lived."

"You plan to experiment on me," the detective stated coolly.

"You may very well hold the key to immortality—provided you are as healthy as you seem...think of it as a very intense check up."

"I would rather think of it as a complete disregard for my human rights."

"Yes well to-**mai**-to to-**ma**-to Mr Holmes, I take it you will not assist me in this endeavour?"

"Never."

"Very well then," Cross opened a drawer and retrieved an ionizer. "I'll see you when you wake up Mr Holmes."


	9. Murdock's Night

**Chapter Eight: Murdock's ****Night**

**New H****olding Cell, New Unknown Location, New London, UK**

Mace sat on the cold floor of her cell, a well-lit room with steel lining the walls, ceiling and floor. Wherever she was being kept, it was in one of Cross's more high tech facilities.

"Ah Mace, enjoying your new home?" asked Cross as he entered.

"At the very least you could give me a coat."

"Later if you're good."

"What do you want?"

"Complete access and control of your network."

"Sorry to disappoint, but Mickey isn't just in a good position to take over, he is the **only **person poised to take over."

"Heh, not what I meant my dear Mace."

"I. will never. work for you," she informed him as if he were a simpleton.

"You and I both know what will happen if you don't; Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade are not by any means protected, I can use them against you as they are not innocent bystanders or your precious children."

Mace's eyes turned to mere slits "Thought you considered untrustworthy people useless."

"I do, however, you will be working with someone I trust, little by little they will handle more and more of your network until you are no longer needed."

"What happens then?"

Cross' lips curled slightly as he raised his shoulders in a shrug "Who knows, I'm certain an arrangement can be found."

Mace pinched her nose as she let out a long sigh sighed "What about Holmes?"

"If he whishes for Lestrade to remain free he will help me remove Moriarty, and if you want Watson to remain safe you will use your network to help me."

"What about Murdock?"

"What about him?"

"You know what I mean. He's always been a grey area concerning our games, he isn't one of my kids but I did take him under my wing and have furthered his career."

"Which is why I haven't had him killed until now, he is not your child and not protected, I have already told Kerai she may do what she whishes with him for an hour them dump what remains in the Thames."

Mace jump to her feet muscles tense as she shook with anger it was only the years of experience in dealing with men like Cross that prevented her from attacking, instead she took a few seconds to think up a viable threat. Taking a deep breath she relaxed her muscles, "If you kill him you will lose everything, war will be declared; I have gathered a great deal of evidence against you--the hour warning would make it useless, but kill Murdock and my kids won't care about the rules. Each of them is in a position to send it to the police, and you cannot kill all of them before one of them is successful; and if a certain person doesn't get a certain letter from a certain child after a week the information will be sent, so even if you do by some miracle kill my kids before they can get the evidence to the police it will eventually find it's way into the right hands.

"All I need to do is find out what that evidence is, of course to do that I would need to capture one of your kids."

"You think I wouldn't be prepared for that? Encryption does not begin to describe the security that would prevent that."

Cross walked up to her and before she could react grabbed her by the throat and raised her above the floor.

"You had better not be bluffing my dear. I want Murdock dead, I've wanted that pest dead for years--your fault you know, every time you used the yard against me, every arrest, every search you've always used Murdock; the boy has proven apt and annoying," he increased the pressure on her throat before continuing. "Perhaps if you had taught him to keep that tongue in check I would not be tempted to kill him."

At this point Mace was holding onto his arm trying to relieve the pressure of gravity. Gathering her quickly draining strength she kicked Cross in the gut as hard as she could. He didn't even flinch.

"I'm not that weak," she gasped, as his hand tightened on her throat.

"No… I'm that strong, with that he tossed her like a rag doll to the wall on his right. Though the wall was ten feet away Mace hit it with such force the wind was knocked right out of her. She slumped to the floor; Cross turned to her and took a few steps towards her before stopping and crossing his arms. He looked down on her, a smug expression on his face.

Mace glanced up and wiped her chin, she had bitten her tongue and blood was dripping from her mouth. "Someone's been using himself as a guinea pig for those interesting super solider experiments."

"Impressive isn't it?" questioned Cross as the held out his hand, clenching and unclenching it. "Perhaps I will give you a proper demonstration, he took a few more steps but Mace jumped up and hit him with a flying kick, at least that's what she attempted. Cross grabbed her leg and gave it a quick jerk forcing it to bend the wrong way as he tossed her against another wall.

"Ahhh! Shit!" she grabbed her leg and saw Cross was approaching. She tried to get up but he bent down, grabbed her arm threw her against another wall, dislocating her shoulder in the process. This time Mace only grunted as she hit the wall, "You can't kill him if you ack—" Cross had once again taken her throat.

"Do not threaten me Mace," he sneered. A few seconds later Mace felt herself hit another wall and the world became a blur of pain. She felt her ankle being grabbed and herself flying again; then she only became conscious of the fact that she kept hitting something--a wall?, or a fist?, that felt like a foot. Blow after blow fell, Mace was sure of only one thing, she spent a lot of time in the air. Something grabbed the fingers of her hand; she wasn't even sure which hand, everything was a blur.

Cross smiled as he forced the fingers to the back of Mace's hand.

"Ahhhh!" she clutched her hand and curled into the fetal position, whimpering.

"Please don't kill him."

Cross knelt beside her, "Know that I hate you more then anything on this Earth, and I would love little more then to carve out your heart so you could watch it's final beat. You will pay for what you have taken from me—you, your friends and your children." Smiling at the images his mind brought forth he lingered on her face, contorted in pain, his smile faded as he got to his feet and trudged to the door, all joy gone from his face, replaced with annoyance.

Mace was barely conscious of the door opening and closing.

Cross reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a palm pilot. "Kerai, this is Cross about Murdock: you are not to kill him."

"Fine," she replied somewhat cheerfully.

"You are not to put him in a coma for the rest of his life either."

"As you wish."

"You are not to put him in a coma of any kind or maim him or mutilate him or cause any permanent damage of any kind save some scarring."

"You promised I could have some fun!" Kerai was furious; she had been looking forward to her time with Murdock.

"You can have three hours with him, after which you will bring him to the hospital. Oh and make him suffer, I want this night to haunt him for years."

"That I will do with pleasure."

oo0oo

**Holding Cell, ****Unknown Location, New London, UK**

Ah Mr. Holmes, good to see you, how are you feeling?"

Holmes turned to face Cross, his eyes drifted to the flecks of red on his otherwise white shirt then down to his hands which were also covered in the crimson liquid a drop fell from the tip of his index finger onto the floor. "Is that Mace's Blood on your hands?"

"Yes."

"What have you done?"

"Beat her, she'll be fine," replied Cross as he waved his hand nonchalantly, "we have other matters to discus."

"And what might those matters be?"

"You are going to help me remove Moriarty from power in return for making sure Lestrade does not end up in the same position as Mace."

Holmes glared, shaking in anger.

"Well, there is another matter, doctor you may enter now."

A fifty something man with grey hair and a white lab coat entered.

"Mr. Holmes," continued Cross, "this is Dr. Kendrick a leader in genetics, he did some work with your Dr. Hargreaves. You will be accompanying him to one of the labs for some blood work and scans, nothing too invasive… for now. The five armed guards waiting outside your cell will also accompany you. Oh and one more thing, you don't want me in a bad mood during my next meeting with Mace." he took a moment to absorb the look of hatred on the Victorian's face, smiling he turned his back to his opponent, demonstrating his foes helplessness he walked out.

oo0oo

**Laboratory**** No. Three, Unknown Location, New London, UK**

"Well Mr. Holmes, if you would be so good as to have a seat and roll up your sleeves." said Kendrick as he waved at a table.

Holmes sat down and began to do as ordered. Grabbing Holmes' arm, Kendrick took a blood sample.

"Run it" he told another doctor. He handed Holmes a hospital gown. "Put this on, we have to run a few scans."

"May I enquire as to why it is a necessity that I should undress for the procedure?"

"We could; but this is more sanitary," a feminine voice interjected coolly.

Holmes turned towards the voice. "Miss Arlington, what an unpleasant surprise."

"You always this honest?"

"It is one of my many vices."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that if you give Dr. Kendrick any trouble Mace's sessions are likely to be elongated," Cross's lieutenant stated with a charming, cruel smile.

"Cross already informed him of that Arlington, you may go now; I'm sure you have boots to lick." Kendrick informed her with forced politeness.

Arlington shot the doctor a look of glacial indifference but shrugged her shoulders and left.

"I take it you and Miss Arlington do not get along?"

"No we do not, the woman takes pleasure in causing pain."

"And you do not?"

"I simply believe that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and I am extremely curious. I will try to make this painless and I am under orders to make sure you live, but make no mistake Mr. Holmes, I am here to satisfy my curiosity and maybe cure old age. Now, the scanner is this way." with that he gestured to Holmes to follow as he walked towards a room marked 'No Unauthorized Admittance'.

oo0oo

**Holding Cell, ****Unknown Location, New London, UK**

The red head's eye's fluttered open, as the dull pain in her body resurfaced "Argh… what...where…oh ya." remembering the events of the past few hours Mace rose to her feet and took stock. She had obviously been treated or she wouldn't be moving, she was wearing different clothes: her trench coat was gone as was her hat, she was wearing black boots and skin tight black pants, as well as a long sleeve blue top with an interesting cut at the collar and black gloves.

'_Why gloves, this outfit feels weird… kinda like…' _Mace threw a punch followed by a round house kick '_whoa that was cool' _she thought as she brought her leg down, she walked towards the wall and punched it with everything she had; it didn't hurt and on closer examination she saw that she had dented the wall, dented a steel wall… with her fist.

'_This suit, it has neuro-muscular amplification! But then…'_

"Cross you son of a bitch I know you wouldn't give me a suit like this no strings attached. Let me guess, you have some kind of remote that will enable you to control my body! Well?" she screamed at the camera. "Answer me!"

There was no response. "Well I'm not wearing this!" with that she tried to remove the top but found she could not, her arms stiffened and she couldn't move, "Argh dammit!" Mace released her grip on her top and found she could move her arms again. She sighed and sat down on her new mattress, which had been brought in while she was out. She sat there waiting when the door opened.

"Holmes!" She ran towards her friend enveloping him in a hug. "Where's Cross?" it was then she noticed the look in his eyes, "Holmes?"

"Supplex."

"Argh," suddenly Mace couldn't move her muscles stiffened against her will, she crumpled to the floor "Supplex, the Latin word for kneel. I was right only it's a voice activated remote. You're going to torture me… using Holmes's face and voice."

"Obviously a young woman of intelligence, replied the mimic in Holmes's voice and tone, before closing the door.

oo0oo

**Murdock's Flat, **_**REGION**_**, New London, UK**

'_This is gonna be great,' _thought Murdock as he walked home groceries in hand. Elise was coming over for a romantic home cooked meal and he was preparing a very special dish. Elise had been in a pretty somber mood since Mace disappeared but he wasn't that worried about her, Mace was the kind of person who could take anything that came her way. He knew Cross had her, but everyone knew the man couldn't kill her or cause permanent damage; like it or not those two had a bond. _''Sides, woman's been trying to keep me out of the loop on this one wonder wh—'_ Murdock's thoughts were interrupted when a strong pair of hands grabbed him and shoved him in a hover car before he could react.

"Oomf, hey watch it! I got a date tonight, don't want to bruise this pretty face."

"Men," snorted the woman at the wheel.

"Kerai. Let me guess, Cross wants a word, or he just wants to send a message."

"Neither, I was told I could have an hour with you then dump what's left in the Thames, but there has been a change of plans. Damon?"

Murdock turned in time to see Damon shove a cloth in his face, and everything went dark.

oo0oo

**Bart's****Hospital, **_**REGION**_**, New London, UK**

"Elise! You okay? Where's Murdock?" asked Lestrade. She and Watson had just heard Murdock was in the hospital and had rushed over as quickly as they could.

"The Doctors say he'll make a full recovery, no permanent damage save scarring."

"That's fortunate" said Watson, relived to hear Murdock would be okay.

"Luck had nothing to do with it; the doctor said…She said…oh Gods Murdock."

"There, there child, calm down and tell us what's happened," Watson encouraged Elise as he drew her into a light embrace.

"Whoever did this to Murdock, they were careful not to cause permanent damage, they, they cut open his torso and… removed his intestines, then stuffed them back in—" Elise covered her mouth and for a moment looked like she would throw up. She regained her composure then continued. "They broke every finger, poured some lye on his arm, cut open his thigh and used pliers to rip a few muscles." Elise was in tears, she clutched Watson to prevent herself from falling over, "They did a bunch of other stuff I can't, can't… the doctors held back but they told me they found very small traces of chloroform, they think it was used to render him unconscious for transportation, they say he was awake for all of it, that there was no trace of anesthetics."

Elise stopped talking and held onto Watson as if for dear life, crying.

Lestrade and Watson were both too horrified for words. Lestrade stumbled to a chair and sat down; putting her head in her hands tears fell from her eyes, Murdock was a friend.

"This has to be against the rules."

"It's not," choked Elise. "Murdock has always been a grey area, he's not one of Mace's kids, but she has taken him under her wing. Cross knows that Murdock being killed would have Mace declare war. He has had Murdock beaten on several occasions but no permanent damage; still never tortured like this."

The group stood (or sat, in Lestrade and Elise's case) for several minutes, saying nothing, no words of comfort no questions time was suspended the world outside the three of them and they're injured friend didn't exist, after what seemed like a few seconds and yet several thousand years a doctor stepped out of surgery.

"Your friend is in bad shape and still in surgery, he will be for several more hours the damage was extensive. His parents have requested to meet with you two," she said looking from Lestrade to Watson. "As have Inspectors Fedec and Tyme who will be investigating the case."

Lestrade glanced at the doctor, she wasn't surprised, no one acquainted with Murdock would be allowed to touch the case, it was protocol. "We'll talk to the Inspectors first."

Lestrade and Watson were ushered into a room that housed the two inspectors.

"Inspector Lestrade I am Inspector Fedec, this is my partner Inspector Tyme,"

Fedec was short for a man 5'5" in height blond hair plastered to the back of his head, with wide blue eyes. Tyme by contrast was of average height, and dark eyes, his hair was light brown in color, and scruffy looking sticking out in every direction. Both men had solem expressions, and worry lines etched in their skin, as if they carried many burdens and had for many years.

"Murdock was assisting you in an investigation was he not?" Fedec continued when Lestrade eyes had ceased to look both him and his partner, and had finally rested on his face.

"Yes."

"Do you think the one responsible for the crime you are investigating is responsible for Murdock's condition?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Not yet."

"Will you tell us about the investigation and suspect?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't go into that."

"Inspector Lestrade, surely you don't think your thefts are more serious then an officer being tortured," said Tyme.

"No I don't, but the case we are investigating is highly classified. Unless Greyson orders me to tell you everything, I can't."

Sensing they would learn nothing more from the pair Fedec glanced at his partner then turned to Lestrade. "Very well, we'll contact you later." Without another word the pair walked past Lestrade and Watson. "We'll be talking to your superiors" said Tyme as his shoulder lightly brushed Lestrade's.

"We should speak to Mr. and Mrs. Murdock," said Watson as he gently placed a hand on Lestrade's shoulder and lead her to an adjoining room, where Constable Murdock's parents sat waiting.

Murdock's mother was a somewhat plumb women with a weary face, and pleasant mouth, though her eyes that looked exactly like her son's, were grave, the lines surrounding them had developed from smiles, not frowns, as if she had faced life's challenges and found them difficult but amusing. Her Husband was obviously Murdock's father he had the same eyebrow's looked like a pair of light brown caterpillars. He was taller then his son, with broader shoulders one could tell he was used to hard labour.

"Inspector Lestrade, Dr. Watson?" inquired a Mrs Murdock.

"Mrs. Murdock, I'll do—"

"I know you cannot talk about the investigation, I know you are sorry, I know you will do everything in your power to make the one responsible pay. Just promise me that no matter what I will be able to look into this guy's eyes."

"I just want one minute alone with them," said Mr. Murdock as he slammed his right fist into his left hand. "It's not right, all my son ever wanted to do was put bad guys in jail and help people, who would do this? Is it some kind of message? He gets beaten up about once a month; he never talks about it, just says not to worry… that it's all under control. Lestrade you must stop anyone from dong this to my boy again."

"I will."

oo0oo

**Kerai's Room, ****Unknown Location, New London, UK**

Kerai hummed cheerfully as she cleaned Murdock's blood off her tools. She needed to keep them in good condition; Murdock was not her only toy, she had another play date scheduled for another client.

"Did you have fun Kerai?"

The sadist turned to see Cross had entered, escorted by Damon, "I could have kept him alive for years, still could."

"Sorry my dear, but I'm afraid the boy must be kept in fair shape, I do hope the extra two hours made up for the no killing thing."

"I enjoyed the extra time. I recorded it, you can watch if you like."

"I'll be sure Mace views it thank you, I wish all my employees were so thoughtful."

"Well I try."

"So glad to hear it," he approached the table with Kerai's un-cleaned tools. "Murdock's blood," he said smiling, "oh I do hope he begged."

"No, he didn't. Screamed, oh how he screamed, but he never begged."

"Suppose he wouldn't. I've taken the liberty of anonymously paying his hospital bill. Can't wait to show Mace that recor…ding…"

Kerai had embraced Cross so their faces were an inch apart, "I want another go at him Cross. I want him to beg me to stop, I want to slowly skin him alive, please…" she moved so her lips were less them a centimeter from his ear. "I promise you can watch, I'll do it for free. You want to hear him beg just as much as I do." she then moved so her lips were a centimeter from his, "Please…"

Cross smiled, he put one arm around her waist and held her, with his other hand he cupped her chin, drawing her into a perverted travesty of a lover's embrace, "Knew I hired the right woman, however for the moment I need the man alive. But I promise you'll have another session with him. Though not for awhile, certainly not until he has fully recovered."

"So a few months?"

"More likely a year at least, maybe sooner. We'll see how things play out, another session like that too soon and Mace's brats will declare war even if that twerp does survive."

"If I want them to live Cross, they live."

"Much to their displeasure I'm sure."

"You know me so well," she whispered releasing her hold as Cross did the same.

"I just came to see if you have everything you need and assure you your fee has been transferred to your off shore account. Now, that recording?" he held out his hand as Kerai handed him a disk. Taking it he turned to leave. "If there is anything more you need be sure to tell me, you're busy tomorrow correct?"

""""""Another play date, you're not my only client."

"Well enjoy yourself," he responded before departing the room whistling a cheery tune.

"You know Damon that session with Murdock brought back some memories. I haven't tried so hard not to cause permanent damage to anyone since I did that to you on a regular basis; remember when you were a kid?"

"How could I forget?"

"You were always misbehaving, helping my playmates escape, trying to run away. It took awhile to convince you to stick around." She lifted his shirt to expose a large scare similar to the one Murdock would sport when his wounds healed. She petted it affectionately. "Remember the time I skinned your arm? Hehe, you wouldn't stop begging. Ah, good times," she whispered. "Perhaps I'll take that same care tomorrow night," she removed her hand. "Well the skin graphs on your arm certainly worked out nicely. You're fortunate Cross gave explicit orders not to harm the kids, if not I'd worry I have to do to you what I did to Murdock tonight, but I don't do I?"

"No, I only saved her because I believed those to be our orders."

"Good, much as I would love the trip down memory lane, I need a good pair of strong arms, maybe next time I take the time off for a vacation," she purred turning back to her instruments.

oo0oo

**Mace's Flat, **_**REGION**_**, New London, UK**

Cross turned the lock and entered Mace's apartment. _'The place hasn't changed much. Now let's see if I can find out what she has on me.'_

He walked about the room. _'Her taste in décor hasn't changed, this place is as riddled with pictures of her kids as it was last time, but no sign of the most important child, there's nothing of Hart.'_

Cross went to the computer and sat down, an hour later he found nothing. There was nothing about her network, '_Same as last time, as paranoid as ever._ _She must keep the information elsewhere, I'm not the first to search her home.'_

Cross rose from his chair and looked about the room, he stopped at the mantel which was littered with pictures. He looked at one of her and Murdock, he could make out the letters a-d-u-a-t-i- on a banner in the background. '_Must be Murdock's graduation' from the academy.' _In the foreground Mace was giving Murdock a noogie, Murdock seemed less then thrilled but not terribly annoyed. He grabbed the picture and removed it from its frame before pocketing it.

'_Well at least this trip was not a complete loss.' _His eyes softened as he turned at the door to give the flat one final look. _'If only I hadn't confronted her… maybe things would be different.'_

oo0oo

**Holding Cell, ****Unknown Location, New London, UK**

"Well Mace, how was your session with Mr. Holmes… you haven't eaten much of your dinner."

"That wasn't Holmes, it was Abeo I know that, what was the point?"

"Oh you know me and mind games Mace, I simply love to play. Now come with me," he turned to leave but Mace didn't move. "You want to keep Watson safe and Murdock alive?"

"You haven't killed him?" Mace seemed thrilled like someone had just told her Christmas was coming early.

"Come with me and find out."

Mace rose from the floor and followed Cross out the cell and down the hall, he lead her to a room with a screen and two chairs, one had restraints.

"Let me guess which chair is mine."

"I'd rather not have to beat you into submission… well actually I find it therapeutic. Feel free to fight back."

Mace rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for a fight, and she wanted to know about Murdock so she sat down in the chair with restraints.

"Can we get this over with? I want to know what happened to Murdock."

Cross smiled and taking a remote from his pocket pressed a button, suddenly the restraints locked themselves around Mace's wrists. He then took his own seat, and remote in hand turned on the screen.

Mace saw Murdock asleep strapped to a table, hands above his head, a few seconds later he groaned.

"Awake at last," said a voice Mace would recognize anywhere. ' _ Kerai…'_

What happened next would haunt her nightmares for years.

Three hours later Cross used his remote to remove the restraints. Mace crumbled to the floor tears streaming down her face.

"I swear I'll kill you, you're going to pay for this, arrgh!" Mace threw up the few contents of her dinner to the floor; she was too zapped from all the crying she had done in the past three hours to do anything else.

Cross smirked. "Well now you're up to date, I think it's time you return to your cell."

Mace turned to Cross; as fast she could she charged him, this time aiming for a pressure point on his chest.

"Ah!" Cross's eye's widened in surprise as Mace drove another precision hit home and he went flying into the wall, he glared at Mace who had gotten into a fighting stance.

"Round two Cross."

"Wasn't aware we had a round one, heh and here I was worried you'd break easy" With that he charged again, Mace grabbed his shirt and did a backwards roll as she gave him a kick to the gut and sent him flying into the wall. She ran to the door hoping it wasn't locked. It wasn't.

"Holmes! Sherlock! Answer me! You gotta be around here somewhere."

"Mace!" shouted Cross.

Mace ran faster down the hall calling as she went. She could hear Cross catching up to her, soon he would have her. She turned at the last moment to grab his arm and used an old judo move to toss him. Quickly she ran past, she couldn't turn back, Holmes was around here somewhere.

She heard Cross closing in and tried to run faster but he grabbed her and slammed her against another door.

"Mace?"

"Sherlock?" she glanced up at the small window and saw Holmes peeping out at her, suddenly his eyes widened, Mace barely dogged the punch aimed for her head.

"Whoa!" she cried "Watch it, Cross! Ahh—"

Cross had seized the moment and charged Mace grabbing her wrist and forcing her against the door. Mace didn't bother trying to kick him she'd never been one for useless fights; living on the streets taught her to choose her battles carefully.

"Cross, release her!" shouted Holmes.

"Quiet Sherlock this is between me and Mace, you know Mace if you had accepted my offer Murdock would not have gone through what he did."

"That was **all** you! You're** not** dumping responsibility on me you psycho!" shouted the redhead.

"Mayhaps, but you're still going to regret your decision," he twisted her arms behind her back, and lead her back to her cell.

"Supplex" he said once he reached the door, he then let her go to unlock it and shoved her in. "Oh, you might want this," he told her as he reached into his breast coat pocket he pulled out the picture he had procured of her and Murdock. "You're going to be here awhile, might make the place more… homey," he tossed it onto the floor and turned to leave. "Ortus, he called allowing her to rise before closing the door.

"Cross!" she ran to the door as it closed. "Dammit!" she cried hitting it with her fist. She then turned and went to pick up the picture, '_Oh gods Murdock… I'm so sorry_."

**Next update will be on the 28**


	10. Betrayal

**Chapter Nine: Betrayal**

Mace sat on her mattress staring at the picture of her and Murdock, reliving the last three hours again and again, her friend's screams echoing in her head. Finally she sighed and carefully placed the picture underneath her pillow, she then rose and turned to the camera.

"Cross, I want to talk to Holmes please," she then returned to her mattress and sat, waiting. A few minutes later the man himself entered.

"I was told you wished to speak to me."

"You were misinformed; I want to speak to Holmes."

"Watch your tone."

"Can I speak to Holmes, please?" Mace repeated through gritted teeth.

"I suppose since you are being **so** polite," he chuckled drily.

"Always am."

"Your parents raised you well."

"Ya, they did," with that she got to her feet, "Can we go now?" she walked passed Cross and through the open door. He smiled and followed.

"You're still confident you can take me on in a fight," she informed him.

"I've won our last two bouts and besides, the voice activation in your suit is designed only to accept mine or Abeo's voice."

"And Holmes' has to, in order for Abeo to be safe when he…"

"Converses with you?"

"I wouldn't call it conversation, but the word will do, I suppose."

Cross smirked and led her to Holmes' cell. As the door opened Mace briefly contemplated an escape attempt, Holmes saying Ortus, would enable her to move but the back and forth orders would be annoying, they wouldn't get far, and any future visits would be forbidden. _'Best bide my time.' _

Cross caught the look in her eye and smiled, Mace ignored him and entered.

"Mace, are you alright?"

Mace ran up and glomped her friend, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Something really bad happened," she whispered in his ear, before releasing her grip, she then turned to Cross, "a little privacy?"

"There is a camera."

"Please leave."

Cross shrugged and turned to leave, locking the door behind him.

"Mace, what has happened?"

Mace slumped to the floor and tears began to fall, the last few hours rushing back, "Oh God Sherlock." Holmes knelt down beside her placing a hand on her shoulder, he waited for her to continue. Mace took several deep breaths and, having regained her composure, she told him.

At the end of Mace's tale all Holmes did at first was shake in anger, then grabbing her shoulder he looked her straight in the eye. "Mace, Murdock is strong and will pull through, remember what you said earlier; this was not your fault."

"I know but if I had played my cards differently I could have prevented it. It doesn't matter anymore, though. There's something else you should know; this suit I'm wearing, it has neuro-muscular amplification. I punched a wall in my cell and dented it. My speed has also increased and I'm betting it makes for great light-weight armor. As you can guess," Holmes flinched, he hated that word, especially when it was associated with him and his methods. Mace rolled her eyes before continuing. "Cross would not give me such a thing without strings, it has voice activated controls, designed to recognize three voices: Cross's, Abeo's, and…yours. If you were to say 'supplex' I wouldn't be able to move until you, Cross or Abeo said 'ortus'. And yes you can try it." To help demonstrate, Mace rose to her feet. """"" Go ahead Sherlock you have my permission."

"Supplex."

Immediately, Mace's muscles stiffened. Slowly she crumbled to her knees, fighting as hard as she could against the suite but to no avail.

"Ortus," continued Holmes.

Mace smiled and moved into a more comfortable sitting position. "Thanks, look if… **when** you manage to escape you're going to have to do it without me. You can't escape with me as I am and I can't take off this bloody suit, and… I can't trust you." She continued turning from him to stare at the floor.

"And why not?"

"I can't… trust your face," she told him turning away.

Holmes looked at her a moment, then a familiar flame filled his eyes as he realized what she was saying "That is why I can activate the controls, Abeo has taken the liberty of mimicking my voice… when he tortures you, Mace, what has he done?"

"I don't want to talk about it, all I know is that soon Cross will make it difficult for me to tell you two apart. Abeo's really good at this, for a few moment's … he looked just like you, even had that kind look in his eyes and that glimmer of intelligence… It was all there."

Holmes leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Yeti."

Mace nearly burst out laughing. The name of her first dog, Yeti, that was how she would know him.

"Still won't work," she chuckled wearily.

"I am not leaving without you."

She turned to look at him and cupped his cheek in her hand; he seemed uncomfortable, but did not remove it, he knew her well enough to know that physical contact was an important form of communication for her.

"You're sweet, idiotic, but sweet. Please just leave me, you can come back."

Holmes gently removed her hand from his face.

"Out of the question."

"Heh well we'll see how things workout. Can you tell me a story now? You never gave me one despite all the information I gave you on Cross."

Holmes laughed; a deep hearty sound that filled the room.

A few minutes after Holmes had finished a particularly long tale, Cross entered the room. "That was a very interesting anecdote Holmes; pity the good doctor never published it. Mace, it is time to return to your cell."

Mace got to her feet, and walked out of the room followed by Cross.

"Well, are you happy now?" he asked.

"Let him go, you won't need him for months, Moriarty is not currently a problem, and your plate is full, there is no reason for him to be kept here, at least, not yet."

"Moriarty may not yet be a problem Mace but Holmes is."

"Dammit Cross, how is he supposed to deal with Moriarty if you won't let him out?"

"He is the brain my dear. My people will do the leg work and he will give the orders… under careful supervision of course."

Mace glared, but kept quiet. They soon reached her cell; Cross opened the door and gestured her inside.

oo0oo

Lestrade, meanwhile, was examining the abandoned building Holmes had told her he was going to investigate the other day. It had been the last time she, or anyone, had heard of him. Watson was with her looking at another area, thus far the duo had found nothing.

She sighed, and was about to turn from the wall she had been studying when she heard a hissing noise seep into the air behind her. Quickly she cast her gaze to the floor to see a fist sized metal ball, emitting a green gas, realizing she was feeling sleepy, she covered her mouth with her hand and coughed as she started for the door. But only managed to take a few steps, before falling to the floor. She saw two shadows approach her but nothing more before darkness consumed her.

oo0oo

Holmes heard the lock in the door of his cell, he turned to find Cross looking very pleased. "Ah, Sherlock, mind if I call you Sherlock?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Riiiight, follow me," ordered Cross casually over his shoulder as he turned and walked out the door. Holmes raised an eyebrow, but followed. Cross gestured him into a room he recognized as the one in which Mace had witnessed Murdock's ordeal.

"Am I to view the torment which you had Murdock subjected to?"

"No, not at all, this will be a live viewing of Kerai's session with Lestrade."

Holmes threw a left hook at Cross's face, it was a direct hit, but Cross didn't flinch. The force of the blow did not even cause his head to turn. The detective got over his surprise quickly and threw a right hook. Cross, grabbed Holmes' fist midway and began to crush it.

"Argh," he could feel his hand breaking, he gritted through the pain as Cross slowly forced him to his knees. "I'm far stronger then you, detective," smirked the billionaire as he gave Holmes a kick that sent him crashing into the wall, cracking a few ribs in the process.

Holmes tried to orient himself thru the pain, but before he could do more then groan an open his eyes Cross walked over and, grabbing his upper arms, lifted him into the air until his feet were dangling an inch above the ground; Holmes struggled but Cross was too strong. The Victorian was shoved into the chair with restraints and before he could do anything Cross had locked the cuffs into position. He then turned on the screen to reveal Lestrade strapped to a table; she was unconscious, but appeared to be in good health. Kerai was standing on the other side of the table.

"Hello Cross!" she called cheerfully.

"Ah Kerai thank you for fitting this in, I know you're busy today."

"Not till this evening, Cross, and I can always make time for Inspector Lestrade."

"Glade to hear it," he turned to Holmes. "Now, Sherlock, last night, you and Mace came up with a pass code; a way for her to recognize you. Tell me the code, or Kerai does to Lestrade what she did to Murdock and she won't stop until you tell me. Oh, and if you give me the wrong code rest assured Kerai **will** have a session with Lestrade, and it will be** far** longer then Murdock's."

Holmes stared at Cross, he couldn't betray Mace but… if he didn't give into the demands of his captor neither Mace, nor he, would forgive himself.

"No? Very well then. Kerai, wake the Inspector."

"Yeti."

"Come again Sherlock?" he smiled, the detective's head was bowed and he appeared to be utterly defeated.

"The word is Yeti. It was the name of her dog."

"Very good then, Kerai sorry to disappoint, rest assured you will be compensated for your trouble, now please return the Inspector to her flat."

Kerai looked disappointed even angry, but she nodded, and Cross used his remote to turn off the screen. Using the same method he then released the restraints on his captive's chair.

"Now, Mr. Holmes I will return you to your cell and send someone in to look at your hand. Then Abeo has a meeting with Mace."

Cross led Holmes back to his cell, "Oh, Holmes one more thing," he said as he was about to close the door. "I hate Mace, more then anyone on this plain of existence, I **hate** her. If you leave this place without her, she will be subjected to a four hour session with Kerai. I will not kill her, nor will I cause permanent damage. But I will hurt her. If you two manage to escape, you will have earned a reprieve and there will be no retribution, though, rest assured you will not be free long," Cross at this point had his hand on the door he turned to Holmes and smiled "by the way. Abeo needs your scent if he is to pull of a good acting job a change of clothes will be brought in you're to hand your current ones over."

oo0oo

Mace sat in her cell humming off key and looking at the picture of her and Murdock, hoping Mickey was keeping her network in good shape, she would need it to get back at Cross. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Yeti" said Holmes.

Mace smiled and ran to her friend, embracing him, taking a good sniff. She grinned when she saw the playful look in his eye.

They were getting out.

"Which way?"

"This way" he told her running to the left, Mace followed suite.

"How did you get out?"

Holmes held up a hand for silence, as three guards came into view.

"Mine" squealed Mace with glee, as she ran up to her opponents; they fired at her, but she easily dodged the blast--one shot managed to graze her shoulder, but with her suit, she didn't feel it. She punched the man in the middle, a quick right hook in the face; his partner on the right suffered a similar fate due to a kick to the gut. The man on her left raised his ionizer, but before he could pull the trigger she grabbed his arm and tossed him. Holmes intercepted the flying body, preventing the man from landing head first on the floor

"Must I remind you of our need for directions?"

"Heh, oops." Mace walked up to the man who was trying to orient himself. Quickly she took hold of him and slammed him against the wall. "Quickest way out?"

"I'm not telling you shit, bitch."

Mace sighed, she hated swearing. She was holding him against the wall with one hand around his throat, smiling she used her other to punch his arm; it broke with a sickening crack.

"You obviously do not have a girlfriend. Now talk."

"Go to—Ah!" Mace had delivered another punch to the ribs, breaking a couple.

"Fine go down this hall, take the fourth right, go up the stairs to level one then turn left, keep going till the end of the hall, it'll take you to the hanger."

"Thanks," without waiting for another word, Mace started running, Holmes right beside her.

"Think he was telling the truth?" she asked.

"Are we currently in possession of an alternative?"

"Guess not, but something about his body language didn't sit right, I hate being in such a hurry."

"Quickly Mace, this way." her companion beckoned, dodging down another corridor.

"Right, I forgot we had to take a right." laughed Mace, as she followed Holmes down the hall.

The duo soon made the left and were immediately confronted by a group of guards; Mace smiled "Hello, misplaced aggression!" (1) she intoned cheerfully as she charged her opponents.

She sent one flying against the wall, a few feet from Holmes, who walked up to the man, extended his cane and pressed it against his forehead.

"My friend and I require assistance in opening the hangar door, your key?"

"Hey, Holmes, I'm done with those losers but more are on the way. **I'll** get the keys," with that, Mace knelt down and searched their victim, finding the required set of keys in his side pocket. She then slammed his head against the wall rendering him unconscious. She walked to the railing that overlooked the rest of the hanger; a lot of guards were heading their way.

"Any idea—" tears began to form behind her eyes--'Holmes' had just shoved a knife in her back. Slowly and despite the pain she turned, "What did you do to him?" her voice was cracked and barely above a whisper.

In response her companion smiled as he shoved another knife into her gut. "Ah!" Mace brought her hands to the new wound and sunk to the floor. 'Holmes' gently guided her descent, so she fell onto her side, preventing the blades from going any further into her body. Mace looked at her hand, it was covered in blood. Everything was beginning to blur; not just due to her wounds, but tears, she was scared. _'What could they have done that would make him betray me?'_

"Did you threaten his friends?" she asked

"Is it really so difficult to accept the facts? You cannot possibly deny it, dear Mr. Holmes has done nothing less then stab you in the back, replied the imposter, in the detectives voice.

"Li…ar…" Mace groaned as she lost consciousness.

oo0oo

Holmes looked up, as the door of his cell opened, to see himself, covered in blood walk in.

"Abeo… What have you do to her!"

"Nothing that would not have been possible without you, **thank you** so much."

"She was your pupil! How could you betray her in such a way?"

"You know that small sinking sensation within you, that small yet grating ach that ruins even the most satisfactory of moments, I believe it is commonly known as a conscience. Well you see...I don't have one."

Holmes was exuding rage; it was taking all his self-control not to charge the criminal.

"Let me see her."

"No, she is in bad shape. You should have seen the look on her face Holmes, I've never seen her so hurt and frightened, it truly was quite the sight. Perhaps Cross will let you view the security footage."

"When the doctors have finished with her I want to see her."

"You'll have to speak to Cross, I only came to inform you that in my estimation Mace will make a full recovery in a relatively short amount of time. no longer then a week, but then again that is without taking her mental health into account, she will need longer on that front, although she is aware that you had nothing to do with the proceeding. However, we mustn't forget that you did betray her trust in you by informing Cross of her passcode. I think there should be some opportunity for escalation within those limits."

"Why?"

"You'd have to ask Cross detective," said Abeo casually, as he turned to go.

oo0oo

Mace once again sat on her mattress; she knew Cross would come to see her soon. True to her prediction, he entered a few minutes later.

"Ah Mace, I trust you are recovering nicely?"

"I'm fine, what did you do to Holmes?"

"Such concern for someone who has betrayed you."

"He had good reason."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I trust him."

Cross knelt down in front of her, "You love him, and don't deny it."

"Wasn't going to."

"Hmm, now tell me, are you **in** love with him?"

"That is **so** not your business, but, no I'm not, he's a dear friend. Did you threaten, Lestrade? You said you were going to use her against him, and the Irregulars are out of the question, so you must have."

"Now, now my dear, we were talking about your relationship with Holmes."

"No, you were, so you can figure out the best way to destroy it, that's why you keep asking about the nature of it. I'll tell it to you straight. This game won't work. Yes, it will make escape more difficult, yes, it will throw me off, yes, every time I see Holmes I'll remember the look in that bloody fake's face, and remember the fear I felt. But, news flash, that won't last long, soon enough, I'll be able to look at him and not flinch. Before the end of this case even; these mind games are just another futile, and desperate attempt to break me, brought on by your inability to kill me. You hate me so much? Take a knife and stab me in the heart, or carve it out, whatever, just grow a spine, or get a shrink and deal with whatever prepubescent angst—"

With one swift movement Cross had reached out, grabbed her by the throat and forced her down onto the mattress. "Maybe, you're right"

Mace said nothing, simply gasped for air; she couldn't breathe much less talk.

"Give me one good reason not to crush your windpipe." Cross could feel her body trembling, but her face was eerily calm, as if she didn't care one way or the other. She wasn't even clawing his hand in an attempt to free herself, she just lay there, stone faced, waiting for him to kill her, or let her go. He increased the pressure, he could feel her windpipe and knew it wouldn't be able to take much more; still Mace did nothing, she just stared at him, waiting.

Cross held his grip a few moments more, then slowly loosened his hold and withdrew his hand. Mace sat up gently rubbing her throat as she hoarsely whispered her request.

"Would this be a bad time to ask for my hat back?"


	11. Temper Temper

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes's informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Ten: Temper, Temper**

Lestrade's Flat, New London, UK

"Argh… what happened?" Lestrade wondered aloud as she rubbed the side of her head and groggily looked around, memories of the mill and gas flooded her mind as she oriented herself. She recognized the ceiling and the bed she was in, she was home. "I'd better call Watson."

With that she swung her legs over the side of the bed and trudged to the vid phone in the next room. "Computer call Watson" The compudroid soon appeared on the screen his eyes going from fearful to overjoyed as realized who he was seeing.

"Lestrade! Are you alright? You've been gone for hours!"

"Ya Watson I'm fine, someone knocked me out with some kind of gas and the next thing I know I'm in my apartment."

"We found traces of knock out gas as well as Kerai's and Damon's DNA. After what happened to Murdock we all feared the worst."

"We?" Lestrade inquired.

"The Yard is at the mill with me— Mickey has been turning the underworld upside down looking for you and the Irregulars are going out of their minds with worry. You call them while I update Greyson."

Lestrade nodded as Watson's face disappeared, immediately punching in Wiggins's number.

"Inspector! Are you alright?" asked an overjoyed Wiggins when he saw Lestrade's face on screen "When we heard you disappeared and with what happened to Murdock…"

"I'm fine." she reassured him quickly as the youth's face blanched at the mention of Murdock.

"What happened? Any idea where Mr Holmes is?"

"No. Kerai and Damon knocked me out, and I woke up here, I don't remember anything else."

"But you're okay right?" his eyes looked her over noting the bags under her eyes but he saw no blood, "You should probably have the hospital check you out."

"I'm fine Wiggins… but I'll have Watson give me a once over," she added upon seeing how much more worried he seemed to become.

"Have you guys found anything on Holmes?" she asked.

"Nothing, you think Cross would… do that to Mr. Holmes?"

"He'd better not. Look, tell the others I'm okay."

"I'll call 'em now… glad to see you're alright Inspector."

Lestrade nodded and after his face disappeared from the LCD screen she turned to the window and looked out into the (afternoon/morning/evening) sky.

'_Holmes…Where are you?'_

Of course there was no answer.

oo0oo

"Lestrade what's going on? This case is a disaster." Greyson wasn't shouting. A fact that surprised Lestrade, considering how big that vain on his forehead was getting.

"Sir, if we could find Holmes—"

"You should just be grateful you're not being taken off this case... ! Some higher ups keep telling me not to ask you questions, and frankly I'd like to know why," he continued leaning forward glaring at her.

"Sir, I promise it'll all be in my report when the case is complete. Any news?"

"Lestrade there's nothing, Holmes's DNA was picked up right outside the mill, inside there was none inside, absolutely no DNA at all, as if the place was never inhabited. Which of course is impossible, whoever was there, got rid of everything, every trace of DNA. We just found some unusually high levels of radiation."

"Permission to leave."

Greyson glared. Lestrade, though young, was one of his best, but sometimes he found her survival instincts…lacking. It had been a closer call than anyone at the Yard cared to admit; why Kerai had decided to return Lestrade was anyone's guess. Greyson knew she was hiding something but considering he couldn't fire her, suspend her, or take her off the case, since the Prime Minister had requested her services, and if he did he'd lose all control over her. He knew he had no choice but to give her free reign on this matter.

"You're dismissed Lestrade, go do whatever you have to," he finally groaned as he leaned back in his chair, there were other cases, maybe if he focused on those…

Lestrade nodded and left to find Watson.

"Have there been any recent developments?" asked the compudroid as Lestrade step out of the chief inspector's office.

"Nothing; absolutely nothing."

"Mickey just called, wants us to meet him at Baker Street."

"Then let's go."

oo0oo

"How did you get in?" asked Watson upon seeing Mickey standing by the mantel as he opened the door of 221B.

"One of the first trades Mace taught me was burglary. We would go into houses…with some very nice security, and we would dismantle whatever display cabinet held the silver, carefully laying it out so it would be easy to reassemble and leave— we didn't take the silver we just wanted to be sure that we could," he interjected hastily after seeing Lestrade's glare, did those violet eyes turn black for a second? "Inspector I'm glad to see you're alright, we were all worried. I've been turning over every rock to find Mace, Holmes, and you. I've only got one lead but I don't know if it will do any good."

"Whatever you have will be of great assistance Mickey," assured Watson.

"I went to question Gerrard, he was pretty spooked, Cross has everyone terrified. But I managed to find someone who may know something. He'll meet us at 1:00 A.M at the docks tonight, I'll meet you two here at midnight," he told them as he grabbed his coat from the rack by the door. "I have to gather the money he's demanded."

oo0oo

Mickey stopped a few buildings down the street and leaned against a wall for support—he was shaking slightly. Despite the way he and the others had been acting they were— and had always been— worried about Mace. But they had always been taught not to panic; she had gotten herself out of so many situations that they practically thought her, not invincible but perfectly capable of handling almost anything. The incident with Murdock however had them all scared for hers' and Holmes' welfare.

'_Gods Mace please… be okay.'_

oo0oo

"Heya Sherlock," called Mace as she proceeded Cross into the detective's cell.

"Mace! Are you alright?" he questioned as he ran up to her. "Your throat," he cupped her chin and lifted, bending over slightly to get a better look.

"It's fine, really, just an argument with Cross."

The detective glared at the criminal who shrugged and left the cell locking the door behind him.

"The bruising is large…this is unforgivable,"

Mace looked at the floor. "No it's not, I know it's hard to believe but Cross actually has good reason to hate me."

"That does not—"

"No, it doesn't but… look we have a lot of history," her voice cracked, and she took a deep breath before staring Holmes in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I assure you, I am fine, Mace, I am so very...truly sorry."

"You had good reason," she told him while she cupped his cheek. "You're that kinda guy."

Holmes had scarcely looked so wary. "He indented to subject Lestrade to a session with Kerai," he told her trying to justify it more to himself them to her.

"Good thing you told him then. I know you love her."

"Mace I assure you—"

"Hey," she murmured. "Did I say you were **in** love? She's dear to you."

The detective could say nothing to that, Mace smiled and removed her hand before continuing.

"Now Sherlock, I know things look bad and we're being held prisoner by a psychopath bent on world domination with a major sadistic streak but it's nothing we haven't been through before. We have to look on the bright side."

"Which is?" the Victorian asked tartly.

"I got my hat back."

oo0oo

"Hey you two ready?" questioned Mickey from the doorway of 221B.

"Let's just go," replied Lestrade, she wanted to hear what this mystery man had to say.

"I say Mickey that is a rather large suite case," said Watson eyeing the rectangular form in the man's hand.

"Ya this guy asked for a lot of money— it'll be worth it if it helps."

Lestrade true to form drove quickly but they had no close calls due to the lack of traffic. Soon the trio were standing on a dock by the Thames River.

"It's one, where is this guy?" asked Lestrade glancing around, if this was a trap, and Cross got her and Watson…

"Beneath you." said a grisly voice from beneath the planks they were standing on. The unexpected direction of the voice causing Mickey and Lestrade to start

"Clever, your payment sir." Mickey held up the case.

"Over the side boy."

"First you tell us what we want to know."

"I'll not be had."

"It would not profit me to be doubted in future endeavors, reputation is of great value."

"Aye, I hear, you and your lady do right by their informers, very well then. I have a map with the location of several of Cross's off the book facilities, in new London. I marked the one which is most likely to hold your friends, though I make no guarantees, you want it?"

"It would be appreciated sir," replied Mickey as he walked towards the edge of the dock he laid down and hung his arm over the side. He felt a disk placed in his hand. He pocketed it and gestured to Watson for the money.

"Thank you lad, now I have to be off someplace far **far** away."

"I could assist you with that," offered Mickey as he rose to his feet and brushed bits of dirt off his coat.

"No thanks la," with that they heard the sound of a motor as the man left.

"Let's get back to Baker Street and find out just what's on that disk," said Lestrade.

"I'll contact Vidur, he and Tennyson should have cracked the encryption by now, suppose we should alert Deidre and Wiggins as well."

oo0oo

Holmes sat on his mattress, Mace's head on his shoulder as she had fallen asleep midway through a story. Mace, fell asleep, during a story… that did not bode well for the future.

_She is exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically drained. Mace what have they done?_

Until now whenever he had seen Mace she had been in perfect health. Cross had excellent doctors and medical equipment. But this time… It was obviously Cross's hand, the size matched the bruise.

Mace's face grimaced and Holmes could see her eyes moving beneath her eyelids. Carefully, the detective placed an arm around her; it didn't seem to do much good. He looked up when he heard the door open as Cross entered several minutes later.

"Mr. Holmes," he spoke softly, "sorry to interrupt but, it is time for Mace to return to her cell."

"Let her sleep Cross," replied Holmes in a hushed tone. "She—"

"Is having a nightmare? She has had them every night she has been here, I expect she has them often. Wake her, or I shall."

"Cross, let her be. I do not know what crime she committed against you, but surly you can grant the poor girl a moment's reprieve."

Cross's eyes narrowed. "Morsus"

"Ahhhh!" screamed Mace as her body contorted in pain.

"Cross!" shouted Holmes as Mace continued to scream, "Stop this at once!"

"You don't give orders Holmes."

Holmes held Mace as she continued to scream. "What are you doing to her?"

"A little electroshock therapy," he purred.

"She can't take it!"

"Solamen."

Instantly Mace quieted and moaned, "Ever hear of 'good morning'?"

"It is time to return to your cell Mace.

Mace gripped Holmes' sleeve, it was obvious she did not want to leave. Her eyes were a naked plea but Cross only smiled.

"Now Mace."

Mace gulped and rose shakily to her feet, Holmes supporting her. The detective placed a protective arm around her.

"Cross surly there is no harm in allowing her to stay."

"After what she has done? **Surly** you don't think her deserving of such reprieves." Holmes glared. "You don't know do you? About what she has done? Hayes? Csale? Bruns? Well no matter. She will be given no quarter. Your cell Mace, now."

Mace hugged her companion, Holmes noted she was trembling, she then trudged out the door, followed by Cross.

Once they reached Mace's cell Cross noted with satisfaction she was beginning to hyperventilate. _'The woman is surprisingly easy to break when one knows how'_ he thought with a smile. _'I do believe she may be on her way to having a panic attack. Knew that thing with Murdock would throw her off, add that to the fact that she can no longer think of Holmes without thinking of the torture she has endured here, and I may have a broken Mace on my hands._

Mace sat on her mattress and hugged her knees; her breathing quieted and became more relaxed, she wasn't broken yet. _'Hmmm… Almost there.' _ He thought with glee, before turning to leave.

"Well Mr. Holmes," said Cross as he entered the detective's cell once more. "I wanted to reassure you that Mace is fine and back in her cell. Also I am curious, how much do you know about her? Are you familiar with the Hayes case?"

"Yes, the mutilation was of an extreme nature, the victim had been castrated and his eyes had been carved out with a knife hardly capable of the task. The one responsible was never apprehended. A week after his disfigurement the victim disappeared, I do not believe I am mistaken in the recollection that he was under your employ at the time. Am I correct?"

"He was, but I had nothing to do with the mutilation, Mace did that, she also cut off Csale's hands after skinning both arms, and put Burns into a hoverchair. The woman has a sadistic streak that rivals Kerai's."

"She had just cause."

Cross smirked and shrugged, "Such faith in a woman. I suppose, Hayes raped one of her children. Csale, sold a friend of hers' into slavery, and Burns was a sore loser who couldn't handle being beaten by a woman in a tournament; he and a bunch of friends tried to gang rape Elise, Mace and Mickey interrupted, and Mace… got a little carried away." Cross took a few more steps toward Holmes. "Rest assured detective, that woman is nowhere near as sweet and compassionate as she leads others to believe." Smiling at the glare the detective was giving him Cross left.

oo0oo

"Are you gonna tell us what you found?" asked Deidre for the eleventh time.

"When everybody gets here," replied Lestrade also for the eleventh time. Normally she would have been annoyed at the persistent questioning but they were all anxious.

Finally Tennyson and Vidur entered, and the war conference could begin.

"Okay, first things first, what did you three find?" asked Elise as she turned to Lestrade.

Lestrade told them about the encounter at the docks "According to our informant Cross is most likely holding Mace and Holmes at this location," she pointed to a building on a map she had spread on the desk "an underground facility just outside New London. So we know where it is but we still have to break in and get them out or… break the rules, which I'd rather not do. Vidur, Tennyson you two crack the encryption?"

"Beeep whur beep bepp whur beep" (Yes and I think we have the security details for that place.)

"Hold on I'll check," Vidur sat down at the computer and inserted the disk he and Tennyson had been working on. "Ya we got it and security is tight… this is not going to be easy, the last facility is going to seem like a walk in the park." The confederates crowded around the computer. "Someone may want to put on coffee," continued Vidur "because we are going to be here awhile."

oo0oo

Holmes had managed to hide a knife from breakfast up his sleeve and now sat waiting for Cross to reappear when the cell door opened.

"Sherlock, it is time to meet Dr. Kendrick in the lab," announced the billionaire.

Holmes stared at the criminal but followed him out, "No guards?"

"I am perfectly capable of handling you detective."

They had walked a ways when Holmes heard a scream.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Don't wor—" Cross stopped mid sentence as Holmes had started running down the hall to the source of the scream. Rolling his eyes he dashed after the detective.

Despite Holmes' head start and the fact that he was quite fast, Cross caught up to him in a few seconds and body slammed him against the wall.

"Oof," murmured Holmes as he hit, quickly oriented himself and, readying his knife, charged his opponent. Cross did not even try to dodge and was stabbed in the chest. He looked down at the blade Holes could see no blood but the man was wearing black, all the same the detective new he had pierced flesh and could not understand why Cross had a smile on his lips.

"I must admit, I am rather curious, considering you are in my fortress surrounded by my people with no idea how to get out… what exactly…" he pulled out the blade. "Were you planning on doing after killing me?" he tossed the blade aside, it wasn't a threat to him.

Holmes quickly got over his surprise and regained his composure. "The attack was not meant to be fatal, my intent was to make use of you as a hostage."

"I see, well sorry to disappoint, but my experiments on you are not my first attempt at immortality. I still age detective but I heal fast."

"Yes I couldn't help but notice."

The air was pierced with another scream.

"Mace!" Holmes began to run only to be slammed into another wall by Cross, this time however he was unable to stay on his feet and fell to the floor.

"This is getting tiresome, detective, you cannot help her; she has been infected with a virus of my own design that attacks the pain centre of the brain. She will be treated for it at the end of the session. Now come along."

Holmes hesitated trying to figure out how to get to Mace.

"Let me put it this way detective," he knelt down so he was eye level with Holmes "You don't come with me now, her morning session will be extended to lunch, and visits will be forbidden until… well until I feel like being nice, which won't be for awhile. Do you want her to go through all this alone?"

Holmes glared. Cross smiled as he grabbed the detectives shoulder and dragged him to his feet, and then gave him a shove towards the lab.

oo0oo

"Ah Mr. Holmes good of you to join us," greeted Kendick when he saw the detective, "now strip and get on the surgeons table, we have to run some tests on your heart. You'll be given a mechanical one while we run them."

"You plan to remove my heart," said Holmes as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"The test we have to run will cause it to stop temporarily. It is better for you if your circulatory system is not dependant on your heart at such a time." He handed Holmes a pair of cotton pants, Holmes took the offering. He hated being ordered around like a child, ordered to strip with no privacy and having his heart removed without his consent and replaced with some piece of machinery; the detective could not recall a time when he had felt more invaded. He felt as if something precious was being stolen, which was in a way true; there were few things the detective valued more then his secrets. He sighed and changed, despite the lack of privacy.

"And they say you only exercise to achieve some end." a feminine voice observed.

"Arlington, I wish I could say it is good to see you but I was taught to tell the truth whenever possible," quipped Holmes.

"You're just sore because you have to endure some invasive test, no simple blood work and scans today," purred Arlington, as her eyes narrowed.

"Arlington you will cease bothering my patient or you will leave," warned Kendrick.

"Cross sent me here to tell you he wants a report tonight on Holmes' state of health?

"He'll get one, now leave."

"Very well, I'll see you around detective."

oo0oo

"Ah Mace, you seem to be recovering from your morning session nicely. I was told you wanted to speak to me," said Cross as he entered her cell.

"Ya, can you get me a hair tie?"

"A what?"

"Something to tie my hair back, when I'm withering on the floor in agony, my hair tends to get tangled, it's rather annoying actually, also a hair brush would be nice. And toothpaste, and of course a toothbrush."

"My, aren't we demanding."

Smiling she held up a finger as if lecturing a child, "Being held prisoner by a psychotic megalomaniac on a power trip is no excuse for bad hygiene. I hope you're treating Holmes better then this, and if you're not you should."

"I'll bear that in mind, anything else?"

"I would like to see Holmes."

"He's busy with Dr. Kendrick at the moment."

"A doctor?" she asked puzzled "You're not torturing him too are you?"

"No, no just giving him a rather intense check up."

"What? Why? What are you doing?" a slight note of panic in her voice, what had she gotten him into?

"Come now Mace, Holmes came back from the dead, you don't think I would find that interesting?"

"You're experimenting on him!?" she cried leaping to her feet.

"Well yes."

"You…" it was then something happened that hadn't happened to Mace in years. She completely and utterly lost her temper.

"Rraaahhh!" She ran at Cross as fast as she could and with her suit that was fast. She leapt up tackling him, they both fell to the floor, Mace on top. Without a moment's hesitation she began to punch Cross in the face never letting up. Soon her fists were covered in blood, Cross had no time to react and Mace broke his jaw rendering him unable to utter the command that would stop her.

"Stop hurting my friends!" she screamed.

"Supplex!" yelled Arlington from a speaker next to the camera in the cell.

"No!" cried Mace as she was forced to crumple off Cross and onto the floor unable to move.

Seconds later a med team entered and carried Cross out of the room. It was a long time before her cell door opened once more and the criminal stepped back into the room.

"Somus."

Mace felt the suit shut down, she rolled onto her front and got to her knees, "Are you going to kill me now?"

"No."

"Beat me?"

"No, I have something else in mind, but first," he held out his hand and bend down, "your hair tie."

Mace took the offering, and tired of being on her knees sat cross-legged. "I don't get it. that should have killed you. Whatever experiments you've been doing, they increased your ability to heal, not to mention take a punch," she told him as she braided her hair. "You don't seem worse for the wear."

"You came fairly close."

"Suppose it's for the best, if you died, Holmes and I would have."

"Not to mention your children. Arlington has never cared much for the rules."

"I'll bear that in mind… Can I still see Holmes?"

"You won't be in good shape when I'm done."

"Don't make me beg."

"Well, the man was fairly well behaved. I suppose it would be wrong to punish him as well as you. Very well then. Now shall we get started?"

"Hold on… there done," she told him as she finished braiding her hair "… I'd like to keep my teeth."

"I won't be causing permanent damage."

"How kind."

oo0oo

Holmes sat in his cell, hoping the drugs he had been given would wear off as he felt disoriented, and was not looking forward to tomorrow when Kendrick would be looking at his brain. Holmes had always hated hospitals, he liked to exam and observe not **be** examined and observed. The drugs were making it difficult for him to think of an escape plan.

'_I hope Mace is faring better than I.'_

He looked up when he heard the cell door open and Cross walked in. "Follow me Sherlock I'm taking you to see Mace," he then turned and walked out without checking to see if Holmes was following.

"Why are you escorting me to Mace's cell, in the past she has always been obliged to come to mine when we were allowed visitation. It is not hard to see, Cross, that the pattern has been altered."

"She lost her temper today, and was consequently beaten, I will send in a med team but not until morning. She is not a pretty sight detective, and before you say anything, one threat, one word of complaint and the visit is over."

By this time they had reached their destination and Cross opened the cell door.

"Mace!" cried Holmes upon seeing his friend.

Holmes ran to his friend who lay on her mattress, barely conscious. She had been beaten badly but could survive without medical aid, though she was certainly in great pain. Gently as he could Holmes lifted her into his arms and held her.

"Stoooorrryy," she murmured.

Holmes smiled thinking fondly, _'Does this woman __**ever**__ give up?'_

They were not disturbed until morning when the med team entered for Mace.

**next update on Feb 10**


	12. Infiltration

**Summery****: ****The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Eleven: Infiltration**

Solitude Street (and yes that is her real name, well the Street part at any rate) stood outside Cross Tech's building. Vidur and Tennyson had managed to, with the reluctant assistance of Gerrard, make a dummy account in Cross Tech's computers in her name—well an alias of hers' at any rate.

As she stood hesitantly outside the building her mind drifted back to last night.

"_Whoa Vidur, what?" she wasn't sure she had heard the Indian on the other side of the vidscreen._

"_I want you to get over to Baker Street now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Mace and Holmes are missing and we need you to get them out"_

"_So you know where they are?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_On my way."_

_It was a short drive to 221B fortunately she knew where to go since Mace had decided to drag her to the Sherlock Holmes museum a few times. "Hey what I miss?" she inquired as she opened the door._

"_We may have a plan, but it requires you to get a job at Cross Tech." Mickey informed her._

"_Why me?" she squeaked._

"_Because Cross has never met you and the Irregulars are too young to get a job there."_

"_He has a file on all of us! I'm a writer Mickey, not a fighter or a hacker or a mathematician or some bloody arse who manipulates people to get what he wants!"_

"_A little make-up, tie your hair back, maybe dye it, and you'll be set to go. We need to know exactly where they are being held," he told her drily, she was going to do it he knew it, she knew it. There was no point in been polite. _

'_Well,'_ she thought returning to the present '_here goes nothing.'_

Solitude placed her hand on the palm scan, and then said to the guard, "Brussels sprouts," for the password.

She went to the locker room to change into her uniform, as far as everyone who worked at Cross Tech was concerned she was a security guard named Eleanor Ambler.

"Hey haven't seen you before."

Solitude turned to see a brunette with a heart shaped face and blue eyes. "Haven't been here before."

"Cool a newbie, what section you working?"

"Ummm section six."

"Oh… well I'll see you around, bye," with that the woman turned around and left.

Solitude stared at where she had been standing moments before. _'Ooookay note to self, saying I work at section six is a good way to get people to leave me alone.' _ She thought as she began to change.

"Excuse me sir?" the other guard Solitude was addressing turned at her voice. "I work at section six and this is my first day, could you tell me how to get there?"

"What floor?"

"B1."

He looked at her hard, as if sizing her up. "You sure you got the right area?"

"Yes," she replied curtly. Why did everyone ask that?

"Okay, well head to the elevator round the corner then take it down to B1. Turn right then take your first left, keep walking till you come to the end of the hall and enter the door on your right, that'll be the security center, I'm sure they can tell you what you'll be doing."

"Thanks."

oo0oo

'_Okay this should be the security room.' _She thought as she opened the heavy metal steel reinforced door, was Cross expecting trouble or did he just like to be prepared?

"Hey I'm the new girl, Eleanor Ambler," she greeted to the three men in the room.

"You sure you're in the right area little girl?" scoffed the dark haired one at a terminal looking her over.

"I'm sure."

"Heh," one of the men smirked as he approached her; he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You really don't seem like the type to work in section six, why don't you—Ah!"

Solitude had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "I'm tougher and nastier then I look, do not fuck with me, or touch me without my permission." She gave another twist.

"Ah!"

"Got it?"

"Got it, I got it"

"Good," she released her grip. "Now, can someone tell me what exactly I am supposed to be doing?"

oo0oo

"You should eat Sherlock," commented Mace drily as she looked over her paper.

"I have no appetite."

"Do you ever? Look, Cross is going to come by soon to take you to the lab and then Abeo is going to drop by for a short session. Let's try and enjoy our brunch, something tells me we won't be allowed to dine together often."

"Mace I have never known you to lose your temper. You mustn't lose it again. The man hates you, I don't believe your history will keep you safe."

Mace scoffed, "I never said it would keep me safe, Sherlock I said it would keep me alive and it will."

"You have not asked me for a story."

"I … thought maybe you'd be tired of giving them, I know you hate my form of payment."

Holmes looked at her oddly, "I do not believe that is all."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Ah, but you are not one to expend all your secrets, in all this time, you never once mentioned your brother."

"Saw the picture did you? He died with my parents, do you want to talk about your childhood?" Holmes took sudden interest in his plate. "Your stories are fascinating, and wonderful, but right now, I want a fairytale, not a sordid affair involving criminals, and I want one with a happy ending."

"You wish to escape reality."

"No doubt that is her wish, but one must always return to reality," said Cross as he entered, followed by Abeo disguised as Holmes, "and there are no happy endings in this story. Come along you two."

oo0oo

Solitude began her rounds, she was to walk around the halls, and make sure there was no unauthorized personal or activity and prevent any escape attempts made by subjects.

'_That last part worries me. Okay this is obviously a section where less then legitimate business takes place, that's why that brunette freaked when she heard I worked here. I'm guessing my co-workers all have less then pleasant rap sheets. The subjects are probably human, Holmes and Mace may be down here, if I could just find out where the bloody cells are… may not even be on this floor.'_

By the time lunch had rolled around Solitude had still not found where Mace and Holmes were being kept.

'_I may have to stay here after hours, maybe I could cover for someone on the night shift…'_

"Hey."

Solitude looked up to see the brunette of earlier looking at her from across the table.

"Hello."

"You're an odd one, usually the hell section people sit together."

"Hell section...? Oh I get it, triple six the devil's number, cute. The extra two six's have an actual history or are they just added on for symbolism's sake?"

"According to the rumors there are three floors for human experimentation," she sat down, "Is that true?"

"Wouldn't know only been working here a morn… what floors?"

"B1, B2 and…B3"

"B3 supposed to be the worst?"

"So they say, supposed to be doing military stuff there… probably just balderdash but the guy's who work there are nasty."

'_Hmmm, Military doesn't sound like where he'd put Mace and Holmes, maybe they are on B1 or B2. I have to check them all out by the end of the day. I'll have to do some hacking, I'm no Vidur but I got a few passcodes…'_

"Cred for your thoughts?" asked the brunette.

"What's your name?"

"Amy"

"Well Amy I'm Eleanor."

"Can I call you Elle?"

"…No"

"Please...?" she asked giving Solitude puppy dog eyes.

'_Nice puppy dog eyes, to bad I hang out with Charlie.' _"No."

"Ahhh man. When do you get off?"

"Hopefully late."

"Hopefully?"

"I need the extra creds."

"Hmmm. Hold on a sec." Amy ran off and, shrugging, Solitude returned to her meal only to be interrupted a few minutes later by the talkative woman once more. "Kay, word is Dallas, the guy over there with the scarred cheek, really wants out of his late shift tonight and will sacrifice today's pay for it. How lucky is that? Only one down side, he works B2, his shift starts at like, three am and goes till eight."

"Let me guess, he has tomorrow off," sighed Sol— she liked sleep, sleep was fun.

"Let me guess, you don't. When does your shift end?"

"Five."

"Well you get a nice break, I suggest you nap, I also suggest you talk to the guy about his shift."

***

"Inspector Lestrade and Dr. Watson here to see Xavier Cross." Lestrade told the guard at the gate.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but—"

"No appointment, no entrance."

Lestrade glared and turned to her hovercar's vidphone. She punched in a code and Cross's face soon appeared.

"Inspector, Dr. Watson what a pleasant surprise… how exactly did you get this number?"

"Mace," replied Lestrade

"Ah, well what can I do for you?"

By this time the guard's eyes had widened and he was beginning to sweat.

"I'd like to have a word if you could get your guard dog to let me in."

"Of course, what gate are you at?"

"Two."

"Very good then, one moment," his face disappeared and she heard the phone in the guard's booth ring. Nervously he reached out for it.

"Yes Sir…I understand Sir, sorry sir," the guard hung up. "You can go in now."

"Thanks, she said sweetly.

oo0oo

"I must say Lestrade, doctor," greeted Cross as the two entered the lobby. "I'm surprised to see you. I expected you to be trying to sneak past secure—"

"Where are they?" asked Watson

Cross raised an eyebrow at the droids outburst then turned and began walking away, "Follow me," he called over his shoulder.

He led them to a large windowless room with a long rectangular table made from polished oak. "This room is sound proof and the recordings of this meeting will be deleted, it is off the record," he sat down and gestured for them to do the same, but Lestrade and Watson just stood, glaring.

"Your friends are fine… enough, Mace will be let out soon enough, her network is too valuable to waste. Holmes is also fine, rest assured he is to receive the best of care."

"Where… Are….They?" questioned Lestrade through gritted teeth.

Cross raised an eyebrow, "Come now Inspector surly you don't expect an answer?"

"Let them go."

"Having a little trouble deducing their whereabouts?" he asked casually grinning from ear to ear.

"Let them go now and I can guarantee leniency."

"Inspector I had hoped you had something interesting to say, I must say I am disappointed. Vidur has redoubled his efforts to hack and you've been running around following every lead presented to you, but you aren't even close, pathetic really. If you have nothing of interest to state, security will escort you off the premises."

oo0oo

"Well I'd say that went rather well given the purpose, not a bad idea Inspector leading him to believe we have no leads," commented Watson as the two flew back to returned to Baker St in Lestrade's cruiser.

"Anything to give Solitude an edge, hopefully he won't see her coming."

"I'm certain the girl can handle herself."

"Hope so," replied Lestrade

"It was a good idea to have Vidur continue to attempt to hack into Cross's system," said the compudroid

"He'd know we were up to something if we stopped, a little misdirection should throw him off."

***

"Hey Dallas!"

The man turned to see the newbie Eleanor running up to him. "What?"

"Hear you need the night off."

"You offering?"

"You paying?"

"Half today's pay"

"All."

"Half"

"Have it your way," with that she turned to leave. _'Don't look desperate, don't look desperate. They'll eat you alive if you do.'_

"Alright, alright you can have today's pay."

"Knew you were smart."

"I work level B2 section six, that okay with you?"

"So long as I get paid."

"Right, just don't be late, or I'll be the one to suffer, and if that happens…"

"Don't worry," replied Solitude curtly as she walked away.

oo0oo

"Well Mr. Holmes, good of you to join us. Your clothes are on the table; once you have changed you will sit down on the chair with restraints. I will then give you the proper painkillers, before cutting open your head to examine your brain. You will be conscious during the procedure" instructed Kendrick when he saw the detective.

"You cannot use scanners?"

"This procedure will give us far more definite results. So yes, but for the sake of exactness no, I'm sure you can understand."

Holmes released a long weary sigh as his shoulders sagged ever so slightly. He had to get out.

***

"Hey Abeo, why aren't you going to torture me in my room?" inquired Mace as she looked around the lab she was in, there was a nasty looking turntable with restraints and wires.

"I must ask you to make yourself comfortable on the table, a tad contradictory I know, but then, so are you."

"Stop using Holmes' voice." _'That's just creepy the way he sounded kind and comforting.'_

Abeo smiled and gestured to the table, Mace didn't move.

"Morsus."

"Ah!" Mace managed to hold her tongue as she crumpled to the floor, she felt herself been lifted and shoved onto a hard surface, she felt people grab her limbs but her mind wouldn't register anything else. Finally the pain ended and she realized she was on the table.

"You really shouldn't fight back," said Abeo as Mace continued the stare at the ceiling. "These wires I'm taping to your head are hooked up to a rather fascinating machine that will stimulate the nerves in your body that register heat."

"You're going to make me feel as if I'm being burned alive."

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Shall we begin?" he asked as he pressed a button at the controls

oo0oo

"Hey Elly!"

"It's Eleanor, Amy."

"But Elly's shorter, where you going?"

"Home to nap before my night shift, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, bye." the brunette called cheerfully as Solitude got in her hover car and took off.

Solitude entered 221b to be greeted by Watson, sitting at the computer reading something on the screen he turned when he heard her enter. "Solitude good to see you, would you like some tea?"

"Ya I would, thanks."

"Find anything?" asked Lestrade who had been reading over Watson's shoulder.

"I checked all the cells on B1, a lot of animals, even a few people, who we have to get out, but no sign of Mace or Holmes. I'm going to work the night shift on B2 tonight, maybe they'll be there."

"Beep whur whur." (Be sure to send me and Vidur the remote access codes, so we can hack into the system.)

"When do you want me to do that? At the beginning of my shift?"

"No," replied Vidur. "That'll increase the chances of detection. Keep an eye out for them and send us the codes when everyone is distracted, or at the end of your shift."

"I'll figure something out."

"Hmmm," grinned Lestrade. "Maybe we could cause a distraction."

oo0oo

Holmes was sitting on a metal table trying to focus on buttoning his vest, glad to have his clothes back and his mood had somewhat improved when he noted they had been cleaned and pressed, he didn't cease his task when he heard the all to familiar voice to his right.

"Well Mr. Holmes I hope the surgery went well. You look none the worse for the endeavor. Ah, the wonders of technology, you didn't even lose any hair," said Cross casually

Holmes' eyes narrowed but he still didn't even glance at Cross, instead be began work on his tie. "How is Mace?"

"I heard her screaming on my way over, we can go pick her up if you wish."

Holmes nodded, finished his tie and headed towards the door; he stood out in the hallway listening, Cross a few feet behind him, "We—" The villain did not have time to finish as Holmes had begun to run down the hall towards Mace. "Sharp set of ears that one," he said to himself as he followed the detective.

"Ahh!"

Holmes ran at top speed, he could hear the occasional sob as Mace continued to scream. Finally he reached the room, to see her strapped to a table and Abeo disguised as Holmes at a consol. The detective ran to the criminal and yanked him away, looking at the consol he saw a dial set at level 60, Mace was still screaming, quickly he turned the dial to zero and the woman quieted.

"Mace are you alright?"

"Get away from me."

'_She doesn't recognize me.' _Holmes set about removing the restraints

"I said get away from me."

"Mace it's me, Holmes."

"Liar!" by this time Mace's left hand was free and she used it to shove the detective. Then frantically began undoing the rest of her restraints.

"Having a little difficulty detective?" asked Cross upon seeing the detective forced away by his friend.

"What have you done?" Holmes hissed.

"The usual," he turned to look at Mace who was standing shakily, holding onto the table for support.

"Mace it's me, Holmes," said Abeo, approaching her.

"Touch her and answer to me, Abeo! Keep away from her!"

Mace looked from one to the other, confused. "Just stay away from me all of you!" she cried clutching her head and running out the door.

'_Gotta get away, gotta get away, one of them was Holmes no it could have been another trick, oh god my body hurts, where am I going, where's the exit…?No I can't leave they'll hurt Sherlock, I have to, have to…'_

Mace collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily ._'Have to calm down, that wasn't Sherlock he would never hurt me, never, I can't take much more of this…My hands are wet? Gods I'm crying, breathe, Mace, breathe, why can't I stop shaking? Focus Mace, wait, voices?'_

"Mace it's Holmes, can you hear me? You must calm down, focus on my voice." Holmes was on his knees before her, hands on her shoulders trying to calm her.

"Get away from me!" she cried giving him another shove, the detective fell back. "Ich, nee, sun, shi, go,"

Holmes looked at Mace _'Why is she counting in Japanese?'_

"Rok, seich, ach, cou, dou. Ich nee sun shi…" Mace continued to chant in Japanese over and over again.

'_Focus Mace, focus, keep counting, slow down and keep counting.'_

Holmes stared at his friend and realized he could do nothing to help her, she would always think he was Abeo trying to hurt her. He couldn't talk to her, he couldn't comfort her, he could merely watch and hope she managed to claw her way from the madness forcing itself into her mind.

"Ich, nee, sun, shi, go, rok, seich, ach, cou, dou. Ich, nee, sun, shi, go, rok, seich, ach, cou, dou."

They stood there awhile, Holmes, Abeo and Cross watching Mace rock back and forth, as she attempted to calm her breathing, finally she stopped counting.

"Mace?" asked Holmes as he slowly reached out to her.

"Please stay away from me," she whispered, staring at the floor.

"Well as fascinating as all this is, Abeo escort Mr. Holmes back to his cell, Mr. Holmes do not cause trouble I don't think it would benefit Mace to be subjected to another session tonight. I will escort Mace back to her cell." Cross reached down and pulled Mace to her feet. Placing an arm around her shoulder to steady her he gently guided her to her cell.

Abeo turned to Holmes. "Shall we?"

oo0oo

"Well Mr. Holmes aren't you glad we decided to pick up Mace?" began Cross sometime later as he smiled, gloatingly in the detective's cell. "I doubt we could have driven her into such a state of panic and confusion without you."

Holmes glared and clenched his fist, "She is useless to you in such a state."

"She is useless to me in any other, her network would be of great use, but I can only let her out if she is broken. Moriarty failed to realize this and look what happened." Cross paused to absorb the look of hatred on the detective's face.

"Detective do you know why Abeo uses your form and not that of one of her children?"

Holmes thought for a moment "Because, although she still considers me a friend, someone to protect, it is not without some expectancy on her part that she has allowed me this privilege. I am also under obligation to assist her should the need arise," he said remembering the time Mace had stuck a tracer to him and followed him to the underground out of concern."She does not look upon her children in the same way. Indeed, there are few who are so honoured."

"You are the only one detective—save a few of her teachers, who are very far away and who she hasn't seen in years. Her sensei, the only one who lived in New London, died, two months ago. She has no one she view as a protector, save you; though I have my suspicions about Mickey, at any rate that is why I am trying to destroy her relationship with you. Because losing that support, detective, will break her. It would be much easier if I could make her think you were dead but your memory would enough to keep her going, so my only option is to pervert her view of you. You want to topple someone, the most efficient way is to remove their support base," Cross smiled and turned to leave. "If she wishes to see you tonight I'll allow it," he informed Holmes as he closed the door.

**next update on the Feb 17.**


	13. Espionage

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Twelve: Espionage**

Mace stared at Cross who had just entered her cell and reached out her hand. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome Mace," he replied as he handed her, her coat. She held it as a child would hold a teddy bear with the power to set right all wrongs.

"Now get out of my cell."

"Morsus"

"Ahhhh!"

"Solamen." Cross knelt down beside her, "Do not order me around Mace."

"You're not the only one who lost something!"

Cross stared at her a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Please let him go."

"Can't, he is far too dangerous, if you wish to see him tonight you may."

"Cross please." he ignored and opened the cell door. "Xavier!" she screamed at the closing door.

Mace, sighed and got herself into a comfortable sitting position, breathing deep she began to meditate.

***

Holmes looked up as his cell door opened to reveal Mace, clad in trench-coat and hat.

"Greetings and salutations you happy person! Well okay I know you're not happy but what's the harm in a cheerful greeting?"

"Mace?"

"It's her Sherlock trust me at 1:30 in the morning I would rather be sleeping." stated Cross wearily _'And just when I thought the girl was broken' _he thought as Mace ran up and glomped her friend, who for once didn't seem to mind.

"Hey about pushing you away, I didn't mean anything by it I just really needed some space, which Cross was more then happy to provide, a few hours meditation. Well okay several. And I'm… not a hundred percent but I'm good, a little time and I'll be great."

"Rest assured you will not have a little time you have another session in the morning."

"Quiet you." she said turning to face Cross. "A little privacy please?"

Shrugging the man turned to go.

"Mace are you alright? what was that machine for?"

"What experiments did the doctors perform?"

Holmes sighed, and gestured to his mattress. Once they were seated she turned to him. "So got a weird story with a happy ending?"

***

Solitude stood in front of the mirror, making sure her makeup was on correctly if it was not she would be in a great deal of trouble.

'_Why me? There's a reason Cross hasn't met me, I'm just a bloody writer, I'm useless at this stuff Mace has never used me for anything. All the more reason to help her I suppose and apparently this Holmes guy saved the world a couple times so I guess I owe him. Heh I still remember when Mace would read stories of him to get me to go to sleep. I've always wanted to meet him. Right, makeup's on and I'm ready to go and take down a bad guy… Oh Gods I'm doomed.'_

"Sol! You ready yet? We have to go!"

"I'm coming Mickey!"

A short ride later Mickey dropped Solitude off at Cross's base, and she began to make her way to B3's security room. She was careful to keep an eye out for Mace or Holmes but found nothing.

'_Maybe I'll find something on the security cameras where is that security room?'_

Solitude didn't have much difficulty locating the security room the layout of the floor was almost exactly like B1. "Hey" she greeted the other two guards in the room. "Names Eleanor, I'm covering for Dallas."

They nodded and one walked up to her extending his hand. "I'm Leon this is Travis, done this before?"

"Just started today, did the day shift."

"Well this will be pretty much the same stuff, look at the monitors do a few rounds, there are five in this section, plus we got a lot of ready back up in the other sections and then there's the hanger."

"You expecting a breakout?"

"No, just wanted to let you know what we got on our side. You look at monitors for the time being, then when Nick gets back you can start rounds."

"Sounds like a plan." Solitude looked at the monitors and spotted Mace on one sleeping using a man who she recognized from a picture to be Holmes as a pillow. She seemed alright, nothing immediately popped out. Careful to keep the joy off her face she sat down in one of the chairs where it would be easy to keep an eye on the pair. She would take a closer look later when she did her rounds.

***

Holmes looked down at Mace, she had positioned her head on his chest and had once again fallen asleep midway through a story. But not before taking his arm and putting it around her shoulder.

"Mace…" said Holmes as he stopped his narrative and raised an eyebrow, she knew that he was not fond of such displays of affection.

In response she had buried her head in his chest and said "You're comfy…" before promptly falling asleep.

'_Well it does comfort people to be held' _he thought_ 'I suppose I should not complain, as it indicates that she is no longer terrified of me...Mace what have they done?__' _ Holmes looked weary he had not slept in the past few days save for when the doctors sedated him. The lack of sleep, the fact that he was been invaded and experimented upon every day the emotional strain presented by watching Mace deteriorate from a lively, energetic, fierce women to a tired, sluggish, scared one was not pleasant. The last one was of particular concern. Despite her cheerful greeting he knew she was fast becoming terrified of Cross and had visually flinched at his touch earlier, when he had placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew there was more to what happened the other night when she had nearly killed Cross then she let on. She had cried that night and he could tell it hadn't been from the physical pain. That meant emotional, Holmes prayed it was not what he suspected. Also the wounds on her head had been self inflicted she had tried to render herself unconscious, what could make her do that?

He looked up sometime later when he heard the door open and tightened his hold on Mace, fear flashed briefly in his eyes.

"How cute, she looks so peaceful. Almost happy." said Cross as he gazed at the redhead. "Well detective" he continued turning his attention to Holmes "I believe you know why I am here."

"Cross please, she needs rest."

"She can rest in her cell."

"Let her stay, there is no harm, she needs a friend."

"Exactly, now wake her."

Holmes clutched Mace, tightly and she began to stir, then she promptly returned to the realm of sleep. "What have you done?"

"Apparently nothing she can't handle. Wake her, I will not ask again."

Holmes knew that the next word out of Cross's mouth would be 'Morsus' if he did not wake his friend. Gently, guiltily he shook her "Mace…Mace…Cross is here, you must wake."

"Hmm? What?" she sat up removing her head from his breast. She spotted Cross, and sighed.

"You know you really shouldn't interrupt people when they're having a pleasant sleep. It's bad manners."

"The visit is over."

"Xavier I'm exhausted and in need of sleep, and I'm sure you'd rather go home then escort me back to my cell."

Cross clenched his fist and closing the gap between him and his prisoners reached out and grabbed Mace, tearing her away from her friend he began to dragged her to the door.

"Alright I'm coming, let go please." Cross released his grip and Mace stopped walking and rubbed her wrist, "You got quite the grip Cross, excuse me a moment." With that she turned to Holmes who had risen from his seat and glomped him. "I'll be fine." Holmes was relieved to note she wasn't trembling. She walked out the door followed by Cross who locked it behind them.

***

"Why did you have to wake me? that was the best sleep I've had in ages."

"I'm trying to break you Mace, I cannot do that if you are allowed to be comforted in such a matter."

"I'm not complaining but why are you allowing visits at all?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me you don't want to see him."

"Heh, so to determine how successful your torture is and determine how close I am to breaking."

"Pretty much."

"What exactly have your scientist been doing to him?"

"Would you like me to tell him what I did to you the night you nearly killed me? I don't think he realizes there was more to it then a simple beating."

Mace visibly shivered at the memory, Cross smiled. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

"Well at least you're good enough to respect our privacy."

"Always." They continued to walk in silence "Well my dear here we are."

"Right, what time is it?"

"4:30 am"

"When is my next session scheduled?"

"9:30."

"Could you move it to 10:30? And I'll get breakfast right? The feeding time pattern has been irregular."

"Are you under the impression that you are in charge here?"

"No, that's why I asked, polity, I might add, bad timing I know your temper is getting out of control, grabbing me like that was out of character."

"I throw you against walls and torture you, shoving you around is out of character?"

"Yes, that was an act of impatience, you are many things but impatient is not one of them, far from it you are one of the most patient people I know, if not **the** most. Also all attacks are planed, you **never** lash out in anger. If a situation becomes too heated you force yourself to calm down or leave to cool your head. Aside from just now and the other day when you nearly crushed my wind pipe, I've only know you to lash out on one other occasion and we've known each other what? Nearly five years now? What's wrong? Surly I'm not that annoying."

"Get in your cell breakfast will arrive at 9:30, you will have an hour to eat."

"Thanks… can I have a newspaper? I'm sure Holmes would appreciate some reading material."

"Very well, goodnight Mace."

***

"Sherlock, I was told you wanted to speak to me."

"A broken Mace cannot handle the underworld Cross. She will be useless to you."

"You bring up a good point but I know Mace, if properly motivated she will manage, besides she will not be alone she will be working with someone I trust, eventually this someone will do more and more of the work pushing her out."

"What happens when she is no longer needed?"

"Depends, I may keep her prisoner here, or…" the man shrugged "Rest assured detective I will not kill her."

"What do you mean by proper motivation?"

"Her children are safe so long as they are not free agents, i.e they work for her. She slips up and is killed and…Well they will be held accountable for their actions, besides there is Watson"

"The night she nearly killed you, you did more then beat her, something happened to emotionally upset her, what did you do?"

"Do you want me to tell her all about your experiences in the lab?"

"If it would mean learning what you have done? Yes, if you touched her—"

"Touched her? Of course I touched her I beat her, you know that, obviously you have a different **touch** in mind, you wish to know if I raped her. Rest assured Sherlock I only take **willing** women."

Holmes was visibly relived, his muscles relaxed and he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Rest assured detective, **I **made sure Hayes paid for what he did to Solitude. This is not the first time I have used Kerai's services. If that is all, breakfast will arrive at 9:30 you will eat it or be given an I.V goodnight." With that he left.

***

Solitude made her rounds still fuming about what she had seen on the monitors. How dare Cross tear her away from her friend like that? _"What am I going to tell the others? Mace did not look in good shape and from the way Holmes was holding her, he was worried, from what I've read that man does not worry without just cause, which means Mace is in trouble. He seemed really worried about her. I can't believe Cross mentioned Hayes.'_

Solitude suppressed a shiver as the unwanted memory surfaced. _'Gotta admit I am kinda happy to find out that Kerai got to play with him, guess Cross didn't think castration and losing an eye were enough. I'd better see how she's doing._

Solitude made her way to Mace's cell, carefully she looked in through the small window in the door, Mace was asleep on a mattress she did not look like she was having a pleasant sleep. Sighing Solitude turned away and continued her rounds. She deciding to drop by Holmes' cell as soon as she could, she didn't want people wondering why she a newbie was looking in on certain prisoners, the opportunity would arise in another half hour.

***

"Hey sis, ya things are good, ya I would like something to eat when I get back, thanks see ya then." Solitude hung up the audio phone, she check her watch she had some time before her break ended _'Okay they know I found Mace and Holmes, guess I just have to wait for them to show up. I have cannot believe I'm going to miss out on that.'_

***

Lestrade smiled she was looking forward to seeing Cross again, her smile broadened when she spotted the billionaire who did not look happy.

"Inspector Lestrade Doctor Watson, what a surprise, I did not expect to see you again so soon. You are aware no doubt that it is five o'clock in the morning."

"Yep, nice to see you're awake, I have a warrant to search the premises."

"And what are you searching for exactly?"

"It's all in the warrant." '_Sides it's not like you have to ask_, _I called you an hour ago to tell you.'_

"Really, now its weapons smuggling, do I look like an arms dealer?"

"What does an arms dealer look like?"

"Allow me to show you around."

"No thanks,"

"Well I insist on accompanying you."

"You have that right, unfortunately" she mumbled.

"Sorry didn't catch that last part."

"Let's just go."

***

"Elly you hear about the Yard showing up?"

"It's Eleanor, call me Elly again and you'll lose teeth. And no I've been stuck staring at some brunette crying and some scrawny guy in old clothes pace, and pace and pace. No wait he's sitting down, it's a miracle."

"You see the red head? The boss has been doing a number on her, just the other night I was doing my rounds, when I heard her screaming at the boss man "Stop Xavier please stop." he mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Weird though, her calling him by his first name."

"Guess they got history." _'It's okay Solitude Mace has little pride if she thinks begging will help her she'll beg it doesn't mean anything, she's fine. I hope…'_

***

"Lestrade are you going to— examine **every **inch of this complex** on your own?"**

"Of course not" Cross sighed in relief "I have Watson."

"Not what I meant, you know you will find nothing, are you a distraction perhaps?" he turned to a guard at the door, "Call Gerrard I want security doubled and tell him to be on the lookout for any of Sherlock's friends."

Lestrade glared despite the fact that she could not be happier, it didn't matter how many guards he put on duty when the one person he had to worry about besides herself and Watson was one of said guards.

She and Watson soon found a chemistry lab, Lestrade smiled, Watson sighed. He put his arm on her shoulder and gave her a look that said quite clearly _'Try not to blow us sky high'_

She grinned in reply and started towards the chemicals. _'An explosion would be too dangerous I don't know exactly what is on this floor, but I need something Hmm a smoke bomb maybe, it would have to be powerful…' _

***

"Cough cough , hack Jeez what's with the smoke? some kind of fire?" asked Leon

"I'm not picking up any heat on sensors." replied another guard.

"Make sure the smoke doesn't get to the subjects."

"Closing vents they should each have a good hour's worth of air, we'll have this cleared up before then," said Travis

"Good, I'll get the gas masks you two stay here."

"Sure thing Boss" replied Solitude. _'Okay time to start the upload. Don't worry Mace you and Holmes will be out of here soon.'_

***

It wasn't till 8:30 that Solitude found herself at 221B, she immediately went to the couch and fell asleep, to be awoken five seconds later by Charlie.

"What did you find? What did you find?" asked the woman as she jumped up and down as if she were a hyperactive puppy, eager for treats.

"I found them I already told you, and I already sent the hackers the info leave me alone or so help me, I'll tie you to a chair and read you bad poetry."

Charlie shivered and let Solitude sleep, she was never fun cranky.

"Okay everyone, I got the plans right here, let's see what we can come up with." said Lestrade.

Everyone except Solitude, gathered around the hologram projection Lestrade had placed on the table. "Okay we know they're on this floor." she said pointing the hologram zoomed in and they had a close up of the floor. "As you can see we have a lot of security to deal with the only ace we have is that Cross is expecting a break-in followed by a break-out. We'll be skipping the break in."

***

Mace shifted in her cell, it was evening now and it had been another hard day of torture, at Abeo's hands and the man continued to use Holmes' form. Today Abeo had had her change into normal clothes so they could play guess the organ it had been the most unpleasant session yet, afterwards she had been told to put back on the suite Cross had given her, under threat of a sparring match with the billionaire which she did not want to deal with. _'It's something new everyday with that guy, wonder what tomorrow will be?'_

She turned to the camera "Hey! When do I get to see Holmes?"

A few minutes later Cross entered.

"I must wonder." she told him "why exactly you always escort me? Surly you can get someone else."

"Yes, but you, Mace hold a special place in my heart, besides you're too dangerous to entrust to anyone else's care, you and Holmes for that matter. Come along."

"Say when I get out of here, could you return my knifes? You know mail 'em or something? They're good knives and one has sentimental value."

"You're not going to escape."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're serious?"

"Yep."

"Very well, what shall we wager?"

***

"Heya Holmes."

"Mace, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sherlock no worries." she replied as she embraced him. She turned to Cross and glared.

"I'm going, I'm going." he said as he left.

"I'd ask how you were but you'd just tell me you're fine." said Mace

"Sound familiar?"

"That a crack detective?"

"What happened the night you nearly killed Cross?"

Mace had scarcely looked so annoyed, she grabbed the Holmes' tie and dragged him down to her level.

"I'm gonna say this once detective, drop it." She then released her hold and sat down on the mattress. "You know we need to figure a way out of here soon, either that or wait to be rescued, and considering we can't get any privacy to plan an escape." she pointed at the camera, "That may be our best and only option, either that or I convince Cross I am broken and find a way to contact the others. Though honestly I might not be able to pull that off, Cross knows me pretty well, Have you found out anything?"

"I have noted that Dr. Kendrick is an avid gardener, and plays the piano, Miss Arlington is suffering from liver problems." He sat down beside her "Also that our locks have timer's and that the vents that allow air into our room close for about twenty minutes, and are guarded by a laser grid. That there are cameras placed every ten feet in the hall and a total of five blind spots in the lab, the security center is four rights followed by a left down the hall, there are five guards on duty, though security was doubled for two hours early in the morning. And we both know where the hanger is."

Mace blinked and laughed "Been keeping busy, I bet you know more about the Doc and Arlington then you just told me."

"True but nothing of interest."

"Interesting how you didn't mention Cross."

"I don't believe I can tell you anything that you are not already familiar with."

"True, got any dirt on Arlington?"

"And here I thought you did not approve of gossip."

"I'm in the information trading business where to you think my income comes from? Besides I'm not asking for gossip just facts."

Holmes smiled at lest she wasn't asking for a story, "Very well."

***

"Hey Inspector you ready?" called Wiggins from the other side of the door.

"Ya how to I look?" she asked opening the door and stepping out.

"Just like Solitude."

"Everyone in position?"

"We're ready Inspector, we'll be there to cover you."

"Great… any word from Elise?"

"She's with Murdock at the hospital,"

"Everyone else?"

"Solitude is back at her place trying desperately to meet her deadline, Mickey's trying to prevent a mob war and we all agree Charlie should be kept far, **far** away from weapons, she'll fire an ionizer just to see the pretty light show. It's just you, Watson us Irregulars and Vidur now."

"Hmm speaking of Charlie..."

"Way ahead of you, she's figured out a route that while long, will help you avoid Cross's goons. Apparently these areas on the route aren't likely to be searched. It's all on your hand held" he said as he handed it to her.

"Just how unlikely are we talking?" she asked

"About five percent."

"Great slow and steady. Good thing Solitude was able to trade her day shift for another night shift on B3"

"Ya, shall we go?" inquired Wiggins

"Let's"

**Next update on 23 of Feb**


	14. Rescue

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rescue**

"Hey Elly!"

Lestrade slammed the offender against the wall and readied her fist for their face.

"Whoa okay I get it was **not** an idle threat, could you refrain from crushing my windpipe?"

"Leon?"

"I am still your superior."

"Yet you don't sign my pay checks."

"Which is why I'm not threatening to fire you, windpipe."

"I don't make idel threats, weak people do that." With that she released her hold.

"Duly noted, you heading down?"

"Ya,"

"Great, let's go down together." While in the elevator Leon looked at Lestrade, "Want to grab a coffee after work?"

"I don't date co-workers."

"It's coffee, not a date,"

"No."

Leon sighed "Fine, hmm you're not gonna bring me up on charges for sexual harassment are you? Cause Cross takes that stuff **really** seriously"

Lestrade smiled. "So long as you keep your hands to yourself you can say whatever you want."

"Glad to hear it."

A few minutes later the pair found themselves in the security room. Lestrade found a terminal where she could view Holmes and Mace. They were each in their own cell, and Holmes was sitting on his mattress a look of deep concentration on his face. Mace was lying on her bed eyes open, she appeared to be thinking though she didn't have that look of deep concentration. On the whole they appeared to be fine.

'_Well not much I can do but watch for the right moment.'_

It was sometime later that Lestrade checked her watch,_ 'Hmm just got an hour before rounds, better start working on those loops' _She began her work of making the cameras loop. It would be tricky once she had the recording she needed she would have to make sure the timer at the bottom didn't give her away.

"Eleanor, you're up for rounds."

"Kay I'll see you guys later."

Lestrade ran to were Holmes was with the camera's looped the other guards would quickly notice that fact that she was nowhere in sight.

Lestrade threw open the door of his cell "Holmes it's me Lestrade common we don't have much time."

"Is Mace with you?"

"No we'll pick her up on our way to the hanger. Common."

Holmes ran faster then Lestrade had ever seen him, she was having trouble keeping up.

"Here we are" he said "The key Lestrade."

"I'm on it calm down." Quickly she threw open the door.

"Another session so soon? Doesn't feel like the mourn." greeted Mace.

"Mace it's me, ask a question." said Holmes, Lestrade looked from one to the other whatever they were doing they'd better do it quickly, they had a schedule.

"The first story you ever told me."

"The venture with the clerk named Symons"

"Second dog's name."

"We don't have time for this." said Lestrade.

"Beth? That you? You look like Solitude. We gotta get out of here," she added as she rose.

"You think? Follow me."

The three ran towards the hanger.

"Lestrade would you care to explain the situation?" asked Holmes as Lestrade stopped and opened a closet door.

"No time just trust me. Solitude managed to hide a couple uniforms in the closet here, they should fit."

She handed them the uniforms they were big, big enough to fit over their current attire, except for Mace's coat. Sighing she place it in the closet. And the three continued on their way.

The trio soon reached the hanger. "Common our ticket out of here is over there." She told the pair pointing to a truck. "All we gotta do is knock out the driver and steal his ride.

Holmes glanced at Lestrade, she was enjoying the prospect of hand to hand combat, actually she seemed to be enjoying the whole venture. The trio crept up to the door of the vehicle Lestrade had pointed out. She opened the door.

"Hiya." she greeted to driver with a wave before yanking him out and slamming his head against the car knocking him out. "Let's go." She gestured them into the truck. While Holmes climbed in Mace stole the guards boots.

"Why are you stealing those?"

"Long story"

Once they were all in Lestrade took off and Holmes wondered if perhaps he had been safer at Cross's mercy. The look of pure glee on her face was unnerving.

"Holmes the word to shut down the suit is 'Somus'"

"Somus" he repeated.

"What are you two on about?"

"Suite has a tracer in it and I can't take it off unless it's shut down, I just found out the shut down word the other night." With that she began to strip, Holmes looked out the window.

"Sherlock could you chuck these out the window?" asked Mace as she handed the detective the clothes Cross had given her.

"Gladly" after Holmes had dealt with the infernal attire he continued to stare out the window.

"I'm decent Sherlock." he turned to see Mace who was wearing the guards uniform. "Good work," he said "though Cross is likely to have a tracer in this vehicle."

Suddenly the group heard shots fired. "Time for a little evasive action." the inspector cried happily.

Holmes looked out the window in time to see one of the five hover cars chasing them take a hit and begin a chaotic descent, He turned in the direction of the blast and saw Watson in Lestrade's curser target another pursuer.

"Hey check it out there's Wiggins in my car!" cried Mace. Holmes turned there was indeed the oldest Irregular, blasting away at the trio's pursuers.

"Deidre and Shinwell are on the ground." said Lestrade.

"So I noticed" replied Holmes, he had seen a blast come from terra firma moments ago.

"Beth you're a genius, Vidur and Tennyson?"

"Wrecking havoc on the computer system. They spend the entire day working on a virus to mess with his tracking system."

"Watson's been hit! We have to go after him!" cried Holmes

"He's fine Holmes Deidre and Shinwell can back him up."

"Wiggins just has to take one more down." said Mace as the irregular barely avoided been hit and returned fire grazing his opponent.

"Sides they still have the hovercoach." said Lestrade

"The hovercoach does not have weapons…Lestrade…" said Holmes at he glanced at the inspector

"Watson, myself and Charlie spend the whole day changing that fact."

"You** let** **Charlie** near **weapons**? Tell me Elise was there to keep an eye on her." asked Mace

"Do I look suicidal? Hang on were heading down."

"Where are the others?" asked Holmes when they landed.

"We decided it was best to separate."

"Good idea, Is that Mickey's hovercar?" he asked

"Ya we'll be taking that now." With that she climbed into the driver's seat. Mace rode shotgun and Holmes took a seat in the back.

"Okay they'll be able to track the hovecar's ion trail" said Lestrade

"I was afraid to ask about the parachutes." said Holmes with a sigh.

"This should be fun." added Mace. "Ever been parachuting before Sherlock?"

"As a matter a fact I have."

"We jump in five. Then we're in for a long walk." said Lestrade

"**Sooo** much fun." chuckled Mace

"Here's a flashlight for each of you, put on your chutes and get ready." the inspector continued.

Everyone put on their chutes, and got ready to jump.

"Out of curiosity who packed these?" asked Mace.

"Mickey. On the count of three…Three!" everyone jumped.

"Yahoooo!" shouted Mace as she fell.

"Open your chutes!" yell Lestrade. The detective and redhead did so and the trio began to drift into the forest below. Holmes looked at his companions, Lestrade had a look of concentration, Mace looked happier then he had seen her in days. He decided to take a moment to enjoy the cool night air blowing against his face. All to soon he felt his feet brush against the top of a tree, He hoped his chute did not get to tangled and trap him too high, he did not feel like climbing down in the dark, unfortunately for the detective he was caught ten feet above the ground, fortunately he had good night vision and was on solid earth with in minutes.

"Lestrade! Mace! Where are you?" he called

"Here Holmes" replied Lestrade, the detective turned his torch in the direction of the voice Lestrade held up her arms to block the light's onslaught to her eyes, as Holmes lowered it.

"Where is Mace?" he asked

"Over here, hold on I'm almost down."

The two law enforcers walked toward the direction of the voice, and saw Mace was trying to climb down from a tree. "Keep the light on me guys," she told the pair "my night vision is less then stellar." within minutes thanks to the light provided by Lestrade and Holmes, Mace was back on the ground, she turned on her light then looked at Lestrade. "So Beth which way?"

"North for now."

"Lestrade New London is located in the west." said Holmes.

"We'll be taking a long route that will cut down our chances of running into Cross's goon squad."

"Very well then lead the way." he sighed

The group walked in silence for a few minutes when Lestrade asked "Okay Mace why did you ask Holmes those question, and what was with that suite?"

"Well you know how Abeo uses disguises?.. Well Cross had him…" It was about an hour later that Mace had updated Lestrade on all the events that had occurred while under Cross's care though she left out numerous details.

"He **experimented** on Holmes." she said through gritted teeth.

"Rest assured Lestrade I am quite alright."

"Not the point, ever hear of the Geneva convention? We cannot let him get away with this."

"We will not" he assured her

***

"Watson!" cried Deidre "We gotta get out of here we're trespassing and those goons you and Wiggins shot down will be all too happy to see us!"

"The hover coach is this way" he told her pointing as he stepped out of the cruiser he had managed a half decent landing.

"Then let's go." she grabbed his arm and the pair started running. They reached the coach before the goon squad showed up and climbed in "quickly Watson,"

"No worries we have to be caught trespassing red handed, and it will take seconds to remove ourselves from Mr. Cross's property."

"None of that changes the fact that either way you're fair game." she told him as they took off

"Not to worry Deidre I'll be fine."

"Hmrf" she replied crossing her arms honestly the droid was as bad as the Victorian. She looked out the window in time to see Wiggins shoot down the last. She smiled "Wiggins shot down the last but more are on their way."

"We are no longer trespassing however now would be a good time to make use of that escape route Charlie devised."

"Hopefully Wiggins will be able to buy us the time we need."

"Have faith my dear, he is quite capable."

***

Wiggins meanwhile was on the border of the billionaire's property waiting for his employees to show up. He soon spotted about twenty of them, he sighed he wouldn't last very long fortunately Mace's car was state of the art, and Mickey had given him a quick but efficient crash course, besides Deidre and Watson were supposed to have left Shinwell behind, Wiggins doubted the opposition would see the military droid coming.

A determined look on his face blasted the first hovercar to cross the border.

***

"What news Cecil?"

"Well, the older irregular is making excellent us of Mace's car, despite been out numbered he has yet to be shot down. He seems to be covering the retreat of the droid and girl. The military droid, is covering him from the ground."

"The droids and children are inconsequential, tell the men to stand down and search for Holmes and Mace."

"And Lestrade sir?"

"Is not to be harmed, I need her as leverage."

"Very good sir."

'_At this rate Mace will win the bet.' _ he thought as Arlington closed the door.

***

"Hey Beth how much farther?"

"We'll be walking all night."

"Wonderful just what a sleep deprived girl needs. Sorry had to vent I'll shut up now, and Beth?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Indeed Lestrade a most impressive rescue, now I must ask, exactly who is Solitude?"

"Sol's one of my kids, quite, shy gal who writes wrote a best seller and dropped out of collage, she also writes poetry. Gotta admit Beth I was surprised to see you looking like her."

"She's been working as a guard the past two nights setting things up, I took over tonight for the actual rescue."

"Are we heading to Baker St? Cross won't need to follow us if he knows where we're heading." said Mace

"No We're going to one of Holmes' little hide a-ways."

"You mean those spots he has set up over the city where he hides spare equipment and clothes?"

"I take it Watson informed you of the location of one?" said the detective.

"Yep."

"I presume we will be making use of the one on fifth?"

"That's the one."

"Tell me it has a bed." said Mace

"Just how sleep deprived are you?" asked Lestrade

"Less then Holmes but far more then I care to ever be again. The bits of sleep I have been getting have not been peaceful. How's Murdock? Cross said he would make a full recovery."

"He's fine I spoke with him earlier today, he made a few wise cracks so he can't be in that bad a shape, he seems to be enjoying to attention from Elise."

"He would."

"How exactly did you find us?" asked Holmes.

***

Deidre gave another yawn. "We'll soon be at the hotel Deidre." said Watson

"Wish we could go back to Baker St."

"As do I but Cross is certain to have taken measures to prevent that, same with your home."

"Ya, but it's s'ill annoying."

"Agreed. Well here we are" he told her as they landed.

"Great I'm looking forward to a good night's rest. How much longer till Wiggins shows up?"

"Who knows? It all depends on whether or not he was shot down. I do hope he's alright."

"No worries Watson, he's a great driver and Mace's car made Tennyson drool, then there's the rules. I'm sure he's fine." the brunette reassured.

***

"Argh…Well any landing you can walk away from…" said the oldest irregular to himself as he messaged his forehead. He looked up to see the remaining hovercars come towards him then stop and move towards their own comrades, he watched in surprise as the men he had shot down, climbed in and took off.

"Guess they have other problems, ah well Mr. Holmes should be fine, all the precautions they took Cross won't have an easy time picking up the trail in the middle of the night. Man its cold time's like this I start to seriously rethink the sleeveless look." Remembering that Mickey had told him Mace kept a spare coat in her car Wiggins opened the trunk. Not surprisingly it fit.

'_Hey this things warm, and if I recall correctly makes great light weight amour, hopefully I won't need it. Man gals got some serious hardware in here, and this body amour is __**not **__lightweight. _Wiggins helped himself to a few of the trunk's supplies and turned when he heard Shinwell approach.

"Hey Shinwell, give me a moment we got a **long **walk ahead of us. Mace's car needs some serious repairs." Once he had finished, pillaging the car he began to walk to the meeting place with Shinwell. He turned to give the car one final look.

"Man, that is **not **coming out of my allowance." (1)

**Footnotes**:

(1) Terry from _Return of the Joker_

**So Sorry guys I completly forgot as an apology 14 will be up in a minute.**_  
_


	15. Home Stretch

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 14 Home Stretch**

Wiggins had been walking for some time when he heard a hover car approach, he ignored it but turned when it landed, about two feet to his left. The window slid down silently to revel Cross.

"Ah Wiggins how about a lift to your destination?"

"No thanks I'll walk, sides my mom taught me never accept rides from strangers." with that he continued. Cross's limo kept pace with him.

"True this is our first meeting, but we both know a great deal about each other, like the fact that I am not allowed to harm you."

"I'll walk."

"It was an impressive escape, though it is not yet finished, nor will it be they reach either Lestrade's, Mace's or Holmes' flat only them will the escape be considered complete. My people have found the hovercar though they cannot find any trace of your friends, no DNA or tracks, nothing, how did they accomplish that? I wonder…"

Wiggins ignored the man and continued to walk; Shinwell picked up on the heightened stress levels of his friend and aimed one of his blasters at the villain.

"Your droid is rather protective."

"Keep an eye on him Shinwell."

"Now, now Wiggins is that necessary?"

Wiggins stop walking and turned to face his opponent "Beat it Cross you know I'm not going to tell you where they are, what's the point in talking to me?"

"Sizing you up, get on your nerves, hope you slip."

"Figure it out." hissed the youth as he resumed his walk.

"Heading to town to meet your friends I take it?"

"Gonna follow me?"

"Afraid I'll use Watson as bait to recaptures Mace and Holmes? Wish I could, but Watson really wouldn't make for good leverage I can't contact Mace to let her know I have him and all she has to do is get home and she'll have won this bout. In my arrogance I told Holmes that if he escaped he would have earned a reprieve which means no holding friends hostage," he pause as if in thought "Rather annoying really."

"Then beat it."

"They won't be safe long boy, tell me where to find them and I will never again touch Holmes."

"And Mace?"

"She is not your concern," he snapped "you work for Holmes."

Wiggins stopped mid stride and turned to face the villain "Mr. Holmes is my mentor and friend he doesn't pay me. And I respect his wishes he would never trade someone else's life to save his own skin."

"I'll get her in the end anyway you can save one of them by telling me."

"You've never gone up against Mr. Holmes. I've seen him in action, you don't stand a chance."

"Such faith, don't suppose I could bribe you?"

"Hey man you deaf? I said no way."

"Excellent, most excellent," replied Cross with a smile. With that the door closed and the hoverlimo drove off

"Weirdo" _'Still to be on the safe side I should probably not head to the meeting place with Deidre and Watson. Great, better call Tennyson so he can tell them.'_

***

"Let's see…" said Mace as she looked around, the new abode "A bed! Yay!" Mace kicked off her shoes, which considering the fact that they were too big for her was easily done, she ran to the bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"The past few days have not been easy for her" the detective told Lestrade.

"At least neither of you we're alone."

Holmes smiled "You take the couch, I'll fetch some blankets."

"Hey Holmes, you **are** going to sleep tonight aren't you?"

"I believe I shall, the immediate problems have been taken care off and there is nothing to be done until we regroup."

"Glad to hear it."

Within minutes the two had settled down for a night's rest, Lestrade on the couch and Holmes on the floor.

"Hmmm…" moaned Lestrade hours later as she opened her eyes, she sniffed the air, something smelled good, real good. "Hey Holmes you smell that? Holmes?"

The detective stepped out of the washroom, he had changed into a fresh set of clothes and looked worlds better then he had earlier. "I believe Mace has favoured us with breakfast." with that he walked towards the kitchen. Lestrade followed suite.

"Kaypasa, you happy people" greeted Mace with a smile "ready for some of my yogurt pancakes? got some fruit too, strawberries, blueberries, peaches and raspberries." she gestured to the table where the berries and sliced peaches were laid out "I also squeezed some orange juice." here she waved to a pitcher "I picked it all up while I went out to get myself new shoes. Bit risky I know since our escape is not complete till we make it home. We do that and we won't have to worry about been kidnapped again for … I'd say three days though I'll call Cross to double check. Hope you don't mind Holmes I borrowed some of your disguises for the trip.

"It would have been foolish to venture out without one." he replied as he sat down.

"Thought you were sleep deprived." said Lestrade

"Despite the fact that we got in at 7:30 I'm one of those people who cannot sleep in I was in such a hurry to get here cause I knew my internal clock wouldn't let me sleep past noon. Believe me I tried, so I went and did some shopping, Sherlock, when you stay here do you eat anything that isn't instant?"

"Have you completed your baking?"

"What time is it anyway?" asked Lestrade.

"1:30"

"I should call Watson." with that Lestrade turned on her wrist com and soon the doctors face flashed into view.

"Hey Watson we made it, how are things on your end?"

"Everyone is accounted for, Wiggins could not risk been followed here but we should have no trouble, reaching the meeting place."

"Great we'll see you there."

"Are my kids all okay? And the irregulars?"

"Everyone's fine."

"Good, here." Mace placed a plate with two pancakes in front of Lestrade.

"Thanks."

"And two for you Sherlock." as she placed the plate before the detective she gave him a look that said clearly **eat the food ** Holmes smiled languidly and waited for Mace to sit down. Once she did all three began to eat.

The meal was silent with the trio enjoying each others company, thinking, hoping they could make it to Backer St, once breakfast was complete Holmes leaned back in his chair, "Lestrade where exactly is this meeting place and how do you intend for us to get there?"

***

"Sir why were you so happy that the boy refused to cooperate?" asked Arlington

"Because I expected him to. You know how I hate to be wrong about people, besides it makes him a far more amusing and easy to manipulate player. In any event you know how much I hate disloyalty."

"Oh course Sir."

"Though I must admit I do make good use of it, I received word from my contact the group will be delivered to my front door. Hmmm I wonder, who do you think Wiggins is more loyal too? Holmes? Or his fellow Irregulars? I think we should find out." Bowen to not edit this is a note to myself He steepled his fingers before his face and smiled.

***

"So we just wait here for pick-up?" asked Mace

"Pretty much." replied Lestrade.

Soon Milton's hover car dropped into view, along with several others, the agent got out of the hovercar and walked towards the group. "Why exactly do you need an escort to your home on Baker St?"

"Our opponent wishes to prevent us from reaching our destination."

"Very well" sighed Milton "let's go."

The trio piled into Milton's hover car, with Mace riding shot gun and Holmes and Lestrade in the back, and took off followed by their entourage. It did not take long for the detective to realise, they were not heading in the direction of Baker St, "Tell me Mr. Milton, does our entourage consist of traitors such as yourself or Cross's men?"

"It doesn't matter Mr. Holmes."

"What happens to Beth?" asked Mace

"Don't know, thought I did hear the words Lestrade, Kerai and session mentioned in the same sentence."

Holmes clenched his fists, "It seems Mr Cross wishes to deter us from further escape attempts."

"And here I thought he would have found our escapade amusing, certainly a break from the old routine, so Pete" said Mace turning to Milton "How long have you been working for Cross?"

"I fail to see how that can be relevant."

"Humour me I want to know how long I've been acting like an idiot I should have seen this coming."

"A few years"

"Gods I'm thick it's a wonder I'm still alive, oh well at least you didn't fool Holmes."

The trio greatly enjoyed the look of shock on Milton's face, Lestrade had never been so grateful to the inventor of rear-view mirrors.

Suddenly sirens began to wail, and Milton found himself and his entourage of seven surrounded by about twenty other well armed hover cars.

"Give it up Milton," said Stott over a speaker "you know I would be all to happy to shoot you down even if you do have Holmes and Lestrade, and as for Mace…well that would be icing on the cake."

"Feel the love." sighed Mace with a smile, Milton turned to her and saw she had an ionizer pointed at him so did Holmes and Lestrade for that matter.

He sighed and his shoulders sagged as he brought down his hover car.

"Heya Stott thanks for the help." called Mace cheerfully as the agent approached.

Stott glared as he handcuffed his former partner. "A team of five is coming to escort you to Backer St, and another team is picking up your compudroid friend."

"Thanks Stott." replied Mace.

***

"Mr Holmes!" shouted Deidre as the detective walked through the door, she ran up to embrace him.

"Oofm— Good to see you too Deidre."

"Yay reunions!" yelled Mace as she thru up her arms "It's good to se you all again… Now have you found anything new?"

"Well we have learned a lot about Cross's security but that's it." replied Wiggins

"And a good thing to, where's Mickey…?"

"He mentioned preventing a gang war, he called this morning to say things are going well but he's going to be at it for awhile."

"Ah yes…I was wondering how that would be going, and the others?"

"Elise is at the hospital, not sure about Solitude, Charlie said something about a super computer, and thesis."

"Good she's been trying to get some one on one time with the supercomputer for ages now, anything else?"

"Ya she's got a list of people Cross will need to pull off a rigged election, mostly statisticians and computer people."

"Have you located these people?" asked Holmes

"Mickey did before he had to leave, seems Cross hasn't contacted them yet." continued Wiggins

"It is early to begin campaigning." said Holmes as he steepled his fingers. "What else do we know?"

"Did you two learn anything when you were Cross's prisoners?" asked Wiggins

"We learned that he has been experimenting on himself, turning himself into a, 'super solider' I believe is the term, he is very strong and heals quite fast."

"Like Wolverine" chirped Mace.

Holmes turned to look at her.

"Pop culture reference." she told him.

"Whatever, maybe they'll have luck with Milton." said Lestrade

"Ya we still got 'im," said Deidre "How'd you know he was a traitor anyway?"

"Earlier he mentioned that he knew we were using Elise and Vidur seeing as Lestrade's report was dealt with by Cross and that no one besides his people saw it, in addition to the fact that as I learned from Lestrade at breakfast, failed to mention their involvement, the only people who would have known out side of our group would be Cross or those who worked for him."

"I should have caught that." said Watson.

"Well He's been caught and that's what matters, I doubt he'll talk, Cross is very good at inspiring loyalty, besides our new friend only two others have dared betray him and… they're dead." said Mace.

"Hmmm…well we know we have some time before we have to worry about him trying to kidnap you two again, I suggest we get him behind bars before then." said Lestrade.

"I'll call him when I get home and ask exactly how much time we have." added Mace.

"Meanwhile we should discuss our next move." suggested Watson "Can we send Cross to prison for kidnap?"

"I can hear the lawyer now, the word of woman with a dubious record and a senile 19 century rent a cop, he'll have more experts then I care to count saying that the rejuvenation process rattled Holmes' brain, then there's my rep as a drug and gun runner, not to mention elastomask could have been used, and there is no solid proof it was in fact Cross,"

"Mace is correct Cross's attorney's could create reasonable doubt add to that his powerful friends and reputation as a man of peace…I doubt the case would reach trial let alone a conviction." said Holmes.

"Still we could but him in jail for awhile." added Lestrade.

"Hmmm, a possibility."

Mace thru up her hands "We need solid evidence unfortunately solid evidence usually comes from the execution of search warrants, we find evidence of illegal experiments we warm him before we use it and he has time to delete the files...not to mention any other evidence" she walked towards the window and moved the curtain, she saw a man in a black jacket standing by a payphone. _'Only one good reason to loiter near the pay phone directly across the street.'_ she thought. She turned to the others "Big surprise guys we're being watched."

"Didn't see that coming." replied Deidre as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Beep beep whur beep whur beep. (Maybe we could prevent Cross from deleting the files.)

"What do you mean Tennyson?" asked Holmes as he turned to face the twelve year old.

(I mean me and Vidur could probably come up with a virus that would prevent Cross from deleting files from his computers.)

"That's brilliant Tennyson." cried Deidre as she snapped her fingers.

"True we would be able to put Cross in jail but would it help us reclaim our primary objective?" inquired the doctor.

"Watson is correct we must not forget our objective to reclaim that which Cross has recently stolen."

"You never told us what that is." said Deidre.

"I am afraid I cannot."

The irregulars looked at each other and sighed, they knew Holmes would tell them if he could.

"How much damage could Cross do from prison?" asked Wiggins

"With his connections?" asked Mace as she raised her eye brow. "Trust me Wiggins he would see it as an inconvenient office. We need proof that he is a traitor and that allowing him any contact with the outside world would result in chaos. For that we need to prove that he is responsible for the thefts, the best way to do this is to find the items."

"Do we even know what Cross is plan'in?" asked Deidre.

"His goal is to put his people in power and use the items he has stolen to turn England into a super power through conquest." replied Holmes.

"Sounds like Moriarty." hissed Lestrade.

"Only Moriarty wouldn't use an army, not a human one at anyrate to hard to controle." added Mace as she collapsed onto a chair. "We need a plan."

***

Mace turned the key of her door, looking forward to a good night's sleep, Holmes had suggested everyone retire for the evening, he needed time to think. As soon as she walked through the doorway she spotted Cross, standing by a roaring fire, waiting.

"You had better be here to return my things."

"I am, also to assure you that the trust funds for your kids and the irregulars have been set up, no matter what happens to you or Holmes, they are taken care of."

"Good you have five seconds to leave before I call the cops."

"You never did ask what it was that I wanted, should you have failed to escape."

"Probably because it's a moot point," she informed him as she inspected her coat which Cross had taken the liberty of hanging on her coat rack. "I did escape just like I knew I would, so it really doesn't matter what you would have demand if I had lost our wager. Now get out."

Cross smirked and bowed at the waist "As you wish." he began to walk toward the door

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"How much time?"

"Tomorrow and the day after."

"That's two days!"

"Not if you include today, I wouldn't set foot outside this apartment after the allotted time if I were you. Good evening Mace."

"Hold up, Lestrade, you won't subject her to a session?"

"You were successful, and therefore earned the reprieve so no, at least not over this matter." with that he villain left, Mace locked the door behind him.

**next update on march 2 hope the extra chap makes up for the lateness again really sorry.**


	16. Deadends and Dead Agents

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 15 Deadends and Dead Agents**

"Watson," greeted Mace from the vidphone "we got tomorrow and the day after less time then I thought, this is the shortest break he's ever given, tell Holmes."

Watson glanced at the detective who was sitting in his favourite chair knees drawn up to his chest, now was not the time to bother him. "I will tell him, when I can."

"I'll call Beth." with that Mace hung up and dialled Lestrade. "Hey Beth." she greeted when the inspectors face popped into view.

"Mace…didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Cross was in my apartment— I'm fine he was just returning my stuff, I still have to check it for bugs. Look I just called to tell you we got till the day after tomorrow."

"I thought you said we'd get more."

"I thought we would, but apparently Cross doesn't want to cut us any slack."

"Wonderful."

"Hey Beth…thanks for the save, now I recommend you get some rest, no offence sweetie, but you look like hell."

"You don't look great yourself."

"That's why I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morn." with that Mace's face disappeared.

'_Who says morn anymore?'_ wondered Lestrade.

***

Mace hummed quietly to herself early the next day as she selected the best pears she could find, she had always enjoyed trips to the grocer. Mickey had managed to successfully prevent a mob war, she couldn't help but smile. The mob, the gangs, few people in the underworld did not want her dead, she cost them a great deal on occasion, but they all knew she had evidence on them that would reach the authorities if anything happened to her or her kids though they did occasionally have her beaten, she never retaliated against such attacks. She knew they needed to vent, besides there were few current crime lords that didn't owe her a great deal. She was careful to keep people in her dept, though that dept would only go so far. Come to think of it she had cost Webber a very profitable weapons deal he was sure to retaliate soon.

"Hello Mace."

The red head turned to the man who had interrupted her thoughts "Abeo always a pleasure, Cross got his cronies following all of us?"

"Including the Irregulars, and your kids."

"Miss you're going to have to pay for that," said a merchant in a green apron

Mace looked down at her hand she had crushed the pear she had been holding. "Of course, do you have paper towel or something I could use?"

"Hold on." replied the merchant as he left to find the requested item.

"In the meantime Abeo you will be kind enough to help me bag my groceries."

"Of course" he took a clear plastic bag and held it open "I look forward to Friday, Cross will have you as soon as you set foot out of your apartment."

"He'll be in jail before then."

Abeo suddenly grabbed her wrist as she reached out to procure another pear "He's serious Mace, I don't know what you two have going on but he is determined to ruin you."

"I got that, now hold open the bag." Abeo did as ordered and Mace used her none peared hand to bag her fruit.

***

"Any progress Holmes?" Watson asked a brooding Holmes.

"We must locate the medusa program."

"And the viruses."

"I do no think that we need bother with those, Cross will not make use of them until after the election comes to a close"

"Then why steal them now?"

"Excellent question Watson, let's find out shall we? We never did pay the research facility that made them a visit."

***

"Well here we are Holmes." stated Watson as they rode up to the gate. Holmes continue to stare out the window in thought. Watson sighed and greeted the guard.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson to see Dr. Denver."

"Yes I know the doc wants you to drive up to the front door, someone else will take care of your car."

Watson drove up to the front and was greeted by a thin balding man who appeared to be in his fifties. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes Dr Watson please follow me." he told them as he lead the pair into the building.

"We here at Carswell industriescreate viruses in an attempt to experiment with possible cures. Naturally we realise the dangers of what we do and have… we thought**,** the necessary security arrangements. Clearly we did not," Denver placed his palm on a scanner to open a door. "As you can see, we use biometric security measures in addition to voice print recognition and then there's the facial recognition and cameras."

'_All of which Abeo is perfectly capable of bypassing'_ Holmes sighed to himself.

"Is there any possible reason why anyone would chose this particular time to make use of your stores?" asked Watson.

"Like I said we know the danger of what we do those viruses had been created some time ago, and were to be destroyed, they were on their way to the incinerator for disposal."

"Do you know of any reason one would be interested in these viruses?" continued the droid

"Could have to do with their nature, I'm afraid I can't say more then the fact that they were not all meant to be lethal, those that were however did have a very low survival rate."

"How low?" asked Watson

"No subjects survived."

"Is that uncommon?" asked Holmes

"Not really."

"Then you do have other viruses of that caliber?" asked the detective.

"Of course."

"And how often would you make it a priority to dispose of any which could be called a threat?" inquired Holmes.

"It depends on when we are done with them and if there is any left after experimentation, usually we make just enough, our experiments are always planed in advance so we know just how much we'll need, the project these were designed for was scrapped, so they all went to disposal."

"I take it then that disposal is not something you often do."

"No it's not, they were stolen en-rout to disposal less security in the hallway then the lab."

"All the viruses that were stolen were for from one project?" continued Homes

"Yes."

"And who authorized that project?"

"The government, I'm afraid I can't say more on the subject."

"Then you cannot tell us anything more about the viruses themselves?"

"I am afraid not."

Holmes's eyes narrowed this was getting tiresome he needed to know what sort of project these viruses had been designed for, he would have to talk to agent Stott. "Very well then, you have been most helpful. I believe Watson and I will take our leave."

"But you haven't looked at anything."

"I know how the theft was committed and by whom it as been over a month, given the your janitor bots clean up regularly and the various chemicals they use I think it highly improbable that there is anything here to examine, thus our time would be better spent examining the evidence gathered by the illustrious MI-5" stated Holmes blandly as he turned to go.

Once they were back inside the hover coach Holmes turned to Watson, "I think it would be best if we were to stop at Backer St and retrieve that wonderful device of Miss Moss, I wouldn't be surprised if Cross, had a few bugs planted in our absence."

"Very well Holmes."

***

"Elizabeth Leah Lestrade you open this door right now!" shouted a plump women of African descent, in a thick Haitian accent, she wore a bright floral blue skirt a multi color flower shirt, with a bright yellow shawl and pink head band. She pounded on the Inspectors door until it opened revelling a tired looking Lestrade.

"Hey Mama, what are you doing here?"

"I cooked you a good meal and you're going to eat it."

"Oh I am, am I? I'm really not hungry," replied Lestrade with a smirk.

Mama rushed past her and started towards the kitchen. Lestrade sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew better then to fight, Mama Lane was under the impression that it was her duty to mother every tenant in Lestrade's building

"Uh huh I bet your gentleman caller says that all the time," said Mama as she roughly deposited her cooking on the counter and began to unpack "Ohhh that boy needs fattening up even more then you and that's saying something just look at you, skin and bones."

"There's a fair amount of muscle, do you single handily feed everyone in this building?"

"Only the ones who cannot feed themselves," she replied as she opened the fridge looking for something to drink. "Look at your fridge when was the last time you went shopping?"

"Couple weeks ago."

"Ahh you must eat, what's all this paper work on your table? This table is for eating you should enjoy your meals not work through them."

"Whatever you say Mama."

The black women gently shoved her spoon in the smart-allec inspector's mouth.

"Ow, What was that for?"

"Don't argue with Mama."

"I was agreeing with you."

"Your words weren't but you're tone was another matter." scolded Mama as she waved her finger at the inspector, Lestrade resisted the temptation to sigh she knew it would earn another hit. Mama turned back to the food and Lestrade was about to take a seat when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on while I get that." said Lestrade as she walked towards the door. She looked through the peek hole _'Holmes…'_

"Hey Holmes, come in." she waved him inside "Word of warning, Mama's here."

"How delightful"groaned the detective.

"A pleasure as always Holmes," greeted Mama with a smile as she walked up and hugged the detective. "Look at you you've lost weight, good thing I made enough for two, I was going to make sure Beth ate it all but I think you two should have a nice quiet romantic meal together" wanting to give the two some alone time she started for the door. She turned as she reached it, "I'll be back later I expect that food gone and it had better not end up in the disposable."

Holmes turned to Lestrade "She is still under the impression we are…an **item**, I believe is the term."

"No**,** she's under the impression that we're in denial about our feelings and should be an item," replied Lestrade as she walked towards the kitchen, she gestured Holmes to a seat she got out another plate and cutlery.

"Rest assured Lestrade, my work suffers if I eat."

"Yeah, yeah I know why waste blood on the digestive system? Where do you think your body gets the energy to make the blood? Sides, I don't want another lecture from Mama."

"I expect having a Voodoo priestess a few doors down the hall would certainly make life rather…interesting."

"She is a character, gotta admit the medicine she gave me really helped with my headaches."

"And your nightmares?"

Lestrade turned.

"Come now Lestrade I know your habits. It was impossible to overlook the darkened skin beneath your eyes, the irritability, the extreme fatigue and the refusal to discuss the problem which led me to believe it was of a personal nature. And as we were engaged in but one case at the time your…_irritability_ began and that it was a case that would be sure to privilege even the most light-hearted of souls with the usual twisted wonderings of the mind associated with recovery from such an ordeal."

"I get it I wasn't sleeping well and there was only one reason for that, you don't need to go into a longwinded explanation." She gave Holmes his plate and sat down across from him, "What are you doing here?"

"Cross does not plan to use the viruses he stole in the near future Watson began to wonder why he had chosen now to steal them, we made some inquiries and found that they were not all designed to be lethal, also that they were about to be disposed of."

"So Cross only had a limited amount of time, what do we do now? And where is Watson?"

"He is back at Backer St scanning the hover coach and our humble abode for bugs as to our next course of action…you have spent the day reviewing the physical evidence have you not? I called agent Stott and requested it only to find that the items were already in your possession, have you found anything?"

"I've been going over the pictures taken of the crime scene but I can't find anything not even a foot print Abeo's like a ghost, from what I can see, D.N.A only tells us who, not where." She waved her hand to the pile of evidence on the table.

"Maybe you'll be able to find something."

"Hmmm…" mumbled Holmes as he began to shift thru the evidence.

***

"Find anything yet?" asked Lestrade sometime later, the two had been going over the evidence and photos with a fine tooth comb.

"Nothing that would be of any assistance to us," replied Holmes as he continued to study a photograph with his magnifying glass.

Lestrade sighed and looked up when her vidphone began to ring she got up to answer it leaving Holmes alone with the evidence and the uneaten plate of food, _'I'll have to get him to eat some of that before he goes.'_

"Holmes." said Lestrade upon her return to the kitchen.

The detective looked up from the photograph.

"Milton's dead, he was killed in his cell they found there, no apparent cause, the medical examiner is looking at him now, I'm going to head over to the scene want a lift? I've already called Watson he'll meet us there."

***

"Did Milton say anything?" asked Holmes.

"I don't think so I haven't seen the recordings of the interviews though." replied the inspector as she narrowly avoided another hovercar.

"Hmmm." Holmes leaned forward and activated the hovercar's vidphone. "Mace tell me if one of Cross men is imprisoned is he in the habit of having them killed?"

"No, that's bad for business if his men know their screwed they'll talk just to get back at him, so long as they keep their mouth shut, he pays for they're lawyers and if they end up in jail he sees to it they get special privileges, is Milton dead?"

"I'm afraid so we'll have to review the recordings."

"Tell me what you find and tell me what the M.E digs up."

"Rest assured we will keep you up to date." Replied Holmes as he hung up.

***

"Ah, Watson," greeted Holmes as the Compudroid strolled into view just as he and Lestrade were about to enter Milton's cell. "Good to see you, as luck would have it you are just in time to partake in the examination of the quarters belonging to the former MI-five agent whom we were so fortunate as to cross paths with."

"I might as well start with a DNA scan," said Lestrade as she stepped in front of Holmes and began doing just that. Once she was done she turned to the guard who had escorted her and Holmes "I'm going to need a list of everyone who was in close contact with, and a list of anyone who had any reason to be near this cell for comparison."

The guard nodded and turned to go, Lestrade stepped aside and gestured for Holmes and Watson to join her in examine the cell.

Carefully Holmes looked for any signs of struggle, "Hmmm, Watson, can you tell me to who this broken fingernail belongs?" asked the detective as he held up the item with a pair of tweezers.

"Certainly Holmes." replied the droid, as he began to scan, "It belongs to one of the five guards on this block, a Mr. David Layfield."

"Really?" purred Lestrade "I'll have to have a few words with him," she turned to go "Tell me what you find!" she called as she walked away.

***

Layfield clenched and unclenched his fist as he sat at the cold metallic table, he was oscillating slightly, obviously uncomfortable at been on the wrong end of the interrogation table.

"Look Inspector you can ask me a hundred times, my story isn't going to change. Milton was becoming rowdy I had to go in his cell to quiet him, we fought,"

"Uh huh. So if I go over the video footage I'll see him been rowdy and you going in to quiet him, will I? When exactly did this happen?

"A couple hours before he was found." he replied curtly.

"Alright you're under arrest."

"What for?"

"You have a few outstanding traffic violations. I don't want you running," she relied as she left the interrogation room, once the door was closed she turned to another guard. "put him in a holding cell."

***

"Ah Lestrade, did your interview uncover anything." Asked Holmes.

"Layfield has an answer for everything, he went into the cell prior to Milton's death, the fact that we found his DNA there proves nothing, I looked over the security footage, but they don't have cameras inside every cell, all I can tell for sure is that Layfield walked towards Milton's cell, nothing to disprove his story."

"Hmmm, shall we see what the M.E has to tell us?" asked Holmes.

"Let's"

***

"Hey Lestrade." Greeted the M.E as the trio entered her place of work.

"Hey Slaughter, Holmes, Watson this is Mary Slaughter."(1)

"Yeah I know an M.E named Mary Slaughter, how appropriate." said the pathologist upon seeing Holmes raise his eyebrow "But let's get down to business. Agent Milton here died of strangulation, he didn't put up much of a fight, due to the Rohypnol in his system."

"Agent Milton was not the only one to receive rohypnol half the inmates were admitted to the medical hard suffering from its effects." Added Watson both he and Holmes had questioned the guards and other inmates.

"That would explain why poison was not used. Mr Layfield could not access Milton's food without affecting half the prison population. Can you tell us anything more Slaughter?"

"He had ham and mashed potatoes for supper, and despite been drugged, as weak as he was, he put up a fight, found a few grey fibres under his nails, sent them to forensics"

Holmes sighed that meant visiting Yali, an unusual woman, who was none the less brilliant at forensics.

***

"Holmes!" shouted Yali as she embraced her friend, she then turned to Watson and gave him a hug, she then turned and hugged Lestrade who rolled her eyes.

Firyali, Yali for short, was a young woman of Swahilian descent, she was affectionate and hugged many of the people she worked with on a regular basis, she was also under the impression that her laboratory equipment was sentient and frequently talked to her computer and other machines.

"You have perfect timing, now because it's the weekend Kal here" she pointed to a scanner used to analyse fibres "Was a little slow they always think they should get the weekends off but I offer to play a little Billy Joel and they become more cooperative." She walked over to her desk and displayed a graph of the fibre sample. "Now**,** I compared it to a sample of the guards uniform and it's a match."

"Capital work Yali," cheered Watson.

"Ya but that can be explained away by the struggle Layfield had with Milton." added Lestrade.

"Perhaps it would be best if we viewed the footage off agent Milton's interview's with MI-5" suggested Holmes

"Agent Stott sent a message while you were with Layfield that he would meet us at Baker Street." Watson informed Lestrade.

"This should be fun." sighed the Inspector.

**Footnote:** I actually know of a Pathologist named Mary Slaughter, the idea of putting her in helped me get over my writer's block.

**Next update on the 7 of march I'll be updating twice a week now once on Sun and once on Wed**


	17. Leads and Pimps

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 15 leads and Pimps**

"Mr. Holmes I was wondering when you would get here**,** I have business to attend to." 'greeted' Stott as he waited at the door. "The file is on your desk, tell me what you find," he ordered as her waddled off to his hovercar.

"Well at least he didn't stay long." Said Lestrade as the trio entered 221. Holmes smiled and went to his desk where he found the disk, he carefully inserted it into the computer and the trio gathered around the screen as children gather round a campfire in hopes of a good scary story.

The screen came to life to reveal Milton sitting at a desk, cinder block walls behind him. A tall built man of African decent walked in with a folder which he promptly slammed down on a desk with a resounding 'thunk'.

"Attempted kidnapping, attempted murder and my personal favourite**:** high treason. You're lucky we no longer have the death penalty, cooperate and I'll make sure you have a nice cell, and you'll be up for parole in twenty-five. Don't and there'll be no light at the end of the tunnel."

"I'm not going to say anything until my lawyer arrives."

"You mean your employer's lawyer, you really think he'll have **your **best interest at heart?"

"I'm not saying anything till he arrives."

"Alright I'll do the talking. You're close to your nephew right? Would probably mean a lot to him to have a relationship with you **outside** of prison."

Milton continued to sit staring past the African at the wall opposite.

"What's his name? Oh right, Daniel? He's what eight?"

"I thought we were here to talk about me."

"We are, we are talking about the consequences of you going to jail forever and ever, I mean who's to say you'll even get visitation rights?"

"Who are you?"

"Agent Crawford."

"Well Agent Crawford I believe all you have on me is the fact that I got a little lost while driving at night and the word of a senile old man, a Yardy with a reputation for engaging in dangerous antics and disregard for direct orders, and a career criminal."

"Do you know Xavier Cross?"

"I investigated him once, he was innocent and cooperated fully," replied Milton curtly.

"I'm sure he did. We looked at your apartment you have some nice things, nice expensive things that you can't possibly afford on your payroll."

"I save, buy myself one nice thing each year."

"A two thousand dollar ornate antique wooden chair?"

"It's comfortable." said Milton smugly

"It's exquisite, you have about six, a first addition Tom Sawyer book, the list goes on. How can you afford these things? I have records showing you bought two chairs and several other expensive items in one year, your savings don't explain how you can afford these items, you're on the take."

Milton, steepled his fingers before his face and spoke in a tone of ice, "Just because you don't do a good enough job to earn the occasional bonus and are incapable of being clever and going to the right shops and haggling, does not mean you have to vent your inadequacies on those who can. Rest assured I do a fair amount of traveling and come across people who do not know what it is they possess. If you have nothing else to discuss with me, leave me in peace until my lawyer comes."

"Unfortunately for you just because you have the right to keep your mouth shut does not mean you have the right to be deaf."

"You don't say."

"Our records show you took some vacation time a couple weeks ago, we can't find any records of where you went, not even a grocery receipt. Where were you?"

"Visiting Mat" replied Milton coyly. Just then a man in a grey suit entered and introduced himself as Milton's lawyer. Snow replaced the people on the screen as the recording ended.

"Mat, that has to be what got him killed, but what does it mean?" asked Lestrade.

"Medusa." replied Holmes, "Medusa had many names not just in Greek mythology. The Egyptians knew her as Ma'at, and laymen often mispronounce her name. She was the Goddess of truth and justice, often depicted with an ostrich feather on her head; this feather would be weighted against the heart of the dead, if the heart was lighter or equal to the feather, the deceased was allowed to proceed to heaven, if not their souls were fed to Ammit."

"I remember that," said Lestrade "I studied feminism in college, the name Medusa or Ma'at or Metis as she is also commonly known means sovereign female wisdom." Continued the Inspector as endless hours of note taking returned to her--she had had a near perfect score on the final for that class.

"But I don't think that's why the name sounds so familiar" Lestrade brought her hand to her chin and began to pace "… I've heard it somewhere recently. It has something to do with women, I'm sure of it. Watson bring up a list of all of Cross' holdings, I spent ages going through those… great, now search the files for any mention of the word 'Ma'at' and 'women'."

"There is one file, Cross founded a women's help center a little over four years ago, located downtown called 'Ma'at's children.' It is a non-profit organization dedicated to helping women who have suffered misfortune, mostly prostitutes. Though he no longer owns it, he gave it to a couple named Sulsbury, who currently run it."

"Well then I think it's time for a…little undercover" said Lestrade with near childlike glee.

***

Lestrade had to contain herself, it wasn't that she liked disguising herself, though she truly did, it wasn't that her attire brought back memories of her time on vice, and been bait for would-be rapists--though she would never forget that wonderful memory of tossing that one guy through a window and down one story into a dumpster. It was that Holmes was trying very, **very **hard not to look at her. Which was made difficult by the fact, that he was applying make-up to her wrist.

"Would you perhaps be inclined to inform me where you acquired this… this… suit?" asked the detective as if the outfit barely deserved the word, it just wasn't covering… anything.

"Don't like it?"

"It is far to cold for such attire."

"Yeah you're right, but I'll be wearing a jacket and this outfit will show the bruises better, if you would give me a few."

"Lestrade I am not going to strike you."

"It'll make it more real." She intoned playfully.

"Do not insult my theatrical abilities, the make-up will suffice," glared Holmes.

"We could be there by now if you weren't such a gentleman."

"Ummm Beth you look…hot." Said Mace from the door. The detectives had been so busy with each other they hadn't heard her, or Mickey who was accompanying her. Watson had been enjoying the show, he could swear Holmes' cheeks were slightly redder.

Holmes' glare intensified as he glanced at the redhead who chuckled in response.

"What's going on?" asked Mickey.

"I need to do a little undercover work, at Ma'at's Children, and Holmes is applying make-up."

"Ever the gentlemen huh Sherlock? Real bruises would be quicker." said Mace as she approached the detective from behind resting an elbow on his shoulder as she bent forward.

The detective glared then returned his attention to Lestrade.

"What are you planning exactly?" she continued.

"Agent Milton mentioned something called Mat, Holmes and Lestrade believe he was referring to Ma'at's children." Watson noticed Mace's eyes narrow at the mention of the word and continued. "Lestrade thought it would be best if she entered the establishment as a prostitute attempting to escape from her pimp, and opened the back entrance by which myself and Holmes would enter."

"You do realise that Cross has likely removed all evidence right?" asked Mace as if she thought the venture a waste of time.

"There is always evidence Mace."

The redhead rolled her eyes. _'Could the man be more cliché?'_

"Before we depart is there anything you wish to tell us?"

"Oh right the reason I came. I just wanted you guys to know I'm going to be busy tonight making preparations, I've decided to go into hiding since I really don't want to be under Cross's care again. I'll still look for evidence and leads, but I'll probably only be contacting you guys thru Mickey, I just wanted to give you a heads up on that."

Holmes nodded, Lestrade and Watson looked worried. "Hey don't look so glum chums" said Mace waving her hands in front of her face "I'll be fine." She reassured them.

***

"Let me in! Please let me in!" shouted a brunette with a ratty faux coat. The Door was opened by a plump, raven-hair woman of Mexican decent.

"Come in dear come in."

The brunette scurried inside and closed the door almost taking the nose off the Mexican.

"Sorry'"

"No worries dear, hiding from someone?"

"Boyfriend."

The woman's eye's narrowed. "You mean 'ex-boyfriend."

"He really is nice just when he drinks…he…"

The brunette's voice faded to nothingness before the glare of the Mexican women.

"What's your name dear?"

"Scarlet LaRou"

"Tell me the truth dear."

"It's Amy" she replied timidly as she looked at the floor.

"Well Amy I'm Paula." She draped her arm over Amy's shoulder and said "Well common in dear let's get you some warm tea, some pj's and a warm bed to sleep in."

"Thanks."

***

"Now dear you can take that bed over to the left." said Paula pointing.

"Thanks again."

"No worries dear."

With that 'Amy' made her way to the bed and climbed in, while Paula departed to her own for the night.

Five minutes later Amy sat up and started walking towards the door _'I thought she would never leave' _she thought as she opened the door and looked around; seeing nothing she made her way to the back entrance.

"Lestrade, we thought you would be here sooner." Said Watson as 'Amy' opened the back door to let them in. Holmes was relived to note that she had been provided pyjamas that managed to accomplish their task.

"Sorry Paula likes to talk, a lot."

"Then let us waste no more time" said Holmes as he moved past Lestrade and into the hall behind her. "Have you ascertained a layout of the building?"

"Not much of one, but from what I've seen the main floor consists of a large kitchen, dining room and beds, and a few washrooms. I haven't seen the upstairs, and I haven't seen a basement, but I know I saw one on the blue prints, the entrance is supposed to be around here."

Holmes nodded "It must be in a place where they would think it unlikely to be discovered, let us make ourselves useful."

The other two nodded and the trio split up. They examined every nook and cranny trying to find a break in a pattern, a trigger of some sort. Watson used his scanners to detect hidden rooms, after about fifteen minutes of searching he found something. "Holmes, Lestrade," he whispered. "There's something behind this wall."

Holmes rapt his hand against it, the sound confirmed there was something on the other side "Excellent work Watson."

"Yeah but how do we get to it? We can't break it down without waking up everyone. Besides we don't have a warrant."

"Come now Lestrade, surly you're not one to let such a thing stop you."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"There must be some sort of trigger." Said Holmes as he glanced around the hallway they were in.

"It must be something that the girls would be unlikely to trigger by accident." added Watson. The trio set about their task. Lestrade examined a small table on which a vase was stored, while Watson looked around to her left; Holmes took out his magnifying glass and examined the floor underlay, which was decorated with carved flowers. _'Hmmm. This is indeed a detail of great interest if you take into account the fact that items of such detail and grace are not used in establishments which are dependant upon such a limited budget as this one claims to be, and it would seem that I am indeed correct in my observations as the dust seems to have avoided contact with greater ferocity here then on any other article' _With a slight smile Holmes pushed the pistil of the flower in and heard a satisfying click, followed by the grating sound of the wall sliding open.

"Well done Holmes" whispered Watson.

Lestrade said nothing as she slipped in front of Holmes, ionizer at the ready. She studied the new doorway: it was an elevator, fairly small, but had enough room for herself and two friends, still…...

"This seems too easy, I know Cross said we'd earned a reprieve but he could still have a surprise waiting. I'll take this down and call you two if it's safe."

"I think it would be best if I went down, Lestrade, should any of the girls or the Sulsburys intrude you can explain your presence far more easily."

"I think it would be best if I went down." interjected Watson "Lestrade, if questioned, can say that you are her pimp and followed her, where as I being a compudroid with an elastomask would be far more difficult to explain." Said Watson as he got into the elevator. Before his friends could say anything, like the fact that Holmes did not look remotely like a pimp, he closed the door and the wall slid back into place with a click.

"I think it would be less destructive to your persona Lestrade if you were to conceal your ionizer."

"I think it would be less destructive if you were to talk like a pimp and call me Scarlet." Replied Lestrade as she hid her ionizer in her jacket. She did not like the idea of Watson being down there alone, they had come too close to losing him.

"Considering my attire I would think the form of my addresses to you would be of little conscience." Lestrade was about to reply when she noticed that he seemed to be ill at ease as well, he was oscillating slightly and his tone had been rather curt.

"Scarlet" Lestrade and Holmes turned to the inspector's wristcom where Watson's image resided, "my scanners detect no signs of life, you may join me."

***

Lestrade looked around the room, it was large about 50x50 ft with cinderblock walls. She glanced up, the ceiling was about 10 ft high. There was no shortage of light and she could make out three doors, she and her companions had checked them as soon as they entered. One led to a washroom, the other a Rec room, and the last had been empty save for a piece of cardboard which led her to believe it had been used for storage.

"Hmm" said Holmes as he examined the floor. Lestrade turned to look, there where scratches embedded in the concrete floor, deep scratches, something very heavy had been moved.

"You and Watson should talk to the neighbours, no way Cross was able to move something that big without anybody seeing anything." She suggested

"Unless there is another way out." replied Watson who was looking for variations in the wall's density to determine just that.

Lestrade smiled. Holmes and Watson had everything in hand, she had to get back up before she was missed and she had to question the other girls.

"Call me if you need anything, and be careful"

"You need not concern yourself with me Lestrade" said Holmes

"I wasn't talking to you." She replied as she glanced at Watson. Holmes for the next two days at least was not in any danger; Watson and herself were another matter.

***

The door to the elevator closed just as Sulsbury rounded the corner and saw Lestrade.

"Amy what are you doing down here?"

"I heard a noise, I thought maybe Derrick followed me…….." she hugged herself and looked down at the floor "He'll be worried and mad if I don't get back soon."

"Nonsense" said Sulsbury as she approached Lestrade "He doesn't deserve you, now I need you to be honest. There's no shame in it, we can help you; are you an addict?"

"No I've only ever done it for money."

"Good, good we have a hard time getting drugs to properly wean our guest off." Continued Sulsbury as she wrapped one arm around Lestrade and lead her back to her bed. Lestrade sighed, wishing Holmes had bruised her wrist, getting away in the mourning to reapply the make up may prove difficult.

***

Holmes meanwhile was following the scratches in the floor trying to discern where the equipment had been moved to. The task was made difficult by the fact that after the machine, whatever it was, had been moved into convenient position had been relocated with a hover lift. Also the place was clean, no dust was visible or at least very little.

"Holmes I found something." announced Watson.

Holmes walked towards his friend, who was standing before a wall, "There is something on the other side though I am unsure as to what exactly. The wall here in only a foot thick, do you want me to break it down?"

"Let us see if we can find a less destructive means first." Replied Holmes with a smile, one thing this Watson had in common with the original was that they were always ready to act. Holmes examined the wall carefully, pressing every stone hoping to trigger something.

About half an hour later Holmes pressed three blocks in succession and the wall slid open to reveal…a sewer tunnel, _'Perfect' _thought Holmes _'Victorian styled clothes are difficult enough to procure without burning the ones I have.'_

Holmes began to remove his Inverness and deerstalker, carefully he folded them and placed them on the floor.

"Holmes, what are you doing?"

"Lestrade went through a great deal of effort to procure my Inverness and deerstalker, Watson, not to mention cost. It would be inconsiderate to wear them while exploring the sewers, wouldn't you agree?" replied the detective as he removed his cane and ionizer from the coat pockets.

"Perhaps I should do the same" said Watson as he removed his coat, he hesitated to remove his hat he didn't feel quite right without it.

"We can procure another bowler for you easily enough Watson." reassured Holmes with a grin.

The droid smiled and nodded before turning his attention to the sewer "Shall we?"

**Next update on March 10, this is a little late in the day but, my laptop is gone till next thursday at the earliest. I'm a comp-sci student... really, really not liking this. FYI reviews make me happy in-case anyone wants to cheer me up.**


	18. Sewers and Prostitues

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 17 Sewers and Prstitutes**

As a detective from the nineteenth century Holmes had seen many things, and had to deal with people from many walks of life. Children living on the streets had not been seen as a large problem in his day, foster care had not been established and corruption in the government was an established fact, many people lived below the poverty line. As a result he had found himself in the sewers before, he had hated it then too.

"I must say Holmes it certainly was a good idea to have me waterproofed"

"I would not want you to miss out on this venture Watson."

"How very considerate." Replied Watson as he grimaced.

"At the very least you are spared the experience of the odors particular to our environment." chuckled Holmes as he glanced back at his friend. And saw that he appeared rather morose.

"Watson?.."

"I was just wondering what a flower smelled like."

Holmes nodded to show he understood, remembering the countless times the John Watson of old had dragged him of to the park in an attempt to improve the detective's mood, Watson had enjoyed the gardens.

"What exactly are we looking for Holmes?" asked Watson the footprints had long ago disappeared and the pair were walking thru raw sewage.

"We are looking for any trace off large equipment been moved a scratch in the wall or…" Holmes darted over to a pipe along the wall, "We are moving in the correct direction Watson, you see this how this pipe is covered in filth save for this spot?"

"It appears as though someone grabbed hold."

"Indeed, no doubt as a precaution in the event of an inability to maintain their balance, a precaution which proved to be a wise one." Continued the detective as he magnifying glass in hand he examined a splash pattern on the wall.

"We may find them yet"

oo0oo

It was sometime later before the duo found another trace of Cross's men, "Watson look at the dispersion of the dust." said Holmes from a platform that lead down a tunnel.

"I say it appears to have been cause by some sort of hover device, like a hover lift."

"Exactly," replied Holmes with a smile there was a glint in his eyes Watson hadn't seen in over six months; that of a hound on a fresh scent "Come Watson the game is afoot."

With that Holmes started down the tunnel.

oo0oo

"Well this is interesting" said Holmes, the pair had walked into a chamber with showers, Watson wanted nothing more then to put them to use but that might disrupt evidence.

"Watson can you find any DNA?"

"Nothing I'm afraid"

"This reeks of the same as the paper mill, I must confess to a certain curiosity as to the methods Cross must employs in order to leave as little evidence as he does."

"Does that mean we can use the shower?"

"We should examine the room first, but before we do that the corridor." Said Holmes as he pointed .

Watson nodded and the two forged on ahead hoping to soon return to the showers.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, they were soon forced to return, for after walking a few minutes they came across a camera, just as they rounded a corner, fortunately it was looking away from them, and even more fortunate Holmes was able to get out of the cameras line of sight before it turned in their direction.

"We can go no furtherer without been detected. I suggest we make use of the showers before returning to the surface. I saw a manhole further down the tunnel Though I believe it would be unwise to resurface to close, I do not want to alert Cross that we have found this place."

Half an hour later Watson was clean and Holmes was… Well he could go down a street and not make everyone down wind run for cover.

Holmes went up the ladder first since there was less chance of him been attack if they encountered Cross's men. The first thing Holmes noticed when he lifted the cover ever so slightly was a guard in a cross tech uniform, the second thing he noticed was a building he recognized. Quickly he closed the cover.

"We will not be leaving by this route" said Holmes "We are on Cross's property, now Watson, you have memorized all of Cross's holdings have you not?"

"Yes while you were his prisoner I learned all I could."

"Excellent, I have not had adequate time, to learn all there is to know, I saw the Kepler building about a mile away when I surfaced, can you think of any lands Cross owns in that vicinity?"

"Many, the Carr building build about five years ago for one and the Hunt building for another."

"Hmmm..."

"Yes it is odd he named the buildings using two of Mace's aliases it may have something to do with the fact that he owns all the land for several blocks, he has an estate in the area, a center for runaways, very affordable housing for low income families. The Hunt building is where much technological research is done and the Carr building is a hospital of sorts that poor families from around the world attend, it uses the most recently FDA approved medicine for virtually nothing and has saved many lives, there is also a public park on the outskirts called Callaway park."

"Yes, I am familiar with the route, unfortunately though, I am also aware that it necessitates quite the involved trek through sewage over a distance of at least half a mile, can you think of no other way by which we might escape?"

"None, that is quicker or more direct and none that enables us to avoid sewage."

Holmes' shoulder sagged, "Very well then let us finish this."

oo0oo

"Hey"

Lestrade moaned and rolled over.

"Hey" continued the voice as a pair of hands gently shook her Lestrade tried to bat the offending voice as if it were a bug.

"You gotta wake up"

"Leave her, more food for us." said another

'_Food?' _thought Lestrade _'Well a girl in Amy's position would be hungry.' _"I'm up I'm up." Said Lestrade as she sat up and saw that her waker was a young brunette no older then fifteen

"Good I'm Kate," said the girl as she extended a hand.

"Let's go already" said the other women as she headed out the door.

"Don't mind Hex, she's just grumpy she's actually nice"

"Hex…?"

"Hexadecimal."

Lestrade blinked, _'Wonder if the girl knows Mace?'_

"Good morning Amy grab a seat." Greeted Mrs. Sulsbury as Lestrade entered the dining room "Everyone this is Amy she's our new guest treat her well"

The other girls looked up at Lestrade then back down at their plates.

"Umm Kate where's the washroom?"

"Just down the hall to your left."

"Thanks." Said Lestrade as she headed to the washroom.

'_Damn it Holmes why couldn't you have just given me real bruises they're gonna wonder what's taking me so long'_

Finally Lestrade returned to the kitchen the girls were gone save for Hex.

"Saved you some food newbie" said Hex as she pointed to a plate.

"Thanks where is everyone?"

"Food doesn't last long you were in the washroom about fifteen minutes, and you were late coming down. Don't be late again I won't save you food."

"So how many girls are here? How often do they stay?"

"Bout twenty at the moment and it varies some don't stay long others stay bout a year. Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Right," said Hex with a sigh. "How long you been working the streets?"

"About five years."

"Give it a rest you've been made."

"Come again?"

"One should always look at a women's shoes, yours were new about five years ago and they're hardly worn, which means they were in storage, then there's the fact that your bruise didn't look so bad when you went to that washroom."

Lestrade glared as she mentally cursed Holmes for been a gentlemen and herself for not thinking about the shoes.

"I won't rat you out in return for not arresting me for smoking" said Hex as she withdrew a cigarette from her pocket and twirled between her fingers.

"Deal" said Lestrade. "Can you tell me if you've heard any strange noises lately or seen anyone new?"

"Seen? No, heard? No, felt? Yes"

"Felt?"

"Ya, I was reading on the floor yesterday when I felt the floor vibrate I noticed the rings appeared in my glass of water. That help?"

"When was this?"

"About 2:00 in the afternoon?"

"Hmmm…What can you tell me about the Sulsburys?"

"Seem like good folk though the mister isn't around much, works construction."

"Where?"

"Down on Cromer St"

"That's where Cross Tech is setting up a new building"

"Ya for medical research."

"Mr. Sulsbury ever bring anything back from work?"

"Why would he do that?"

Lestrade turned to look at the doorway.

"You don't wanna tell me fine lot you yard punks keep tossing my associates in jail just so you can say you've made your quota of arrest."

Lestrade said nothing it was true, not all cops were good.

"Think anyone else noticed anything?"

"I'll ask around."

"Anxious to get me out of here?"

"Yep" replied Hex as she rose from her seat and headed out the door. "By the way this place is to get us off the streets, which means you're expected to use the computer to type up a resume and go job hunting I suggest you do so."

oo0oo

It was not till late morning that Holmes and Watson found themselves at Baker St, they just could not pay any cabby enough money to take them, thus they had had to walk.

"Watson you will not take as long to wash up I suggest you do that then recharge. I'll wait outside"

"Considering the furnisher?"

"It is rather old." replied Holmes as he closed the door and took a seat on the steps.

Half an hour later Holmes smiled as he stepped out of the shower, **he was clean **He looked at the garbage bag that contained his clothes and sighed, it was a reminder that he had tracked a great deal of sewage into the house.

'_Mrs. Hudson I __truly miss you.'_

He really did, she had been a good women and despite her near constant berating for his health, her presence in the house had been a comfort knowing there was someone who would leave him alone, and feed him when he wanted to eat and even when he didn't, she had been another fixed point in his life always there, always worried, always trying to fatten him up and been a women putting her nose where it did not belong thought she hadn't been as bad as most. When he populated the wall with bullets her largest complaint was that he had done so in the middle of the night when she was trying to sleep, apparently dealing with him required energy, a great deal of it. He could imagine her shrieking now and hear her high heeled shoes stomping to get the mop and other cleaning supplies. He shook his head.

'_Never again.'_Thought Holmes

oo0oo

"Thank you for doing the dishes Amy."

"Least I can do."

"Well if you really want to help you can peel those potatoes."

"Sure thing." Replied Lestrade with a smile. As she set about her appointed task, she began to wonder if Hex was really going to ask around, and if the women could be trusted, she shook her head she'd have to find the answers herself.

oo0oo

"Ready for bed Amy?" asked Kate as she sat down on the cote next to the Inspector.

"Ya I'm exhausted, are the nights quiet around here?"

"Always."

"I heard one of the girls mention some kind of earthquake, nothing big but she felt the ground shake anything like that happen to you?"

"Ya I noticed, but that only happened yesterday"

"So that doesn't happen often." Replied Lestrade she tried to sound relieved as if the only reason she was asking was because she wanted a good night's sleep.

"It's only happened once as far as I know but I've only been here a couple of months.

'_Who knows how long Cross has been using this place it's unlikely the Sulsbury's don'__t know about him…' _She glanced at the clock it read 10:10 _'In less then two hours our reprieve will be up and Holmes and Mace will be free game…I'll head out tomorrow to Baker St. See what Holmes and Watson found, with any luck they'll have found something, I doubt the Suslbury's know anything Cross hasn't stayed out of jail this long by telling everyone his plans.'_

_oo0oo_

Lestrade walked p the steps to 221B she had left Ma'at's children on the pretense of looking for a job, so she could return if need be, but she was hoping her friends had found something, so she would not have to.

"Holmes?" asked Lestrade as she slowly opened the door.

"Lestrade good of you to join us" greeted Watson "Have you found anything?"

"Indeed, do enlighten us."

"I haven't found much, just that Cross started moving out at around 2.00 pm yesterday."

"How do you know that?" questioned Watson.

"Hex, one of the girls said she felt the floor vibrate around that time and there were ripples in her water glass, sounds like Cross was moving some heavy equipment. He may be able to prevent sound from traveling but not vibrations."

"Excellent work Lestrade, that provides us with a starting point for a timeline."

"Did you two find anything?"

"Yes,' replied Watson "we managed to follow the trail left by Cross's men to the Hunt building, he must have taken the program there, hmm if we acquire sufficient evidence to search the premises Cross will move the medusa program, and we may never relocate it. We must find another way, either an illegal search, or a method of preventing Cross from transporting it."

"He may have already copied it." Said Lestrade, "If he has it won't matter if we get the original back."

"I think not Lestrade, the program is extremely complex, and cannot be understood within any small amount of time, and this disk unlike Cornel Develin's security codes is actually uncopieable."

"Right our first priority is to get that program back and return it, right Holmes?"

"Of course."

Lestrade gave Holmes her most piercing glare, she doubted Holmes would return that program even if he found it. He had never put much stock in the government even when his brother was a part of it, and any one country being able to see the secrets of the others…well it could have serious, even deadly repercussions, and so long as that power existed their was always a chance it would fall into the wrong hands.

Lestrade sighed "Maybe our first priority should be to take Cross down, he's still experimenting on people, we have to stop him as soon as we can."

"We must be careful Lestrade, if that program falls into the wrong hands many will die."

"We can't just leave Cross alone."

"Must I remind you, Inspector, we are not yet in possession of sufficient evidence as to ensure Cross's permanent and isolated imprisonment, any charge of less importance then high treason would not be worth our efforts. As long as Cross is permitted contact with the outside world, he is in a position of power."

Lestrade sighed "You're right, so what do we do now?"

A look of intense concentration consumed the detective's face, he took his violin in hand and sat on his favorite arm chair.

"I beg that you two will not disturb me." He said as he began to play a few notes on his violin. Lestrade turned to Watson and gestured to the kitchen.

"Watson his reprieve is over, make sure he stays here, if he tries to leave call me."

Watson nodded to say he would do his best but his expression indicated that if Holmes wanted to leave, there wasn't much the droid would beable to do about it. Lestrade gave him a reassuring smile and left for the library, where she would read the blue prints for the hunt building Cross had submitted to the city's planning commission.

oo0oo

"Excuse me miss the library is closing."

Lestrade turned to the security guard "Oh right, what time do you guy's open tomorrow?"

"8:30 miss."

"Thanks," replied Lestrade as she gathered up the papers, she hoped the blue prints were at least somewhat accurate. She brought them back to the desk and left them for the librarian to restore to their rightful place.

"I hope you found what you were looking for." Said the librarian cheerfully as she stamped the date on some paperwork, it hit the paper with a resounding bang in the otherwise silent room.

"So do I" replied Lestrade.

She glanced back and saw that the librarian was watching her. Lestrade smiled before ducking into the washroom.

'_Okay Beth great move avoid tipping Cross that you're looking into the hunt building by not using Yard records because he has spies their only problem is you assumed he wouldn't have any in the library, but he does, and she's about to report to her boss what building you were looking at. I arrest her and Cross will still find out.' _Lestrade readied her ionizer, and set carefully opened the door.

Quietly as she could she made her way to the desk the librarian was there, and she was dialing.

"Don't even think about it" said Lestrade in the most commanding voice she could muster.

The librarian stiffened

She turned, "How did you know?"

"First stamping a paper that hard all the time gives you carple tunnel, you're supposed to use a rolling motion to avoid the problem, second no one is that cheerful at ten after a shift. No-one."

"Done a lot of paper work huh? You a desk jockey?"

"I'm the one with an ionizer pointed at your head." replied Lestrade. "And telling anyone what someone was looking at in the library without a court order, is against the law."

"By all means take me to jail." she replied coyly.

Lestrade glared, then smiled Cross may have spies at new Scotland Yard but he didn't have his fingers in every nook and cranny.

The Inspector's grin became positively sadist in nature as she thought of where to hide this girl.

oo0oo

"I'll call you tomorrow Mickey don't worry." Reassured Mace shortly before hanging up, she glanced at her watch 11:15.

She scratched her chin she hated disguising herself as a man. It truly was painful to bind her breast, and the fake stubble itched like hell. Sighing she stuck her hands in her pocket and began to walk. She turned into an alley way on the alert for any sound, she heard footsteps behind her but only quickened her pace a little unsure of whether or not she actually had to worry. The footsteps behind her also quickened.

She bolted down an alley and climbed up a fire escape seeing no one she took another look at her watch 11:30. She had half an hour to lose whoever was following her or she was in trouble. She ran across the roof with everything she had jumping when she reached the edge. She did manage to land safely on the next building but. Saw a people standing below waiting. The other building within jumping range was taller and she wouldn't make it deciding her pursuers couldn't touch her for the next twenty-seven minutes she climbed down the fire escape and looking pointedly at them began walking at a fast pace. Try as she might she couldn't lose them. Taxis were unless when she had tried that she and the diver had found themselves surrounded by five cars. So she was back on the streets trying desperately to lose her pursuers.

The ones following her began to approach her no longer attempting to remain unseen. She glanced at her watch. 12:00.

Mace bolted, she ran around a corner only to find it blocked by a wooden fence, she smiled it was only seven feet high, she jumped and before gravity could pull her back down, used her right leg to push off the wall to her left, she repeated the process with her right leg against the wall. Then she gave herself one final push off the top of the wall and landed smoothly on the other side, not stopping to congratulate herself she continued to run, as she ran past a side ally someone ran out and tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me!" she yelled as she thru a punch at her opponents face.

"Ow!" he cried as Mace took the opportunity to get up "You little…You're not going anywhere, he grabbed Mace's coat just as she began to run, she kicked him in the face, and continued on her way only to run head first into a very large man.

"Seth."

"Mace," he replied with a nod. Mace aimed a blow for a pressure point but he grabbed her wrist then twisted her arm behind her back. "Sorry Miss Mace, orders."

"You could quit you know, I know some high paying places looking for a good bouncer."

"I like the benefits."

Mace rolled her eyes, "It's always about the benefits."

"You little bitch! I'm gonna make you regret that."

"You know Seth the company would be much improved."

"Sorry no."

"Don't apologize to her! If that even is a her."

"That is a nice disguise Mace." commented Seth.

"Thank you Seth, but how did you know?"

"New trick of Mr. Cross's I think he wants to be the one to explain it."

"The man does like to gloat."

"Why are you chatting her up?"

"Cause, Seth likes a good conversation." replied Mace taking a moment to observe her opponent he appeared to be 5.7 with light brown thinning hair, despite that he appeared rather young, about 30 maybe thirty-five.

"Name" she continued.

"Huh?"

"His name is Ric." said Seth.

"That short for Fredric?"

"How is that any of your business!?"

"Did you call her in?" asked Seth who was by now wondering where the others were.

"I was thinking, I could have a bit of fun first, word is Mace is a bit of a catch."

"Cross wouldn't like it."

"What's he gonna do?"

"This." replied Cross as he grabbed Ric's shoulder and threw him against the wall dislocating it. "And this." he continued as he walked up to his prey and straitening his fingers aimed a blow at Ric's gut, penetrating the skin.

Ric's eyes widened in shock as he instinctively put his hands over the wound.

Cross turned on his wrist com. "Cecil, Mr. Haycraft has been injured, send someone to clean up, and deliver him to Kerai, tell her she can do whatever she wants." With that he turned to Mace and Seth.

"My aren't we the gentleman defending a Lady's honor." said Mace with a smirk.

"You know my feelings on the subject."

"Of course." replied Mace with a nod. Rape and sexual harassment was something Cross did not tolerate from his employees. Or anyone for that matter, he considered the crime unforgivable.

'_Why isn't Ric moving? Or crying out? He isn't even grimacing in pain.' _wondered Mace as she stared at the helpless man.

The criminal smiled as he walked up to Mace and cupped her chin, "You're mine."

Usually Mace would have made some retort but she found she couldn't move, her eyes widened slightly as the drug took effect.

"Interesting isn't it? A paralytic absorbed thru the skin. I coated my hands in it, obviously I'm immune."

Mace began to sink to the ground and Seth released her. She fell on her knees and tried to hold herself up, but within seconds was flat on her stomach.

"It can be a bit slow acting, it only worked so quickly on Ric because it had a more direct root to his blood stream." Cross told her as he stood over her smiling, he knelt down and rolled her onto her back. "Can't even close your eyes huh? Well allow me." with that he gently closed her eyes and turned to Seth, "Call her in my dear boy, oh and make sure no harm comes to her." he continued as he rose, "One more thing you may want to be aware of, though paralyzed she is conscious of everything around her."

**Next update on the 14**


	19. Visitations

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 18 Visitations**

"Thanks Andrew" said Lestrade after Melissa Roberts, the librarian, had been locked up. She had taken a page from Holmes' book, only instead of having a thorough understanding of new London geography she had a thorough understanding of Scotland Yard's inner workings. Roberts was being placed in a basement cell, Lestrade would not lose her paperwork but make sure instead that it went to the right places, where Cross would not be likely to find it.

"Anytime Beth, how long do you plan on hiding this girl here?"

"As long as I have to." She replied curtly, indicating that the conversation was at a close. "I have to go, if anyone comes for her tell me."

"You're not going to question her?"

"There's no point, I can't protect her, and she knows it."

***

Lestrade knocked at the door of 221B and within moments Watson's kind face appeared in its stead.

"Lestrade, I'm afraid Holmes is still indisposed, but please do come in."

Lestrade made a b-line for Holmes, knowing how he hated to be interrupted she decided to act quickly before he had a chance to reprimand her. "I went to the library to look at blue prints of the Hunt building, I thought if I used the Yard's resources Commander Summers would find out; turns out the librarian was one of his agents. I've locked her up where I doubt Cross will find her but I thought you would like to know."

"Did you question her?"

"I don't want her death on my head, if she talked Cross might start looking for her and if he found her…" Lestrade hung her head. Milton's death had put her on edge; if Cross could get to Milton so easily he could get to Melissa. Lestrade couldn't be there all the time.

"I must say Lestrade that doesn't sound like your usual dauntless self." Holmes' voice was barely a whisper but Lestrade had no trouble hearing it.

"I don't know how far corruption in the Yard goes."

Holmes nodded. Lestrade loved the Yard, it was her life; the fact that she could no longer trust it was very difficult for her.

The inspector turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Watson give her a reassuring smile.

"I swear I am going to personally take Summers away in cuffs." growled the Inspector.

"It sounds as if you had an eventful evening Lestrade, perhaps it would be best for you to retire." suggested Watson kindly.

"Not a bad idea, I'll see you two in the mourning."

Holmes watched as Lestrade's cruiser took off. He was quick to note it was not going in the direction of her apartment but instead towards the hospital; he smiled it would do her good to see Murdock.

***

"Hey Elise how is he?" asked Lestrade as she cautiously poked her head through the door.

"Why don't you ask me yourself Inspector, I hear the escape went off without a hitch. Small wonder you haven't been in to see me yet, I know Cross can be a handful"

Lestrade felt a stab of guilt as she looked at all the flowers and cards surrounding her friend.

"Sorry."

"No worries I'm just glad you were able to avoid your own session with Kerai."

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

"I was slowly eviscerated over the course of three hours, Kerai used some kind of poison, it's messing with the C.R.A's. I'll heal but it's going to take awhile. Heh for once Grayson isn't complaining, actually told me to take all the time I need."

"You should do that."

"Hey Beth it's me" he chuckled "Would **I **not listen to my doctor?"

"Yes."

"Hmm you're right, must come from hanging around you, and Holmes and Johnson and Parker and Elise and Mace and basically everyone I know has a tendency not to listen to doctors orders except Watson and I don't think he counts."

"I'll keep an eye on him Inspector." said Elise as she tightened her grip on Murdock's hand.

"So Beth can you tell me anything? I know you can't discuss ongoing investigations but we're both involved"

Lestrade glanced at the door and around the room to show she wasn't sure they would not be overheard, Cross likely had bugs planted.

Murdock nodded slightly to show he understood them grimaced in pain. Moving was not a good idea.

"I'm fine Beth."

"You look like hell." replied Lestrade the scene was reminiscent of her visit to see Holmes after his first session with Moriarty; pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, cold sweat, trouble breathing, features contorted in pain. His eyes were different too, the pupils were wide like saucers, she had no doubt her friend was half stoned from the pain killers he was on, for all the good they seemed to be doing him.

"You should get some rest Beth, take Elise home for me will you? she's barely left the hospital."

"There's a couch across the hall and someone needs to keep an eye on you." replied the blond curtly.

Lestrade placed a hand on the younger women's shoulder "Why don't I have one of the guards escort you home, **I'll** stay with him tonight."

Elise looked down at Murdock who smiled and mouthed one word, 'please' as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright"

***

Mace sat in her new cell, it was boiling; she hated the heat, it drained her energy. Worse she still had her sweater on, she'd remove it if she wasn't tied to a chair. The chair had no arm rest so her hands were tied behind her, her back was to the door and the rope chafed her wrist which where now raw and she had been given a collar that would electrically shock her if she fell asleep should the heavy metal, which was playing very loudly and hurting her ears--and which she hated with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns--proved ineffective. She knew the only rest from this cell she would receive would be when Abeo returned to torture her, after he was done she would be retuned. The air was heavy and her throat was raw, as a result she was having difficulty breathing.

'_I can't…can't get out of here, there's no way, I can't even think with that noise. Gods get me out of here.'_

Suddenly to Mace's great relief the 'music' stopped, unfortunately the door opened.

Mace recognized the thread of footsteps, "Hello Cross"

"Why am I not surprised your wits are still with you?"

"What…do you…want?"

"Having trouble breathing?" he asked as he walked around the chair and stood before her.

Mace said nothing, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as the collar shocked her.

Cross shook his head "I told you, you would not be allowed to sleep."

"_Oui...pas une moments…repos...je comprend...qu'es ce que tu vieux?"_

"Why did you call your brother Nix? And how did he die?"

Mace stared, how did he know? _'I've been talking in my sleep again, damn cauchemar'_

"Remove…this sweater….and I'll tell you…why."

Cross smiled and removed a knife from his belt, he sliced Mace's sweater right down the middle before cutting both sleeves and removing the foul clothing.

Nix was _toujours ayant des ennuis_…playing pranks, making watermelons spontaneously…combust _sur le premier jour d'école_,…right on the teachers desk…But he also had a knack for getting out of trouble… reminded me of a phoenix…the way he always rose…from the ashes of his failed…attempts to avoid detection,… and come out on top…_Et il était aussi le cheveux rouge_."

"How did he die?"

"I said_...je te dirait pourquoi..._Not how_."_

"You don't understand your situation."

"_Laissé…_me_ …dormir." _

With one swift movement Cross used his leg to sweep the chair out from under her, and Mace fell to her side, the side of the chair's back pressing against her arm. "When I want information from you, you give it whether or not it is personal" he placed a foot on the chair and began to apply pressure crushing Mace's arm.

"Ahh! Stop! _Arrêté!_"

"What do you have on the Langsing family? and please English, I'm afraid I'm not bilingual I can't keep switching between the two languages"

Mace said nothing, if Cross was busy dealing with the Langsing family he wouldn't be able to concentrate on Holmes.

Cross's eyes narrowed and he applied more pressure "Ah!"

"Either tell me or I have Holmes brought back today and have Watson's memory board removed, your choice."

"_D'accore…mais." _Mace caught the billionaire's glare "I need water, please...water..."

It was another hour before Cross was satisfied he righted her chair and walked toward the door.

"I'm turning up the temperature now."

"_Pour—_Why?" asked Mace barely catching herself

"If you had told me what I wanted to know without persuasion I would have turned it down but you resisted which means you aren't sufficiently broken, and I still don't know how your brother died, tell me and I won't turn it up."

"Rot in hell Cross, I don't see why you give a damn."

"I don't see why you resist, could it be that knowing the circumstances would enable me to find out who you were before Mace?"

Mace stared at the floor.

"Newspapers are handy for keeping track of that sort of thing, let's see…family that migrated to New London from Canada; I spoke to some of your associates, the ones who have known you a very long time. They said you used to have an American accent, but the way you speak French leads me to believe you're fluent in it, and I know you don't have a knack for languages, which would indicate you learned the language at a young age; you used the word "Soulié" once when we were dating, I thought it was odd, that word is no longer used in France too old, it is used in Quebec, Canada. Canada has two official languages English and French. You're what twenty-five now? Earliest records of Mace go back only twelve years ago, which means you were about thirteen when your family died, so an incident twelve or so years ago involving a Canadian family of four in which a thirteen year old girl was the soul survivor. Why don't you save me a little research time and yourself some grief and tell me what happened?"

Mace continued to stare at the floor. Tears were beginning to fall, she scolded herself, she couldn't afford to cry, dehydration would make her ordeal worse.

"Very well then, up goes the temperature." he turned the dial on the thermostat and switched the music back on then left.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Mace as she attempted to block out the heavy metal.

***

"Beeeeep beeeep"

"Huh what? Oh" murmured Lestrade incoherently as she realized she was receiving a call on her wrist com.

"Hello?"

"Lestrade it's Watson, Holmes just left."

"What? Argh Watson you should have tied him to a chair if you had to—" Lestrade then noticed the distressed expression on the droids face, and realized Watson could never tie up Holmes and she was being unfair. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"He gave no indication of where he was going, he just put on a disguise and left through the secret exit."

"Alright stay at Baker St and call me when he returns,"

"Will you be searching for him?"

"Can't, I told Elise I'd watch Murdock for her while she got some rest,"

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, call me if anything happens."

"Of course Inspector" replied Watson with a nod.

Lestrade turned off her wrist com _'Holmes what are you doing now?'_

***

Holmes meanwhile had decided to use one of his greatest and most formidable crime fighting tools, his library card. Well not **his,** after what happened to Lestrade earlier that would be foolish, he would use an alias, if he had to. The library would be open in less then an hour and that gave Holmes a very small amount of time to break in, and find what he was looking for. Though records pertaining to what a person removed from the library were confidential Holmes decided it would be best if there were no records at all; he had already asked Tennyson to hack into the library computer and remove all records of Lestrade's previous transactions.

The detective sighed morosely, Lestrade had not been her usual confident self of late, the horrors suffered at Moriarty's hand as well as new evidence of corruption in the yard had had a near taming effect on the otherwise incorrigible Inspector.

Holmes made his way to the back of the building and silently picked the lock; carefully he opened the door and seeing no one made his way to the section which housed the copies of old news papers. He was fortunate to not run into any security guards and the cameras were simple enough to avoid, there weren't that many to worry about.

He found the blue prints and quickly went over to the photocopier. Tennyson and Vidur would hack into the Hunt building's computer system for a layout of the building, he would then compare the two and look for any discrepancy in the designs and begin his search there.

He would also have to ask Tennyson to check and see if any members of the city council had received large donations to their accounts to overlook a few things during the construction of the Hunt building. _'Though if Cross constructed the building for the reasons I have surmised, there should have been no need to bribe city officials.'_

Holmes quickly finished his business and left the way he had come, hopefully Cross wouldn't know he and the others were looking into the Hunt Building until it was too late. And hopefully he hadn't already relocated the program.

***

Lestrade was quick to realize she would not be getting anymore sleep. She shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place; fortunately Murdock looked alright. She stood and decided to take a tour of the room and stretch her legs.

"Hmm." Lestrade picked up one of the cards that littered the nearby table. It was from Deidre.

_Dear Murdock_

_ I heard what happened and I'm so sorry, but I'm not worried. I expect to see you up and getting between me and Greyson by next week._

_Best wishes_

_Deidre_

_P.S I managed to get myself, Wiggins, and Tennyson past those zed-head orderly's by telling them I'm your cousin, and Tennyson is my brother. Wiggins was a bit trickier, had to find him some scrubs. We'll drop by again soon, hopefully you'll be awake._

Lestrade chuckled, leave it to Deidre to con her way into a hospital room, when Murdock had first been brought in, only family had been allowed to see him. Elise had passed herself off as Murdock's half sister.

Deidre was still forbidden to be within fifty feet of Greyson's office. The Chief Inspector had decided that since Murdock seemed to be so fond of 'those blasted kids' **he **could have the responsibility of seeing to it they obeyed the rules; fortunately Deidre had not yet attempted to see the good Chef Inspector since the incident with Moriarty.

"Sleep well Lestrade?"

The inspector turned to see Murdock was awake.

"Not really."

"Worried? About what?"

Lestrade turned to the window, the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Worried we'll be overheard huh? Well I can't blame you, Cross isn't allowed to bug our homes but honestly it's a 'your only in trouble if you get caught' rule like trespassing and this room isn't my home. Though it's going to have to do for awhile… Elise told me Cross experimented on Holmes, looking for a cure for old age. How's the 'dead detective' holding up?"

"He's looking better then you."

"Oh that's saying a lot."

Lestrade grinned, "he's fine," she told him realizing she believed it, after all whatever had happened to him hadn't stopped him from taking a stupid risk and leaving Baker St. She would have to have a talk with him _'For all the good it'll do'_

_***_

Watson sat waiting by the secret entrance, certain Holmes would not use the front door; he turned when he heard the portal open.

"Holmes! Thank goodness! Are you alright?"

"Calm yourself, my friend, I am in perfect health, now I must contact Vidur."

"Do you not think it would be best for you to rest first?"

Holmes looked at his friend, eyebrow raised, as if to say _'I don't have time for such things.' _Watson sighed, he scanned his friend to make sure it was not Abeo in disguise, the secret exit hadn't been much of a secret since 221B had been used as a museum.

"Might I suggest Holmes that you at least get yourself cleaned up? I have already called Vidur to requisition information with regards to the Hunt building as well as everything else he was able to find from the information Gerrard provided; it's on the desk in the study."

"Watson, I should be lost without you."

The droid smiled as his friend walked past him to the washroom.

***

"Hey Beth, sorry I took so long, didn't realize I was so tired." Greeted Elise from the doorway.

"Don't worry about it," replied Lestrade with one last glance at the sleeping sergeant as she walked out the door.

***

"Have you found anything?" asked Lestrade as she walked into 221B.

"A few inconsistencies in the blueprints at the library and those Tennyson and Vidur have procured. If we could but gain entrance…"

"We'll find a way. We did last time."

"No doubt it will be more difficult this time."

"May I suggest we put Dr Blessington's device to use?" said Watson.

***

"You want me to what?" asked Charlie from the other end of the vidphone.

"We cannot procure the prototype of Blessington's device without raising alarms. If the blueprints are provided do you think you can build a new one?"

"If I can get all the parts, depending on what's needed; we may have to resort to the black market but Ma—er Mickey should be able to procure whatever I need. Why do you need the washer?"

"Because Cross has used this two day reprieve to find out exactly how we escaped although Gerrard was able to make it appear as if Vidur set up the dummy accounts used by Lestrade and Miss Solitude; now if the scanners detect our DNA an alarm will sound so we need to disguise it."

"We'll get you the blue prints, I just need to make a few arrangements so Tennyson can do the necessary hacking without getting caught." Said Lestrade from behind the detective.

"Well call me when you got everything." With that the Asian hung up.

"I should get to the yard" said Lestrade as she headed for the door.

"Best of luck Lestrade, alert us as soon as you have everything set up." Said Holmes.

"I will."

***

"That should do it" thought Lestrade outloud as she laid back in her chair and stretched, "Finally I can get out of this dump". Fear of others seeing what she was up to had caused the Inspector to retreat to the archives. The room was dusty and full of books that had not had human eyes, or any others, grace them in many, many years.

'_At least no one comes down here often.' _She thought as she punched in a number on her wrist com.

"Hey Vidur where's Tennyson?"

"He's at school"

"Oh, well I got everything set up on my end you should have no trouble getting into the yard's database undetected."

"Great stay at the yard, you'll have to close the back door once I'm done; it will take awhile though, why don't you get some rest? There's nothing to be done until I've found everything."

"It will take that long?"

"I want to take a closer look at Summer's files, I should be able to access them from here."

"Alright, call me when you're done." With that Lestrade made her way to the nearest bunk room, and was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

***

"Lestrade" greeted Watson as she entered 221B some hours later "we just sent the blue prints for Blessington's device over to Miss Moss; seems some of the parts needed will be difficult to procure, Mickey is currently searching through the black Market and Charlie is doing what she can."

"Thanks Watson" replied Lestrade grateful for an update; she looked towards Holmes, who sat at his desk going over papers.

"Those aren't blue prints."

"No they are the finical records of the city councilmen involved in overseeing the construction of the Hunt building."

"Think they might have been bribed?"

"I can find no such evidence, it would seem that the Hunt and Carr building were constructed legitimately."

"Why does it matter?"

"We need to know all there is to know Lestrade, evidence of bribery could tell us who we cannot trust."

"Probably safer to assume we can't trust anyone especially after Milton."

Holmes stiffened for a moment, remembering how close Lestrade had come to a session with Kerai.

"Indeed" said Watson "Cross seems to have people from all walks of life working for him."

"Holmes you need sleep, why don't Watson and I go over that while you rest?"

"There is no time, Inspector, at any rate, we cannot take the chance that something of importance might be missed."

Lestrade glared _'Payback time'_ with that she headed towards the kitchen to make herself some tea.

When she returned a few minutes later she placed a cup by Holmes and went to sit down.

Holmes looked at the cup suspiciously, then sniffed it. Finding nothing he took a few drops and put them in a test tube, which he then placed on a scanner.

"Computer, scan contents, limit analysis to sedatives."

Lestrade rolled her eyes.

"No sedatives detected."

"Hmm" said Holmes as he took a sip of his tea and continued his work. Soon however he felt his eyelids become heavy as he began to drift off.

"Lestrade…" he murmured as he rose to his feet. Watson was by his side in an instant, holding the detective steady. Holmes collapsed and Watson carefully cradled the detective in his arms and carried him up to bed.

"Lestrade how did you manage to avoid detection?" asked the droid once he returned.

"Holmes scanned the tea not the tea cup, a few sedatives can be absorbed through the skin and **I** always wear gloves."

**Next update on the 17**


	20. Plans

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 19 Plans**

"Argh" moaned Holmes as he sedative wore off, he sat up and tried to remember what had happened; his eyes narrowed as he recollected the events.

'_Lestrade' _with that he got to his feet and made his way to the sitting room.

"Inspector Beth Lestrade, you had no right to sedate me. What were you thinking?"

"I could ask the same of you Holmes." She replied curtly as she crossed her arms.

"Have you found anything?" he asked thinking it best to change the topic

"A few rooms that may house the medusa program, Mickey called to say the acquisition of the needed parts would take some time." Said Watson

"How much time?"

"A day or two, possibly more but he seemed confident he could acquire the parts within two days"

"Good, any word from Mace?"

"Mickey made no mention of Mace, I expect if there was anything to report he would do so."

Holmes glanced at the clock 3:20am

"Too late" he murmured

"Too late for what Holmes?"

"Mace contacts Mickey every twenty four hours at around ten pm. I had hoped to question her by being at Mickey's flat at that time, but it seems that now I will have to wait"

"Mickey seems to know as much on the subject." said Watson.

"He is also far less open then Mace."

"Well I'm sure you can find something else useful to do while you wait." said Lestrade with a wave to the papers.

Holmes sighed and got to work, he would have to contact Gerrad to see if Cross had had the Medusa program moved, though he doubted it. The Hunt building was convenient for the man's purpose, impossible for Holmes or the others to get anywhere near without trespassing, and would have all the necessary equipment.

***

"I believe it is time for me to take my leave." Holmes announced when he saw that the clock read 9:20 and headed towards his room.

"Holmes it's dangerous for you to leave."

"Come now, Inspector, surly you have not forgotten the nature of your own position? The danger is just as great for yourself " _'Greater actually' _thought Holmes, remembering that the threat of a session with Kerai hung over the inspectors head.

"I will be fine." he assured them.

With that the detective returned to his room, and emerged minutes later as Wayne, a thirty-something pickpocket. Without a word to his friends he left through the secret exit.

***

Mickey paced the sitting room of his flat, waiting for the vidphone to ring. Mace hadn't called last night, and today he hadn't had time to look for her. Either she was alright and had simply missed an opportunity to call or she had been captured once more, and the best thing he could do was hunt down the parts Charlie needed.

'_Mickey calm down it's only 9:50 she's not due for another ten minutes'_

Knock, knock

'_Who could that be?' _he thought as he went to open the door.

'_Oh no…'_

"Mickey has Mace called yet?"

"No I'll tell her you asked for her though." He replied as he began to close the door. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the great detective hounding him for answers.

Holmes placed his foot against the door to prevent it from closing.

"What has happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you not allow me entrance?"

"…Alright." sighed the youth "c'mon in."

"Mace hasn't contacted you."

"She's not due to for another five minutes."

"Do not attempt to dissuade my query, I know this will be second time she has failed to make an appearance."

Mickey sighed and his shoulders slumped

"Why did you not say anything?" asked Holmes as he slowly turned towards him.

"One missed call doesn't mean she was captured, she's managed to evade him before when he had all his resources committed to hunting her down." He turned towards Holmes looking him directly in the eye. "If she missed tonight I was planning to call you, Mace would miss one call but she's too considerate to miss more then that."

Both men glanced at the clock 10:10

"Could be she's just late." Said Mickey but his sagged shoulders indicated he didn't believe it. He stumbled over to the desk that housed the vidphone. "If we take down Cross we'll find her."

"And so you propose we leave her in her current position?" asked Holmes coolly.

"You propose we spend time looking for her only to get a two day maybe less reprieve, so she can get captured again? Getting her out will only be a temporary solution, we need a permanent one. Besides he likely has her at the Hunt building so he won't have to travel very far or often to keep an eye on both projects."

"We need to find out where exactly she is being held."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Mickey, you must hold nothing back, why does Cross hold her in such contempt?"

"I can't go into that detective, I don't have the right, but rest assured knowing will not help you."

"It may very well be of great assistance."

"No, detective."

Holmes glared at Mickey his eye's boring into the youth's soul, but all Mickey did was return with his own gaze. Without another word Holmes turned and left.

He headed straight for Mace's apartment; he hoped he would find something there.

***

Holmes spent hours combing over his friend's apartment and still he found nothing. Finally he moved to Mace's room and set about examining the floor; he noticed a lose floor board underneath the bed and carefully pried it open. Inside was a box; curious, Holmes opened it.

The box contained a small toy car, not a hover car but a car with four wheels, two small dried roses, numerous sea shells, a toy rabbit, a toy tiger, a movie ticket: Grace 2090 June 17, a few photographs--he looked through, them he froze at the sight of one.

"Well, that explains matters." with that he replaced the objects in the box, placed the box back under the floor boards, and left the apartment.

'_Mickey was right' _he thought as he closed the door.

'_But I have other ideas.'_

***

"Holmes you have got to be joking." said Lestrade. Holmes, Watson, Lestrade and Mickey stood in the living room of 221B--well Holmes was sitting, in his favorite chair fingers steepled before his face. "You want Watson to implant a tracer in you and allow yourself to be captured, so Cross will take you to Mace?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe this, do you want to be one of Cross guinea pigs?"

"Inspector, surely you so not wish Mace to suffer any more then she has already endured, need I remind you of the dire nature of our circumstances?"

"You do realize Sherlock that we won't be able to get you or her out until we have ascertained the exact location of the Medusa program. Once you're in you're in for the long run, I suggest waiting until the washer is ready; there's still a lot to do. Though to be on the safe side Watson should implant the tracer. Chances are, planning to be captured will be a waste of time; if he got Mace he can get you." Mickey infored the Victorian coldly

"I'm with Mickey, Cross is sure to come after you and when he does we'll be ready, you sure about this?" said Lestrade.

"Of course, and at any rate, Mace should not be obliged to survive her capture entirely by her own merits. Watson? Are you Ready?"

"Yes Holmes it should only take a moment with this termo-regenerator."

***

"Hey Charlie, how's that D.N.A washer coming?" asked Mickey from the vidphone.

"Great sweetheart, just get me those last couple of parts and all will be zen. How's Mace?"

"She's fine, I'll call you when I have the parts." With that Mickey hung up

"You haven't told her yet?" asked Lestrade.

"I told you her concentration would suffer, I'll tell her, when she's done. Watson I'll need you there, someone's going to have to clean up the blood."

"I was under the impression Miss Moss was a pacifist." Remarked Holmes.

"The only people who know what happened to Mace besides the ones who took her are in this room, I'm not looking forward to telling Elise, and Charlie does have a mean left hook. Not to mention a right." he said rubbing his jaw. "Then there's Vidur, and the others…be sure to bring bandages Watson."

"Do you think Cross will subject Mace to a session with Kerai?" asked Watson.

"Possible, gods I hope not."

***

Holmes continued to pour over the notes regarding the Hunt building, Lestrade lay sleeping on the couch, and Watson was recharging in his room.

"Mr Holmes did you drug Inspector Lestrade again?" asked Deidre from the doorway.

"No, she fell asleep of her own accord." Replied Holmes as he turned towards the Irregulars.

"Have you found anything new?" asked Wiggins.

"A few items of interest, I must thank you Tennyson, your computer skills have proven themselves invaluable yet again."

"Beep whur beep beep" (Anything to help, Vidur did a lot of the work.)

"I'm sure the three of you have your studies to attend to."

"We want to help put that creepazoid Cross in jail." said Deidre as she crossed her arms, "Don't tell me you're worried about us? We can safely do all the leg work."

"At present I have none for you, rest assured as soon as I do I will contact you."

"There must be something" insisted Deidre.

"There is not." Replied Holmes curtly. Seeing the surprised look on the irregulars faces he sighed and his shoulders sagged slightly, he was so tired.

"I apologize for my obvious haste. I have no work for you at present, there is nothing to be done until the washer is prepared. I have contacted Gerrade, he will see to it there is a job opening at the Hunt building, when it is complete, Inspector Lestrade will then put her plan into action."

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Wiggins.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Normally Mr. Holmes you'd be the one to disguise yourself and infiltrate the building, but now you're leaving it to Lestrade? What gives?" he persisted

"She is my superior officer"

"Who you almost never listen to." replied the youth crossing his arms.

"There is logic in what you suggest, indeed, I doubt I shall be my own master for very much longer."

"Giving up without a fight sounds even less like you."

'_The boy's becoming more and more observant.' _thought Holmes.

"You're going to let yourself get caught!" exclaimed Deidre.

'_Deidre's deductive skills are also improving.' _"I believe I can learn a fair amount while inside and I will be able to render some assistance to Lestrade should she require it."

"Are flippin' mad? He experimented on you like a guinea pig, you want to go back to that?" shouted Deidre.

"If it enables us to remove Cross from power? Yes."

"Something else is wrong." said Wiggins

Holmes stared ahead stoned faced, then sighed; they would have to learn sooner or later.

"Mace has been taken." conceded the detective

The Irregulars' eyes widened then fell to the floor as their shoulders sagged.

"So you want to be there to help her?" asked Deidre.

"That is my intention, hopefully I will be also be able to procure some useful information."

"Then why not make the most of it? Trespass."

Holmes turned towards Wiggins.

"I mean you're gonna be caught anyway right? So why not break in to one of his buildings?"

"Hmm not a bad idea, but which one? Not the Hunt building, I do not want to tip our hand. I believe I know which building."

"Beep beep" (which one?)

"Cross' estate"

"Cross' home? You want to break into his home?" said Lestrade. She had woken up when Deidre had questioned the detective's sanity, but had remained silent, until now.

"Isn't that near the Hunt building? asked Deidre.

"Yes, however I do not believe he will make the connection. I am targeting his home, many people keep important papers in their homes, I may find something useful." he then began shifting through the papers on the desk "Now here is a map of the area." he continued as he laid it out. "It would be best to first enter the park from there" he said pointing "it is a short walk to the back of the estate…"

***

Beeep Beep everyone turned to the vidphone. "I'll get it." said Deidre.

"Hey Deidre," greeted Charlie. "Guess who rules?"

"The device is ready I take it?" said Holmes.

"Mickey managed to get all the parts, be sure to give him a congrats when you see him."

Holmes glanced at the area just to the left of the vidphone where Mickey was hiding, in an attempt to procrastinate telling Charlie and the others that Mace had been taken. He had returned a few hours ago after finding all the necessary parts for the washer; it had been a little under twenty four hours since they had begun to plan their assault on Cross's estate.

"I'll do that" replied Deidre before she hung up. "So Mickey," she continued "Do you want to pick the washer up? Or continue hiding?"

"Might as well get this over with." he sighed as he walked to the door and grabbed his coat.

***

"I got the washer" announced Mickey as he re-entered 221B from the secret entrance; he was followed by Charlie who appeared rather vexed.

"Great let's get this show on the road." said Lestrade as she rose from her seat and walked over, she held out her hands for the device.

"I'll show you how to work it." said Charlie as she handed it over.

"Excellent work Miss Moss, it looks exactly like the one constructed by Blessington." commented Watson.

"Yeah thanks, have you guys found out anything about Mace?"

Holmes placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Charlie if I have learned one thing about Mace it is that she is one of the most resilient beings on the planet, whatever he does to her she will recover from."

"But this does present a rather large problem, one person would have difficulty in finding both Holmes, Mace and the medusa program. Two of us need to gain entrance to the building. Server robots are used a great deal in the Hunt building, if Lestrade were to place my memory board inside one of them, I could learn the exact location of the medusa program. We could use that information to finish this."

"Watson, what if Cross finds you?" asked Lestrade.

"I am well aware of the dangers, Lestrade, however we cannot search for both Mace and the medusa program at the same time, and using the Irregulars or even one of Mace's associates is out of the question, and Gerrard will have enough difficulty setting up a second account. Besides Lestrade, I am a law enforcer same as you and Holmes, I cannot and will not sit idly by while my friends are in danger."

"Sounds like an excellent idea." said Mickey. "All Lestrade has to do is to remove your board before she rescues Holmes and Mace, seeing as how explosives will be used to distract the other guards"

***

"Come along Mace" said Abeo as he walked up to the back of Mace's chair; he knelt down, and untied his victim, "Today is going to be so much fun. Oh don't look so sad you should be happy, after we're done today you get a bath and a new cell."

Mace said nothing, she didn't even rub her sore wrist, it had been about 69 hours since she had been shoved in her cell. Cross had only visited her the one time.

"Too tired to move? Well I have good news,"

Mace glanced at her tormentor _'I'm kinda glad he's so happy, he sounds and acts less like Holmes this way'_

"We won't be leaving the room and Cross has decided to make you the test subject for his latest nanite technology, We're going to play guess the organ again. In case you're too out of it to remember the rules I'll refresh your memory. I stab you in an organ and you tell me it's name, should you fail in this endeavour I will rock the knife back and forth the until you do. If the nanites work as they should your wounds will heal almost instantaneously, only after I've withdrawn the knives of course." he informed her with a smile "Now lets get your hands above your head, we have to hang you from the ceiling if we are to work from all angles."

***

"You know Mace your blood is rather thick; must be the dehydration, it's turning your blood into sludge, your heart must be having a very difficult time pumping blood to the rest of you. Is that why you haven't cried out, throat too sore?"

Mace's head hung and her eye's were closed, as they had been since the beginning of the session. She currently had seven blades in her, four in her torso, one in her left arm and another two in her left leg. She hadn't moved since the beginning of the session--didn't even tense her muscles as the blades went into her. She hadn't guessed any organs, despite the nanites working on the stab wounds they didn't try to patch up her throat so she could speak. Since she could not guess which organ was being stabbed the blades were not withdrawn, unless Abeo decided he needed the knife for another organ; he had only brought eight with him.

As a result the session had been very painful and if she could have begged for mercy she was sure she would have, but she couldn't. She could only wonder vaguely if Cross had other plans for the nanites now inside her. She clenched her hands slightly as Abeo rocked one of the blades in her back, back and forth over and over again. She opened her eyes slightly to see her blood on the floor, her lips curled in a slight smile.

'_If I can survive this I can survive anything, it'll all be over soon.'_

"You're smiling? I must not be doing my job, let's try this then." he brought another blade to her stomach and slowly pushed it in. "Surely you know this organ.

Mace did, this wound was lethal, he had stabbed her stomach and acid was beginning to eat way at her other organs. Abeo began to toy with the knife rocking it and aggravating her wound. It was one of the strangest sensations Mace had ever felt. The nanites healing her while the acid killed her or tried to. They were quick, Mace thought that under normal conditions she could stay alive for hours like this as opposed to the usual fifteen minutes.

"That is enough Abeo" said Cross from the door "I will remove the blades."

Abeo nodded and left. Cross walked up to Mace and slowly removed the blade from her stomach, not out of malice, but to prevent too much acid from escaping the wound. After it was out Cross tossed it into a corner; the remaining blades he removed with quick jerks. After the last was removed he used it to cut her down. She fell forward and straight into the waiting billionaire's arms; he clasped her tightly, and held her a few moments before shifting her so she lay cradled in his arms. He then carried her to a med room where doctors were waiting.


	21. Home Invasion

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 20 Home Invasion**

Mace awoke sometime later in a new cell. It was fairly large and had an actual bed, there was a toilet with a curtain that could be drawn for privacy a sink with a medicine cabinet and mirror, and right next to her bed a trolley with food and a pitcher of water. Mace sat up and grabbed the pitcher and within a minute she had drunk it's entire contents. She then looked at the tray and saw grapes peaches and other fruits; forgetting all semblance of manners she grabbed a peach and shoved it into her mouth spitting out it's seed as juice trickled down her cheek.

It didn't take long for her to finish the meal and, base needs met, she took stock of herself; her wrist were in bandages _'Figures, skin is not one of the easiest things to repair that's why skin graphs were invented' _she held out her arms and clenched her fists then slowly rotated them. She spent the next quarter of an hour taking stock of herself carefully testing each limb to see if there was any damage. She was pleased to see she seemed to be alright. She ran her fingers through her hair and noted it had been washed, also it smelled very nice.

'_Note to self find out what shampoo Cross used on me.'_

She then took stock of her attire and was pleased to note she had normal clothes made of a nice, easy to move-in fabric, dark brown pants, black runners and socks, and a blue sleeveless top that matched her eyes. She walked over to the cabinet and looked inside.

'_Toothbrush, toothpaste, feminine hygiene products, cough drops' _Mace grabbed a couple '_hair brush, all right! Hair ties!'_

Once Mace finished braiding her hair she turned to the camera "Hey can I have more water and food?"

She then went to her bed and collapsed moving only to sit up a few minutes later when the door opened to reveal Cross with a pitcher of water in hand as well as a tray with two tea cups and cookies.

Mace ran up and yanked the pitcher from Cross drinking as she walked to a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs, she sat down but did not stop drinking, when the pitcher was empty she placed it on the table and looked coolly at Cross who sat opposite to her.

"Thirsty?"

"That's what happens when you toss someone in a hot room and deprive them of water." She said as she reached for a cup of tea.

"That one is mine, it's Earl Grey I know you hate that flavor, yours is lemon with a bit of honey."

Mace nodded and took her cup. "If you have something to tell me, tell me. If not leave, I'd rather not be subjected to your company any more then necessary."

"Watch your tone with me Mace, I won't hesitate to put you through worse."

"What do you want from me Cross?"

"Control of your network of course."

"And after?"

"I am making arrangements for a…new home for you, you'll be sent there after I've no use for you."

"You're just going to lock me away?"

"And throw away the key, I'm sure your children will miss you."

"You won't let me see them again."

"Not if I can avoid it, you think I won't want to make you suffer even after? You'll be comfortable, have everything you need but you will not be allowed human contact."

"…Can I have a puppy?"

Cross nearly spat out his tea, fortunately he managed to swallow before laughing. "Ha ha ha, you will never change."

"My, aren't we observant?" chuckled Mace.

"Still you may want to bear in mind that while I cannot harm your children I can and will kill Watson should I suspect you are trying something."

"You **can't** hurt Watson."

"And why? Prey tell"

"He's cute and cuddly"

"Cute and cuddly? He's a level seven law enforcement compudroid. What kind of argument is that?"

"It's my kind of argument."

Cross blinked a few times and sighed, "Should I be forced to kill Watson I can use Lestrade as leverage against you, though I was hoping to use her against Holmes. I suppose you two can share."

"You don't plan to kill her."

"No. Kerai is dying to have a session with her and would have by now if I had not told her no."

"So you've actually been protecting Beth?"

"So long as it suits me."

"Aren't you altruistic; what about the nanites?"

"Another method of controlling you, they can literally tear you apart from the inside, and of course can be used as a form of mind control, not that I would use them on you in such a capacity."

"That doesn't…No wait it does sound like you, you would use them to control my body make me do things against my will, but you would make sure I was conscious of it, you would control my body and have fun watching me try to fight it, which I could only do effectively if my mind was not being controlled…You have got to be the worlds biggest arse, honestly I don't think Moriarty was this bad."

"Perhaps…At any rate you will be staying here one night to recuperate, after that you will be given a far less comfortable room, I can't let you recover too much after all.

"No, I might become a threat."

"Remember Mace, there is no limit to the human imagination when it comes to making others suffer, and you will suffer."

"Cross you know what running my network entails, you really got someone who can take it?" Mace was in fact beaten at regular intervals. The criminals she dealt with often became annoyed with her but they could do little. They knew if she died certain things will fall into certain hands, and not just the police but other criminals who tended to be far more vicious; basically Mace blackmailed them into putting up with her but she knew she couldn't push them too far. She did favors for them when she could, it helped if they were in her dept, otherwise they sent messengers to deal with her. She was in a dangerous profession, one could not be known to find dirt on criminals then talk to the police and expect to live a long life.

"These games won't work Cross. I may get beat up often but the fact is I'm one of the most influential, and powerful people in the underworld, I did not get to be that by being an emotionally weak female."

"Really? Shall I make you view Kerai's session with Murdock again? Or perhaps a session with Miss Lestrade"

"That's Inspector Lestrade to you." she hissed before bowing her head and looking thoughtfully at her cup. "You do seem to know what buttons to push."

"We've known each other a long time, it really is a shame you decided to be my enemy." Cross looked mournfully at his tea cup. "Such is life I suppose."

The two sat sipping tea for a few minutes before Cross continued "How do you feel about an evening of being out of a cell and having all the food you can eat?"

"What's the catch?"

"You have to be my date for a party I'm attending. I do have to let you out after all, and this way I can keep tabs on you."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Listen to the others, find out what you can from them, particularly the host of the party, Adrian West."

"I know him, sure, but I want something in return." Cross raised an eyebrow. "On the off chance you kidnap Holmes again I want you to provide him with a violin, not his Stradivarius, I doubt he'd like you touching it, but a good one that he can play while he is here."

"As you wish."

"So when is the party?"

"We leave in three hours, Arlington will bring you your dress in two,"

"It will cover my scars I hope."

"Of course."

"Oh and you can bring it in two and a half hours I don't take long to get ready, West shouldn't know about me."

"I doubt there are many there who would, at least as Mace Malone. It mostly consists of old money, West is trying to gain entrance into high society."

"And high society likes you"

"Can you blame them?" he smirked as he turned and left, Mace rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

oo0oo

"We are all familiar with the plan?" asked Holmes as he rose from his seat, it was finally time to act. Watson and Lestrade could both tell the man was about to go stark raving mad from inaction.

Watson, Lestrade and the irregulars nodded and Holmes went to his room to change. When he returned he no longer looked like Holmes, he appeared to be a gruff bushy eyebrows man with a thick black beard.

"You needn't worry about us Holmes." assured Watson, seeing the expression on his friends face. It was drawn and his eyes were haunted, the droid knew he was imagining the horrors his red-headed friend was being subjected to.

"Yeah Mr. Holmes you need to watch yourself." said Wiggins.

"No need to worry" the detective reassured his friends, "all will be well." With that he left through the secret exit, leaving his newfound family alone.

oo0oo

"Malone, wake up."

"Hmm... oh hello Cecil, that my dress?" asked Mace looking at a box Arlington was carrying under her arm.

"It is." she replied placing it on the table. "Try not to embarrass Cross tonight."

"Have I ever embarrassed him on our dates?"

"Your make-up is in the box, I trust you know how to apply it."

oo0oo

Holmes deposited his disguise by an old oak tree and soon found the set of black clothes Wiggins had left for him earlier that day. (The park was public property, Cross had donated it to the city) he looked around making sure there was no one, then changed. Once he was done he consulted with his compass and began to make his way to Cross' estate.

It was dark out but Holmes had decided he would work without the aid of a torch; he could not afford to be caught, not yet, not while their was a chance of gaining useful information. His compass glowed in the dark and Holmes had spent so many hours memorizing the route he was certain he could run it blindfold. He kept on the alert for any movement, though he was fairly certain he didn't have to worry about being spotted. Still, it was his understanding that many of the servants who worked at the estate entered the park on their breaks.

"hahaha" Holmes froze, that had been a woman's laugh. "Oh no you don't, not on the second date."

Holmes rolled his eyes '_a young couple_.'

"Oh c'mon no one's around" said another female.

Holmes shook his head and continued on his way a bit slower not wanting to alert the two females

oo0oo

"Your beautiful." said Cross as he entered.

Mace turned, thanks to the make up her face no longer looked haggard and drawn, her dress did a wonderful job of covering her scars. It was dark navy blue, high collar and sleeveless and of course long white gloves to cover her arms and wrist, which would be badly scarred by the end of this venture. Her hair was done up in a bun and she was looking rather cheerful, all things considered.

"Here." said Cross walking up to her, a small jewel box in hand. He opened it to reveal a pair of diamond hearings. They were ornately cut to resemble drops of water.

"Nice touch Xavier." said Mace as she took the offering and was about to put them on when Cross held up his hand and, taking the box, put them on himself. He cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Shall we go?"

"Lets"

oo0oo

"Rrrrruff bark bark!" growled the dogs seconds after Holmes jumped the fence. He reached into his haversack and pulled out some meat that had been dosed with sedatives. The sedatives were absorbed through the skin (He was wearing gloves) so even if the dogs only sniffed the meat they would be out cold. Quickly he threw it over his shoulder and towards he dogs. By this time he was nearly halfway across the grounds and would soon have to worry about being seen.

The dogs soon stopped barking. Holmes smiled _'Thank you Lestrade'_ he thought as he began a more leisurely stroll towards the manor. There was not much cover but it was dark out and he had a black ski mask to match the rest of his outfit, so his light hair would not be visible. He stuck to the shadows and carefully made his way to the side of the building, grateful he and the others had been able to find a route that would get him to the building without being seen.

'_Now the difficult part.'_

The manor had cameras everywhere; there was a window that would suite his purpose if he could get past them.

oo0oo

"I want you to sneak into his office and see what you can find," said Cross as the pair traveled to West's estate.

"Yeah I kinda figured that, want me to protect you from the nasty gold diggers that always come at you during these events?"

"If you would be so kind."

Mace smiled and turned to the window, which of course was tinted.

It was not long before the pair arrived, Cross stepped out and held the door open for Mace, who took his hand as she stepped out.

"Cross good to see you, is this beautiful young woman your date?"

"You must be Mr. West, I'm Cassandra."

"I hope you will join me for a dance later this evening."

"You have other guest to tend to West." said Cross "Come along Cass." with that he began to lead her into the house. "Shall we mingle?"

"You mingle, I'll stand by the sidelines and observe…for now, don't worry Cross I haven't let you down before." smiled Mace as she left her companion's side. This was not the first time she had agreed to be Cross' escort for such events, Cassandra Weir was the name she always used.

'_Should probably wait until West has had a few drinks, before I head to his office, actually I should probably help him along, but first thing is first, where is the dessert?...There's some.'_

Mace walked over to a waiter carrying chocolate covered strawberries "excuse me might I have a couple?"

"Of course miss."

Cross meanwhile, was making small talk while keeping an eye on Mace from a distance.

"Worried your date will run off Cross?" asked Jeff Colton; a well-meaning man, he was a bit of a dullard from a noble family.

"I don't worry."

"She seems to be getting along well with West."

'_She's moving fast tonight, already trying to get him drunk…doesn't seem to be using the drug I provided her with though.' _"Well you know Cass she gets along well with most."

"Oh Xavier…"

It took every ounce of Cross' will power to not roll his eyes or run in the opposite direction. It was Alison Calder a gold digger who had been trying to get her claws into Cross for years. Though from a wealthy family they were nowhere near as rich as they once were, she was leading a pack and they were slowly surrounding Cross. Desperately he looked around for Mace, unfortunately she was nowhere in sight.

oo0oo

_Now I must time this perfectly' _thought Holmes as he removed what appeared to be a metal blowpipe from his haversack. When he saw the camera was turning in his direction he quickly hid behind a tree.

'_seven, six, five…' _he mentally counted the seconds it would take for the camera to turn away from him. _'two, one'_

Holmes stepped out from behind the tree and placed his mouth on one end of his blowpipe and out shot a small spherical device that landed on the side of the camera. He returned to his position behind the tree and took out his palmer and whispered "Miss Moss the device is in position." He heard no reply but did not expect one.

oo0oo

"Guys I got the go ahead from Sherlock" announced Charlie from the couch as she took out a remote control device that looked like it belonged to a game console, which all things considered it probably did, originally.

"Okay I'm activating the drill." She said pressing a big red button.

"Any reason you can't use a computer?" asked Lestrade.

"Video games rule"

The inspector rolled her eyes.

"Alright green lights blinking now all I have to do is realize the nanites into the computer and they'll make it loop, then we can give Sherlock the go ahead."

oo0oo

"Holmes it's Lestrade, Charlie says you can move in now."

"Thank you Lestrade, Miss Moss." replied Holmes before pocketing his palmer. Quickly he made his way to the window, having one camera looped gave him a window of opportunity to sneak in but there were still others and unfortunately they had nearby trees in which he could hide behind.

Quickly Holmes set a small explosive at the window and activated it while running back to his tree.

The explosion resembled a small firecracker with very little smoke that disappeared before the window came into view of another camera.

'_Lestrade is surprisingly good with explosives' _he thought to himself with a smile as he waited behind his tree. A few moments later the remaining cameras were looking away and Holmes ran to the window, in one fluid movement he threw it open and jumped inside, as soon as his feet made contact with the floor he closed the window.

'_Now all I have to do is sort through laundry' _thought Holmes as he began to look around for a butler's uniform; the estate had numerous workers, the detective was certain he could blend in by stealing a uniform, and fortunately for him this was the laundry room.

oo0oo

'_Where is that office?…a balcony!' _thought Mace as her eyes fell upon a glass door that opened to a balcony that overlooked a having been outside in fresh air for days the balcony was more then a little tempting. She practically ran to it. She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes enjoying the gentle breeze that brushed against her bare skin.

"It's good to see you again Cassandra."

Mace turned and smiled "David, hi." David Tobin was a kind, generous trust fund baby well known for his interest in children's charities, creating clubs and safe homes for runaways and other youth--unlike Cross, he was genuine. He walked up the railing and stood beside her gazing at the garden with a critical eye, Mace knew something was bothering him, she knew what it was…more or less, but she couldn't quite remember at the moment.

"Still associating with Cross?" he said darkly

"Yes,"

"Thought you said you hated the man."

"That will not prevent me from passing up the opportunity to have him in my dept."

"Always plotting something huh?"

"Always, what's wrong? Your tone indicates you're annoyed with me."

"I don't like being lied to."

"Oh that's right I nearly forgot. You had Hawkins, a flat-foot, run a background check on me, he is very good…I have alarms that go off whenever someone accesses certain files, I'm flattered to warrant such attention."

"I doubt Ma—"

Mace had just delivered a quick kick to his shin. "Watch yourself." she told him.

"What are you doing here?"

Mace leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "West is an arms dealer I want to find what he's up to, how about a little help?"

"So you can tell Cross?"

"When I told you he was my enemy I meant it, but we do have common interests. I could use a look out."

"Alright."

"Perfect," with that Mace turned and walked back into the hallway, Tobin joined her "So…" she continued "know where it is?"

oo0oo

Holmes finished buttoning his shirt and put on the black jacket that went with the uniform before making his way to the stairs. He then used an elastomask to give him the face of Elis Garf, a man who Holmes knew would not be in this evening. Deidre had spiked his coffee at the café this smiled remembering the positive glee with which the female irregular had undertaken the task, she had been thrilled to be given something useful to do. She had also picked his pocket to relieve him of his cell phone and Tennyson had rerouted his call to work to Wiggins who disguised as the steward had taken the message. So even though he had called in sick no one was aware of the fact.

When he reached the top of the stairs he pressed his ear to the door to make sure no one was around then quietly opened it, smiling and he made his way down the hall. When he reached a corner he took out a small hand mirror from his pocket and used it to look around it, he saw a maid heading towards him and carefully took a few steps back as he pressed himself against the wall and waited for her to pass.

"Mister Coobler? Mister Coobler?" she yelled as she passed, without so much as a glance at the detective.

He stood still for a time listening for any sound and feeling the floor for any vibrations. When he was sure it was safe to leave he made his way to the elevator down the hall, fortunately he encountered no one.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor where he knew Cross' office to be, all the while praying he wouldn't meet anyone. Once he reached the top the steward Mr. Coobler, walked by as the elevator doors opened, and unfortunately he noticed Holmes.

"Elis what business do you have here? Why haven't you reported in?"

"I just arrived sir, and Arlington is here, she was sent to pick up a few papers I am retrieving them for her."

"She usually gets them herself."

"I think she's looking for an excuse to fire me by saying I took too long, I called her uptight." replied Holmes with a goofy grin as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"You know she doesn't like you, why did you go and say something like that?"

"I…didn't think she could hear me."

"Even so she knows Cross doesn't like anyone except me cleaning his office, not to mention actually going through his affects."

"Well she also broke one of her heals, probably kicking some poor slob who thought she was attractive, and she didn't want to spend time looking for you. She said it's a yellow envelope on Mister Cross' desk. Should be in and out."

"I don't recall seeing one, I'll go get it."

"But I was told to, sides I passed Sherry on the way here she wanted to speak to you."

"Hmmm…well hurry up."

"Right" replied Holmes as he dashed off towards the office.

oo0oo

'_This computer has too much security and I don't mean passwords. Thing's bugged, probably by MI-5 or even the C.I.D, same with the phones, oh well, such is shady dealings, looks like he's doing more and more legal stuff…trying to become legit,' _Mace had spent the last half hour combing through West's office. After seeing that she had limited choice of communication she decide to settle for scribbling a note for David to give to Vidur. She had written two, one was the actual note the other consisted of instructions for getting the note to Vidur undetected. The note didn't say much, just informed everyone that she had nanites and escape was impossible until they were dealt with. '_Hmm'_ she thought as she continued to look through the files on the computer_ 'he's had a lot of dealings with this one character, not legal but not illegal either…if I could just find out who…oh my god.'_

"Mr West, I was hoping to run into you. I was wondering about this painting." said Tobin from the other side of the door

"_Great West is just out side, where to hide? Hey I rhymed, focus, more important things to think about.' _ She turned off the computer, and quickly tidied up the desk, before climbing into a wardrobe to her right.

"Mr. Tobin I'm afraid I have to make a phone call. If you'll excuse me."

"But—"

"In a moment."

Mace heard the door open and West walked to his desk to pick up the phone, "It's me…I told you, you'll get them as soon as I do… we're still on schedule…yes dock 16…yes I know the phone is bugged, I have a device that interferes with it, the yard's device won't register this call, I'll see you later then? …Just have my payment ready." With that he hung up. Mace heard him walk towards the window, he stood there a few moments, Mace whished he would move, the wardrobe was not the most comfortable place in the world.

oo0oo

Holmes entered the office, it was rather large with the back wall consisting of a large window, overlooking the yard. There was also a telescope; Holmes took a look through it and saw that it was aimed at a swing set in the park.

'_Curious,'_

He then turned to the desk and sat down in the large wheeled leather chair and quickly turned on the computer; the first order of business was to set up the spyware Tennyson and Vidur had designed.

Once that was done he began to observe the desk. It seemed to be made of mahogany wood. There was a letter opener as well as a few letters--he would have to have a look at those later--a few pens and a notepad. He reached for it but just as he did he noticed something else, a photo of Mace.

The detective grabbed the picture. Mace appeared to be about twenty, and what was more surprising was the fact that she actually **looked** twenty. Mace was about twenty-five years of age but she never appeared so, at least not in her face. Either her face made one think of a child or someone in their forties. In all the other photos he had seen of her from five years ago this was true, but not in this one. She appeared to be a normal mature woman of twenty; there was no goofy smile or foolish grin, just a quiet smile that reached her eyes.

There was another man in the picture, he had his arm around her, brown hair in a butch style hair cut that looked as if he had done it himself, and though he was facing the camera his eyes were directed at her.

In the background Holmes could see a Ferris wheel, as well as a stand lined with stuffed toys.

'_They must be at a carnival of some sort.' _He thought as he removed the picture from its frame, he was disappointed not to see any writing on the back. Sighing he put it and it's frame off to the side and turned his attention to the letters.

Unfortunately the letters were not in English, and Holmes could not read the writing, nor could he even recognize it, though it appeared to resemble a dialect he had seen in an African medical journal Watson had been reading; the compudroid had a translator program in his head that came in useful on occasion.

'_No matter, I shall use my own means. I must remember to thank Lestrade for her suggestion of a portable camera." _

_oo0oo_

'_Now to have a look at the filling cabinets'_ thought Holmes as he made his way to the array of metal drawers that lined the wall to his left. He withdrew his lock picks from his pocket and soon had them open. He noticed a few of the folders had names on them, one in particular caught his eye: _Cungham, Patrick_. He grabbed a few files including the one on Patrick, then realized Cross would have a file on Mace. The drawer he was in however only went up to D's. He closed the drawer and opened one a couple more beneath it. There he found the M' but Mace's name was not among them, he did not have time to look up the names of her various aliases.

Solemnly he closed the drawer and took Patrick's and the other's files to the desk and sat down to read.

oo0oo

Finally Mace heard the door open and close as West left, she waited a few more minutes before stepping out. She walked to the door and pressed her ear against it, hearing nothing she slowly opened it and stepped out. She walked down the hall to the stairwell that overlooked the party and began to scan for Cross.

"Get what you need?"

"Yes, it was most profitable, thanks for the backup…hehehehe"

"It's never a good sign when you cackle manically to yourself."

"Look at Xavier."

David did. Flirtatious young women were besieging the billionaire.

"You know" continued Mace "I told him I'd rescue him from such a situation… but I'm having so much fun watching him try to control his temper."

"Why not enjoy the show?"

"I keep my word, but I never said I wouldn't take my time…still I need him in a good mood, if you'll excuse me." she gave David a peck on the cheek before heading down the stairs towards Cross, a smile on her face.

"Excuse me ladies." said Mace as she approached. Without waiting for a response she walked passed the ones in her way, shoving a couple aside. She grabbed Cross' tie and pulled him towards her, forcing his lips against hers, declaring very clearly to the other women that Cross was hers. A little surprised at first, Cross leaned in and wrapped is arms around the redhead, after they pulled apart Mace, hand still on Cross' tie lead him away.

"You know I don't think those girls like me." she told him.

"Wonder why," he turned his attention to the dance floor. "Shall we?" he inquired as he offered her his hand,

"Let's"

oo0oo

"Greetings Mister Holmes I would have been here to welcome you sooner but I didn't think you would be here. Eager to see Doctor Kendrick?"

Holmes looked up from the desk to see Arlington standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Miss Arlington, I must commend you, I did not think you had the wit to track me down, did you manage it entirely on your own? Be honest now. Oh, and by the way, would you mind updating me as to Mace's condition? It's been rather difficult to find any information to that effect."

"Four days, we've had her four days, you've known she's been missing for two days you waited that long to do something? I would think that if you spend two days planning something you'd be able to come up with something better then this." she replied with a wave of her hand.

"Heh" she chuckled quietly to herself "I bet if it was Lestrade or Watson you'd have acted sooner. I doubt Mace means that much to you, she can be very annoying." she continued as she walked towards Holmes. She casually took a seat on the desk, her back to the detective.

"But, come to think of it I doubt you've been sitting around twiddling your thumbs. The computer is on, I doubt you've managed to do a lot of hacking but perhaps if your…Tennyson talked you through it. No doubt you've sent a few emails, what have you found?" she asked turning her head towards him.

Holmes glared then turned back to the file he had been reading, it was far more interesting then the woman before him.

"Cindy Chen" said Arlington reading the header on the file.

"Yes most interesting reading, I had no idea Cross put so much research into those he kidnaps for experimentation."

"Addicts and junkies Mr. Holmes make poor subjects, we need clean disease free ones."

"Indeed, what use are damaged goods? It certainly explains why you are not a part of them" He practically hissed in reply.

"Hmm don't suppose you'll tell me what you sent to your friends."

"Really, would you be inclined to take me at my word in any event?"

"No, I'll send someone from the tech division over, they'll be able to tell me what you've been looking at, not that there is much to find on this computer. Mr. Cross is very careful."

Holmes heard footsteps behind him and turned to see that men had appeared on the balcony outside the window, several more were at the door, he grabbed the letter opener that was on the desk. He was going to be taken but not without a fight.

"Oh please Sherlock you don't stand a chance."

Without another word Holmes spun his chair around and lashed out at the man creeping up behind him cutting him across the chest.

"Aaah!" cried the man as he fell back.

Holmes then tried to strike at a man to his right, but the man grabbed the detective's wrist midair. The detective left hooked him and he fell to the floor. Quickly the Victorian turned around to see another man throw a punch towards his face, he caught the offending arm and used a Baritsu move to throw the offender to the floor.

Before he could do anything else however, a pair off hands grabbed his right arm and wrist. Holmes turned to face him but another pair grabbed his left arm and gave it a twist.

"Err" grunted Holmes as he tried to free himself only to have his right arm twisted behind his back.

Arlington hopped down from her perch on the desk, and took a few steps towards the door before turning around to once again face the detective.

"Bring him out from behind the desk." she ordered.

Holmes felt himself forced to walk around the desk. He struggled, looking for a chance to escape his captors grip but they only twisted his arms and gave him another shove. They stopped once they had brought him to the front of the desk facing Arlington as she stood a few feet away.

Smiling coyly the woman walked up to the detective and cupped his cheek.

"You know for a ninety something relic from the Victorian era, you're kinda cute." she placed her thumb on the coronoid process of the detective's right jaw and her remaining four fingers on his left, she then applied pressure forcing his mouth open. Without another word she brought her lips to his. Holmes tried to pull away but not only did she still have his jaw firmly clasped in her hand and two men twisting his arms but she had wrapped her free arm around his neck.

After what seemed an eternity she pulled away, but still kept her hands on his jaw now keeping it closed. After a few moments she released Holmes and took a few steps back. The detective spat onto the floor at Arlington's feet, but it was too late he had already swallowed; Arlington had made sure of that. "What exactly did you force down my throat?"

"Oh just one of these." replied Arlington as she withdrew a small, thin silver rectangular box. She smiled as she opened it and took a small blue pill from its contents.

"The hard coating takes a little time to dissolve but once it does, it releases a drug that first paralyzes then forces it's victim to sleep. The paralytic actually attacks the lungs first making it difficult to breath. You know detective you're the first man in a long while with which I've actually had any difficulty in getting to shallow. Heh nice try, but I have a great deal of experience"

"No doubt gained from your former years as a prostitute." Arlington's eyes widened briefly milliseconds before she struck the detective with an open hand slap to the left side of his face.

Holmes reeled and his legs buckled, but the men holding him kept him erect. After a few moments pause Holmes regained his footing and stared back at Arlington.

"Careful **Miss** Arlington." said Holmes pronouncing her name as if it were a swearword, "You would not want to 'taint' the results"

"Mace told you…"

"…Her file…was…most …informative on…several points" replied Holmes as he slowly sank.

"Hmm… having a bit of trouble breathing?" she asked, smiling as a cat who had just caught a mouse, she leaned forward and traced her forefinger lightly around the detective's cheek.

"You detective are a perfect specimen, most men would be on the floor by now. Heh I can't wait to see the look on Mace's face when she sees you, I think I'll bring her by the lab sometime. I wonder, will it hurt you more to be seen in such a state or will it hurt her more to see you, should be fun finding out. I think I'll take a picture and email it to your friends."

Holmes glared up at the woman his throat and lungs felt constricted as if some unknown hand was squeezing them. His legs were becoming weak and despite his efforts he was still sinking to the floor, only the two men holding him kept him on his feet.

"That would be the paralytic, don't worry it won't kill you. Soon you'll be asleep, then Dr. Kendrick can get back to work, he really doesn't appreciate you running off in the middle of his research.

"How about another kiss for good luck?" she asked leaning forward once more and cupping his cheek

Using the last of his quickly draining strength the detective spat in the woman's face.

Without batting an eye Arlington slapped him hard across the cheek.

Holmes reeled, the world was starting to go dark, images were blurring and his eyes were becoming heavy.

"Still awake?" Arlington bent forward and brought her forefinger under the detective's chin forcing him to look up at her.

"I know it hurts detective, give into the drug, it's going to win anyway, just go to sleep, and the pain will stop, then the real fun can begin. Just close your eyes."

Holmes just glared at the woman trying desperately to fight the drug inside him, but he could feel it winning, intruding on his brain, making it difficult to think, and his lungs now felt as if they were melting.

"You know detective" she continued "I was told to find you tonight and bring you back, I suppose I should thank you."

She grabbed his chin and gave it a jerk trying to get him to focus on her, he would only be conscious a few more seconds.

"You've made this so easy."

oo0oo

"What was in the note you gave to David?" Asked Cross once the two were sitting comfortably in the hover limo on their way back from the party "And don't lie Mace."

Mace gave Cross a calculating look trying to decide how much he knew; he was very good a determining when she was lying. "A message written in Sanskrit for Vidur, it consisted of three words, 'nanites, can't leave.' I had to get word out about the nanites as I could not risk a failed escape attempt. Milton told us he had heard the words Lestrade, Kerai, and Session, mentioned in the same sentence last time. I gave him another note that consisted of instruction of how to get the first one to Vidur, without detection."

"Yes I have that one, I noticed David looking at it and picked his pocket, I was only able to get this one though. I suppose I can't blame you, all the same I can't have you thinking you can send messages to your children or allies unscreened, you'll have to be punished." Cross smiled and turned on the car's vidphone, "Arlington has Mr. Holmes arrived?"

"He has."

"Good tell Dr. Kendrick that he'll be running those tests."

"Very well Sir."

"What test? What are you planning?"

"Dr. Kendrick and I feel that Holmes' body's ability to heal itself should be tested, for example does it take longer for a cut to heal on him then a normal person? Same with broken bones and such, guess who will, be doing the cutting and bone breaking?"

"I would never in—" she stopped mid sentence realizing she couldn't move her jaw.

Cross smiled "I never did tell you how the nanites were controlled did I? There is a little chip in my brain, I use it to control a few machines, including your nanites, far less chance of someone breaking my control over you by destroying the remote."

Mace wanted to attack the criminal but couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried and she did try, she couldn't move.

'_Oh gods no.'_

**Next update on wed as usual Happy b-day to me**_  
_


	22. Cats and Computers

**Summery****: The Game is afoot and Holmes along with his faithful confederates are out to apprehend the mastermind behind a series of thefts. However the investigation soon takes on a sinister turn from which no one will escape unscathed. Is Holmes' informant and friend hiding something? Or is she just as frightened as the rest of them?**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 21 Cats and Computers**

Holmes sat in his new cell staring at the door, it was a simple 10x10 metal lined cell with no furnishings. He waited patiently for Cross or anyone to enter and tell him where Mace was and what they planed to do with him. Finally after what seemed an eternity, the door opened and Cross stepped in.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, good of you to join us once more. I know one person—"

"Where is she?"

"Mace" said Cross turning to the door "you can come in now."

Mace walked in, she had changed back into the clothes Cross had provided earlier and her hair was down. Cross didn't think the dress was suitable attire for what was about to happen.

Holmes stood up and Mace ran up and embraced him "run…" she whispered.

Surprised Holmes withdrew and, putting his hands on her shoulders, asked "Mace what is the—" The sleuth was unable to complete his sentence as he fell to the floor.

Mace had just right hooked his jaw, Holmes looked up to see his friend standing over him. Her face was blank with no hint of emotion. A number of questions went through his head, many of which he answered himself. The first being why Mace would attack him, that answer was obvious: either she was being controlled or it was Abeo, the lack of an expression and the fact that she was not speaking lead him to believe it was the former. That in mind he had to wonder, how? Her attire appeared normal, nothing like the suit she had been forced to wear before. Then there was the lack of emotion; her suit had never controlled her facial features, he knew of one method that would, _'nanites'_ he thought with bitterness as an image of Lestrade was conjured up in his brain. This left but one question, "Mace, is that color on your face?" he asked as he rolled to avoid a kick aimed for his stomach.

Quickly, Holmes got up and turned to Mace who was poised to attack once more.

"Your friend attacks you? And all you can say is 'is that color on your face?'" asked Cross.

"May I inquire as to the nature of this exercise?" prodded Holmes "It is my experience that you are not in the habit of using my presence to your advantage where Mace is concerned."

"True but she sent a message to her brats telling them about the nanites in hopes of avoiding a failed escape attempt and Dr. Kendrick and I wish to test your body's ability to heal itself, so this seemed like a 'kill two birds with one stone' situation; besides I wanted to test how complete the nanites control over her is…Now Mace…"

"Mace I know you are present, if you are able to hear me you must end this." said Holmes.

"Of course she can hear you Sherlock, I made sure of it, the nanites have seized control of her motor cortex, which means they control her muscles, not her mind, she is perfectly conscious of everything around her, I want every moment of this to be burned forever in her memory." He smiled as he once again forced the redhead to attack her friend.

Holmes barely managed to avoid the kick aimed for his ribs, only to be punched in the sternum and sent crashing into the wall behind him. Before he could orient himself Mace delivered a heavy kick to his ribs, cracking a few.

"Ah!"

"Really Holmes you are such a gentlemen," said Cross as Mace stopped attacking. Holmes rolled onto his side clutching his newly cracked ribs. "I bet I could have Mace beat you to death, and you wouldn't raise a hand against her in your defense."

Holmes slowly got to his feet, he glanced over at Cross then at Mace "This is not of your doing, the damage is well within my ability to overcome," he reassured her.

"Not for long," said Cross, he smiled as he forced Mace to withdraw a knife from her belt. She charged Holmes who couldn't move quickly enough (actually the injured detective couldn't move at all), the knife came down, and hit the wall millimeters from the shoulder she was supposed to have stabbed.

Holmes looked at Mace her breathing rhythm was erratic and her arm and hand were trembling. She looked at Holmes and he saw that her eyes were twitching a little, and her mouth was open slightly.

"Hmmm…seems control is not complete. Oh well, what's say we try that again?"

***

"You know Lestrade you are going to wear a hole in the floor," said Mickey languidly from his seat.

Watson turned to his oldest friend, "Lestrade I have translated the letters, it is with regards to the Cubbit's growth formula. Cross has modified it making it more suitable for the local climate."

"That doesn't help." exclaimed Deidre, who was going thru a few text files on her laptop. Tennyson and Vidur were at the Indian's house hacking, or attempting to do so, while she and Wiggins remained at Baker St.

"Hey I think we might have something." announced Wiggins, to have all eyes turn towards him.

"It's an email from Cross sent to an Andrew Christie, Tennyson mentioned him before, he's supposed to be some major computer wiz. It mentions a newly acquired program that Cross wants him to look at, he could be referring to the medusa program you mentioned."

He waited, hoping Lestrade would tell him more about the medusa program. He and the other Irregulars had been told the name of the program they were looking for out of necessity, they could not help look for it otherwise, but they had been told nothing else.

Lestrade however did not elaborate, she merely turned to Watson and said: "Look him up."

The compudroid did as ordered. "Andrew Christie born 2063, attended oxford university, attained a PhD in both Mathematics and computer science, he is considered a leader in the development of logic and discrete Mathematics. A field that is often applied to the creation of algorithms for computers."

"We know Watson, we go to school with Tennyson." sighed Deidre.

"He has made several contributions to both fields and in recent years has been dedicating himself to the field of Artificial intelligence while doing some work in the field of computer security."

"No wonder Tennyson was reading about him," said Lestrade.

"Indeed it is no surprise Cross would have an interest in him." added Watson.

"Right, where does he live?" asked the inspector.

"On Towers St in Ipswich, 1145."

"Right, Deidre you're coming with me."

"I am?" asked Deidre surprised. Lestrade had never approved of the Irregulars accompanying Holmes.

"I need you to use your talents to get yourself an invitation inside while I take a page from Holmes' book."

"**You're** going to break in?" asked Deidre incredulous.

"Well I can't get a warrant,"

"I could break in." said Deidre. Not wanting Lestrade to put her carrier in danger.

"No." replied Lestrade. She raised her hand to prevent Deidre's onslaught of protests "If Christie works for Cross it may count as trespassing. If you're invited in you're safety is guaranteed"

Deidre sighed, as the image of Murdock in the hospital, surfaced in her mind, knowing that's what Lestrade would be subjected to if caught.

***

Mace struck Holmes' sternum once more and the detective crashed to the floor. Mace then took hold of his throat and dragged him to his feet, his arms hung limp, they had been dislocated earlier.

"Mace…" gasped the detective, he could see her tears were falling to the floor; she had been silently crying for sometime now. Cross had been right Mace could beat him to death and the detective would not retaliate, at this point he didn't have a choice, he was far too injured.

At first Mace had been able to minimize the damage and throw off the attacks by fighting herself. When Cross had her throw a right punch he did not concentrate on her left arm and Mace was able to use it to shove Holmes aside. As things had progressed, however, Cross had learned to better control her movements.

Holmes could feel Mace's arm shake and tremble as she continued to fight, her grip lessened then released him altogether, and he crumpled to the floor.

"Sherlock!" yelled Mace as she knelt beside him. Gently she picked him up and rolled him onto his back cradling him in her arms. "I'm so sorry…Hold on I'll reset your shoulder…" gently she sat him up, "This is gonna hurt…"

"Argh"

"One more time…" This time Holmes held is tongue. "Okay… now I'm gonna get to those cuts…Unless Cross would be so kind as to get some medical assistance?"

"That would interfere with the results. Now stand aside so I can scan him."

Mace could not protest, she felt herself gently place Holmes on the floor and rose, while Cross scanned the detective. "There now," he released his hold on Mace who went to the knife on the floor. Knife in hand she began cutting off her pant legs. She removed her shirt and cut into pieces. Soon, Mace was wearing nothing but a bra and very short shorts, she quickly and effectively finished bandaging up Holmes and stopped the bleeding. She had placed him on his Inverness to protect him from the cold of the floor and his deerstalker lay a few feet to her right. Despite her efforts however the detective was still in great pain, and Mace could now do nothing but hold him.

"What has he done?" asked Holmes. He could barely see Mace out of his eyes, they were both swelling and would be black for sometime, but even in his poor condition he could make out the new lines on her skin.

"If you're referring to me, nothing I can't handle."

"Stab wounds…puncture wounds on your legs…new…"

"Sherlock, it's nothing…"

"Tell me."

"Actually I need you to talk to me, after everything I've done…I need you to stay with me okay? Keep talking."

"I shall if you…"

"It's not important okay, you went thru worse with Moriarty."

"Chapped lips…dehydration…"

"So I haven't had the best diet while here, tell me a story or I'll sing horribly off tune, I know heavy metal songs."

'_She hates heavy metal as much as I do…How dare he…this is unforgivable she's on the verge of tears I need her to remain calm_"Very…well, the …venture… was actually…rather humorous"

***

"Okay Deidre I'm going to park a few blocks away,"

"Sure thing In—White" the female irregular corrected at the last minute.

Lestrade did not look like herself, she was wearing an elastomask that turned her into a blue eyed blond and she was wearing civilian clothing, not that a disguise would do much good if she was caught with the DNA she was sure to leave behind. Still as long as she disturbed nothing there was always the chance that Christie wouldn't think the matter one for the police.

"Find a way in and keep Christie busy, you'll be able to keep me informed with the mike, you got the receiver in place?"

"Mreooowww" cried Tigerlily from his cage.

"Sorry boy" consoled Deidre, "You'll be out soon. Yes Inspector I have it." She had been given a mike from Mickey that had been designed by Charlie to look like a metal leaf shape pendant on a silver chain. She had also been given a receiver so Lestrade could communicate with her. If anyone noticed it she was to tell them it was a hearing aid.

Lestrade had the same materials. They could have used a small radio that would have fit in their ears and served the same purpose how ever the leaf mikes were far more sensitive and would pick up what someone on the other side of the room was saying.

"I need you to keep them away from the back yard." said Lestrade as she landed. She still couldn't believe she was using Deidre, but she couldn't bring in anyone from the yard.

"Will do Inspector." replied the irregular as she opened the cage and petted it's black furred occupant.

***

Lestrade, after dropping off Deidre, made her way to the back of Christie's house. It wasn't a very large house though it was a fair size. She hid on a hover board in a tree in the garden where she could see Christie's study on the third floor; unfortunately he was in it. Sighing she listened to Deidre via the receiver.

***

Deidre meanwhile walked up to the black iron gate and pressed the buzzer on the brick wall to the left.

"What is it?" asked a disembodied gritty voice.

"Hmm I'm really, really sorry sir but…umm… I saw my cat, Tigerlily, climb over your wall and into your front yard, and I was wondering if I could come in and look for him."

"A moment please while I check with the master."

A few moments later the gate began to creak as it slowly swung open. Smiling Deidre began to look for Tigerlily in the bushes, where she knew he would not be, she had put a tracer on him and had no fear of losing him.

It took but a few moments for an old man, who judging from his attire was the butler, and a younger man, Deidre assumed to be Christie, to come out of the house. She hoped that was the entire household, though she doubted it.

"I just saw him over here!" she called over her shoulder as the pair ran up to her.

"Andrew Christie, and this is Alex" greeted Christie as he waved to the butler. "Your cat's name is Tigerlily?" he continued.

"Yeah, sorry about this."

"Not a big deal, Alex here has been telling me I should get out of my study."

***

Lestrade meanwhile was in said study. She had slipped it through the window as soon as Christie had left the room.

'_Good thing he didn't log off'_ she thought as she began to search through the man's files.

'_C'mon there has to be something on the medusa program' _Lestrade smiled when she saw a file called Ma'at. She tried to open it only to find it was password protected. She then tried to copy it onto a disk she had brought with her, only to find she needed a password for that as well.

'_Grea,t considering this guy's an authority on security and one of the best I don't think I'll be able to hack this, guess I'll have to settle for the virus Tennyson and Vidur rigged up.' _With that Lestrade removed the blank disk and substituted it for the one containing the virus and went to work.

Several minutes later the virus was set. '_Okay virus planted, guess I'll poke around his email. Good thing he was in the middle of one, he may have emailed other people about the medusa program.'_

Twenty minutes later the Inspector was forced to come to the conclusion that Christie had kept the whole thing to himself.

***

"There he goes!" cried Alex, as Tigerlily pounced out from a bush where a small bird had been moments ago. (It had managed to get away)

"Tigerlily." called Deidre as she ran towards him knowing that would cause him to run off again.

"White," she murmured, "We're coming around. I'll chase him back around to the front.

"That's okay, you can't see into the study from the ground especially with the sun where it is, but try to get back to the front."

"Check," she murmured. She withdrew from her pocket a bit of cat nip she intended to use to help her herd the cat back to the front, unfortunately she needed to get closer to the cat and up wind, which she would only be able to do once she was at the back.

***

While Deidre herded Tigerlily back to the front of the house Lestrade continued to discover what she could from Christie's office.

She decided to look at his other files and found that he had a file on Cross; smiling she transferred it to the blank disk she had brought,

'_Good thing he doesn't make all his files uncopieable'_

It was then she heard the most unwelcome sound possible. Footsteps. Quickly Lestrade ducked under the desk.

'_Don't come in, don't come in.'_

"Mr. Christie?" said a woman as the door opened

'_Damn it, turn around and leave he's not here turn around and leave' _thought Lestrade as she crouched behind the desk.

"Have you fallen asleep behind your desk again?" she inquired as she walked towards the desk.

'_Oh c'mon.' _Silently as she could Lestrade made her way to the left side of the desk, since the woman was coming towards the right. If she could manage to stay out of the women's line of sight, she might just get out of here without Cross and Greyson finding out. Just as the woman came around the right side to look behind the desk Lestrade ducked behind it's left.

"Hmmm." murmured the woman as she began to encircle the desk.

Lestrade quickly got in front of the desk careful to stay low while making her way to it's right side, as the room's other occupant walked the opposite way. Finally the woman finished circling and, shrugging, made her way back to the door, by which time of course Lestrade was once again behind the desk.

'_Beat that Holmes.' _She thought as the door closed. She waited a few minutes before resuming her seat, and then she began to look through Christie's files and transferring the interesting ones to her disk. She would look through them later. Some she copied purely for Tennyson and Vidur's sake hoping the information it contained would better enable them to hack into Cross' system.

She had been at it for about twenty minutes when Deidre contacted her.

"White, I think they're starting to get tired, we've been at this for an hour."

"Alright I just need another minute to copy this file. You're still at the front right?"

"Of course."

"Good, when I give word use the catnip to get Tigerlily."

"Right."

"Okay, we're clear." announced Lestrade a few moments later as she looked out the window. Smiling she jumped on her hoverboard and headed out.

***

"There you are, what took you so long?" asked Lestrade as Deidre approached the cruiser.

"Well I couldn't let Christie and Alex see that I had catnip the whole time could I? Then Tigerlily went up a tree and…" she shrugged. "Did'ya have any trouble on y'ur end?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, c'mon let's head back to Baker St"

***

"Oh gods Sherlock I'm so sorry." said Mace as she continued to cradle him, his breathing was becoming labored and he was very pale, even for him. He had stopped talking, it hurt him too much to speak, he was having trouble staying awake.

"This is all my fault if I had accepted Cross' offer, if I had played my cards differently, if I hadn't been so God damn self-righteous I could…could have prevented this…" tears were streaming down her face and her throat was closing making it difficult to breath. She had done this, she had beaten her friend with her own hand, **she** had strangled him, broken his arms, stabbed his leg, broken his nose which had thankfully stopped bleeding.

He had coughed up some blood earlier but Mace knew it was due to the fact that he had swallowed some, at least she hoped that's all it was.

"I really tried to fight it Sherlock I … I…I should have tried harder, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she chanted as she buried her face in his chest.

Holmes tried to raise his arm to comfort her but only managed to bring it a few inches off the ground before it fell back to the floor.

"Not your fault…" he murmured as his eyes closed.

Mace knew he had to stay awake, she knew she had given him a concussion; he had to stay awake. Either that or receive medical attention in the very near future. And she didn't think he would manage to stay conscious for much longer. Her eyes hardened as she gently placed her friend on the floor and rose glaring at the camera.

"I need to speak with Cross now. It's important. He's gonna want to hear this." _'I hope this works…'_

Soon the door opened to reveal the billionaire "You wanted to see me?"

"He needs medical attention."

"I told you—"

"You can run your test without beating him to an inch of his life," hissed Mace as she approached Cross, tears streaming down her face "You're doing this to get to me. I'm sorry okay! I just didn't want Kerai to get a hold of Beth! He'll die! Don't you get it? You've won! I'm broken! I'll do whatever you want! Just please help him" she clutched his shirt and looked up at him, "Please…I'l-I'll do anything please…" her kneels buckled and Cross caught her "Please…" she repeated as she buried her face in his chest.

Holmes turned his head to stare at Mace and Cross, the crook was smiling as Mace began bawling as she continued to plead for his life. What frightened him the most was that he believed her, she was broken. Mace had no pride, she would beg, but only if she thought it would help her; she knew with Cross that was unlikely, as did he, which meant she was desperate.

"Fine, I'll have him patched up somewhat. Still, hate to see this opportunity wasted. Cecil," he said to the camera "have the detective removed."

Cross continued to hold a bawling Mace while the med team entered and placed Holmes on a stretcher. He turned to look at her as he was being removed, he would have given her a reassuring smile if he had all his teeth and it didn't hurt so much to move. He was already regretting his decision to have one last look. Mace moved to follow only to be held back by Cross.

"You're not going anywhere," he shoved the redhead into a near by wall before heading out and locking the door behind him.

Mace clutched her head and tried to calm down but couldn't, she didn't know if Holmes was okay, and the tortures she had thus far endured in combination to beating a dear friend to within an inch of his life was too much, and she still hadn't gotten over the halo incident. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw the door that had been forced open with a crowbar, her parents…and Nix, she had held him in her arms and watched him suffer just like she had with Holmes moments ago.

'_It's happening all over again'_

**You all know the drill next update on Sun hopefully before noon sorry this one is slightly late internet wasn't working blame it.**_  
_


	23. Warehouse Meetings

Watson stood in front of the window peeking into the world through the curtain; his metaphorical heart soared when he saw Lestrade and Deidre were smiling, the younger of the two carried the cage containing Tigerlily.

"Well Lestrade I trust you and Deidre were successful?" asked Watson as the pair reentered 221B.

"Yeah, anything interesting happen on your end?" replied Lestrade as Deidre let the cat out of its cage. Annoyed at being forced into such confined quarters the cat raised its head and tail and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Yes, Mickey called to say that Gerrard had contacted him and arranged a meeting with myself and Mickey this evening."

"Great, maybe he can get us another job on the inside." she turned to Tennyson. "I have something I think you and Vidur will like." she smiled as she withdrew a disk.

***

Holmes, meanwhile, awoke to find himself on a hospital bed minus of course the hospital, to see Cross standing over him.

"How are you feeling Sherlock?" asked Cross.

"Better…for the most part." replied the detective sitting up and clutching his ribs.

"I want to see how that heals detective, same with the gash on your leg. I have something for you," he offered the detective a violin case. Holmes looked at it dubiously, "Mace requested you have a violin to play. I would have had yours brought over but she insisted you wouldn't like me or anyone in my employ touching it; this one should suit you nicely, it is also why I have left your arms intact." He held it out once more and this time Holmes accepted the offering.

He examined it with a critical eye "A Spidlen."

"I hope you will play for Mace, seems she has taken ill. I hadn't noticed before but she has a fever, I thought she looked a little off during the party; lying half naked in that cold cell and of course the stress of what I've put her through only made things worse. The doctors assure me she will be fine with some bed rest, but I think a little music from you would help." with that Cross rose "Shall I take you to her?" Holmes got to his feet clutching the bed for support. He accepted the crutches Cross offered, then waited while the criminal took the violin and began walking, Holmes followed suit.

"Tell me detective do you think Mace is broken?"

"You are not convinced?"

"It's common knowledge she has no problem begging… or doing anything short of murder or prostitution if she finds it advantageous. It is possible that she realized I would not want to risk your life, and that begging for mercy would work, or it may simply be that she was desperate. Which do you think it is?"

Holmes said nothing

"That was not a rhetorical question detective."

"I…do not know…it is possible…" sighed Holmes wearily.

"Well this is her room," said Cross suddenly as he stopped at a door and opened it. Holmes saw that his friend lay asleep on a hospital bed.

He walked over to her and sat in a nearby chair. Cross unpacked the violin and handed it to the detective, who began to play a soft quiet melody.

***

"Don't stop, I was enjoying that." said Mace after Holmes had stopped playing for a moment.

He smiled, "Mace, good to see you're awake."

"Kinda hard to listen when you're asleep."

"Then perhaps I should cease, you need rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead."

Holmes' expression clearly indicated he did not think the metaphor appropriate. "Thank you for convincing Cross to invest in a violin."

"My reasons were entirely selfish I assure you." She replied with a casual wave of her hand. Holmes reached out and grabbed her wrist examining it intently. He then pushed back her sleeve and examined her entire arm.

"What else did he do?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. When it was done Cross asked me to accompany him to a party and act as his date, and see what I could find out on the host; West, an arms dealer. I found out he's selling weapons to Moriarty, it's our first solid lead on him." Mace sounded thrilled to have something on the criminal mastermind. Holmes sighed.

"I am not concerned with Moriarty at present."

"The guy's just made a deal to get a lot of weapons Sherlock…but if you want to make me feel better you can tell me a story," she told him as she sat up and hugged her knees, a goofy smile on her face.

"Your time would be better spent keeping your eyes in the closed position."

Mace smiled and shook her head immediately regretting the action; she held up her arm and look at the bandages on her wrist "Suppose I should be grateful that Cross didn't give me new scars that are hard to hide."

"You'll be getting surgery to have all your scars removed, you're a useful date and I don't want that compromised by wardrobe," said Cross from the door; neither Mace nor Holmes had heard him enter.

"You could always refrain from giving her scars Cross." replied Holmes stiffly.

The billionaire walked to the back of the detective's chair and, putting his hands on Holmes' shoulder, he began to squeeze, "Where would the fun be in that Sherlock?" Cross hissed darkly as he applied more pressure, Holmes grimaced "At any rate I think it would be best to end the visit Sherlock, Mace needs rest."

"Can Sherlock spend the night? I enjoy his music. And get your head out of the gutter, you can have another bed brought in."

"Or I can cut the visit short and be treated to that lovely look of despair on your face."

Mace sighed and messaged her forehead "Xavier, I need a good nights rest, the music will help with the nightmares."

"Very well I'll return in an hour with another bed, you had better be sleeping Mace, I have plans in the near future for you. I need you healthy...er" With that he left.

Mace turned to Holmes "Play me a song."

***

Watson rose from his seat when he heard a knock at the door he had been anxiously awaiting. There was a slight spring in his step as he went to open it.

"Hey Watson." greeted Mickey. "You ready to go?"

"Always, where are we to meet Mr. Gerrard?" asked Watson as he put on his coat.

"You'll love this," chuckled Mickey "very cliché, abandoned warehouse by the docks. How cool is that?"

***

"Hello?" said Mickey as he entered the ill lit warehouse, there was no sign of Gerrard. He looked at Watson who nodded and the two separated to look around.

Mickey, true to his namesake crept about silently, removing what appeared to be large sun glasses from his breast coat pocket. They were in fact night vision glasses and would enable him to avoid crashing into the numerous poles that kept the ceiling aloft, without alerting anyone to his presence. Careful to avoid the plastic bags, metal pipes and other such things that littered the floor, Mickey kept his ears on the alert. He turned round when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Watson, I see you found Gerrard." chuckled the youth

The compudroid had indeed found the head of security, and was holding him aloft by the back of his jacket so that his feet hung a few inches from the concrete floor. "Yes I found him skulking about behind you, and thought it best to aid him in overcoming his shyness."

"You were supposed to come alone." hissed Gerrard to Mickey.

"Considering we are dealing with Cross I thought it best to have an extra pair of capable hands. And they don't come more capable then Watson." replied Mickey as Watson released the man.

Gerrard dusted himself off and glared at the droid.

"Can you get us into the hunt building?" said Mickey pleasantly wanting to get straight down to business.

"Yes. I spent the entire day setting up an account, using that DNA sample you gave me."

"Great, and a layout of the building?"

"On this disk." he answered as he handed Mickey a blue disk.

"Thank you Gerrard." said Mickey as he placed the item in his pocket. "I'd rather not lose you but I have a new identity ready for you, if you want to quit now."

"I'll see this through."

"As you wish. C'mon Watson, the sooner we get this to the others the sooner we can plan our assault."

***

Holmes turned as the cell door opened "Hello Sherlock," greeted Cross as he walked in, "I would have turned on the lights but I did not want to wake Mace."

"What are you doing here?" asked Holmes as the billionaire took a seat next to Mace

"The bandages on her wrist need to be redressed," he said placing, the ball on the nightstand, "also I have a cream that will help prevent infection and sooth the stinging a bit."

"You cannot get one of your doctors to do it?"

"Of course, but I want to."

"I'll do it."

"You detective, will stay in bed, that bed may not be equipped with biomagnetic restraints, due to the difficulty in moving such a large piece of equipment, but it does have leather straps and I will us them. If you like you can pull up a chair and watch, but keep your temper in check."

Holmes got up from his bed and using his crutches wobbled over to a nearby chair, the gash in his leg stinging painful and making walking difficult.

"How's the leg?"

Holmes glared and Cross began removing the bandages on her left wrist. Holmes was quick to note they were raw and the skin was peeling in some areas. Mace grimaced when Cross touched the wound but did not wake. Cross stared at the wrist a moment before turning to Holmes "Hand me the cream on the night table."

The detective reached for the white tube, once the cream was in hand Cross continued

"She was right detective. I had you beaten to such a degree to get to her, I will not do so again in future, unless she really gets on my nerves."

"Why?"

"You don't deserve it, and you're more useful alive. Although I will subject Lestrade to a session with Kerai should I feel you two are getting out of hand, I will give proper warning. I do only what profits me detective, beating you do a pulp, while providing wonderful entertainment, does not profit me in the long run."

"You must truly hate her."

"She took something very dear to me." Cross finished dressing Mace's wrist before turning to Holmes "You see that glass of water with the straw I placed on the table? Of course you do, make sure she drinks it. Goodnight Sherlock."

Holmes did not feel like returning to bed so he took the violin and began to play. It was a soft quiet melody and he played for sometime before noticing Mace was stirring.

"Hmm what time is it?" croaked Mace

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Hmm…right no watch…These bandages are new…my wrists feel loads better."

"Cross' doing."

"Well I'm sure he'll enjoy hanging me from *cough* the ceiling by them again soon… Don't… look so glum*cough* …we'll get out of this….You okay?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

"I am perfectly fine. You should lie down."

"Liar… you're… *cough* holding up well… enough… but you're not… perfectly fine… But it doesn't matter now… I'm gonna get some more sleep… *cough* keep playing if you want… I'd enjoy it."

"Your voice is still rather hoarse," he reached out and took the glass of water, "You should drink this."

"Thanks," replied Mace as she took a sip, grateful there was a straw and that Holmes was holding the glass; she was so tired, and hot. She stopped drinking and her eyes closed as she leaned back. "Hmmm." she felt a cool hand against her forehead.

"Mace you're boiling up."

His words were wasted however as the red-head had fallen asleep.

'_This is becoming serious, she needs medical attention.' _Holmes removed his vest and hobbled over to the sink in the corner. Folding it he soaked it in cold water before making his way back to Mace and placing it on her forehead. He sat waiting for sometime when he heard the lock click and the door open.

"I come bearing antibiotics." said Cross with a smile, Holmes nodded noting that the billionaire also carried a bowl with some ice and a cloth. It didn't take long for the billionaire to set things up.

"Okay I got an I.V. set up as well as antibiotics. She's really out of it, didn't even wake when I inserted the needles."

"She is very ill, I think it would be best for you to leave."

"Oh and why is that?"

"As long as you are here there is a chance you will cause further harm."

"It is certainly tempting."

"I know you hold her responsible for the death of your child but that is no—"

Cross reached out and grab Holmes' throat. The detective did not resist, Cross was not applying a great deal of pressure. Though he was fuming, he was still in control of his temper and did not want to harm Holmes…for the moment "You will hold your tongue detective, or so help me I will rip it out. My daughter is dead because of Mace, as far as I am concerned that thing in the bed cannot suffer enough."

He released his grip and glanced at the camera "We will discuss this later detective. Goodbye; for now, and try to get some rest, you're going to need it."

He left and Holmes turned back to his friend who was having difficulty breathing. Holmes took her hand in his and placed his other on her forehead.

"It's alright Mace, everything will be set right, I promise you."

**Next update on wed review**


	24. Privacy

'_Here we go again,' _thought Lestrade grimly, as she walked into the hunt building.

Beth smiled as she passed a mirror in the lobby, she had short black hair and dark drown eyes. Her nose was a bit big as Holmes had suggested in an attempt to avoid unwanted male attention; her whole face was a bit plane, but still somewhat attractive.

She made her way to the elevator which she rode to the fifth floor, from there she made her way to the area which she and the others suspected contained the medusa program. She wasn't supposed to be here of course, but she needed to get a hold of one of the service robots.

She soon spotted one, it looked like some kind of land rover from the mars missions only the 'hands' had five fingers. It was designed simply to transport objects--folders, samples, coffee--from one area to another; she shook her head. Watson was not going to enjoy going from a level seven law enforcement compudroid to a server robot. She withdrew a small remote of Charlie's design which sent a signal that caused the droid to follow. As soon as she reached a blind spot, she deactivated it and removed it's memory board, and replaced it with Watson's.

The compudroid turned server robot would look for the medusa program while she looked for Holmes and Mace.

Once the board was in place and he was reactivated, Watson, being the army doctor that he was, saluted Lestrade and rolled off. While Lestrade continued to wander looking lost. She knew it would look suspicious if the newbie came directly to the area housing the medusa program, supposedly lost, then left and suddenly knew how to get to her post.

She ended up asking for directions and arriving at her post five minutes late, which of course was why she had come early.

"Hi I'm Molly Kelstern" she said as she approached the man who from his stance and the way he looked at everyone else was in charge.

"You're late."

"I got lost."

"Not the brightest are you."

"I have my moments, what exactly do you want me to do?"

***

"Get over here, first." ordered a computer scientist behind Watson.

Watson in his new body rolled over to the man who had issued the order. He had decided earlier that he much preferred having the body of a second. There were two kinds of robots in the world, firstswhich didn't look anything like a human, and seconds which did. They were also (and mostly) classified as robots or droids.

The man was probably American.

At any rate Watson rolled over as requested. "Take these to Carter, room 567." he ordered as he placed, a folder and disk on top of Watson.

With a mechanical 'whizz' Watson rolled off hoping this 'Carter' was working on the medusa project. He quickly found the room, and was happy to see it consisted of five people, three at one computer and another two talking nearby, he recognized one of these two as Christie.

He rolled up to the group. "Items for Mr. Carter." he announced in a low static voice.

"Excellent," said the man Christie had been speaking to. "Excuse me Brad."

"Yes sir," replied the mouse haired man at the terminal, as he rose and gave his seat to Carter.

"Thank you lad, I asked Dr. Kray to go over the code for the program."

"It's a brilliant program, hacking is mere child's play..." he turned to Watson eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh the robot will stay until he receives knew orders." Carter informed Christie, then turned to Watson, "go to the kitchen and get us coffee."

Watson rolled off wishing he was tall enough, to see the screen, he could extent his neck but it might look suspicious, his new body only went up to the average man's knees. Aw well there was always tonight.

***

Holmes looked about Kendrick's lab, wondering what experiments he would now be subjected too.

"Don't look so grim detective, just a simple non-invasive scan today, anything else would taint the results." Kendrick informed Holmes when he saw the detective

Holmes sighed and sat on the bed the doctor gestured to.

"What can you tell me of Mace's condition?"

"A simple infection, if she had been in normal health the infection would hardly have fazed her. However the tortures Cross subjected her to put too much strain on her body. She may just have a simple cold, but one cannot endure what she has and fight infections easily. She'll be fine, given proper rest. I gave Cross a lecture, he'll leave her be for now."

"Unless he loses his temper."

"He does do that around her, it is a possibility but no more guess the organ for awhile."

***

"Hey newbe,"

Lestrade tuned from the monitor to her 'superior' "Need you to escort a test subject back to his cell." he's in Lab 11.

Lestrade nodded, she had been observing lab 11, the 'subject' was Holmes.

Holmes was putting on his red vest as she approached and gave no sign that he recognized her, though she didn't expect him to react. After all this was Holmes, and he had helped her with her disguise before he had left.

He regarded her coolly, and waited for her to make the next move.

"Come with me Mr. Holmes." she ordered as she gestured to the door with a wave of her hand.

They said nothing to each other as they walked back to Holmes' cell. Holmes seemed like his normal self though a bit more somber then usual. When they arrived at the only blind spot between the lab and his cell she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. He looked at her with that playful look, but it was only there for a moment, and the two continued.

***

"Hey guys." greeted Lestrade as she entered 221B through the secret entrance. "How are you doing on the virus?" she asked turning to Tennyson.

"Beep whur beep beep." (We're done, and ready to go,)

"Yeah so try not to blow all the evidence up Lestrade." quipped Deidre.

"Yo Inspector, you sure we can't just sneak out like last time?" asked Wiggins

"Doubt it, Cross has even more security in place, we're going to need to distract the guards."

"And nothing distracts like explosions" added Deidre with a laugh "Did you find out where the program is?" she continued.

"Watson did, he sent a message to my palmer before I left. Good thing those robots are used to send messages as well as receive orders from other people's palmers."

"So you know where you want to place the explosives?" inquired Wiggins.

"I have a general idea."

"Well then we've got the blue prints, let's decide where to plant these explosives." suggested Deidre with child like glee.

'_She has been spending __**way **__too much time with Lestrade'_ thought Wiggins and Tennyson.

***

Holmes looked up from his chair and violin when he heard the door open.

"Don't stop playing on my account," said Mace

"Are you alright?"

A strange look came over Mace, one of great sadness and confusion. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it; she looked down at the floor and sighed then looked up and smiled. "I'm great, Sherlock, Cross took me outside for an…excursion, I got some fresh air and Cross and me ate at a café and he bought me an apple cinnamon crepe and some Orangina. Aside from the company I had a blast."

Holmes sighed, he had to tell her; Cross would probably bring it up and he didn't want her caught off guard. "Mace, I went to your apartment and found a picture of you in a box underneath the floor boards of your bed…"

Mace looked as if she had been slapped. "How dare you…How dare you root through my things and invade my privacy… you… you." Mace's fists were clenched and her muscles were tense. She looked like she was about to attack.

"Let's get one thing straight you worthless snoop, I am not some punk or crook for you to investigate, I am your **friend**, and as such I am entitled to privacy that picture was in a locked box, and you had no reason to suspect there was **anything** other than private objects within it. If you **ever** invade my privacy in such a matter again, our friendship and alliance will be terminated, am I clear?"

"I thought it would provide a clue as to your history with Cross and enable me to find you."

"Well it certainly did the former," she laughed "but I doubt it did the latter."

Holmes sighed "No it did not, but I had no way of knowing that until I looked. I meant no harm, I had to follow every lead. After what he subjected you to last time I was desperate to find you. And justly so I might add."

"Never again Sherlock." Mace sighed "Look we haven't got a lot of time together so I'll mope about it in my cell later; just drop it."

"Very well, but I should tell you that I told Cross what I know, most of it."

Mace nodded "Thanks for the heads up. How did things go on your end?"

"Not bad, Dr. Kendrick merely subjected me to a full body scan, nothing invasive…all things considered."

Mace smiled and sat down across from him. She looked around the cell, it was actually rather nice, two comfortable chairs a bed and a small table with another two chairs, it even had a sink and a toilet with a curtain for privacy.

"At least you have a nice cell this time." she told him as she leaned back and stretched. As she did so her sleeve fell down her arm a bit and Holmes noticed a bruise; he stood and gently took her arm for a closer look.

"Cross…"

"I said something dumb and ticked him off. He grabbed my arm, didn't mean to hurt me so badly."

"Why do you defend him?"

"I'm not, just stating facts. He's still not used to the strength from his experiments. Besides I can't blame him for what he does to me, I can for what he does to you, and to everyone else, but I can't begrudge him his crimes against me. I'd do the same thing if our positions were reversed."

"After all the man has done…Mace… are you certain you are alright, it looks as though he applied enough pressure to break your arm."

"He did, the nanites patched me up."

"At this rate he will kill you."

"You worry to much," smiled Mace as she rose and stretched once more, she was exhausted.

"You do not worry enough."

Mace drew herself close to the detective so her mouth was an inch from his "Ah your cute when you're all worried and stuff. Haha." she laughed as she stepped back.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Only the important stuff."

"Mace you must take this seriously."

"What to you want me to do?" she asked him morosely.

Holmes sighed, Mace was smiling and although it was not forced it was fake. Mace's eyes were dull, almost dead, her eyes always had a playful light even when she was being serious. They hadn't lost their light when Moriarty had tortured her. He remembered how terrified he had been that Lestrade's eyes would take on that appearance…Holmes forced his mind out of it's reflections, why was he thinking of Lestrade's eyes at a time like this?

Mace looked at him and her smile faded "Can you please just play? We only have another forty five minutes."

***

Watson sighed, mentally of course, as robots did not sigh. His audio processor could make the sound but it just wasn't something robots did. It was late and most of the scientists had gone home, only Christie and Carter remained. Quietly he rolled into the room two cups off coffee on top of his tray.

Grateful for his new form's extendable neck he raised it so that he could get a good view of the screen.

"Curios robot isn't he?" said Christie with a slight chuckle.

"Is that the same one? Well at least he received my message for more coffee." said Carter as he took the two cups from the robot's tray.

"At any rate it's going to take awhile to come up with an algorithm to block this attack. Well, we would if this program was done, it needs a bit of fine tuning."

"Yeah but just a bit, it should only take a few weeks."

"Yeah but coming up with a defense is going to be the fun part." smiled Christie.

"You're only saying that because the hacking part's done"

"And you little robot," said Christie turning to Watson "want to help?"

"Christie I know you think there's a ghost in the machine, but it's a robot."

"It's nodding."

"Malfunctioning is more like."

***

'_You worthless snoop'. Worthless. Worthless_

The word repeated in Holmes' head over and over again. _Perhaps she is right, all this time I have failed to get her away from Cross, thanks to my presence she relived the last moments with her brother, never have I seen anyone so terrified. I will get her out of here. _

Holmes was forced out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see Cross.

"We have matters to discuss, come with me."

Holmes rose without a word and followed the criminal out the door, they soon reached Cross' office and the criminal took a seat behind his desk. He gestured to Holmes to do the same but the detective merely stood, a face of granite.

"What was the picture you saw detective?"

"It was a photograph of Mace, in it she was heavy with child. Given your treatment of her and the bond that her children would not elaborate on, it was not hard to deduce that you were the father and believed her responsible for the death of the child."

"She is responsible, out of fear of me Mace did not go to a hospital for the birth, she went into hiding seven months into the pregnancy…" Cross sighed and looked mournfully into space. "She needn't have been afraid, I would have done right by both of them. I loved her… that is to say I came as close to the emotion as I am capable. She is by far the most impressive woman I have ever come across." Cross sighed "but I digress, she did not go to a hospital, there were complications with the birth…my daughter did not survive. If Mace had gone to a hospital, Hart would still be alive."

"You are certain Hart is dead and that Mace has not simply hidden her?"

"Mace provided a body; with cloning technology it is possible it was fake, I checked, and found nothing to discredit her story. Nothing to associate her with cloning technology…I know the doctors I spoke to were not lying to me. If Hart is alive Mace is determined to keep her from me, even if I were to subject Lestrade and you to Kerai she would tell me nothing. She loves you both dearly but nothing would force her hand in the matter. And if Hart is dead Mace is still my only link to her, my only connection, so either way I cannot kill her. You need not worry about that."

"You blame her so you will not have to blame yourself. If you had not frightened her, if you had not given her cause—"

"Watch it detective."

"If you had not forced her into hiding your daughter would be alive, it is your fault Mace did—" Cross had suddenly jumped over his desk and struck the detective sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Before he could orient himself Cross grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air.

"You dare…I loved my daughter I never got to hold her, see her, hear her. I would have done right by them, I even proposed **before** I learned Mace was pregnant. Our daughter is dead due to her cowardice, nothing more. I brought you here to find out what you know. And see no reason to continue this discussion." with that he dragged the detective back to his cell by the throat.

_***_

Wiggins smiled as he watched Lestrade go over the plan with Deidre. They were all gathered around the console in 221b, Lestrade was running through the plan asking questions, making sure everyone knew what was going on. She was also explaining the finer points to Deidre.

"How do you think Watson's doing?" asked the younger brunette suddenly.

"It's Watson, he's fine," replied Lestrade "now pay attention, why is this a good place to plant an explosive?"

"Because it's far enough from a support beam, also with the air conditioner where it is, smoke would be blown into the vents, and other rooms making it difficult to tell where the fire started."

"And...?"

"It's near to a lab that Cross won't want to catch fire."

"Right."

Wiggins and Tennyson shook their heads. Deidre learning to blow things up effectively, this could only end badly.


	25. Forced Freedom

"Argh…" moaned Lestrade as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes..

"Hey Inspector" greeted Wiggins from he couch "you fell asleep on at the terminal."

"I don't need you to tell me that Wiggins" replied Lestrade rubbing her neck. "…shouldn't you be in school?"

"You're kidding right?"

"It's Monday and we won't be moving in till tonight. So no. Get moving, that includes Tennyson, Vidur can do whatever computer work needs to be done, and Mickey can handle everything else."

"True enough." replied Mickey from his place on the sette.

"Are you flipping mad!" cried Deidre "We can't go to school at a time like this, we won't be able to concentrate on anything. And Mickey has to attend that meeting with the mob bosses"

"This isn't up for debate kid," said Lestrade as she rose from her seat. "There's nothing you can do, so you might as well go to school."

"But In—"

"This isn't a democracy Deidre, you don't get to decide, now I'm going to get ready for work I'll see you when I get back."

"Don't worry Deidre the meeting won't take long, and there really isn't much for me to do other then make sure the back-up plan is ready." said Mickey placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Everything's going to turn out alright, you'll see."

***

"I can't believe her! Who does she think she is?" cried Deidre as the Irregulars walked to school.

"The women who can toss us in jail, and you know your pop's isn't going to bail you out." replied Wiggins.

"After all the work I did, helping her make those explosives." she whispered so only they could hear.

"Beep beep whur Blip." (You weren't the only one helping)

"And from the smile on your face I wouldn't call it work." added Wiggins.

"That's not the point."

"Aw chill Deidre there's nothing we can do. And I think we should change the topic."

Deidre sighed, a few minutes later she heard her wristcom announce a caller wondering who it could be, she answered it to see Mickey's face smirking at her.

"Would you three be terribly annoyed if I asked you to play hookie?"

***

Lestrade meanwhile was once again staring at moniters this time though she was looking at Mace.

"You're eyes seem to go to the red-head a lot." said Dewar casually.

"She's the only women I've seen here, and she's talking to Cross looks like they're arguing."

"Can you read lips?" he asked moving closer to get a better view.

"It would be easier if they were facing me but I can make out the word 'Hart' and 'you son of a bitch'"

"Wonder who she is, boss has been putting her thru the ringer, in a few minutes someone who looks exactly like that guy you escorted yesterday will come in and torture her. Or escort her somewhere else to do it. Probably that room there." he said pointing to another moniter. "Or maybe not, she was really sick the other day and still hasn't recovered."

Cross left a few minutes later. And thought Lestrade kept a careful eye on Mace no one else entered to disturb her much less torture her.

"Don't you have other screens to look at Molly?"

"Yes but no-where near as interesting." smirked Lestrade as she turned to another screen, it wouldn't do her any good to watch Mace right now she didn't need the temptation to do something stupid.

***

Holmes finished buttoning his shirt while he awaited an escort to take him back to his cell, he looked up as Lestrade disguised as Kelstern approached him.

"Follow me," she ordered as she gestured to the door.

The two walked without a word, Holmes soon noticed that they were not going to his cell, he said nothing knowing that if Lestrade could tell him anything she would.

Suddenly Lestrade stopped, they were at a blind spot the cameras could not see them. "We have a lead on the medusa program, and the escape plan is in motion, we should be able to get you two out tonight, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine but I am worried about Mace."

"Ya I heard she was sick. We gotta go if we don't show up on camera soon they'll suspect something, common."

She stopped before a door and opening it gestured Holmes inside. Cross was sitting comfortably at a table with Mace the billionaire gestured to an empty chair and never taking his eyes off Cross the detective sat down.

"I thought it would be nice if we all sat down for a meal together. I would prefer diner but, well, you're scheduled for tests this evening."

Holmes expression remained stoned face, but this new information posed a problem Lestrade had told him that a rescue attempt would be made tonight. If he was in a lab with guards, it would throw things off. Perhaps result in a failed attempt, which meant Lestrade, may be sentenced to a session with Kerai.

Mace saw the detectives hand tense, it always did when he tried to keep his emotions in check. _'He's endured test before, I don't think that's what's bothering him, but if not that then what? It doesn't matter I have to get him out now, but how?..'_

Mace looked at her plate, her eyes fell upon her knife, she stared at it hard, she only had one thing that Cross wanted, well two, but one was only to be used as a last resort. Without a moments hesitation she quickly took hold of the knife and stabbed herself in the throat careful to avoid her jugular and windpipe.

Her two companions quickly took notice.

"Mace! What are you doing?" shouted Holmes as he leaped from his seat Cross rose as well and placed a hand on the detective's shoulder.

"My nanites will keep her alive detective, look the new hole in her neck is already sealed."

"The tip of the blade is less then half a millimeter from my brain stem Cross I push it further in and I'm dead," she informed her companions, blood dripped from her wound as she continued to aggravate it.

"Let Sherlock go, now."

"Or you kill yourself? The nanites—"

"Take time, if I was distracted, you could, but if I feel them taking control I will push the blade further in, severing my brain stem and killing myself instantly."

Cross stared stone face, Mace was correct the nanites would take a moment, she was focused on the task at hand, a focused and determined Mace was a dangerous thing. She wasn't bluffing, he knew that.

"I still need him."

"You have enough."

"How about I let him go until I need him for Moriarty? After that we'll see if Dr. Kendrick still needs to run test."

Mace hesitated. Looking from Cross to Holmes who was paler then she'd ever seen. "Mace remove that blade from your throat immediately, I'm not going anywhere." ordered the detective.

"Come now Mace" continued Cross "I'm not giving him up entirely, agree and you'll have bought time, months even."

"Six, six months no less. And once Moriarty is finished you let Holmes go permanently, you'll have until then to finish up your…experiments"

"Very well, but I want something else."

"What?" asked Mace careful not to damage her brain stem.

"You," Mace stared, he already had her. "I want to know more about you your past and your contacts everything. I let Holmes go you agree to answer my questions lie or leave out important details, and I bring Holmes back."

Mace paled, she had always felt that when you shared your secrets with someone you gave them apart of yourself, her past was just another part of her he would own, and he knew it, still it was the only way to get Holmes out.

With one swift movement she pulled out the knife.

Holmes was by her side an instant later.

"Tell him you have changed your mind," he ordered.

"Go home Sherlock." Replied the red head as she sighed and messaged her temple.

"Mace—"

"Come along detective," said Cross as he placed a hand on Holmes' shoulder three guards entered Cross turned to them "Take Sherlock back to his home on Baker St."

"No! Mace I'll not leave you."

Mace turned her head from Holmes and looked at the wall opposite, she didn't want to deal with him, she kept reliving her sessions with Abeo every time she looked at him.

Holmes was been dragged out the door by the guards, "I'll come back for you!" he yelled before Cross closed the door.

"Well Mace, let's start with your name."

"You already know it."

"Yes but I want to hear it from you." He told her as he sat down.

"Let's lay down a few things first, I will not lie to you but I will hold back, you have plenty of time to get the whole story from me no need to rush. Bring Holmes back and it won't matter if you keep me away from all sharp pointing objects, you can't use the nanites on me twenty four seven, bring him back sooner then six months from now and I will bite off my tongue, and drown in my blood."

"Thought you were against suicide."

"My life is the only thing I have that you hold of value if you think I'm above using it a bargaining chip, you've got another thing coming."

"I thought you said you were broken."

"I lied."

***

Meanwhile Holmes was been dragged down a hallway further away from his friend.

"Mister Holmes how good to see you." The men escorting Holmes froze at Arlington's approach and took steps back while forcing the detective in front of them.

A malicious smile playing on her face she gently took hold of his chin, "Easy or hard detective?"

"Release me and allow me a few moments with Mace"

"Go home Sherlock" said Arlington in Mace's voice. "She wants you gone detective, after that little show don't you think you owe her that?"

With out another word Arlington applied pressure forcing the detective's mouth open and brought her lips to his. After a few moments she pulled away, keeping a firm hold on the detectives jaw, ensuring it remained closed.

"This drug is fast acting detective, no painful paralytic, you'll be asleep within seconds."

***

Lestrade did not immediately return to her post in the security room and thus missed Mace's little show. She was on break now and wanted to place the explosives. A task she knew would not be easy given all the security.

Fortunately it was not considered weird for guards to acquaint themselves with the building and since she worked in one of the most secured areas she had high clearance.

First thing was first there was a lab dedicated to the study of cloning, cloned organs failed without warning but apparently Cross was working on that problem.

Unfortunately he was also using people to test on.

Despite this, he had made, according to Lestrade's sources, a lot of progress and she didn't want to destroy the lab, but Cross would have backup copies of his research and though fire could easily get out of control, she thought a fairly small explosive in a nearby room would suffice and present a fairly small amount of damage.

She then went to plant various explosives and smoke bombs on the fourth and fifth floor, there was a danger that the medusa program would be destroyed and with it valuable evidence, but she didn't want Cross to know they knew it's location until after the virus had been unleashed.

While she was planting explosives on the fifth floor she went to find Watson so she could remove his board, and replace it with the robot's original. Using the tracer she had placed on him and looking at the locator only when she was in a blind spot she soon found him in the lab where he had said the medusa program was located.

"Look here robot see the problem?" said a man gesturing to a screen while looking at Watson.

"Christie it's a robot just because it raised it's head to look at the screen does not mean it's curious." said Carter massaging his temple. "A.I people." he muttered to himself underneath his breath.

"What can I say I've never met a robot that's curious it's weird. Do you now how hard it is to program a computer to be curious?"

"The hacking program Christie."

"Right, right, see the problem is here." said Christie pointing.

'_Darn it Watson,' _cursed Lestrade as she leaned against the wall next to the door, she was lucky the two programmers hadn't seen her. She withdrew the device she had used to lure the robot before and activated it.

***

"Where's the robot going?" asked Christie as Watson rolled off toward the door.

"Maybe it has orders." said Carter.

"I removed it's receiver."

"Of course you did, less maybe it's bored."

"…Think I'll follow it."

Watson froze.

"Christie." moaned Carter but it was too late the hacker was on his way to the door.

Watson turned left, he decided to look around the lab hoping that Christie would conclude that he was nothing more then a 'curious' robot and not think to open the door leading out of the lab.

'_I'll never make to Lestrade like this…I may have to brave the fire if she's already planted the explosives.'_

***

'_Damn it Watson, are those guys stopping you from leaving? I don't have time for this I'll finish planting the explosives and then come back and try again.'_

Lestrade made her way to one of the lower security garages and set up a few explosives there. The guards and drivers would make removing the hover trucks with their highly combustible fuel a top priority. She Holmes and Mace would have no trouble hitching a ride on one of these.

That done she looked at her watch if she hurried, she would just make it to her shift on time.

'_I'll have to get Watson after work.'_

***

"Hmm" moaned Holmes as his eyes opened, he realized there was a hand on his shoulder, and his head was resting on something warm, a lap.

Quickly he sat up and saw that it was Arlington who he had been using as a pillow.

"Afternoon sunshine." she smiled coyly. "I expect you recognize the park we are in."

"I do," he responded curtly.

"Good then you can find your way back, heh don't look so upset, no-one wanted to deal with your friends and we couldn't just leave you drugged and helpless so I decided to stay with you." she informed him as she rose.

"I'll just be off now detective, I did take a few pictures, I'll be sure to email the irregulars a few copies."

Holmes shook his head "No you will not, Cross has made it clear both mine and Mace's privacy is to be respected."

Smiling she turned to face him "True, but the look on your face was fun."

***

"Mr. Holmes what are you doing here?" said Deidre wide eyed as the detective entered.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." said Mickey from his seat near the fire, "I see Mace isn't with you. So I doubt you left willingly."

"She bartered for my freedom." he replied. "What can you tell me?"

"Lestrade isn't back yet." said Deidre

"And Watson?" said Holmes as he turned to his friend who was sitting in his usual chair. "His memory board has not yet been returned to it's rightful place."

"No he's still at the Hunt building and has been for two days." continued Deidre

"He found it Mister Holmes. Whatever 'it' is"

"Of course he did Wiggins, he has never failed to play the game. When do you expect Lestrade?"

"Not for another couple of hours." replied Deidre, who was going over the blue prints of the Hunt building with Mickey.

Holmes sat down in his usual chair and steepling his hands before his face said: "Then you would be so kind as to acquaint me with everything that has occurred in my absence."

***

Lestrade meanwhile was having a hard time refraining from throwing the remote in her hand at the wall. As she tried once more to get Watson out of the lab. _'It's still not working. Damn it Watson the explosives will be found soon we need to move tonight! Get over here now!' _she mentally yelled as she pressed the button on the summoning device over and over again harder each time.

'_We have to move tonight, I'd stake my life on this lab been okay, but Watson's is another matter. I'd better go before people start getting suspicious.'_

***

"Holmes! What are you doing here?" questioned Lestrade loudly upon reentering 221B thru the secret exit and seeing the detective sitting in his chair.

"Mace upon learning that I was to be sentenced to further experimentation this evening which would most certainly have caused a problem, bartered for my freedom. Where is Watson?"

"I planted the explosives but couldn't get to him without drawing to much attention, he's still there and the bombs have been planted, we can't risk them being found so we have to move tonight."

"Then I shall recover Watson while you do exactly as you planed."

"I can't get you in."

"No need to worry Lestrade, I do not need your assistance to gain entrance.

"Alright Holmes, what's your plan?"

**Next Update on wed**


	26. Explosive Goodness

Lestrade took a deep breath to calm her nerves then pushed open the door of the Hunt building. Remote for explosive goodness securely in her pocket, she made her way to her sector.

"Molly you're not scheduled to be here to…night…what are you doing?" asked Murray as Lestrade looked under a desk.

"Lost something. Been retracing my steps for the past four hours. I just need to run a quick check here and check the areas I went to for my break." said Lestrade as she darted to another desk, and saw that Mace was in her usual cell, asleep on her cote.

"Not here, see ya tomorrow." she called over her shoulder as she left. _'Time to blow things up.' _she thought to herself with glee. As she set off the first explosion on the fourth floor, then she set off the one she had placed on this floor to keep her fellow guards busy.

***

"Come to bed Xavier."

"Not now Jen I have worked to do." Replied Cross curtly as Jen wrapped her arms around him.

"But I want to reward you for that new hovercar you got me today."

Cross sighed he had an agreement with Jen he got a warm disease free bed every night and she got a credit card.

Jen like all prostitutes Arlington found for him since he had met Mace had red hair and blue eyes.

He hadn't even realized that he was only finding women with a resemblance to Mace attractive until Arlington pointed it out.

"You reward me by been available to me whenever I want. Rest assured I will give you the opportunity later, for now I have notes to go over."

"Fine." she replied a bit miffed "Oi your pet's here." she continued, pointing to the monitor which displayed the hall and door leading to Cross's room.

Wondering what could be bringing Arlington to his private quarters at this hour Cross opened the door just as Arlington reach it.

"Go to the bedroom and close the door." he ordered Jen.

Shrugging the redhead did as ordered. "Well Cecil given the look on your face I take it you have bad news."

"Two explosions have taken place at the Hunt building on the fourth and fifth level near lab 407 509 and one on level B5.

"Make sure lab 407 and 509 are secure, and send five old and tested guards to tend to Mace."

"I will oversee matters myself."

"Tell James to arrange a car for me on your way out, I'll catch up."

Without another word Arlington turned and left.

'_Explosives Holmes? You've been in this era far to long.'_

***

"Heya Mace." greeted Lestrade as she threw open the door and ran towards the redhead. "Mace?"

The redhead rubbed her eyes. Beth?" she asked recognizing the inspector's voice.

"We have to go. Now." stated Lestrade as she dragged Mace to her feet, only to have the redhead stumble over her own them.

"Mace I know you've been thru a lot but we have to go" said Lestrade kneeling beside her friend

"Sorry my nerves have been damaged," replied Mace as she tried to get back on her feet.

Lestrade put Mace's arm over her own shoulders to steady her, and the two ran out of the room at a fairly fast paced considering, Mace was having a bit of trouble keeping her balance.

"Get in the cell."

Mace's eyes widen '_not Abeo' _"Don't tell me you'r— ah I see a disguise." she said as she saw two guard uniforms on the floor of the cell, she sighed in relief.

"Elastomask included you'll look just like Crenshaw."

Hope is a wonderful thing now fully convinced that this was not another trick, Mace felt invigorated with new life, and despite the weakness in her arms and legs, went about getting changed with an intense focus that would rival even Holmes. She knew anything lees may lead to her friend's capture.

"You look great Mace let's go." said Lestrade once her comrade had changed. Carefully Lestrade took Mace's arm and brought it over her shoulder for support. Looking both ways upon reaching the door and realizing no one was coming the pair continued. Mace was having difficulty keeping up though she could walk she could not move quickly and Lestrade was setting a fast pace.

They had been moving only a few minutes when they ran into a guard Lestrade recognized a large beefy man by the name of Carr. "Molly you're still here! Crenshaw? What are you doing here? Never mind, there's a fire in sector 4 go there and help I've got to find Kendrick." with that he darted off.

Lestrade waited until he had turned a corner before speaking, "Common we're going to one of the garages." hurriedly the inspector all but dragged Mace to their destination.

"It's going to look suspicious if you drag me everywhere, I feel better now; more awake." with that Mace removed her arm from Lestrade's shoulder and started to jog down the hall, grimacing in pain as she went.

***

Holmes smiled as people began to file out of the building the alarm was sounding and no one would notice another security guard slipping in.

Thankful that his life in London had trained him in dealing with large crowds Holmes navigated thru the tide of people going the opposite way, it was not that difficult as they apparently practiced fire drills and there was no shoving of pushing, the fires were not out of control and people assumed he was heading in to help.

He knew of a stair case that was to be used only by guards and emergency personal. Cross had set them up as an added safety precaution.

Quick as he could he darted up the stairs. Lestrade said she had placed a tracer on Watson so Holmes would have no trouble locating his friend.

Unfortunately the fire had spread, the plastic tiles covering the floor had caught and blocked his path.

Now Holmes had two options; he could brave the flames, or go back downstairs and use an alternative route he knew of, but that would take time and the fire was spreading. Most importantly he was tired of waiting for his friends to be safe. Soaking a handkerchief with water from a water bottle he had as well as his hat to protect his head, he tied the handkerchief over the lower half of his face and ran into the flames, the locator told him Watson was not far so the would not be in them for long.

Unless of course Watson was **in **the flames.

Fortunately he wasn't, and Holmes only had to endure the heat and smoke a few moments. He came out coughing with blurry eyes from the smoke but he had studied the building so well, during the hours leading up to this he could have navigated thru with his eyes closed.

He ran into the room where Watson was and found that it had two inhabitants, one was his friend, the other, Christie, whom Holmes recognized from a photo Deidre had showed him.

"Scuse me gov'ner, but we're rounding up the robots to help transport water and what not. Come 'ere you." ordered Holmes pointing at the floor by his feet. Obediently the robot rolled towards him.

"You sure you need him?" questioned Christe mournfully "He's an interesting robot…Make sure you return him."

"Right'O gov'ner." replied Holmes with a smile. "Follow me." he ordered looking down at Watson.

Holmes ran towards the nearest blind spot and knelt down before the compudroid.

"You couldn't resist distinguishing yourself could you?" he chuckled in his own voice.

The robot lifted his arms as if to shrug, Holmes shook his head. "Soon my friend you'll wake up at Baker St." With that he deactivated Watson and removed his board, and carefully placed it in a case Charlie had prepared, so that if he was hit with an ionizer Watson would survive, he then replaced it with the one Lestrade had removed from the robot. As a precaution he also removed the transmitter.

***

As Lestrade and Mace approached the garage the inspector activated the last bomb effectively sending the area into mass chaos.

It was only ten well placed smoke bombs, after all she didn't want the evidence blown sky high, besides Holmes hadn't been the only test subject.

And she had sworn not to kill unless absolutely necessary, though she felt Moriarty and Cross warranted exceptions.

"You!" shouted a man pointing at Lestrade. "Get that truck out of here now! And you!" he cried this time addressing Mace. "That one there!"

"Right." replied Mace as she took off to her respected vehicle. Lestrade grabbed her wrist before she had taken two steps. "Key's in the visor."

"You just had to tell me didn't you? Deprive me of the joy of hot wiring."

Lestrade rolled her eyes before dashing off to her own assigned vehicle. Glancing back once to see how Mace was holding up. She did not like leaving the women to drive on her own but she thought two of then in one car would raise questions when drivers were so scarce.

***

Holmes darted down the stairs as quick as he could, he knew of a side entrance that would take back to the sewers that he and Watson had explored earlier in the venture.

Holmes threw open the door marked 'exit' and was running across the bright green grass turned dark emerald green in the night. He was half way to the man hole when a voice called out.

"Hey you! You running at a time like this? Get back in there and help! Or are you the one responsible?"

Holmes held up his hands. "No need for that friend. I'm under orders to take this…" very slowly Holmes began to reach into his breast coat pocket.

"Don't move." barked the guard keeping his eyes trained on Holmes. He walked up to the detective keeping his ionizer trained on Holmes' head, he reached into the sleuths pocket with his free hand and pulled out the case containing Watson.

"What's this?"

"A board that's very important to Cross. I have orders to get it out."

"…Alright." he replied as he shoved the case into Holmes' breast, and went back to his post.

Smiling Holmes continued to run towards the manhole.

"Got 'im?" asked Mickey as Holmes replaced the cover and climbed down.

"Yes, has anything happened on your end?"

"I haven't heard from Beth but considering she's only supposed to contact me if things go bad, I'll take that as a good sign. I've been pretty board myself."

"Not complaining I hope?" smiled Holmes as he dusted himself off.

"Never. Common I know a good albeit gross route."

Nodding Holmes followed the youth.

***

Mace found her vision was getting a little blurry as she attempted to follow the inspector.

"Damn it why couldn't the jerkasaurus spend his money on a cure for the common cold? Oh good she's landing."

The two hover trucks landed, and Lestrade ran to her friend's side just as the redhead climbed down.

"Figures, Lestrade. When all else fails blow stuff up." said Mace as the inspector brought the red-head's arm over her shoulder for support

"Common." ordered the Inspector as she dragged Mace towards the park. "We're meeting Wiggins on the edge of the park. It's not far."

The two women ran thru the dark as fast as they could, Mace disoriented hoped Lestrade knew where she was going.

Lestrade for her part was focusing on keeping Mace vertical, while trying to remember how to get to the meeting place with Wiggins, she had spent hours memorizing the route, running it over and over again.

"Here we are Mace." said Lestrade as the red lights appeared announcing Wiggins' arrival.

"Is he driving an ambulance?"

"Figured it wouldn't draw attention," replied Lestrade smiling with the fire department and several other ambulances around, Mace was sure Lestrade figured right.

"Common." said Lestrade as she pulled Mace towards the rear of the vehicle.

***

"How are you holding up Holmes?"

"I am quite alright Mickey." replied Holmes stiffly.

Mickey shook his head, despite the fact that the rescue was going well, the detective was as melancholy, silent and morose as ever. Something weighed on his mind.

"Well, well Holmes and Mickey. Can't say it's a surprise to see the two of you lurking about the sewers especially you rodent." said Arlington looking directly at Mickey.

"Six to two, you up for those odds Sherlock?"

"Always." replied Holmes with a smile.

Mickey casually reached into his pockets where he kept a remote and pressed a button as he stepped in front of Holmes.

The explosion sounded as Mickey raised his arms to shield his face. Unprepared for the explosion that took place behind them Arlington found herself face down in the filth of the sewers. She tried to lift her head only to have it forced back down by Mickey's foot.

"Well what do you know?" he said as he blasted the two men who tried to get up.

Holmes moved swiftly towards them making sure their heads were out of the water so they would not drown.

"It looks as if someone planted explosives all around the area to deter pursuers of some sort, who do you think would so that?" he continued removing his foot and allowing Arlington to breath once more. He stepped back and blasted her.

"More explosives?" questioned Holmes as he picked up Arlington and sat her down to the side so her head would remain above the putrid water. What was with this era?

"Ya, I decided to get the irregulars to help called them just before they reached school, they were happy to play hooky, I called the school disguised as they're parents so they wouldn't get in trouble, please don't tell Lestrade. She was insistent that they not miss any school."

"How many explosives did you place?"

"Well considering the fact that I had no idea where we would be when we needed them I placed then everywhere, so...alot."

Holmes sighed.

"Hey I had to make sure we were covered, sides I wanted to do something to make sure the irregulars didn't go off on their own."

"Well seems it was a good idea, you will of course remove the explosives once we have dealt with Cross."

"Of course."

***

"Mace? Can you hear me?" asked Lestrade placing a hand on the women's forehead.

"She okay?" called Wiggins over his shoulder.

"She has a fever, not that high though, probably just exhausted."

Wiggins glanced at Lestrade from the mirror her's brow was knitted in concern and she looked paler then usual. _'She's hiding something…well I'll concentrate on the sky. Ask later.'_

Lestrade meanwhile was examining her friend's wrist, _'He's going to the deepest darkest hellhole I can shove him in.'_

"Inspector, we've arrived." as he brought the ambulance down to land in front of 221 Baker St

"Good, get us as close to the door as possible" ordered Lestrade as she opened the rear door of the ambulance, only to have to close it to avoid the flying body that crashed into it with a resounding clang'

"Elise? What are you doing here? Deidre and Shinwell were supposed to be here to deal with Cross's goon squad."

"Umm…" replied Elise with a sideways glance at the door at 221B.

"She didn't" hissed Lestrade.

***

"Word of warning Holmes, we can't rely on explosives for backup, from this point." said Mickey as he turned to Holmes.

"We shall manage."

"Mace has a hovel near here." Mickey continued as he began to climb up a ladder that lead to the street. "we can wash up and we should be safer above ground," he continued as he removed the manhole cover "whole innocent bystander…thing." finished Mickey as he froze midway out of the manhole "Well this is interesting" he continued as he climbed out. "best hurry Sherlock or you'll miss out on all the fun."

Holmes did not have to ask what Mickey was talking about, he could hear the grunts of men getting hit squarely in the chest and their unconscious useless forms hitting the concrete ground.

Though he was somewhat surprised to see Deidre and Shinwell fighting the welcoming committee.

'_Lestrade will not be happy when she discovers what Deidre has been up to.'_ he thought as he dusted himself off, then quickly turned and right hooked the man who had been charging him from behind. He looked for another opponent only to see Shinwell shove five aside with a wave of his arm and Deidre had had used a judo throw that Lestrade had doubtlessly taught her to rid herself of another opponent.

Mickey had his hands behind his back as he dogged punches and kicks from his opponent with a Cheshire cat grin, clearly enjoying himself. His grin only grew when his back has to the wall.

"You're not very good at this are you?" he asked his attacker, who enraged threw a punch at the youth's head. Mickey effortlessly dodged the blow and his attacker's fist drove into the wall.

Mickey ducked and smiled as his opponent cried out, and clutched his wrist.

"Ahhh! damn you!" he cried and small wonder for Mickey had no trouble noticing a metacarpal bone protruding from the skin.

"Ohhh compound fracture, those hurt." chuckled Mickey.

The man turned and glared and was once again going to attack if Holmes had not grabbed his collar and pulled back and down, upsetting his balance and causing him to fall flat on his back. He extended his cane and placed the tip against the man's throat.

"You will concede defeat my good man, you are outnumbered and outclassed."

The man glared in response but kept his mouth shut.

"Compound fractures hurt a great deal" said Mickey leaning down, "This is a local anesthetic." he announced removing a syringe from his pocket, he injected the man and rose. "No more trouble from you though, for today at least." he added once again pocketing the now empty syringe the man fell asleep.

"A sedative Mickey?"

"Multi purpose drugs Sherlock."

"Well now that's that settled," said Holmes turning to Deidre. "What were you thinking coming here?"

"I just wanted to help so I called Elise to cover Baker St."

"Be that as it may myself and Mickey—"

"Ah Mr. Holmes—" said Deidre trying to warn the detective and Mickey that there was a man behind them who had not been knocked unconscious.

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking to you Deidre." cut in Holmes as he removed his cane form the man's throat and gave it a quick jab into the stomach of the man creeping up behind him, then raising it again struck his head, sending the man to the ground unconscious.

"It is very rude, I know you were trying to help but you placed yourself in very real danger. If you attempt such a thing again you will no longer be allowed to assist me in my cases. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mister Holmes." replied Deidre looking down.

"Very good then, we shall wash up before heading directly to Baker s—."

Holmes turned to Mickey's whose wrist comp was ringing. "Hello?" answered Mickey.

"Mickey is Deidre with you?" asked Lestrade.

"Yes she's fine, came in rather handy we'll be there shortly, may as well give Cross his warning. You can wait to lecture her Holmes already has." he added noticing she looked like she was about to go on a tirade.

"Get over here quickly, I want Watson to look at Mace."

"We'll be there soon." he replied hanging up. "Do you want to skip the shower Holmes?"

"I think it would be best."

***

"What was she thinking!" yelled Lestrade for what was probably the fifth time since she had last heard from Mickey.

Wiggins and Elise wisely decided to remain silent. Inspector Lestrade was not in a good mood and they valued their health.

Lestrade turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Ah Lestrade—"

"Where's Watson, he needs to look at Mace."

Holmes withdrew the case and handed it to Lestrade.

"Great now take a very long shower." she told him as she went to restore the board to it's proper place.

***

"Well Cecil any news?"

"The virus Tennyson and Vidur designed, prevents us from deleting all computer data. And the fire department is still here investigating the explosions so burning the evidence is out of the question."

Cross messaged his forehead. "Clever girl seems they might actually have me. How much time is left before the authorities arrive?"

"Less then an hour I expect. Once they have the data it will take about a quarter of an hour to mobilize, and fifteen minutes to reach us. So there is plenty of time for you to leave."

"You mean run. As much as I would love to avoid jail I can still save this company, I demand a great deal of loyalty from my employees Cecil it's only fair I return it. I will stay if I play my cards I can prevent this company from self destructing. You will run it of course, in my absence."

"I've broken many laws sir, murder included."

"I'll make a deal on your behalf, Cecil don't worry. My company going into bankruptcy would be quite the economic blow, the government will wish to avoid it. So long as I offer myself up you and the others will be alright. Looks like there's nothing to do but try to rid ourselves of the virus, and wait for the authorities to arrive."

***

"Well what do you know Cecil it's Lestrade." smirked Cross as the woman appeared with Stott, Greyson and various other MI-5 agents and yardies, Murdock included.

"Should you be out of the hospital?" questioned Cross.

"The doc protested Xavier, but you know me I'm always up for some action, especially when it in means arresting you."

"Then you will be doing the honors?" he said turning and placing his wrist together behind his back.

"No, Beth get's that 'honor' she worked hard while all I did was lye in bed and get waited on hand and foot by a beautiful women. Did I mention the paid vacation I'm getting out of this?"

"Nice to have you back Murdock." said Lestrade rolling her eyes, as she walked up and placed the cuffs on Cross's wrists.

***

Lestrade and Murdock leaned against the side of the Hunt building watching the parole cars arrive and leave, Stott insisted on bringing Cross to MI-5's head quarters while Greyson wanted to bring him to new Scotland Yard, sighting that Lestrade was his agent and it was her collar. So Cross was forced to sit in the back of a patrol car guarded and waiting.

"You know that smile of his really sucks the fun out of arresting him." commented Lestrade.

"I'm afraid he'll be the same on his walk to solitary and five years after solitary confinement. He won't give us any satisfaction. Annoying as hell that man."

"I noticed,"

"Look on the bright side, you still have Kerai and Damon to look forward to, I'll be wanting to make **that **arrest."

"Sure thing. Murdock" chuckled Lestrade as she wondered vaguely whether or not Holmes and Mickey had finished cleaning up.

***

Holmes sat by Mace's bed, Watson had sedated her, at her request. He had long ago sworn to himself to be the perfect logical machine to never allow his heart to rule his head. Lestrade, knew the area, the people. Changing the plan so late would have been a great risk. Still he had sworn that he would return for her. The fact that he had left it to someone else irked him.

'_I suppose a few good extra stories will make up for things._

**Sorry this is late anyway epilogue will be up sun see ya**_  
_


	27. Epilogue

Holmes Lestrade and Watson stood at the entrance to a cemetery waiting for Mace to appear she had asked them to meet her here.

"Hey guys." greeted Mace with a slight smile. "Thanks for coming, after all I put you thru with Cross figured I owed you an explanation."

"Of course not Mace, you're business is just that, yours. Though I would like to hear it as a friend you need feel no obligation." he told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"…I want you to know." with that she walked past them and into the grave yard.

The trio, detective, inspector, and doctor walked behind the female criminal. "The grave isn't far." she told them as she walked past the tome and resting places of so many brothers father, sisters and mothers, everyone in the group glanced at graves as they past, wonder what the story behind each lost life was. If it was interesting boring funny full of hatred, or full of love.

Such is the power of cemeteries. A reminder that we all end up in the same place young or old sick or healthy poor or rich, all were equal, all lived a life and had their own story to tell.

It was a grim afternoon in the middle of fall and the scent of the decaying leaves assaulted the group's noises.

"Here we are." said Mace suddenly gesturing to a grave.

"Hart Samara Cross" read Watson.

"Wait Cross has a daughter?" asked Lestrade,

"Hart was **my **child, Cross was just the dad. I gave her his name cause I don't have one, I decided a long time ago that any kids of mine no matter the circumstances would have their dad's name, so Hart was stuck with the name Cross… good thing I had no desire to call her Chris, heh Chris Cross" Mace stretched her arms and interlock her hands behind her head.

"Anyway I've commit a lot of crimes one of the most 'atrocious' of my crimes is the mutilation of Alexander Hayes. He raped Solitude, so I hunted him down tied him to a chair carved out his eye with a dull rusty blade then castrated him while humming tiptoe thru the tulips.

"After I had mutilated him, I was pretty…distraught. I wanted to get his screaming out of my head. So I went to a bar to get drunk and get laid. Heh I really didn't want to be alone. Not that night. And yes I admit I'm promiscuous.

I had been investigating Cross for sometime and was really getting somewhere in it. Cross thought that was…interesting. So he decided to put on a disguise, and look me up, the same night I mutilated Hayes.

I got a little drunk, **not **that drunk," she said looking at Holmes.

"Hmm we had a few drinks and seeing that I was getting a little tipsey he got me a room. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and asked…begged him not to go, saying I didn't want to be alone. That thing with Hayes was the fist time I ever really tortured someone. Although there was the time I burned Lipmann to death after pouring lighter fluid on him, but he died after few minutes.

"Anyway Cross sat down next to me and held my hand told me to go to sleep, and I started kissing him and well…Cross isn't a priest he can only say no so many times to a women who keeps throwing herself at him, and believe me I was throwing myself at him he had very attractive muscles. Took awhile to convince him I wasn't too drunk, guy's got a thing about taking advantage of drunk or drugged women.

Anyhoo we slept together, and started dating, he went by Matt Wheatherstone, when I found out who he really was I freaked, he had Mickey beaten one time, threatened to throw his corps in the Thames. He also asked me to marry him three times, twice before he learned I was pregnant.

"In the end I went into hiding. I trusted no-one, and gave birth without any help, no hospital, no doctor. Big mistake, there were…complications and Hart died of umbilical strangulation.

"Cross blames me and has never forgiven me." Mace let her hands fall to her side and took a deep breath it had been so long since she had told her story.

"That's my story. So that aside, what's the four-one-one on Cross? The papers aren't that informative." she asked with a slight chuckle.

Holmes was the first to recover from this onslaught of information.

"Cross's trial will take place in a month as will Arlington's they will be tried separately. Currently that is all there is to tell. Trials are a slow process."

Mace nodded and Holmes continued.

"There is no sign of Kerai or Damon."

"Well that's great. Anything else?"

"Not yet."

Mace began to walk towards the gate, "I'm taking a vacation of sorts, Mickey has orders to help you out at no charge Sherlock. I'll be gone a week. Tootles." she waved.

"Mace" said Holmes.

The red head turned.

"The Hunt and Carr buildings the low income housing the Callaway Park…the estate Cross owns nearby, he built all that, for you."

"Ya he did. Before Hart was born and he was trying to convince me that he had or would change if I only game him a chance, he build the housing so the families of the people staying at the hospital would be able to live nearby, he even made sure there was a park for the kids at the hospital to visit, as well as a place dedicated to making better medicine, not to mention a refuge for runaways. He was quick to realize how much I love kids, how much I want to help the runaways and the outcast, so he build all that for me, as a wedding gift he said… I had told that man 'no' three times but he wasn't about to give up, he was so happy at the prospect of having a child, and I just felt… whole, when I was with him, you know complete I really believed that he would change, unfortunately for him I met a lot of women you thought the same thing, and they were all wrong…sometimes though…I wonder…' she scoffed at her daydream and turned back to the grave "Doesn't matter anymore."

"Mace, is Hart truly dead?"

Mace turned to her friend and raised a quizzical brow "Yes Sherlock of course she's dead," she bowed her head and looked mournfully at her feet "my sweet little girl."

Holmes stared at Mace as the red head walked away from the grave, he turned when he heard Lestrade walk up to his side. They looked at each other, then back at the red head.

Holmes had known a few people who had had stillborns, it had pained them at first but as one women had once told him she had "Gotten over it" (1) though it had not been easy, the fact that Mace was still experiencing such grief…lead him to believe her daughter was, as Cross suspected, though fortunately did not know, alive.

**Footnote**

(1) A women once told me, that she had 'gotten over' the death of her infant, who died in labor. So I'm not being insensitive.


End file.
